Party Time
by TwilightAddiction6
Summary: Charlie Me ,Tasha,Rachael&Kirsty are the twilight buds.But what happens when we meet our heroes in a club?Read7find out!Sorry about the bad summary.Read and review please;reviws are my cookies. :
1. Party Time

Party Time Preface

Tonight was going to be so awesome. I was so excited, but then I was also really, really nervous. We were going to a club, as it was my nineteenth birthday, and I hadn't been to this club before. I always got nervous when it was a new club.

Especially as all the stars were supposed to go there. Which meant that Robert Pattinson could be there; he was my hero. I'd seen him before at the twilight premiere in LA, but I was too far away, and the pictures that I had taken of him weren't very good.

I needed to send a text message to Tasha to ask about tonight, so as Michael got out of bed, and got a shower, I got a text message to send to Tasha.

''Are you texting Tasha?'' Michael asked me, after he walked back into the bedroom, with just a white towel around his waist. I licked my lips involuntarily; he may always moan about things, but he certainly had the body.

''Yeah I am; do you want me to add anything?'' I asked him sarcastically. I should imagine that he would want me to add how much he was grateful to Rachael for waking him up.

''Yeah, tell her to thank Rachael for waking me up.'' He asked grumpily. I laughed it off, finding his sour mood funny, a little.

**Hiya, it's Charlie, what time are you coming? I keep looking out of the window for you! You must still be in bed, after last night. Because I got three fucking messages from Rachael singing to me! Michael is fucking killing me, moaning about the noise; he says to say thanks to her please. *Sarcasm* Ha-ha, never mind. He's always moaning, lol. I told Michael that I'm staying at yours, is that okay? See you soon; TB. Love always, Charlie, xxxxxx**

''I told her thanks.'' I told Michael; watching him as he pulled on a blue shirt that made his figure, and muscled arms look absolutely gorgeous.

''Ha! I'd love to see her reaction to that one.'' He commented, sounding very smug. I laughed along with him, knowing that he was only joking, even when he did sound very sarcastic; that was just his humor.

''Are you okay with me going out tonight?'' I checked with him to make sure. I knew that it was my birthday and that I should have fun, but he was going elsewhere with his friends, and although he was having fun too, I felt guilty for us not spending time together.

''Yeah, of course baby. You go and have some fun on your birthday.'' He turned round and smiled at me, once he pulled on his jeans.

''I feel a bit bad though…what with us not spending time together.'' I admitted sheepishly; feeling like an idiot as soon as I had said the words.

''I know, but I'll see you tomorrow morning, wont I? Why don't you wear that dress that I brought you to the club tonight?'' I looked up at him confused, as he suggested it.

''But…you didn't buy me a dress for my birthday…you said that you'll get me a present later.'' I reminded him, confused.

He just smiled at me again, and gently kissed my forehead. ''I lied,'' he whispered against my forehead. ''Go and check the spare room wardrobe.'' He asked, kissing me once more on my forehead. I grinned at him, happily.

''Thank-you so much Michael!'' I yelled, before running out of the bedroom. I really had thought that he hadn't brought me anything for my birthday yet.

Hanging up on the wardrobe was the most beautiful dress that could exist. It was a dark, misty green color, but a really lovely color, and it was strapless. The material was like satin, and when I ran my hands over it lightly-scared to touch it in-case it disappeared-it felt like beautiful, smooth satin within my hands. And there were pretty black heels to match the dress.

And on the side, next to my dress was a beautiful and it was my birthstone; pearl. It was a simple, plain pearl necklace, but I absolutely loved it. It was absolutely beautiful.

''Like your presents?'' Michael asked me from the bedroom door. I gasped, and turned around to look at him.

''I absolutely love them!'' I thrilled, walking to him, and kissing him on the lips gently. He returned the kiss, and his hands tightened around my waist, as my phone began to buzz noisily in my pocket. I pulled myself away from his cool grip, and got my phone out from my pocket. It was a text from Tasha.

**Sorry Hun, just leaving in ten minutes. Yeah, okay babes, you can sleep in the spare room. I tell her for you. The thing is I can't remember her phoning you, sorry if you got in trouble with your lover********. I won't be long, and stop looking out of the window, I'm coming lol! Xxxxxx Tasha xxxx**

I laughed to myself as I read over the text, which got Michael's attention. ''What are you laughing at, baby?'' He asked me, kissing my cheek softly.

''Oh just Tasha; you know what she's like.'' I rolled my eyes. Tasha was a joker, as-well as like the coolest twilight buddy ever.

He laughed along with me. ''You're right; I do know what she's like.'' He agreed, with a roll of his eyes.

I stood, watching myself in the mirror, as my experimentally-wavy hair fell to my sides.

My fringe was a little messy, but it looked alright. I looked from myself in the mirror to the dress. It was the dress that I was worried about. It looked too feminine, and I was used to my skinny jeans, and old t-shirts. Not brand new silk dresses and high heels.

''Seriously, stop panicking. You look absolutely gorgeous.'' Michael came behind me, and whispered the words sweetly in my ear.

''I know that I'm just being silly.'' I rolled my eyes, as his lips came down, and brushed against the left side of my throat, and his hands roamed my hips.

''Not silly; just delusional.'' He disagreed, making me huff at him in response. So delusional was a better description, was it? I don't think so.

''Thanks a bunch.'' I grumbled back at him sourly. Delusional wasn't the nicest word, and wasn't the word I liked to be described. It was a lot worse than silly!

''I mean it as a compliment.'' He admitted, even though I really couldn't see how. ''You're delusional because you don't know how beautiful you truly are.'' He whispered once more, before his lips came down, and kissed me sweetly, on my left side of my neck, this time.

I sighed happily in response, and shivered in delight from his touch. However; just then, a bib from outside caught our attention, making Michael pull away, and groan in response.

''Tasha,'' we said together; although I sounded a lot happier about this, than he did; but maybe that was just because I was laughing.

I looked outside the downstairs hallway window, and there was Tasha; getting out of her car, and starting to walk down the long pathway.

''I'll see you tomorrow.'' I promised Michael, kissing him once on his lips. ''Are you sure that you don't want to come out with us?'' I checked. He grimaced, and shook his head.

''No thanks, Rachael's too wild, and anything could happen to me.'' He admitted; pulling a vulnerable face, and making me laugh.

''See you tomorrow then.'' I agreed, as I watched him exit using the back door to go to his friends. I smiled as I watched for a moment, before walking into the garden to go and meet Tasha. I grinned at her, and she smiled back, easily.

I got to her quickly, and hugged her. ''Hey Tasha, I've been waiting for you since one! I thought you weren't going to come.'' I admitted, and she half-rolled her eyes in response. I knew I was a silly-worrier. ''I love you dress by the way; it's new, I take it?'' I asked her, as I playfully rolled my eyebrows at her playfully.

''Umm thanks; yeah, it's new, I got it last week. It's worth the money if you ask me.'' I laughed along with her, as I stepped into my house.

Instantly though, I did panic. I smoked cigarettes, as did Michael, and although the smell of our house didn't smell that bad to me, as we didn't smoke very much; I knew that Tasha would have been able to smell the strong cigarette smell bad. I smiled at her apologetically, as we made our way into the living room.

I caught Tasha glancing at my living room poster of Robert Pattinson, and I smiled to myself in response, as I sat down next to her on the sofa. I liked that poster of him. He had three of his grey shirt buttons undone, showing his gorgeous chest, and his hair was its perfect, 'morning hair' style; messy, but not too all-over-the-place.

''So when did Rachael text you then? She couldn't remember.'' She asked me, smiling at me. I smiled back. Ha, she couldn't remember! And yet, she had gotten me into so much trouble with Michael last night. And who could really blame him? It had been two in the bloody morning!

''Umm…..about two.'' I admitted, before laughing to myself quietly as I remembered what she had been singing to me. ''She was singing the Pussycat Dolls song; buttons. You were in the background, laughing with Kirsty.''

''Oh, I'm so sorry. I hope that we didn't get you in too much trouble with lover-Boy…and where is he?'' She asked me confused, as she looked around the room, as if he was going to jump out from the back of the furniture or something, and announce his arrival.

''He's gone to his mates for tonight, he hated being on his own. He was going to ask if he could come out with us, but then he changed his mind, and said that Rachael is wild, and that anything could happen to him.'' I admitted, making us both laugh again.

''Well he's got that right; I left her at home, riding the fucking bike in the gym. She wants to be fit for tonight.'' She explained to me, as she rolled her eyes, and laughed.

''Well, what can I say? She always lasts the whole night on the dance-floor anyway. Sooo where are you taking me then?'' I asked her excitedly.

''Umm…Rach found this new club called; _hot n Cold _and all the stars go there. But I am going to get as drunk as, and dance with you, the birthday Girl.'' She admitted, grinning.

I liked the sound of this; especially as all of the celebrities went there. ''Cool, it sounds so good. God, I would so die if _sex-god_ was there. You might have to take me to the bar to get another drink; give me more courage.'' I admitted; giggling helplessly at the thought of actually meeting Robert, getting very, VERY pissed, and doing some things to him that I would regret in the morning…

I called him _sex-god_, as he truly was my own sex-god. He looked absolutely gorgeous, and I could imagine that…well, those big, Edward hands came into good use…

I shook off my fantasies, and tried my hardest to listen to Tasha, without dreaming dirty thoughts about smoldering Robert Pattinson. I was so disappointed about yesterday when we couldn't go to the premiere of twilight, because all of the Girls had to work. But we all promised to go to new moon…drunk, ha!

We walked into the hallway, and I was about to show her the dress that I was wearing tonight, when she asked herself.

''So what are you going to be wearing tonight?'' She asked me curiously, as Tasha took her shoes off by the door.

''Umm…well Michael brought me this, just wait…'' I trailed off, and ran up the stairs to the spare room, where I grabbed my dress, heels, and necklace and pulled them on me, before shakily taking a deep breath, and walking very carefully in these killer hills down the stairs to show her.

I kept pulling at the fabric around my hips consciously, before looking up at her for her thoughts on the dress.

''Wow…where did he get the dress from?'' She asked me curiously. I shrugged in response.

''Umm, he never said, he just gave me it this morning, what do you think honestly? Is it too much?'' I looked down at the dress consciously, sure that it was too much, even if I was the birthday girl. I'd never worn something so…fabulous.

''It's fucking amazing, no joke. I never tell lies, and I know that loads of people are going to be looking at you. You don't even look nineteen, in it.'' She admitted, smiling at me.

I hoped that she was wrong about the attention bit. I didn't want lots of people staring at me. It was too embarrassing.

''Are you sure? Because if it don't look right, I can always just go and get something else.'' I offered; sounding as conscious as I felt.

''It looks great! Now hurry please, because we need to leave soon. I want to go and get something to eat.' She admitted, as she rubbed her belly, which was making a few, small, funny noises.

''I'm not that hungry; I'm too excited about tonight.'' I admitted; internally wanting to jump up and down on the spot, but knowing that this wasn't a good idea in heels; in the middle of the stairs…I might fall down them otherwise.

'''Well if I don't get anything to eat now, I'm not going out.' She admitted, laughing once, before quickly stopping again.

I watched her confused, as she said it. She actually seemed to be serious. Oh my god! So she was going to let me go out…on my own? There would be no point going out. I was hardly a looker after all, and I would be a loner.

''Why not?'' I asked her distraught. It was my birthday; she couldn't not come out with me! No, I couldn't go without Tasha! My mother! Ha, that was just an in-joke between us Girls. Rachael was my Auntie.

''Charlie, I'm joking. God and you call me your best friend, please.'' She mumbled sarcastically, as she rolled her eyes, and grinned at me. I laughed with her, as I ran back up the stairs, and put my dress on a hanger, and came back down stairs in my normal clothes; my Beatles top, and jeans.

''I know I'm just too…well let's go then.'' She laughed at me, as I didn't finish my sentence, before taking a deep breath.

''Have you got what you need?'' She asked me curiously. I nodded my head yes; wondering why she was looking at me so confused for. ''Dress, make-up, shoes, ETC!'' She reminded me, looking down at my clothes, and empty hands.

Of course! God, I was so stupid. I laughed, unable to stop myself. I had forgotten everything that she had reminded me of. ''Oops, I knew I forgot something.'' I admitted sheepishly, as I ran back up the stairs again, to go and get my dress, and small make-up bag to take with me to Tasha's.

''How can you forget your dress?'' She asked me, calling up so that I could hear, laughing as she spoke.

When I came back downstairs, Tasha was putting her sandals back on her feet. She looked up at me, with my Beatles bag over my shoulder, and I smiled back at her, happily. I was so excited about tonight, that I was sure that nothing would burst my bubble.

Tasha walked out of the door, and waited for me in the porch, as I pulled on my black converses, and followed her out of the door, after glancing at the same poster of Robert. I locked the door behind me, and followed Tasha out of the driveway and to her car, where she unlocked it, and got in.

I got in the passenger's side, after putting my dress, make up, and heels in the back, and watched as Tasha put the key in the engine. _Dance with me_ by _Dizzie Rascal_ came onto the air, and I couldn't help but start dancing along to it, a little bit. I loved this song, and so did Tasha.

''Where's Kirsty?'' I asked Tasha curiously.

''Umm, she's at work, but don't worry; she's coming, tonight. She'll be back about five. Bless her, she only had four hours sleep, thanks to Rach.''

Aww bless her. I knew just how pissed off I could be when I didn't have enough hours of sleep, si I really felt for her.

''Well I don't mind if she'd prefer to stay in, and sleep.'' I admitted, before shrugging and looking out of the window.

''No, she's fine. She wants to come up, there's no stopping the Girl, when we go out. And anyway; it is your birthday, and she wouldn't miss it for the world.'' She said, and I turned back from the window to catch her smiling at me.

I smiled back, knowing that it was true. I didn't like people feeling like they had to go out just for the sake of it; but I realized that Tasha was right. Kirsty would want to go out, and there was no stopping Rachael from going clubbing.

Tasha parked up at the corner shop, and smiled across at me. ''I won't be a minute. Do you want anything?'' She asked me.

I shook my head, and said; ''No, thank-you.'' Before I watched her walk into the small-looking shop. I got out my phone and checked it, and just a moment later; I got a text from Michael.

**Hi Babes, is it okay if you ask Tasha if I'm allowed to stay over at hers tonight?**

**I know she only has one spare room, but ask her if I can stay with you in there, please.**

**Love you. Xxx**

I sighed heavily, as I read the text. It wasn't exactly fair of me to ask Tasha out-of-the-blue like that, with such short notice, but I would; for him. But I could imagine her answer to that; Michael and the Girls didn't really get on, because he could be quite unsocial sometimes.

My phone began ringing, and I knew who it was without even looking at it. I got it out, and answered it automatically.

''Michael,'' I huffed. I didn't like it when he begged, and I knew that that's what he was about to do. I sighed internally.

''Babe, have you asked her?'' He asked me; a little annoyed.

''No, I haven't. She's still in the shop Michael, where she was when you text me two minutes ago.'' I explained, sounding just as pissed off as I felt. ''Why didn't you ask her yourself?''

''Because baby, she's your friend.''

''The answers no; Michael,''

''Have you asked her then?''

''No, I don't want to ask her, because it's not fair on her.''

He put the phone down on me then, ignoring me. I swore under my breath, and put the phone away; back into my bag.

I watched glumly as Tasha walked back out of the shop a few minutes later, and got into the driver's seat again.

She smiled at me, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back at her. In a way, I did feel a bit sorry for Michael, because I really did miss him too. But then, he couldn't just presume that just because I ask Tasha; she'd let him stay.

''What's the matter?'' She asked me, confused. I guessed that she was confused because this was my big night, and I should be excited, not unhappy about it. But that didn't make it any better; it wasn't fair to ask Tasha so late. He should have asked before he went.

''It's Michael; he wants to go out tonight with his mates, and then stay at yours.'' I admitted sheepishly. I looked down at my hands, which were lying limply on my lap, because I didn't want to look at Tasha, when she took this in.

''Well tell him no, tonight's about you, end of. He's got his mates, god.'' She huffed, sounding really pissed off. Even more pissed off than I imagined.

''That's what I told him, and then he put the phone down on me, the fucking twat. He's like this sometimes.'' I admitted, shaking my head as I thought over what had just happened a moment ago, glumly.

''Well, what can I say?'' she huffed, and sighed. I looked down at my hands again, feeling guilty for admitting what just happened so easily now. She didn't need to know about how funny Michael was being, and now it had ruined her mood, too.

Tasha finished eating her food silently, before starting the car again. It felt really hot in her little car, but that was because it was really warm outside too. We stayed silent for the ride back to Tasha's house, where she pulled just outside of her house.

I got out of the car quickly, after seeing Rachael at the door. I ran to her, my dress and accessories in my hand, and hugged her. God, I had missed my best friend; she was awesome. ''Thank god that I'm finally here. I've missed you guys.'' I admitted, making us both laugh.

''Michael doing your head-in again?'' She asked me humorously. I nodded my head, and rolled my eyes, as I easily brushed it off.

Tasha was just behind us then, closing the door behind us, as she entered the house too. It was so much bigger than our house, but it wasn't the size that mattered; it was the company. And Michael could be okay sometimes. I loved him, so I put up with him.

''Why is Kirsty home so early?'' Tasha asked Rachael confused, as she glanced up the stairs-the same as me-as we tried to look for Kirsty. Her car was outside.

''She lied, and said that she was ill, and had to come home.'' Rachael paused and smiled, as she continued. ''But it's called a hangover!'' She called up the stairs, making all three of us laugh in response.

''Well that's what you get when we go out with you.'' Tasha responded, making all of us laugh again. It was so true.

''Let's see this dress properly then.'' Rachael thrilled as she pulled me by my right hand, to the kitchen. I let her pull me along, as I grinned back at Tasha, who was rolling her eyes in response to that.

''I'm going to get in the shower, I'm fucking hot, and I don't want to smell tonight.'' Tasha called to Rachael, smiling.

''Okay Darling, don't be long, because I'm going to be drinking soon.'' She admitted, as I put my dress onto the kitchen chair, and shoes on top, with my make-up neatly.

''It's only four Rach, by the time that we get Charlie to the club, we'll have to bring her back home.'' I giggled, unable to stop myself. It was true, I was a absolute light-head, and there wasn't really a lot that I could do about that.

''I won't give her a lot, she'll be fine. I'm here to get her drunk.'' Rachael replied casually, before we both started laughing again. Oh my god, tonight was going to be so funny. And I so couldn't wait to get out.

''I bet you are.'' Tasha agreed, giggling, before she headed back out of the kitchen again, and to the stairs, to go and see Kirsty.

I showed Rachael my dress, pulling it around me, whilst Rachael poured herself a vodka shot. I rolled my eyes in response. Rachael was always the one for starting early on things. Might as well do things thoroughly though, in her defense.

''It's well pretty, but I have to say that I am surprised. I didn't think that Michael would let you out of the house in something so…girly.'' She giggled as she took the piss out of Michael. I frowned at my dress, and sighed.

''He's not always so jealous, Rachael.'' I defended him, even though at sometimes; that wasn't the case exactly.

''I know, I'm sorry babes.'' Rachael apologized, smiling at me. I smiled back, and watched as she threw the vodka shot down her neck.

''You're starting early aren't you?'' I asked her, watching as she winched very slightly, as she took in the aftermath of drinking back the shot so easily.

''Darling, you need to start early, if you want to get absolutely pissed.'' She responded, making me giggle. She always had an excuse for drinking, Rachael did. ''Do you want one?'' She asked me, about to pour another glass of a vodka shot, for me, when I stopped her.

''Can I have some WKD first? I'm starting light.'' I admitted, making Rachael roll her eyes. I didn't care, because I didn't want to make an idiot of myself, when we got to the club, just in-case I didn't get in.

''Fair enough, babes. Here you go then.'' She handed me the blue bottle of WKD, and I poured in my own drink.

I pursed my lips after I finished, watching the vodka bottle, as Rachael drunk back another shot. ''Actually, I think I'll just put a little bit of vodka in this as-well.'' I admitted, making Rachael laugh in response.

''That's the spirit.'' She laughed, as she poured me a lot of vodka in. I stayed silent, and drank it back slowly; winching slightly after I was finished.

Rachael turned on the music, and started to dance to _Flo Rida's _song _low_, making me laugh, when she kept flirty dancing. She was a funny one. A couple of glasses of WKD later though, saw me dancing with her too.

It was five PM when Rachael decided to go upstairs and check to see if they were ready. Rachael was drunk, but I wasn't. I had stopped drinking after my fourth drunk, and had sobered up a little bit. I was still partly drunk, but only enough to make me a little happy, and stop worrying about the stupid things that I'd normally worry about.

***


	2. Meeting Rob, Kellan, and Jackson

Night Out

I followed Rachael up the stairs, and got a shower after her, before pulling my dress and heels on. I went back downstairs, after doing my hair, and using Rachael's curlers, with her permission, and a bit of eyeliner, and mascara, and saw that everyone was ready, and dancing in the kitchen.

The doorbell went then, and we all finished dancing, all of us giggling, a little silly. Tasha made her way to the door slowly, and I watched her as she did, whilst Kirsty and Rachael talked about tonight's plans.

''Hi, I'm here to take you to _hot n cold_.'' I heard the taxi driver tell Tasha, who nodded her head in response.

''Okay, we'll be there in two minutes, just let us get our shoes on.'' I giggled as she spoke. She sounded so drunk, even though she wasn't that drunk.

''Girls, the taxi's here, come on.'' She called for us, as we all began to get our shoes on quickly. I didn't take that long, even though they were high heels. Tasha and Rachael were giggling uncontrollably, as we walked down the hallway, and met Tasha at the door.

I followed Rachael and Kirsty out, whilst Tasha locked the door, and got into the back of the taxi with him.

''Ooh, lets sing to this song!'' Rachael thrilled.

We all giggled, and began to sing the lyrics. '_She had those apple bottom jeans; the boots with the fur…the whole club was looking at her. She hit the floor, next thing you know; shortie got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!_'' We all giggled uncontrollably as Tasha got into the front of the taxi, and watched us.

We drove away from the house, and I decided that this was a good time to thank them, and tell him how much I really did appreciate them taking me out.

''Girls, thanks for taking me out; I love you so much!'' I sang along in time with the music; grinning at them all.

''Its okay darling, we have to go out with you, and you are going to love it. And then you can come out with us all of the time, from now on.'' She giggled, sounding so pissed. I was luckily not that drunk, thank god.

''Well let us have a little break then.'' She complained, giggling as she spoke. I heard Rachael huff at the other side of me, and mutter; ''No chance.'' Which made me giggle in response; she was so funny, when she was drunk.

Rachael kept singing in the back really loudly, and the taxi driver did tell her to keep it down twice politely as he didn't really know where he was going properly. But as soon as he found the street, he laughed along with her; as she carried on to get sillier.

Tasha paid the taxi fare, as we all got out of the taxi. I danced along with Rachael for a minute, before I was unable to control my laughing. Rachael however, got into it. She was so funny; she made me laugh so much.

I followed the Girls to the front door of the club, after Tasha got out of the taxi too, and I noticed a blonde giving us filthy looks. She was stood at the front of the queue, and was starting to whisper and laugh with another blonde girl. Automatically; I started to feel really self-conscious, and I put my head down, embarrassed.

''What the fuck are you looking at bitch?'' Tasha snapped at her, as soon as we reached her side. The door man laughed in response, but I attempted to hide my face in my short hair, embarrassed. I hated people looking at me like that; in fact I hated any attention.

''Can I help you, girls?'' The doorman asked us, after he noticed that we weren't going to queue up, like the rest of them. I watched, confused too, as I wasn't too sure why we weren't lining up either. Did we have tickets or something?

No, surely we didn't. Because I knew that tickets to this place could very expensive. I didn't expect that sort-of-thing. And the queue wasn't that big anyway. I still felt warm, after the in-take of alcohol at Tasha's.

''Yep, you can babes.'' Rachael got out four tickets, making me look even more shocked. They hadn't told me that they had brought us tickets.

''Thank you, here you go.'' The doorman grinned, and opened the door for us. I followed Tasha in, still looking at her, shocked.

''Girls, how much were them tickets?'' I asked them prepared to pay them back, if I thought the price of the tickets was too much.

''Not a lot, about a hundred pounds each,'' Rachael replied, as though that was the smallest price in the world for tickets, and just to get in about thirty minutes earlier than the rest.

''Well that's too much; you didn't have to spend all of that money on me. I wouldn't have minded waiting outside.''

I hated it when the Girls spent money on me, because I didn't actually think that it was right. I always hated it when people spent money on me. I instantly felt bad.

''I don't think so, it's cold out there, and I wanted you to be the first in here. They have to wait out there for over two hours. I don't think so mate, its okay, let's party.' Tasha giggled, as we all followed her to the dance-floor.

The place was amazing; it had a waterfall in the corner, and there was smoke on the dance-floor from the lightening effect. There were loads of people on the dance-floor, and it was really crowded, but Rachael was already through the crowd, and already at the bar.

Rach called us over to the bar eagerly, and I followed Tasha and Kirsty over to the bar. I couldn't hear what they were saying properly over the loud music, but I tried my hardest to listen to the conversation going on.

We got to the bar, and there were already four shots waiting for us, as provided by Rachael herself. ''Right Girls; one, two, three, four!'' Kirsty and Tasha said together, before we drank back the vodka shots.

I giggled as we kept throwing back the shots eagerly, and we must have had about five shots each, when this song-which I wasn't sure, was called-came on.

''Whoa, let's go ladies!'' Tasha shouted above the loud music, before pulling us all to the dance-floor with her. I giggled, and followed them to the busy floor, and began to dance between Tasha and Kirsty, a little shyly, as I was still holding my red WKD bottle.

''Girls, do you want another drink?'' Tasha asked us, after a new song came on. I shook my head no, as I still had my bottle of WKD, but Rachael asked for another double vodka shot.

''Yeah, I'll come with you.'' Kirsty and Tasha went over to the bar; leaving me and Rachael to dance to the new song, with my bottle of WKD still in my hand.

I kept drinking from my bottle now, instead of just leaving it in my hand, like how I had for the last few minutes. I was surprised that Rachael wasn't telling me off for not drinking my alcohol quick enough. She always did.

They came back over after a minute, with four glasses of vodka. I put my bottle of WKD on the table, and took my glass off of her after saying thanks. I noticed that Lauren and Annie were here, but I didn't want to take notice. There was no way that they were ruining our night, after what Lauren did to Rachael, when they were old friends.

We had been god friends with them, but then Lauren had slept with Rachael's boyfriend, and they had had a fight. So I distracted Rachael, and we carried on dancing, totally unaware of them. They didn't need our attention, because it would just have ruined our night.

Tasha and Kirsty came back to us again, and drank their shots up, even though mine was still in my hand.

''Rach, darling; don't go mad, but…Lauren is here with her Sister.'' We all glanced at Rachael to see her reaction, but she just smiled in response.

''Oh, is she?'' Rachael asked back, disinterested. ''Well never mind; its Charlie's night, and I'm not letting them get to me. And anyway, look how they dance. It's bad, it looks like a cat on two legs.'' She sniped, laughing as she said it.

I laughed with them, as it was their fault for us taking the piss out of them. I mean you just don't sleep with your best friend's boyfriend; it isn't right at all. We carried on dancing, and ignored them, like how Rachael suggested, and I started t get a little carried away.

With my drink still in my hand; I bumped into someone; ultimately spilling my drink over someone's grey shirt. I gasped, feeling like a right idiot. ''Oh my god, I am so, so sorry!'' I apologized; trying my hardest to dry his wet shirt with my hands somehow.

Obviously, it didn't work, so I wasn't sure why I thought about trying it. The shirt was wet right through, and now I looked like an even bigger twat.

''Charlie, look up now. Charlie!'' Tasha called from behind her. That made me confused; why did she sound so eager for me to look up at this person for? I mean; it wasn't as though it was…

Oh my god, no way! My eyes did what Tasha asked me too, and standing there was…well was sex-god basically. He looked absolutely amazing. God, it was sex-god himself. And he looked even more beautiful in the flesh; right in front of me.

His hair was had that perfect wild look going on, that worked brilliantly for him. He had on a light grey shirt, with a darker grey tie, and black trousers, to go with his black shoes. His perfect features were studying mine carefully for a moment, before they brightened up into a great, beautiful smile.

God, how could anyone be so beautiful? There were a few strands of hair on his chin, where the starting of his beard was growing, and his hair was just like how it was on the television. Messy, wild and totally crazy. Oh yeah, and absolutely beautiful.

My studying literally took half a second for me to do, as I could barely want to look at anything else. I couldn't believe that he was actually here, with me; standing opposite me.

''I am so sorry; I didn't mean to spill my drink down your top.'' I could feel my cheeks starting to burn in embarrassment as I talked.

And I forced myself to look down at the dance-floor; as I was too embarrassed to carry on looking at him. I bit down hard on my lower lip, to stop myself from saying anymore, and looking like an even bigger fucking idiot than I looked already.

''It's okay, it was my fault too.'' I looked back up as soon as he had spoke and he smiled at me sweetly. God, with them looks, that body, and that amazing, British, London accent that only sounded good on him, and he absolutely rocked…I was beyond dazzled.

Especially when he ran one of his hands through the top of his hair, like how I had seen him do on television when he was embarrassed. I couldn't believe how much I wanted to just run my hands through it, and mess it up for him myself.

''Umm…okay, let me buy you another drink; it's the least that I can do after spilling it down your top.'' I whispered hurriedly, in-case I stuttered, laughing awkwardly as I spoke. The last thing that I wanted to do right now was stutter and look like an idiot in front of sex-god here.

''Well I was just going to the bar; you can come with me if you want?'' He offered, as his forehead furrowed in concentration. I took in all of the perfect lines there, as he concentrated; noticing how it made him look even more beautiful than a moment before.

I blushed again, but answered his question eagerly. ''Ur…okay then please; girls do you want another drink?'' I asked them, before forcing myself to look away from his beautiful face, and to my Girls, from behind me.

''Umm, yeah; why not.'' Tasha answered for Kirsty and Rachael as they were busy dancing again. I chuckled a little, before my eyes eagerly found his face again. He smiled at me, and I started to feel my knees go weak. This was so not a good time to faint right now.

I smiled back in response to his dazzling one, and forced my legs to react as I wobbled besides him to the bar. My heart was hammering so loudly in my chest that I thanked the loud music overplaying it, or I was sure that he would have heard it otherwise.

''So I take it your name's Charlie?'' He asked me, after her ordered vodka, like the one in my hand. I blushed, as nodded, as I bit down on my lower lip hard again. It was a constant thing that I did, whenever I was nervous. And right now, nervous was a fucking understatement with him standing opposite me.

''Yeah, but it's shortened from Charlotte. I prefer Charlie.'' I admitting, shrugging. Shrugging, because it wasn't important. This was Robert Pattinson, and he didn't need to know the boring stuff about me. And yet…as I looked back up and found his eyes again; he looked interested.

''I love the name; Charlotte. It's a lovely name.'' He responded, making me blush harder. If he liked the name, then suddenly; the name was the best name ever invented to me. Just as long as Robert Pattinson liked it; that's all that mattered to me.

''I certainly don't need any introduction to you.'' I admitted, dropping my gaze back to my hands, and giggling; before I was able to stop myself.

''Are you a fan?'' He asked curiously. I couldn't tell if he might have been disgusted by that or something, so I looked back up, and caught his gaze with my own again. He looked interested enough, but I didn't want him to think that I was one of those stalkers, who followed him around everywhere or anything.

''Ur…sort of,'' even though that really wasn't the right word for it. _Most definitely_ seemed more like me; what with all my posters of him everywhere in my house. But I left it as that anyway, because I really didn't want this little meeting to end, right now; not yet anyway.

''Are you a twilight fan?'' He asked me; still sounding as interested as before. He really was very nice, friendly. I looked up and responded to his open smile.

''Urm…me and my friends are quite _big_ fans of twilight.'' I admitted with a nervous laugh. I felt like a right idiot now.

He laughed with me, and took the drinks from the bar. I took two drinks, and walked back over to Tasha with me. ''I was wondering,'' he admitted, as we walked towards them. I looked up at him, and saw the same, beautiful, furrowed eyebrows-concentrating face as a few minutes before. I couldn't help but just…stare, but luckily he wasn't noticing yet.

''Would you and your friends like to join us?'' He asked me curiously, as his eyes met mine once more.

I just smiled, unable to do anything else. ''Yeah, we'd love to.'' I answered for them, even though I was going to ask them. But I was sure that they'd like that; especially if he meant that _us_ was actually the _twilight cast_.

He grinned now, seeming to be as delighted as how I felt, that he was inviting me over to his table. My heart jumped unevenly in my chest, as we reached Rachael, Tasha, and Kirsty on the dance-floor. Tasha grinned at me, realizing just how happy I was feeling, to be standing next to my icon, in actual real-life, and not just my little dreams, and books that I write on the computer.

W passed them the drinks, and that was when I asked them. ''Here you go, girls; Robert wants to know if we would like to join him and his mates over there?''

Tasha looked from Kirsty and Rachael, as they all nodded their answer. ''Umm, why not?'' Tasha replied, shrugging, before winking very sneakily at me.

I giggled under my breath in response; happy to be standing to someone that was by far my hero of everything. I absolutely adored this Man, even though I had just met him. I had adored him for my whole life.

They followed me and Robert over, who was watching me, and I grinned at him, as we walked to his table at the side of the dance-floor. Oh my god; the whole twilight cast was there. Well…the guys anyway. There was Kellan Lutz sat besides Jackson Rathbone, and I exchanged looks from Rachael to Tasha; knowing what they were like.

Rachael went all shy as soon as she had seen Jackson, and Tasha was just looking away embarrassed, as Kellan looked her over extremely carefully. God, this was like…the best night ever. I wasn't too sure how it could get much better.

Robert introduced the Guys, before Lauren and Annie came over, giggling silly. I watched them confused, as they sat down next to Jackson. Who the fuck did they think that they were? Just to come over here, and make them at home?

Robert smiled at Lauren a little, even though he looked very embarrassed. Lauren grinned back at him falsely; looking way over the top. I couldn't stop myself from being just the tiniest bit jealous in response to that look that she was giving Rob.

''This is my _Girlfriend _Lauren, and her Sister, Annie.'' I picked the disgusting word out above the others from Rob, as he spoke. Oh shit, so he had a Girlfriend. And not only that, but it was her, Lauren herself. The same person who had slept with Rachael's boyfriend, _whilst _Rachael was going out with him. I swallowed the vile in my throat, which was threatening to spill.

I wasn't jealous, not really. I had no reason to be after all, as I did have a Boyfriend. But I was just confused as to why someone as nice as Rob would be with someone like her; two-faced, and not a true friend.

''Oh, nice to meet you b-' Rachael started, but she quickly finished when she realized what she was going to say. Tasha was giving her evils, to warn her not to say it. I smiled at them both, and turned my attention back to Rob again quickly.

He was looking at Lauren at first, but then as soon as I looked to him; his eyes found mine, and he smiled at me. I smiled back, unable to help myself. I couldn't believe how cool this was; meeting my hero.

Another song came on, and as soon as it did, Rachael grabbed Tasha's hand, and dragged her to the dance-floor, just before she glanced at Jackson one last time. I knew why Rachael had to go; she would have said something to her, which wasn't a good thing.

''Do you want to sit down?'' Robert asked me, after Lauren and Annie went and hit the dance-floor just like how Rachael, Tasha and Kirsty now were.

''Yes please,' I replied, as I bit down on my lower lip hard again. He grinned, and sat down next to me. I couldn't help but get a little excited when his left arm gingerly brushed my right arm.

It was only a little bit, but it was enough to make my heart react madly in response to a bit of touching skin. I must have been going mad, surely. I had never actually felt like this before with anyone, and that included Michael.

''I've not seen you here, before.'' He commented lightly. I tried to ignore how my heart overreacted, as his left arm slid around the back of me, and leaned on the back of the sofa behind me. But it took all of my strength to just carry on talking, like normal.

''Yeah, it's my first time here, at this club. I don't really go out clubbing a lot.'' I admitted, as I remembered about Michael. I didn't feel guilty when I thought about Michael, because I wasn't doing anything wrong.

Robert was my absolute hero, and to spend time with your hero, was just like…well it was my dream come true, let's just say that. This was my one in a million chance of meeting him, and I wanted to make the most of it, while it lasted.

''Why is that?'' He asked me confused. I guessed this was when I told him about Michael, my Boyfriend. Because Michael could be quite jealous when it came to going out clubbing with the Girls, and not him, even when he did have his friends to go out with.

''Well because…'' I trailed off, unsure of if I wanted to tell him yet. Something was stopping me, but I wasn't sure what was stopping me exactly.

''Because…'' He asked me playfully, after I had stopped talking. He smiled at me as we caught each other's eyes again.

I looked down at my hands, and finally forced myself to admit it. ''Well…I have a Boyfriend.'' I admitted; biting down hard on my lower lip again, and looked down at my hands.

''Oh,'' was the only reply that I got. I looked up to see the same soft expression that I had seen on television. Except for that it looked much better in real life, much more beautiful somehow. He smiled at me, and I couldn't resist smiling back. I found that the more that I got talking to him, the more I just had to smile back at Rob.

''He just…likes to come out with me too most of the time, that's all.'' I explained, just because I felt the need to. I didn't want him to think the worse of Michael, like how the Girls did, because he could be okay sometimes. He was usually okay with me, and he was always going to be my first love, and I had to admit that that did leave a mark on me.

''So…do you mind if I ask…have you got a job or anything?'' he asked me curiously; moving on quickly from the Michael subject.

I nodded my head, feeling a little bit silly about admitting this to him. It wasn't that much of a real job…not compared to the amazing work that he did anyway. I mean here he was, the most amazing actor in the world, and here was me, a dreaming wannabe-writer.

''Well…I'm a writer.'' I admitted sheepishly, feeling very much like the idiot. He smiled at me in response, and I couldn't help but get caught up in it a little bit. His smile looked even more amazing in real life, than just on the television and films.

''Oh really? What do you write?'' He asked me curiously. I bit my lower lip again, and darted my eyes back to my hands, which were still folded in my lap neatly.

''Well….I don't really write…not really. I mean…I have an internet site where I have all my stories that I write, but that's about it.'' I admitted sheepishly. I felt a little silly admitting to him, the god of everything; in my eyes anyway.

''That sounds cool…do you write anything in particular?'' He asked me curiously. I felt like I would burst from the proud-ness that I felt inside of me; sue to the fact that Robert Pattinson sounded so interested in me.

''There is one book, that I'm focusing on.'' I admitted, going red as soon as I had admitted it; because it was the same sort of thing as twilight, and I felt as if I was almost copying it now.

''Go on,'' he asked, as he took a sip from his bottle of beer that was sat on the table. He watched me closely as he did, which made me blush harder. God, I needed to get a fucking grip. He would never want to carry on talking to me, if I kept blushing like an imbecile!

''Well, I don't really want to tell you. It's a little embarrassing.'' I admitted, laughing once out of embarrassment, and ducking my head further down.

''Please tell me, I really want to hear about it.'' He asked, in that playful, adorable voice that I had only heard on the television. It sounded even more amazing in real life, and I couldn't bear to find his eyes yet. Because I knew, that I would only blush harder.

''Well…it' just seems silly now.'' I admitted, bowing my head in shame. I wished I hadn't told him about my useless, part-time writing now.

''I want to know.'' I felt the sofa move slightly, as he moved across from the seat, and my eyes darted up in confusion. I gulped, as my heart did summersaults in my chest in response to his closeness to me. He was sat right next to me, watching me closely with those dazzling, piercing, grey eyes.

His hand slowly moved across towards me in an irrational slow movement, and took my right hand in his. I watched, beyond bewildered, as he entwined our fingers. I was sure that any minute now I might faint from either my erratic heart that felt like it was going to explode any second now, or from the delicious closeness between us.

His hand was so soft, and it felt so gentle from underneath my fingers, that I didn't want to let go. I realized that he must surely have been drunk, because this was Robert Pattinson; and it didn't make any sense that he was being like this with me; a no-one.

He was my idol, and to even meet him, I was lucky. But this…god, this was just…something else. And I felt really rude for letting him talk about me. My life was boring compared to his life. He had a lot more to tell, but I felt like I would be intruding too.

His eyes asked for questions from me, so I decided to go with it, and tell him. He was my hero, and this was a once in lifetime meeting; not likely to happen again. So I explained to him all about my book, how it was about half-vampire, half-demons, and half-fairies, and explained all the technical stuff to him, noticing how he really did look interested.

His hand was still locked in mine, and had stayed there; entwined and all, in my lap, where it should remain. Because holding hands with him, just felt…too right. It felt comfortable, and even now; as his thumb rubbed the back of my hand gently, my heart was pounding in my chest in response to simple holding hands.

''I'm a photographer too; not a very good one, but I like taking pictures; that's just because I'm shit at art though.'' I laughed as I spoke, knowing that it was true.

He shook his head at me, and I instantly began to panic, in-case I had said something that I shouldn't have, like how I had been for the whole night now.

''If there's one main thing that I've noticed tonight, it's that you're always putting yourself down.'' He noted, just like how Tasha and the Girls was always telling me with my stories.

''That's what my friends always tell me.'' I admitted, laughing once out of my own embarrassment, and bowing my head in shame.

''AND you're always putting your head down when you get embarrassed about something. It's adorable, I hope you don't mind me saying.'' He asked, as his hand-still entwined in mine-reached out, and touched the skin underneath my chin.

My skin instantly burned from his touch, and I was blushing like crazy in response, as he lifted my face up, to take in my expression properly. He smiled in response, and it was almost as if he could read my mind, and my embarrassment. I guessed the annoying blush pretty much gave it away.

''Not at all,'' I giggled helplessly. He returned the smile, as his thumb gently rubbed the skin on my chin, before his face began to grow in determination.

I watched shocked, as his face slowly started to close the distance between us, using the smallest of movements, and I was still so sure that he could hear my erratic heartbeat. Just as his face began to get lower and closer to mine, I heard a cough interrupt the perfect moment.

It was Kellan, grinning at us both. I turned around instantly, dropping mine and Rob's entwined hands instantly, and smiled back at him, and Tasha; who was following just from behind him.

''Having fun?'' I asked her, as I was unable to stop my giggle. She looked so happy, by his side. She always adored Kellan best.

''Hell yeah; are you not dancing yet?'' She asked me confused. I watched as Kellan and Rob did that boyish handshake, and I was unable to stop smiling as I watched. It was so cute, and the way Rob got embarrassed about it still…god, he was so adorable.

Okay, yes, I had a Boyfriend but this was Robert Pattinson. It wasn't as if anything was going to happen. I mean I was no-one, like I said. Things like this just didn't happen in real life.

''I am in a bit, maybe. I've been talking to Rob.'' I admitted sheepishly. I smiled at her as she took her place besides Kellan, and I couldn't deny the fact that I was so happy for her, when he put an arm around her.

Rob let me take some pictures of him later on that night, as I had my digital camera. I was more concerned with letting him know that it was just because I liked taking pictures, and that I wouldn't sell them to the press, than he was.

I asked him a few questions too, while everyone else danced, but not too many. I didn't want him to think that I was prying or anything. I was past being drunk by the time Lauren came up to Rob, and told him something like 'follow her home, when he was ready', and all I could do was giggle in response, because I was so gone, and drink more of my drink.

By two though, the Girls decided it was time to get me home with them, and I couldn't really blame them. I was so drunk by now. Rob paid the taxi fair, which was so nice of them, and I would never, EVER forget my goodbye to him, once the Girls had all climbed into the taxi.

I turned, and grinned at him drunkenly. ''Well, it was nice meeting you.'' I insisted, as I giggled silly. I would so regret this in the morning.

''Yeah, and you,'' he grinned, before winking at me. He left then, leaving me shocked and stunned, and just about to fall out of the taxi in shock…just as the Girls pulled me back in, in time, and onto the taxi seats with them.

I was sure that that was the last time that I was going to see him though, but I couldn't be too upset. I was fucking lucky to get that much.

I wasn't sure what I said in the taxi on the way home, but I was sure that it was about Rob, Rob, and Rob…oh, and more Rob…

***


	3. Aftermath

Aftermath

I woke up the next morning with the biggest hangover possible and it was excruciatingly painful. I wasn't looking for sympathy though; it had been my own fault for getting so pissed, but then who could blame me?

I had met my hero, Mr. Robert Pattinson himself, and what a night that was. In fact, I could almost get away with saying that he had been flirting with me. God, he must have been so pissed, because that was the only reason that I could think of for him actually even talking to me. However, I didn't exactly expect to get a text message from him.

I'd just got out of the shower, and gotten dressed, when I got the text. I was wearing my black and pink slipper-type boots, skinny jeans, and my black and grey, striped top. I usually wore this sort of stuff for casual wear.

I'd just finished putting on my mascara, when my phone buzzed from my bedside table. I went over to the table, and got it; expecting it to be Michael or something…but I was about to get the biggest shock ever.

**Hi, this is Rob. I hope you don't mind me texting you, just that, I got this number off of Rachael, when she was round Jackson's last night. I just wanted to check this was the right number, and if it is; if you minded me having it. **

**Rob. **

Oh my god! He was actually asking me if I minded him having my number! God did I hell. Fuck, if anything, I thought it would be asking him. Because let's face it; he's like my hero, and I suppose in a way…I kinda stalked him a little.

But not actually on purpose…just because I couldn't resist; I mean, I had been waiting my whole life to finally meet Rob, and now that I really had met him…I just couldn't say goodbye now…not yet anyway.

And I certainly wasn't made about Rachael giving out my number. I mean it was Robert Pattinson, not some strange man. It was my hero! I text him back straight away; hoping not to sound too keen, as I did have a Boyfriend.

**No, you got the right number. It's good to hear from you again, don't worry about Rachael; she's always giving out numbers. Thanks for texting me. **

**Charlie. **

Just in-case he has forgotten my name; I mean, it was easily done. Here was this God-a million fan Girls after him-and I could be called anything as far as he knew. I was just another fan Girl that had been lucky enough to be flirted with, by him.

As I was washing up, I got another text from him again. Excitedly, I read the text…after saving the number to _Rosie_. It was silly, but Michael's jealousy also stemmed from having Boy's number's in my phone.

**I really hope that you don't mind about Rachael giving me your number. I had only thought it was a good idea to text you, to ask if you wanted to come out with us, tonight? Rachael's organized it, and I wouldn't mind if you go along too, as I think I'll be the only one on my own. **

**Rob. **

Well at least he was honest, and it was good enough for me. So-as selfish as it was-I decided that I would go out with Rob tonight, without asking Michael. He was always going out with his friends anyway, and I never usually got to go out very much. Anyway, it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. How could I say no to Robert Pattinson?

**Okay and I'm sure Rachael will inform me about it all when she comes round Tasha's later. I'd love to go out with you; can't wait. **

**Charlie. **

Okay, so I did in fact sound a little…keen. But that was because I was, this was Robert Pattinson, and there was no way I was going to turn down an offer to gout with him for a _second_ time. This was just too much of luck. I had to grab at the chance before I never got another offer again.

And I couldn't help but s mile to myself as I cleared up all the wiping up, ready for when Tasha came home from work, so that she wouldn't have to do it. I could imagine that she's had a hard day today, so I was helping. That was when I got that text…_wow_.

**Good, I can't wait to see you again, tonight. I think we're going round Tasha's first, so will I see you there? **

**Rob. **

Oh my god; _I can't wait to see you again tonight_. I knew that this was maybe the time to remind him that I had a Boyfriend or something, but I thought that it would be rude to just tell him like that. There was no reason why we couldn't just have an innocent fun time.

So I eagerly text him again, hoping that it really didn't look like I was leading him in or something. He was my hero, and that was all it was. That was the reason for my heart beating so fast in my chest for; I knew that.

**Yep, you'll see me here. Tonight should be fun, if yesterday is anything to go by. I hope that you weren't too afraid of my crazier friend; Rachael. Anyway, I'll see you tonight. **

I paused, pondering on whether I should say it back to him or not, or if it would sound too bad…in the end, I decided to go for it.

**Can't wait to see you tonight. **

**Charlie. **

I pressed send and got on with making my breakfast, which was just a bowl of cereal for this morning, after last night's drinking.

**I like crazy; you're friends are funny. You too are quite funny when you're pissed too. I really can't wait to see you tonight; without any alcohol so that I can see what you're really like. Take care, and I'll see you tonight. **

**Rob. X. **

I almost dropped the phone in shock when I read that text. Oh my god, what was there to say? He was clearly, unmistakably flirting with me! I gasped in shock, but decided not to show anyone these texts for a minute; they can be my little secret for now.

I sent him one more text, just because I couldn't resist it, before I went to get lounge out in the living room.

**Trust me when I say that I am boring when I'm sober; too shy. But whatever, it's your call LOL! Yeah, I can be quite silly, when I'm drunk, but oh well. I double can't wait for tonight, and yes, you will. **

**You will see me tonight, most definitely. Can't wait to see you. **

**Charlie. X. **

I forced a kiss into the text because I was sure it would be alright. He had a girlfriend too, so he must know that it was just being friendly. I didn't take the texting stuff seriously at all, but I knew that I was so excited for tonight.

I had already wanted to see him again, because last night was just…well, what can you say about it? Last night, had just been wow.

***


	4. Dinner

When Tasha came home from work, she noted the flowers that had been sent round at sometime from Kellan. They were such pretty flowers; a dozen red roses. I loved roses, and I knew exactly how much they could cost. Kellan clearly was into Tasha, and it made me so happy for them.

''Hiya Tash, you just got back from work?'' I asked her as I took my seat at the kitchen table, and watched her thrill over the flowers and the lovely note that had been sent with the flowers, by Kellan too.

''Yeah…when did these come?'' She asked me, confused. But she was still too dazzled by the flowers to look at me yet. I smiled, unable to help myself. Bless her; it was so sweet to see her like this, and Kellan was so sweet too.

''I don't know.'' I admitted, shrugging. ''I think that Kirsty got them off the flower guy who came by; they must have cost a lot to; there's about thirty roses there.'' I couldn't stop smiling at her. She looked so happy to have received these flowers; bless her. She deserved a bit of happiness for once, as did Rachael, with Jackson.

''Bless him…have you heard from Rob today then?'' She asked me; finally turning round and smiling at me.

I bit my lower lip; determined not to say too much; _our, little secret_. I nodded my head and said yes. ''Yes, he text Rach saying he wants us to gout again tonight.'' I paused, before finally forcing myself to ask her what I had wanted; ''I said yes, so…if Michael phones, can you tell him that I'm out, and I'll call him later please?'' I asked her.

She grinned at me, and raised her eyebrows in response. Yes, I know it was wrong of me Tasha, but then it was Robert Pattinson. I wanted to go out, and hang out with him.

''Getting me to do your dirty work; shame on you, Charlie.'' She shook her head, and faked the sarcasm perfectly, as she smiled at me sarcastically.

''Well, I don't care; he gets to go out all the time with his mates, now it's my turn.'' I replied, with a shrug; grinning back at her.

''Well I hope you have fun. I'm going to bed about nine, the horses have taken it out of me.'' She admitted, smiling at me, after laughing my sarcasm off.

''Bless you, well I better start getting ready; the Girls are waiting to go. I'll text you when I find out where we are going.'' I admitted, as I started to already plan what I could wear to go out tonight. I wanted to look nice, obviously.

''Okay, have fun, and don't do anything that I wouldn't.'' She warned me, laughing, as she turned back to her flowers.

I rolled my eyes, as I got up, and grinned at her. ''What do you take me for?'' I asked her in mock horror, making me sound as sarcastic as possible, as I winked her. She laughed along with me, before I forced myself to hurry out of the room, to go and get changed.

I put on a purple dress, with small frills at the top, and a black, red and white pattern at the bottom, with squares, and triangle patterns. I put on matching, purple shoes to go with it, and straightened my hair, after doing my make-up.

I went downstairs, and met Kirsty and Rachael at the bottom, waiting patiently at the door for me. I watched Rachael nod her approval at me. ''Well, look at you.'' She approved me, winking at me, and taking my dress and heels in properly.

I giggled, unable to help myself, as I was so excited now, to be seeing him again. I turned round, and gingerly tucked my hair behind my shoulder; watching Rachael as I turned back round. ''Like it?'' I asked hopefully.

''Like it? I love it!'' Tasha's voice thrilled from the hallway. She came into view, and looked at me fully again, and then, as soon as her eyes found my face; she grinned at me suspiciously. ''You're not out to impress someone, are you?'' She asked me suspiciously.

I giggled again silly, unable to help myself. ''No, of course not. What do you take me for, Tasha?'' I asked her, before rolling my eyes to make it look more innocent. She raised one of her eyebrows in response.

''Well,'' she said, before grinning at me. ''You Girls better get going, Rachael told me that they're all outside, waiting for you.'' Oh god, now I was worrying. I climbed the stairs down, and looked at myself in the mirror.

''Are you sure that I look alright Tasha?'' I asked her panicking. I wasn't sure if I could do this now; actually go out with something so…girly.

She rolled her eyes at me in response to my obvious worrying, but I was too worried about how I looked now. ''Yes, honestly. You'll catch his eye tonight.'' She added; giggling as she did. I glared at her.

''I told you that I'm not trying to impress him. He has a Girlfriend, and I have Michael, to think about.'' That wasn't exactly true though….the bit about not wanting to impress him anyway, but it was just a small, white lie, and it wasn't as if anything was going to happen, was it?

After all, it was like I said; I had Michael to think about, and he wasn't single anyway. Even if Lauren was a bitch.

''Oh who cares, it's Lauren.'' Rachael replied, making Tasha and Kirsty giggle. But this was serious; I wasn't trying to impress anyone…honestly.

''And Michael!'' I reminded them, making Tasha sigh.

''Stop panicking, now go, before they think you're not coming!'' She warned me, as she pushed me out of the door with Kirsty and Rachael.

''Oh, wait, I just need to check my hair.'' I admitted; running back into the house. Tasha giggled as she watched me.

''You're hair's fine, Charlie.'' She was right, it was okay, but it had been worth checking. I smiled at Tasha, making her laugh, and followed the Girls out to outside. I looked round, finding the taxi that they had all gotten, and followed Rachael and Kirsty over there.

''By the way, I've heard that Rob had to bring bitch face, and her Sister.'' She warned me, as we walked towards the cab.

''Oh,'' I replied; noting how upset I sounded about it. ''Oh well, never mind; she's not ruining my night.'' I added; not wanting to sound too upset about it.

She smiled at me. ''Seriously, Jackson text me and told me that they had an argument on the way here, because Rob wanted to go on his own, bless him. But she basically told him that she didn't trust him.'' Rachael huffed as she said that last bit.

I raised my eyebrows in response, unable to stop myself. She seemed like such a good Girlfriend…not. ''Well, what can you say.'' I replied, making us both giggle, as we got to the taxi, waiting for us. Kirsty got in first, then Rachael, and then me.

It was a big taxi, so there was lots of room for us to sit. Rachael sat at the back, with Kirsty, Kellan, and Jackson. As soon as she sat next to Jackson, she grinned at him, and I noticed how she entwined her fingers with his. Bless; they were so sweet.

I took the only seat available now, which was next to Robert. I smiled at him, and was pleased when he smiled back. He ran a hand through the top of his hair, out of embarrassment, and I had to hold back my smile in response.

I noted what he was wearing, and how he looked, as we made our way to wherever we were going. He was wearing a smart, black shirt, which looked so amazing on him, against his pale, beautiful skin. He was wearing blue jeans, and black shoes.

His hair was its usual messy-style, and I could tell that he had been running his hand through it a lot, as the top of it still had a lingering pattern from where he had ran his hands at the top. I couldn't help but just…look.

And I tried so hard not to just stare at him, whilst everyone else-besides, me, Rob, and the slutty Sisters-talked, but it was so hard not to take in his beauty. It felt almost rude not to just…look at him. But I was caught.

I caught Lauren's eye, and as soon as I had, I wished I hadn't. She glared at me, after seeing that I was staring at her Boyfriend so much, and I looked away quickly; feeling rather guilty with myself for just being caught, not for looking.

''So Lauren, do you drag you're Sister everywhere with you?'' Rachael asked her, breaking the silence that hung awkwardly in the air, between Lauren, Annie, Rob, and me. She looked to Rachael in shock, before glaring at her.

''Actually, she wanted to come.'' She replied, giving Rachael this big, fake grin of hers. I instantly began to really dislike this Girl, and not just because of the fact that she was seeing Robert Pattinson. That had nothing to do with it.

''Huh, I bet she does.'' Rachael mumbled, snickering, before turning back to Jackson. Lauren heard what she said though, and glared at Rachael for a whole minute, before-with a huff-she turned to look out of the taxi window, without another word.

I felt sorry for Rob. He looked so awkward, whilst he sat in the middle of me and Lauren in the cab. I guessed that that was just because of the argument that they were supposed to have not so long ago. I begged that it wasn't about me; I felt guilty enough as it was, for being caught staring at him.

The whole ride was like that; awkward, between the four of us. Rachael was laughing along with Jackson, and Kellan was joking around with Kirsty, but as for me, Rob, Annie and Lauren…the ride to the restaurant was awkward…

It turned out that we were having dinner at a place just around the corner from Tasha's; it was a place that quite a lot of celebrities went to, and my god, I could see why.

It was called Moonshadows and Kellan and Jackson had already booked a private room for us. And it was so pretty, no jokes. It had silver, sparkling chandeliers that hung loosely from the ceiling, just above the posh, white table.

On the table were pretty, cream flowers on each of our seats, with small lamps hanging from just over-head us. And everything was decorated in blue, besides the table, lamps and chandeliers; the walls, the ceiling, the banisters leading to the private lounge that Jackson had also booked for us and even the floor was decorated in a pretty, light blue colour.

The chairs were like high chairs, and were a plain white colour to go with the table, and lamps. We all took our seats, which actually…were sat awkwardly; awkwardly, because of where we had to sit.

Jackson was facing Rachael at the end, Kellan was next to Jackson, Kirsty opposite him, and next to Rachael, I was sat next to Kirsty, and opposite Rob, and Lauren was next to Rob, with Annie opposite her.

And great, I was facing Rob; with nowhere else to look, with Lauren sat next to him, holding hands, while the waiters poured us some drinks for us. I, thought it was a little unnecessary; I mean how hard is it to pour your own drinks?

But when I had offered to do myself, the waiter basically said that this was a job, and not to bother. So I sat there, opposite Lauren and Rob, who were getting touchier by the second, and feeling every bit as a gooseberry.

I looked over to Rachael and Jackson, who even they were getting it on, just not so…literally. But it was sweet to watch them flirting so outrageously with each other, that was for sure.

''Here you go, Darlin'.'' Jackson handed Rachael one of the cream flowers from the pot inn front of them, using his Texas accent to shock poor Rachael even more. She grinned at him, and took the flower off of him.

''Thanks, _darling_,'' She said the word back, before giggling as she smelt the flower. And then they started to kiss, which abruptly made me turn in the other direction…and wished I didn't. Robert was staring at Lauren, smiling at her, and her hand fell from his hand, to his lap.

I coughed awkwardly, and decided that looking at the menu in front of me was far better than watching everybody else-besides cold face Annie, Kellan (who was every bit Tasha's) and Kirsty.

I decided to for a vegetarian pasta for main course, skipping starters completely, as I wasn't very hungry now-and you didn't need to guess twice about why that was-which was actually very nice.

And instead of watching Robert and Lauren keep giving each other hot and cold looks all the time. They seriously wanted 5to make their minds up on about…whether they were pissed off with each other, or just…yeah, I didn't want to go there.

Kellan was trying to get me drunk, I swear. He kept pouring me loads of wine, and I kept reminding him how annoying I was last night, when I was drunk. He rolled his eyes at me in response when I said that.

''Oh please, you were awesome last night!'' He replied, making me laugh. I was glad that I had a little fan and everything-well should I say huge fan-as he looked as

I rolled my eyes at him. ''Oh please, I'm loud, and I'm annoying when I'm drunk.'' Despite hating the way I was when I got drunk…I still allowed myself to drink loads.

''And funny,'' he added, laughing at me. I grinned back, because I was unable to do anything else. He was so funny.

The dinner went down just as awkward was the taxi here though. Jackson fed Rachael her food, which made her giggled. Bless her; she looked so happy with him. I really was happy for them, because they looked so cute together. He made her happy.

Lauren wasn't happy with not having the attention though. I watched as Lauren glared at Rachael, pouted, before flicking het blonde hair over her shoulder, and turning to Robert. I felt sorry for him, I really did; he looked as though he knew that she was about to complain.

''Hey baby,'' she began in a disgustingly sickly, trying-to-be-alluring voice. ''How about we do that?'' She asked him, winking at him, as her hand slipped from his wrist to his leg again. I turned back away, not being able to look back to them. I couldn't bear to watch them two like that.

''Seriously Lauren; stop it.'' He warned her. He sounded angry with her, and that gave me more reason to not look back at them. Especially when she was touching him like that; I couldn't bear to see them when she was touching him like that, for some reason.

''What?'' She asked him, trying her hardest to sound innocently shocked. I sipped my drink slowly, and turned back round, so that I couldn't see them two at all…which was harder what it seemed, as he was sat right opposite me.

Kellan smiled at me in encouragement, but I ducked my head, wishing that I hadn't come now, despite Kellan's encouragement to cheer me up. I felt like the gooseberry; like I shouldn't have the nerve to have come here.

''You know _what_ Lauren; you're only asking me because of…'' He stopped then; not daring to finish his sentence.

''Because of what Rob?'' she demanded to know. I felt so awkward; just sat there, listening in the background, as they continued to argue.

''Forget it.'' He asked her in a quiet whisper; and I could tell that was because he was trying to keep his voice down.

''No, I want to know.'' She demanded; not bothering to keep her voice down, like how he was. She even got Rachael and Jackson's attention now, as she was being so loud, and they had been wrapped up in each other.

''Just leave it.'' He asked her quietly. He sounded so embarrassed bless him, but I wasn't brave enough to look at them yet.

''I don't know why I bother for.'' Lauren huffed, before getting up from her chair. I heard Annie calling for Lauren to stop, as she ran after her Sister. I looked back up in time however, to see Robert frowning at the table, unhappily.

My phone started ringing then; breaking up the awkward silence that now hung in the air, thanks to Robert and Lauren's argument. I got it out of my bag-wondering on who was ringing-to see Michael's name come up the phone.

I frowned at my phone screen. I didn't want to talk to him right now, as he would only ruin my night further by having a go at me for having a good time, so there really was no point in answering and getting the third degree from him.

''Who's that ringing?'' I looked up to see Kellan grinning at me. ''Because if its Tasha, then can I have a word?'' He added; his light tone making the room a little less awkward. He was good at that sort of thing, I had noticed.

I forced a smile back at him, but I knew that it didn't look right, and that I didn't look that happy. ''Well it's…Michael, actually.'' I admitted, before looking back down to my phone, which was still busy ringing in my hands.

''Oh, are you ignoring you're Boyfriend then?'' Kellan asked me lightly. I smiled, but I still watched my phone. I didn't know what to do; whether I should answer it or not.

''Well…sort-of; it's just that…he'll want to know where I am.'' I admitted, pursing my lips as my fingers slid across the 'off' button.

''Just ignore the call, if you don't want to speak to him; because he can fuck off as-well.'' Rachael's voice made me smile again…just a little. I could tell that she had been drinking, but she always hated Michael anyway, so, it made no difference, whether she was drunk or sober.

But she was right though; I mean did I really want to listen to Michael giving me the third degree just because I was-doing what every other young person did at my age-having fun? No, he could wait to have a go at me.

''Yeah, you're right.'' I agreed, before pressing the 'ignore' button on my phone, and putting it back in my bag.

''Good Girl,'' Rachael grinned at me, before throwing back her shot that was on the table. I rolled my eyes at her, before taking another sip of my drink, and ignoring Robert's intense gaze, that I could feel from him.

Lauren was back from the bathroom now, and she raised her head in the air-almost as if she thought she was better than us-and attempted to strut her stuff as she walked back over to the table, and sat down next to Rob. He was still looking at me though, rather than looking at her.

I looked back down again, feeling so guilty. I didn't want to be the cause of trouble, and right now, I was in the middle of it…or that's what it felt like to me, right now.

''I'm still angry at you.'' Lauren warned him, sounding every bit as annoyed as she had before she went to the bathroom. I daren't look up though, not yet. I felt so guilty for being here, and ultimately causing arguments.

I looked up, and caught Rob shaking his head, and looking away, trying to ignore Lauren. I turned my head and joined in the conversation with Kellan and Kirsty; he was asking about Tasha, and he sounded really keen, bless him.

My phone started to ring again though, and I sighed, because I knew who it was. I got up from the table, knowing that I would have to answer it this time, or he would just keep on ringing me all the time.

''I'll be back in a minute.'' I promised Kellan and Kirsty, before I stormed off quickly to the bathroom to answer it.

Once I was there though I wondered on what I should do for the best again, like how I had in the restaurant. Michael would only have a go at me, and I didn't really want to talk to him yet; because now that I was out, I wanted to have a good time, not talk to him.

My finger slammed onto the ignore button before I knew what I was doing, and I threw it harshly into my bag. I took a few deep breaths, so that I didn't completely lose my temper. I knew I would regret hanging up on Michael later, when I had to go home, and he had a go at me for ignoring his calls all night.

I knew I shouldn't have come tonight; something told me that this wasn't right, and that I shouldn't be here, and I had no right to want to come here either. I felt like a right idiot now, getting dressed up like how I had.

My phone started buzzing again, but I recognized this as my texting ringtone. I knew that if this was Michael, then I definitely wouldn't be happy this time. I got out my phone from my bag, and read the text message, getting a shock.

**It's Robert; I'm sorry about Lauren. Will you come outside with me? I really need to talk to you. Rob. X. **

I held onto my phone in my hand tightly, reading the message on my head a few times, before I realized that he really had text me, and I wasn't having some dream…he really had asked me that, text me that. He sounded so desperate to talk to me, too.

**There's no need to apologize. **

**What do you need to say? **

**Charlie. **

I didn't put a kiss on the text on purpose; because I felt really guilty now. I felt almost as if I was leading him on somehow, and it wasn't right. My hands were shaking, my heart racing, just because of the simple fact that he had text me.

I wasn't sure why but that was on the kind of effect he had on me. When I had seen him before, in real life, even if he wasn't very close to me, I had screamed until I turned red. I took a few more deep breaths, and forced myself to go back out of the bathroom.

I couldn't hide in here forever, after all. I walked back to the table nervously, as I felt as though I was being watched, and my eyes instantly found Rob. He was sat at the table, phone out, and his forehead was creased in concentration, because; I presumed that he reading my text.

I reached my chair, and watched as his eyes darted up, and found my face. His eyes were so intense; that I sat down on my chair, I wobbled and almost sat on the floor, rather than the chair. I smiled back at Kellan, who was grinning in response to my nearly falling over.

But my eyes instantly fell back onto the table, when I felt Rob's eyes on me again. I heard him texting his reply to my text, and when I looked back up again; I noticed that Lauren was glaring at Robert. I looked away automatically; instantly feeling guilty for replying to him, and getting him into trouble with Lauren.

''Somewhere that you'd prefer to be?'' I heard Lauren demand Rob. Oh god, they really were going to argue again.

''Of course not,'' Robert sighed in response; sounding very sarcastic and fed-up with the whole situation.

I couldn't help but feel so guilty about everything that was going on tonight. I had no right to come here, and I was causing so much trouble. She huffed in response, but thankfully, she left it…for now, anyway.

Kellan was soon filling us in with old tales of when they filmed twilight, and such though, which got us laughing. They had some good times, and I couldn't help but laugh with them too, when he said about Robert's running during the baseball game.

Bless him; it must have been so hard for him, running on wire. He got so embarrassed too, when Kellan mentioned it; bless him.

I ignored my phone buzzing in my pocket when Rob's text finally came through to my phone. However, when he began to look at me from across the table, I finally decided to just read the text out of the way.

**Still; I feel really bad for my Girlfriend's behavior. I wanted to talk about something with you; so will you come outside? **

**Rob. **

No kiss-good-because from the look on Lauren's face, she really was pissed off with him badly, and it was a good idea not to push her. I didn't want something bad to happen, or them breaking up because of me. Because then I'd feel even worse than what I felt now.

I decided also that talking wasn't such a good idea too; not away from other people, and make Lauren even more suspicious. Rob watched me closely, as I text back my reply to him, and I had to wonder what he was thinking. Surely, he knew that if we went out together, it would look bad?

**I really don't think that it's a good idea, Rob. I don't want to get you into trouble, and by the looks of it; you already are. Maybe we'll talk later. **

**And as for the apology; seriously, forget it, its fine. You don't have to apologize to me. **

**Charlie**

I pressed send with shaking fingers, and I hoped that he would understand my reasons behind the text. I was trying to do him a favor, I honestly really was. He didn't need to mess up a perfectly good relationship for himself.

He got his phone out as soon as I had sent the text, making me shake my head, a little, in response, because it looked totally obvious that we were texting each other now, and it didn't look good for Lauren's eyes.

I was starting to get worried as-well, because Lauren kept giving Robert evils as he text back, totally unaware of his jealous Girlfriend, sat just next to him.

As soon as he had read the text, he looked back up to me. He smiled, and that was the only response I needed from him in response to my text. It almost felt like he was giving his reply to what I had said to him on that text; his gratitude.

I smiled back, before returning my gaze back to the table. And just in time too; Lauren kept looking from me to Rob, and back again, suspiciously. Like I had said about a minute ago; _I didn't want any trouble_.

I would so need a cigarette after this. I felt so stressed, and despite not smoking a lot, trying to cut down, this night was stressing me right out. I half-wanted to do what Rob always did, and just ran my hand through my hair, but only because of all the fucking stress of it all.

It was funny how Rob still had an answer to that text, though. He was texting again-I could hear him-even after everything we had said to each other on messages.

My phone buzzed in my pocket again, and I left it a few minutes, before I got it back out again, and read it, as I really didn't want him to get into trouble with her.

**Please, it's important. Lauren's fine, you really don't need to worry about it. Please, come outside with me.**

**Rob. **

I sighed in frustration, because I knew that I wouldn't be able to say no anymore. He sounded so desperate bless him, in his texts, that I couldn't take anymore.

**Fine. **

I text the one word back to him, with shaking hands; I was so stressed, and I really needed a cigarette too. I then, stormed out of the restaurant without any word to the others. Because I had a feeling that they knew I was stressed, and that I was going out to smoke.

I pulled my bag open when I got outside, and looked for my packet of cigarettes in my small, hand-bag.

''Shit!'' I cursed under my breath, as I realized that I had left my cigarette packet at home, in my other bag. Now, I was stressed, and I had no cigarettes to calm me down; great.

It didn't take too long for Rob to follow me out of the restaurant. He came strolling out of there, cigarette packet in his hand ready. I had guessed that he had used the cigarette smoking as an easy excuse to go out.

''Charlie, thank-you; I really needed to speak to you.'' He admitted; flashing a smile at me. I nodded in response, as I easily returned his smile. I wasn't mad at him of course, I was just stressed. I couldn't be mad at him; he was my hero, and he always had been, and meeting him had only made him adore him even more now.

''Okay, so what do you want to talk about?'' I asked him, as he got out a cigarette for himself, and a lighter, and lit up. I watched him-unable to stop myself-in fascination, simply because it was Rob, my hero, actually smoking, right here in front of me.

He put his lighter away, and began to inhale the cigarette fumes. I wasn't too sure why I found him so fascinating, but even when he was smoking, he looked absolutely gorgeous. How the fuck did he manage to do it?

He caught me staring and got out his cigarette packet again. ''Do you smoke?'' He questioned, as he held out his cigarette packet for me.

I nodded, not taking the packet from him. I couldn't actually smoke one of his cigarettes; it felt too rude, even if I was fucking stressed.

''Have one if you want.'' He insisted, still holding out his cigarette packet for me to take. I smiled, taking the packet off of him, and took one out. I so needed to have a cigarette, and although I knew that stress was not an excuse; I used it often.

''Are you sure you don't mind?'' I asked him, and I took his lighter from him too. Because it turned out, I had forgotten that too.

He shook his head, taking back the lighter after I had lit up, and the cigarette packet, putting them both back in his pocket. I inhaled the fumes as long as I could, because smoking really did make me feel better. I wasn't sure why, but I felt calmer when I had had a cigarette.

It was Rachael's fault anyway; well…actually it was Michael's fault, but hers also. I had been drunk when I tried my first cigarette with Michael, just like how I was drunk when I had met him, and after that night, I wanted to try another cigarette.

Rachael had given me loads…a pack of ten in fact, and a lighter, and although I shouldn't have; I smoked the whole packet in a day. But that was the worst day; after that I smoked regularly, having one or two a day, although I had been trying to quit lately.

But now, now I thought stuff it. I couldn't be bothered trying to quit smoking anymore, because there would be no point; smoking made me calmer anyway, so surely that was a good thing, right? Michael smoked too, so he couldn't lecture me on that.

Michael meditated a lot too, in our old loft, which was now just like his little temple almost. But I couldn't get on with that very much, not unless I was having a cigarette whilst I was doing it, which really wasn't the idea of it.

I was quite shocked actually; Rachael smoked too, but she hadn't been smoking very much lately. Jackson really must have been having a good effect on her; as he didn't smoke. I think he used to, but I was glad he didn't now.

Rachael could have someone to maybe stop her smoking, unlike me. Rob smoked, and Michael smoked, hell…and even Kellan smoked! And as for my Dad, well…he smoked far too much, and had done for the past thirty years.

Rob had smoked his cigarette before I had, but I made mine last. That was the only way that I could stay so calm all the time, because I would smoke so much each time. He took a deep breath, and began to say what he wanted to.

''I wanted to apologize if you felt really awkward in there. I truly didn't think that she was coming along tonight.'' He explained carefully, before running his hand through the top of his hair. I nodded, taking another long inhale of my cigarette as I did, and taking the smoke in.

It really was sweet of him to worry about me, but then there really was no need. I was fine, really, and I was used to sorting myself out. I had gotten a house with Michael when I was just eighteen, and I had been living with him for the last year; that had taken a lot of growing up, and looking after myself. I was used to it.

''Seriously, you don't need to apologize for anything. It's fine, honest.'' I reassured him, smiling, before I took another inhale of my cigarette.

It was starting to warm my fingers now, from where it was so closely burned out, but I would have a few more smokes before we went in, otherwise if I didn't have as much of my cigarette as possible, then Lauren would so be getting it.

Because when I was stressed, it wasn't good. I could be okay for a while, as long as I got a cigarette, but if I went a whole day without a cigarette, then it wasn't good. Even yesterday, I had a cigarette before I went to Tasha's.

''I feel as though I need to apologize.'' He admitted, dropping his head in embarrassment, after he had admitted it.

It made me smile…and scream inside. Whenever he did that on the television, it made me just…scream; because I was a total fan Girl at heart, really. Not that Rob actually needed to know about that. It was a shame that I couldn't control myself when it came to him.

''Seriously, it's fine.'' I told him again, hoping that he really would just leave it as that. I didn't feel that it was fair for him to apologize.

''Are you sure? I didn't want to make it look as though I'd just invited you to show off Lauren or something.'' He admitted-his head still down in embarrassment-as he ran his hand through his hair again.

''I promise you; you don't need to apologize.'' I promised him, smiling at him. I heard the door open, and as I looked round; I saw Lauren coming out of the main doors, where me and Rob had first come out from.

''I think Lauren wants you.'' I admitted sheepishly, because I had to; because she didn't look too happy with Rob, and I didn't want him to get into more trouble with her. It just didn't seem right to me.

He frowned, but didn't turn round to look at her either. I watched as Lauren came up to him, and stood at his side, waiting for some attention. She threw a glare at me, making me shake my head. She was just fucking lucky that I had a cigarette in my hand, because if I had been as stressed as I felt five minutes ago; I would have said something.

She fluttered her eyelashes at Rob, as he turned to her. ''What are you doing out here?'' She asked him, as though it wasn't already obvious. I mean; he might not have been smoking, but I was, so why did she think that he was out here for?

''I just had a cigarette.'' He told her simply. His face was ice cold, and perfectly emotionless. He had the perfect sort of poker-face, as you couldn't tell what he was thinking, what he was feeling about the situation.

''Right, and you had to wait for her?'' She demanded. I sighed, and finally threw my cigarette to the floor, after one last, long intake, because I was so about to say something to her.

''I'll see you later Rob, thanks for the cigarette.'' I smiled, as I walked past him. He smiled back, before turning back to Lauren, who did this fake, little huffing sound, and made her sound like some demented Barbie.

Shit, I had had so much to drink; I was never as mean as that about someone. Like…I would never say that if I was sober. I felt a little guilty, especially as I had just had a cigarette, and I wasn't at all stressed now.

''Oh my god, you actually gave a cigarette to her?'' I heard Lauren demand, just before I walked back into the restaurant. Shit, oops; I think I might have put my foot in it…again. Now I really did feel guilty.

I walked back into the restaurant, where everyone was getting ready to leave already. I looked at them packing up confused, and hurt too, as I didn't want them to leave yet. ''Are you guys leaving us already?'' I asked Jackson and Kellan confused.

Annie was there, but I basically left her out of the conversation, as I couldn't give a shit if she left or stayed with us.

''We're going back to Jackson's; are you staying round his tonight with Rachael?'' Kellan asked me, as he zipped up his cardigan, as he got ready to go.

''Hell yeah!'' I replied, making Kellan laugh. I laughed with him, as we made our way out to the inside Moonshadows hallway. Rob was already there, with Lauren, and not talking to her. ''Are you coming to Jackson's, Rob? It's going to be awesome, buddy.'' He grinned at him, winking at him.

Kellan put his arm around my shoulder, and squeezed me to him, making me gasp. God, he had some fucking grip on him! He laughed, before releasing me a little.

''And my drunk buddy is getting drunk again.'' He laughed, before winking at me. I rolled my eyes at him in response. Seriously, that was what he thought; I wasn't touching drink again tonight, I'd had too much as it was.

''I told you that I'm not getting drunk, Kellan; I'm an idiot, when I'm drunk.'' I complained, making him laugh.

''Don't be silly!'' He laughed again, before running his hands through the top of my hair, and messing it up. God, he was just like my older Brother!

He let go of me then, thank god. I couldn't breathe, tucked under his arm like that. God, he was fucking strong!

I decided to ring Tasha on the way home in the taxi, as Kellan kept begging me to. Robert had got another taxi with Lauren; after she demanded that he waited and got a new taxi, so that they could _talk_. And I didn't like the way she asked him that; it made me wonder if he was in trouble.

''Hello,'' Tasha sounded so out of breath, bless her.

''Hello, why are you out of breath?'' I asked her nosily.

''I was in the shower, why?'' She asked me, still sounding quite out of breathe; bless her. I told Rachael to be a little quieter because I couldn't hear Tasha properly, thanks to Rachael's loud giggling in the background.

''Well I was phoning you up, because Kellan wants to speak to you.'' I admitted. As soon as I had mentioned Kellan, he held his hand out, ready for the phone, to talk to Tasha, with a big grin on his face, which made me laugh.

''He does; where are you now?'' She asked me.

''Wellllllll, they took us out for dinner, Rob had to bring Lauren, but oh well.'' I giggled along with Kellan, because I sounded, and felt so pissed now. ''So do you want to talk to him then, he's waiting.'' I admitted, giggling again.

Kellan shoved me playfully, but he was fucking rough, even if it was just gently.

''Well yeah,'' she said, as if that was like totally obvious. It was of course, but I was just too pissed now, to think about that much; not really my fault, too much.

''Be one minute,'' I promised her, holding the phone out to Kellan. ''She was in the shower.'' I explained to Kellan, even though he really didn't need to know that. What could I say; I was so drunk now.

Kellan took the phone and began talking to Tasha automatically, as I swapped seats with Kellan, and shared Rachael's bottle of 'blueberry' which was actually blue WKD. We had called it blueberry once before, because we were going to a party, and were on the bus, getting pissed.

She was sat in Jackson's lap, but because I was so drunk, it didn't bother me. I was just sat there, aiming to get more pissed, as I shared the bottle of blueberry with Jackson and Rachel; because that was what friends were for. I shared my cigarette with her, after all.

We were outside Jackson's house now, and Kellan and Tasha were still talking. I shook my head, and held my hand out for the phone. I wanted to talk to my friend too!

He pulled my hand away, making me stick my tongue out at him, and making him laugh. I followed him out of the taxi, and into Jackson's apartment. It was proper nice, light colors, and stuff, but I was too drunk to really take his house in properly.

Finally; Kellan said his goodbyes to Tasha on the phone, and handed it back to me, once we were in the living room. Bless Kellan, as soon as he had given the phone back, he sat down, and looked a little down about Tasha not being here.

''Hiya again, you know that he's just gone and sat down now and keeps looking at the time. Bless, I think he really likes you.'' It was a good thing that Kellan and the rest couldn't hear me because they were too busy talking, because otherwise he'd accuse me of making him sound soft.

''Well I hope so, because I like him; if I didn't have to come to work, I would come over.'' She admitted, sounding glum that she had to work tomorrow. Bless her; parties weren't the same without Tash, even if we did have crazy Rachael.

''Bless you, well I think Rach is getting them to come over to ours, you won't mind, will you?'' I asked her hopefully. Because Rob wasn't coming here, he was going to Tasha's, after we decided to go there after in the taxi, and he was making a de-tour to his house to get something or other on the way there. And I wanted more time to talk to him, even if Lauren was there.

''No, but I will be in bed, so just keep it down.'' She asked, laughing to let me know that she wasn't bothered about this.

'''Well I'll text you if we do come back to yours. I'll let you now, so you can get dressed.'' I added, making her laugh.

''Okay, well have fun.'' I laughed as she said this. I was so drunk already, and I was already having so much fun.

''Yeah, I will.'' I promised her, before hanging up then. We were only round Jackson's for another ten minutes, whilst Rachael rang up Tasha to tell her that we were going back to hers. It didn't sound as though she didn't mind though.

***


	5. Break Up

Break Up

Jackson and Kellan got out the apple sours, and we all had about three shots each, as we got drunk, before we decided on going to Tasha's. The taxi was there after we had drunk back our three shots, as Jackson had called them twenty minutes ago.

Holding onto Rachael's hand-as I was now proper pissed-I walked out with her. She had one hand in mine, and the other, in Jackson's, and we were giggling hysterically as we neared the taxi. ''Come on Kellan!'' I called him, as Annie stalked him like a lost puppy.

He grinned and caught up easily, stopping at my side, as we all got into a taxi. Annie followed on awkwardly, because she was so out of place with us, and I could tell that Kellan was so excited to see Tasha, bless him.

We were round Tasha's in about five minutes, as the taxi driver was quite fast. Robert and Lauren were just getting out of the other taxi, stood outside Tasha's gates.

''Ugh, look at her. I mean, is she actually having a go at Robert again?'' Rachael commented in a huff, shaking her head in disbelief.

I looked, and sure enough; it looked as though Lauren was having another go at him. She had her hands out, pointing him, in the air, and glaring at him. She looked so pissed off with him, and I had to admit to feeling guilty about that.

And bless him…he was looking away, looking really ashamed, with his hands tight inside his jean pockets, as if he was really embarrassed about his Girlfriend's behavior. Why couldn't she understand that this really wasn't the time to have a go at him? I mean, he looked so embarrassed, bless him.

We caught Annie glaring at Rachael, which started Rachael off of course, and for good reason. It had nothing to do with Annie, anyway.

''Urm excuse me, if you have something to say, _say it_.'' Rachael demanded, making Annie's eyes widen, and make her look back out of the taxi windows. I had to laugh, just because I couldn't help it, although I did try.

Rachael really was a laugh, and I thought it was funny how Annie and Lauren seemed to be scared of her. I mean, she was harmless really, well…unless you got on the wrong side of her, and she hadn't had a cigarette in a while.

''Yeah, I didn't think so.'' Rachel huffed, as she was happy with Annie's response, and giggled along with me. Jackson just sat there, smiling, and unable to help himself. And I knew why; no-one in this taxi, or even Rob, liked Annie…well that was I was told anyway.

We climbed out of the taxi, and Rachael ran over to Rob and Lauren, with Jackson, as she still had her hand in his. I followed out with Kellan, laughing along with Kellan and Rob, as she reached them. She was so pissed, and that's what made her even funnier.

I followed Kellan over to Rob and Lauren, who appeared to be waiting for us. He smiled at me, and I forced a smile back, before quickly looking away again; this was just because, I was scared incase Lauren saw.

We got into the garden, when Kellan saw that Tasha was asleep…in the sun. He went over to her, and told us that he was going to put her in her room, out of the sun, when Rachael had the front door open. He picked her up, and took her into the house.

Bless him; they looked so cute like that; with him, holding her in his arms. I just couldn't wait to tell Tasha when she woke up; she'd be like _oh my god, Kellan Lutz was holding me!_ Which is exactly how I would be about someone else; as well as fainting…

''Ooh, we should have like a party out here!'' Rachael thrilled, jumping once on the spot, making me laugh. She looked so funny like that…getting all excited, and proper happy and everything, because she was so drunk.

''That's a good idea; we don't want to wake Tasha up yet.'' I agreed, before going back into the house with Rachael to get some more alcohol. I helped her bring out some apple sour vodka shots, bottles of WKD, bottles of Bacardi breezers, and some bottles of wine. (Not Tasha's lambrigini though)

''We should make a punch!'' Rachael giggled as she brought out a bowl, and put it out onto the garden table, and started to pour the drinks in, mixing them. I watched her in shock, having a feeling that this was not a good idea.

''Rachael, are you sure that's a good idea? I mean we're already pissed as it is.'' I reminded her, as if she'd somehow forgotten.

She just shrugged. ''So what; seriously if you're scared about what Michael's going to think, then don't worry. He's not here, is he?'' I rolled my eyes as she asked me. When Rachael was drunk, she always found some way to blame Michael. It was quite a talent actually.

Rachael grabbed my glass off of me, and poured the punch in for me, when I said that I wasn't going to have some. She handed it back to me, and with a sigh, I took it, knowing that I wouldn't be allowed _not to_ drink.

''Now get that down you, you'll feel better then.'' She told me, making us both giggle. I did as she said, but my eyes let me down, and kept looking over at Rob; who still seemed to be arguing with Lauren.

I couldn't deny the fact that I felt so guilty for that; I hadn't done anything, not really…besides text him, but he had text me first this morning, and besides that, I hadn't really talked to him. He still hadn't explained what was wrong today, when he told me that he needed to talk to me.

I pulled my eyes away, because I couldn't bear to watch anymore, so I went back to my drink, and finished the whole thing. When I had, I got up, and poured myself some more of the punch; at least this would make me feel better.

Rachael grinned at me as I did. ''Good girl,'' she commented, winking at me, which made us both giggle. Kellan was back now, and he had just lit up a cigarette as he walked out into the garden. He walked up to Robert, and I couldn't help but watch.

Rob had lit another cigarette now, along with Rachel, who had just bounded up to them; completely drunk. Lauren was watching them, looking as though she was disgusted with the idea of smoking. Good, I hoped she did.

About ten minutes later, when we were all sat around the garden table again, when Tasha came out of the house, looking slightly dazed, and a little tired. Rachael ran up to her, whilst everyone else stayed at the table, listening to Jackson talking about something.

I had to admit, that I hadn't been listening very well, as…well because as usual I was caught up in someone else.

Kellan was stood, turned away from Rachael and Tasha, and looking bored. He was the only one not at the table, and he was standing up, fiddling with his I-POD. I couldn't wait until he saw Tasha; that would cheer him up.

I had noticed also how Annie looked extremely pissed off, and I was glad. Maybe she finally realized that Kellan wasn't interested. It took her a while-she had been trying to talk to him all night-but I think we finally got there; took her long enough.

Tasha walked over to Kellan and tapped him on his shoulder. I laughed, as he frowned, and turned round to her, thinking it was Annie. I saw Lauren turned her head from Rob, and give me a strange look.

I just ignored her, and watched as Kellan's face grew into a great, big, happy grin when he saw that it was actually Tasha. Bless, he looked so happy now that Tasha was here, and his I-POD was back in his jean pockets automatically.

They sat down on the outside, wooden bench, just as my phone started to ring. I sighed, and got it out of my bag, knowing that it was Michael.

''Hello?'' I sighed, as I answered the phone.

''Is that you, Charlie? I've been trying to get hold of you all night!'' Michael's anxious voice demanded, panicking.

''Just relax, I'm okay. I'm sorry for not ringing you sooner though.'' I turned away from the table a little, because I felt a few eyes on me, as I talked.

''It's okay…I take it you're at Tasha's still?''

''Yeah, I am.'' I admitted, not going to lie about it. There was no need to; it wasn't as if I was out partying in a club or something; I was at Tasha's. ''I should be leaving soon, anyway,'' even though I wasn't too sure.

''Okay, well do you want me come and pick you up then?''

''No, its fine, thanks. I'm going to get a taxi.'' I promised him. There was a long pause of silence from him on the other end, but I hoped that he would be alright with that.

''Okay babe, well I'll talk to you later then.''

''Yeah, okay.''

''I love you.''

I knew that he would want me to say it back, but I couldn't; not in front of everyone else; it was too embarrassing. ''And you,'' I replied, before quickly hanging up the phone, before he could complain about that.

Tasha was back from the house, from work phoning now, and she took her seat next to Kellan again. ''What did they want?'' I asked her curiously. She looked a little pissed off, but I wondered if that was maybe just because she was walking back to here, concentrating.

''Just to tell me to come in tomorrow at twelve, as Phil changed how many horses I had to ride, so he's there with someone, to clean all the horses; shame.'' She explained, adding the sarcasm to the voice, making me smile.

''So you can drink then.'' Rachael grinned.

''Well yeah, but I'm not going to, because I still have work.'' Tasha admitted, smiling back at her. Bless her, she was so good.

''One or two's not going to hurt babes.'' Rachael disagreed, with a roll of her eyes, and already pouring Tasha her drink.

Tasha walked back to Kellan, and Rachael gave her drink, before coming back to Jackson, sitting on his lap. He took her hand, and kissed it, bless him. She just giggled, and blushed. God, bless her. She got so embarrassed around Jackson unbelievably.

Once Lauren got up and went to get a drink, Rob moved over a seat, to sit next to me. I smiled at him, and he smiled back; seeming a little embarrassed, bless him.

''I wanted to ask…because I didn't get a chance earlier, I notice you're from England. Whereabouts are you from?'' He asked me, curiously. God, he was actually asking me questions, actually interested about _me_. I couldn't quite take it in.

''Well I lived in Peterborough, which is a small city about a hundred miles from London.'' I stopped talking, because it felt almost rude to be talking about my boring life around someone as amazing as him.

He nodded; his face taking on that amazingly beautiful, concentrating expression. ''So when did you move out here; if you don't mind me asking?'' He added, considerately. I smiled, unable to help myself. He was so sweet, so kind.

''Not at all, well I've lived in Los Angeles for about…two years. I met Michael like…two and a half years ago, and I moved in with him like two years ago.''

''How old are you now, if you don't mind me asking?'' Again, he was asking for my permission, and it was so sweet.

''Nineteen,'' I replied, unable to stop my eyes raking his black shirt. Dark colors truly made him look more appealing somehow, more beautiful than he already was…

''So you were quite young when you moved in with…your boyfriend…seventeen?'' He asked me. I nodded my response, smiling at him. Bless him, he sounded like he had to force himself to say about Michael, I wasn't sure why though, but it was still cute.

''Yeah, I was only seventeen, but…well I knew I wanted to, kinda thing. Like, well…Michael's just like, really sweet, bless him.'' I felt a little silly admitting this, but it was all still true. He smiled, looked away, and back to me again.

I was about to say something else to him, when Tasha interrupted the awkward silence between us, by asking about none other than Michael.

''So Charlie, did you phone Michael back, the prick phoned me up and gave me all mouth, because you wasn't answering your mobile.'' Rob looked back to me as she spoke, and I couldn't help but blush a little, as I looked down at my hands embarrassed.

What did he expect? He was my Boyfriend after all, and he did have a Girlfriend himself. What was I supposed to think exactly?

''Sorry about that, he has been phoning me all day, but I don't get to see you guys a lot. And he can wait anyway; he knows how to cook.'' I stated, making Tasha laugh in response.

''Okay,'' she agreed, with a small roll of her eyes.

I looked back to Robert, ready to start our conversation again, and maybe even apologize about having to talk about Michael, but he was sat back with Lauren…with her on his lap. I took a deep breath, and ignored the strange, upset feelings that I now had, and looked away quickly.

I would probably go home soon; after all I had promised Michael that I would. And by the looks of things, I didn't have any reason to stay anymore. And I felt like a bit of an idiot to be honest; sat here, still really dressed up, and for the one Guy that hadn't even noticed.

I mean, who was I kidding? He was my hero, nothing else. He was the kind-of-person that you were lucky enough to meet at all, let alone a few times. A few, innocent, and flirty texts didn't mean anything remotely close to serious flirting, obviously.

Jackson went into the house with Rachael to get changed with her into swimming clothes, as it was still quite hot out. I wasn't going to get in the pool yet though. I was getting more prepared to leave soon. I didn't want to worry Michael even more.

Tasha went inside to get changed after Kellan had dragged her in her swimming pool. I sat, talking to Kirsty as she was more on her own than everyone else, just like me. Lauren was still on Rob's lap, but I wasn't even bothering to look anymore. It so was not worth it…and Kirsty was much more fun anyway…

About ten minutes later, Kirsty decided to get changed and get into the pool, but I wasn't going to. But I went with her, just because of the fact that it would get me away from Lauren. She was nagging poor Rob because she was cold, and she wanted to go home.

However, when we got upstairs, I didn't expect what I saw.

Kirsty's gasp of shock interrupted Kellan and Tasha kissing. They turned round, and poor Tasha was bright red, bless her. I couldn't help but giggle though-just a little-into my hands, though I quickly controlled myself as Kirsty was even worse than me.

''Um…sorry, we didn't know you were up here, we were just going to get changed.'' I told them, smiling.

''It's okay, we were just getting dressed.'' Kellan grinned, not really that bothered about out interruption. Bless him, he was so funny.

''Oh right…well Kellan, you want to hurry up, as Lauren's moaning about being cold, so Rob's going soon.'' Bless poor Rob; he always seemed to be getting nagged at by Lauren. Anyone would think that she thought that she was his wife or something; thank god that she wasn't.

''Umm, thanks Charlie,'' he grinned, and it looked as though he was trying not to laugh…I knew the feeling.

I made my way into Kirsty's room, and we were still giggling about what we had just seen. While Kirsty got changed, I went into the bathroom, to make sure my make-up was okay. Miraculously; it hadn't smudged like how it normally would, thankfully.

When Kellan finally went downstairs, me and Kirsty knocked on Tasha's door; eagerly waiting to hear every bit of information. Because these two were like so cute together, it was so sweet to see. She opened the door, rolled her eyes at us, and let us in.

''Sooooooo you kissed him…did he kiss you or did you kiss him?'' I asked her curiously, as I took my seat on the edge of her bed.

She sighed, rolling her eyes at us again, while Kirsty just giggled helplessly in response to my nosy questions.

''He kissed me, now will you let me get dressed please, he'll be back in a minute!'' She warned us, as she walked over to her wooden drawers.

''Oh he will, will he?'' I asked her as playfully as possible. I winked across at Kirsty, making her giggle in response.

''Yes, so go please, I want to get dressed here.'' She sighed, as she opened the door for us. I giggled into my hands in response to her eagerness to throw us out.

''Alright, keep your hair on.'' I told her, and I walked past her with Kirsty, making us both laugh. My god, I must be drunk. She just laughed, and rolled her eyes in response to my being drunk. She closed the door behind us.

''Oh my god, the cheek of it,'' I said sarcastically, with a sarcastic shake of my head to go with it. Kirsty laughed along with me as we walked down the stairs.

We went into the garden, where Rob and Lauren were. Things looked a bit tense, a bit like they were having a little tiff, so went back into the house, and sat in the kitchen, away from Jackson and Rachael kissing goodbye too.

Rachael came running in the kitchen then, eyes wild with excitement. ''Charlie, come quickly; Rob and Lauren are having a massive row!'' She shouted at me, before running back out of the kitchen again, eagerly.

''Yeah, because that's something that we want to see,'' I mumbled sarcastically. But I didn't want Robert to have to face bitch-face on his own, so I left the kitchen, leaving Kirsty there, as she didn't want to come and see, and went to the front door, where Tasha was.

The argument was over by the looks of it now-Lauren was talking to Annie, and Rob was having a cigarette-but they both looked pissed off still. And poor Rob was shaking, as he smoked his cigarette in the garden.

''What just happened? Rach came running to me, and said that Rob and Lauren were fighting.'' I looked at her anxiously, as she smiled slightly; still watching outside, as Kellan tried calming down Rob.

''Well it was your fault for why they were fighting.'' She teased me, smiling as I gasped in shock. So, it really was my fault? Now, I did feel guilty. It was my fault, and now Robert was unhappy, and it was my entire fault.

''Oh no, please say that it wasn't. God, I hope that he's okay. Tell me everything that he said, please.'' She smiled at me in response to my anxious worrying.

''Well, Rob just said to Lauren to leave it, but she carried on. Then he said that you were just mates, and he's allowed mates.'' She explained to me. _Oh god, this really was bad_. I looked over at Rob, who was now laughing with Kellan.

Bless him; he put on such an amazing front. And as for her-she was a complete bitch-I mean how could she be so awful to him? He was so sweet, so honest, so kind, and just…well I couldn't imagine meeting a nicer person.

''Bless him,'' I whispered; keeping my eyes on Robert, who was still busy laughing with Kellan. I knew that he wasn't happy really though, and I didn't feel as though that was fair on him. Why should he have not a good time, just because his Girlfriend was jealous?

I mean, he hadn't done anything wrong, and it wasn't as if he had cheated on her or anything. She picked on him over and over again, and I couldn't bear to watch it. I didn't think it was at all fair on him.

''Then she said; _all you do is talk about Charlie, I'm sick of it!_ And that's all I heard.'' She admitted, giving me a smile.

''Bless him, I hope that he's okay.'' I was panicking incase he was upset about things, even if he was laughing it off.

''I think he is now, by the looks of things.'' We both looked over then, to see Robert and Kellan laughing.

''But it's not the point, I don't want Rob to get into trouble with Lauren, even if I hate her,'' I admitted; pouting sadly as I looked over to Rob.

''Look Charlie, Rob got over it, so let it drop. They'll sort it out when they get home tonight.'' I nodded my agreement, and left it, even though I just couldn't take my eyes off of Rob. He still looked so pissed off when he walked over to us, with Kellan; who had a big grin on his face.

''Tash, I am so sorry that happened; it won't be happening again.'' Rob promised, as he put his hand in the top of his hair, out of embarrassment, whilst I tried to work out what he meant about that sentence. I hoped he wasn't thinking of dumping her, not if it made him unhappy.

''No, it's okay; are you okay?'' She asked him anxiously.

I watched him closely as he nodded his head. ''Yeah, I'm fine thanks; she just pisses me off, she hates me having mates, that's all.'' He admitted angrily, and I so badly wanted to just….kiss him actually, if I'm totally honest with my drunk-self.

''Bless you, well I hope you sort things out.'' Tasha said considerately, smiling at him. He smiled back, but it was completely forced. God, he was so adorable, bless him.

''Oh, he will.'' Kellan winked at Rob, who just looked away from him, unimpressed. That got me worried. I kept my eyes on Rob, concerned about him, as Kellan and Tasha joked about with each other in the background.

We went outside with Rob, and said our goodbyes to Jackson, as he got into his car. I was waiting by the side of Rob's mini car, which I remembered reading about in the paper. He had been so fed-up of not having a car, he just brought this one.

I stood with Kellan, and Tasha; wondering if I should say goodbye to Rob or not. I mean was it appropriate what with everything that went on today?

''Should I say night to Rob or just leave it?'' I asked them both, still hesitating on what to do for the best thing.

''Say goodnight mate, don't let tonight stop you two being friends.'' Kellan replied, before he grinned at me, like how he usually did.

''Okay then, be back in a minute, Tasha.'' I promised her, before going to the driver's side to go and see Rob. I had strange butterflies in my stomach, just because I was going to be talking to him again, even if it was in front of his Girlfriend.

''Hey,'' I grinned at him, through the rolled down window. He had his arm leaning on the window sill, supporting his head in frustration. As soon as I had spoken, he looked up, and smiled at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

''I hope tonight wasn't too painful for you.'' I sighed as I remembered all the bad stuff that had happened tonight. Bless him; he had had such a hard night, tonight. He deserved to just have an easy, relaxing day tomorrow, without his nagging girlfriend.

''I hope tonight wasn't too painful for you.'' He repeated, frowning as he remembered tonight's activities also.

I just smiled at him again; he was so considerate; the way he had asked me back, worrying if I was okay with everything. He should have been looking after himself, after the way that Lauren acted around him tonight.

''I'm okay seriously, I was more interested in you.'' I admitted, adding internally that I meant that in more ways than one.

He smiled up at me. ''Well I'm okay, thanks for asking.'' He winked at me, but it was meant in a serious way, not a playful way, as his hand reached out for mine. I took it in mine, without even thinking about it, making him smile.

''I'll text you tonight.'' He promised in a whisper, and I knew why this was…because Lauren was sat in the back with Annie.

''Okay then,'' I agreed; before making sure that our hands were lower, just so that Lauren and Annie couldn't see our entwined hands and fingers.

Finally Robert looked round at Kellan and Tasha, and rolled his eyes. ''Mate, it's two in the morning, I think Tasha got work soon; let her go to bed, please.'' He asked Kellan considerately. It made me smile; proud of his kindness.

He let go of my hand, after rubbing his thumb over my skin once gently, and grinned at me. ''I'll speak to you later then, will I?'' he asked me, sounded so badly as though he needed to talk to me. I felt exactly the same.

''Of course you will.'' I promised him, returning his smile, which had turned even wider; delighted. It was good to see a real smile from him again.

''See you later then.'' He promised.

''Bye,'' I replied, before forcing myself to walk back to Tasha.

I went to sleep as soon as I got into the house, after Tasha asked me questions about Michael and his phone call. But that was after I text back Robert. His message came up on my phone, twenty minutes after he had left here.

**I hope you didn't mind being stuck with me and Lauren tonight. **

**I had fun, but that was mostly because you were there. Like I said this morning; you're funny when you're drunk.**

**Rob. **

I couldn't help but grin, as I read the text message, as I snuggled up in bed. I pressed open another message, ready to send one back to him.

**Seriously, I had a lot of fun tonight…but that was mostly because you were there, ha-ha. ;) **

**I just hope things work out for you; it's awful; seeing you so upset. **

**Charlie. **

I didn't wait any longer for a text, because I was so tired, and as soon as I my head hit the pillow; I was gone.

***


	6. Dumped

I woke up too early, at eight, and as I knew that I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, I decided just to get up. However, as I got my phone from the bedside table, I saw that I had a text message. And I knew who it was from.

**Well I'll probably see you soon then, especially as Rachael's with Jackson now. **

**I'm glad you didn't mind too much about tonight; it was good to see you again. **

**Rob. **

I couldn't believe that I had missed that text; however as soon as I started to be happy about something, I got another text. And I was sure that it wouldn't be Rob this time, as he had already text me the night before.

**When are you coming home? I'll pick you up in an hour at Tasha's. **

Sent from none other than Michael's mobile; and he had a cheek. He probably only wanted me home to cook his breakfast. How hard was it, to do a fry-up? No, he could wait now, because he had pissed me off.

I left my dressing gown on, and went downstairs to have my breakfast, whilst Tasha came down. I had already finished by the time she was there, and I was sat at the kitchen table, still.

''What's the matter babes?'' she asked me, as she made her breakfast. Shit, my face must have given away how pissed off I felt, and nervous too; I always disliked Michael, when he got stressed; because it made me stressed too, then.

''Nothing, it's just…well, I don't know.'' I sighed, giving up trying to tell her. It was silly, really it was, but I couldn't help it. He got so stressed when I spent time away from him, and there was no reason for it.

''Well, is something up?'' she asked, as she got out some cereal. I took a deep breath, and decided to tell her.

''Well okay…I just don't like going home to Michael when he's stressing; it gets me down.'' I admitted; still feeling stressed.

''Well tell him to grow up.'' She replied; grinning at me in response. I left it though then, and kept quiet.

''Oh, and guess what? The lads have got filming, and have to go today; they won't be back until April 30th.'' She added, dooming me into sadness further. I groaned in response, and frowned at the table sadly. Robert hadn't mentioned this in the text.

''What, god! So what are we going to do then?'' I asked her desperately, because I instantly wanted to party until they came back. I would miss Robert so badly; I had to admit that, even if it was only internally.

''Well, we have to plan for Kirsty's birthday party. I'm trying hard to get JLS over here, as she loves them.'' She admitted, as she began to eat her breakfast.

That would give me something to do.

''Cool, can I help then? It will give me something to do.'' I sighed, and rolled my eyes-sounding as bored as I felt, right now-making Tasha grin. ''Hang on, I can phone up about JLS if you want?'' I suggested; now feeling rather helpful and smart for offering.

''Yeah, that's good; well I'll have to phone up her family, get them over here; it's going to be well fun.'' Tasha grinned, as she thought about what to do for Kirsty's birthday. ''And the lad's are coming back a day before her birthday, so that's going to be good.''

Well that certainly got my spirits up; I had forgotten about the dates, and such. I grinned at her, suddenly very excited. I would see Rob again then, and soon.

''Well yeah, or…do you want to know if Robert is going?'' She asked me knowingly. She winked at me playfully, making me blush a little.

''Well…no, Michael is going to be there!'' I warned her, as I shook my head in disbelief. Honestly, what did she take me for? As if I'd even admit that, even if it was true; which in this case, it really was true.

''Well you and Rob are mates, I mean…there's nothing else is there?'' She asked me curiously, as she raised her eyebrows in question.

I blushed, and laughed once awkwardly in response. Okay, so maybe there was something more in my corner, but certainly not for Robert.

''Well no, and I mean…if Michael dumped me, Rob wouldn't go out with me. It's just me, I mean look at me, I'm ugly, not pretty, and he doesn't like me in that way.'' Tasha's mouth fell open as I made the statement.

But it was true! I wasn't pretty looking, I wore make-up because my eyes weren't big and wide, and my lips were to flat, my nose was crooked, I had the wrong sort of fat on my stomach, my hips were too fat-I didn't even have hips!-my hair wasn't super, celebrity shiny, and my god, I could go on with this list all day…

''Now, stop that; you're not ugly. And yes, he does like you, but he has got a Girlfriend. But if he didn't like you, then he wouldn't talk to you.'' She was right of course, but still I wasn't like Lauren. She was pretty, and I could see why he was with her.

''Why are you always right?'' I asked her, only about the liking thing, not about being pretty. Because that, I certainly wasn't, I knew that.

''I don't know,'' she admitted, shrugging, which made us both laugh in response to her casual reply to me.

Tasha got her phone out then, after it buzzed, and I watched her expression as she read it. I almost laughed as her mouth fell open in shock, and she gasped as she read her text. What was so exciting then, hey?

''Charlie, read this!'' she demanded, handing me the phone. I rolled her eyes at her enthusiasm, took her mobile, and read her text…_oh my god_.

**Hiya Tasha, sorry it's early; I'm on the plane right now. Just seeing what you're doing. I am bored. Rob is really upset; he dumped Lauren last night. He just keeps saying that it was because he didn't love her anymore; I bet it is. I think that it's got something to do with Charlie, but he won't say. I'll text you when I get there; tb; Kellan xx. **

_Oh my god, oh my god, and more oh my god_; I thought internally. I gasped, and looked back at Tasha in shock.

''He did what?'' I demanded in shock, knowing that this was definitely true. He had actually done what I thought he might have done; dumped Lauren, and now he was upset about it. God, bless him, so much.

''He dumped her, and Kellan told me last night that he was going to.'' She admitted to me, now that she was allowed to admit it, as it had now freaking happened!

''Bless him, but oh my god…and then it says it has something to do with me.'' I added, still in shock. I mean…okay, so we were talking, having fun and that, but I mean…seriously, how could I be to blame? I hadn't done anything wrong!

''Well he does look at you all the time.'' Tasha stated, as if it was that obvious. She snickered also as she spoke.

''Well, I mean…that's not the point Tasha, if he dumps Lauren then…'' I trailed off, thinking of what to do, as Tasha raised her eyebrows at me again in response to her curiosity. ''Well then…I won't forgive myself.'' I stated with a stubborn nod of my head…even if that wasn't going to work.

''Well, it's too late, he's dumped her; and I think he was going to happen without knowing you or not, he wasn't happy and everyone could see that, Charlie.'' That was true; I mean he did look pretty upset last night, and I guessed that that was because of his relationship troubles, bless him.

He looked so stressed out, bless him, and I had to admit to myself internally-as I had been in love with him for like umm…what about…five years?-that I wanted to give him a back massage or something, and relax him…but that was between me, myself, and I only, and it would never happen anyway, obviously.

''Yeah, that is er…true, but still, bless him.'' I replied, after shaking myself off internally from my little fantasy.

''I know, but at least he'll be happy now.'' Tasha reminded me, smiling across at me, as she took her phone back off of me. I agreed-nodding my head-and smiled back.

''Charlie do you want a lift home?'' Tasha asked me considerately, as she finished texting on her mobile. I shook my head, after remembering that Michael was going to be picking me up in a minute, or soon.

''Umm, no thanks, it's okay; Michael coming in half an hour.'' I admitted, knowing how long it took Michael to actually get here, even though he panicked a lot about me.

''Good, okay then. You'll text me when you get home?'' She asked me considerately. Bless her; she liked to make sure that I got home okay, even when I did have Michael.

''Yeah, of course,'' I promised her, smiling at her in reassurance. She smiled back, before getting up, and walking over to the fridge and got some more breakfast.

I kept silent while she ate, not really sure what to say anymore. I still thinking about last night, and worrying about what Michael would say, when he came to pick me up.

However, when I heard a knock at the door, I knew that it was Michael to come and pick me up. I ran up the stairs, to get dressed, because I definitely didn't want Michael seeing me in dressing gown, not like this.

Michael obviously had seen me in my dressing gown, night clothes, but not fully naked, as that's as far as it went; we hadn't gone further yet other than sleeping in the same bad, despite being together for three and a half years.

The time hadn't seemed right yet, to take things further, but Michel was really understanding about that. He hadn't been with anyone before either, so when the time was right, it did need to be really special.

I got dressed into my skinny jeans, Beatles top, and converses, and did my make-up and straightened my hair properly. I came back downstairs to see Michael and Tasha sitting in the kitchen chairs. As soon as he saw me, he got up.

He grinned at me, and came up to me. I smiled back, and kissed him once. He always kissed so gently, so sweetly, but as I had never kissed a Boy before him, I could really say that I had known any different.

He sat back down, and I put my bag down next to his kitchen chair, and sat down next to him, and Tasha.

''Well when Rach and Kirsty wake up, can you tell them thanks, and I will text or phone them later.'' I asked her.

''Yeah, of course; phone sometime after four, one of us should be back by then.'' She told me, still grinning.

''Okay then, thanks for everything. Well…for my birthday I mean, it was amazing.'' Even now, I was grinning as I remembered everything that happened.

''No problems Charlie,''

We walked outside, where Michael's show-off red Porsche was waiting for us. He had brought it last year, when he was in a film, and had got an Oscar for it, and he decided that he deserved it. It was fair enough, but I couldn't see why he had to show off so much.

I mean a Porsche was too flash in my eyes. It had cost like thousands of dollars, and I couldn't just see why he didn't have to get a normal car for. But oh well, that was Michael for you; totally irrational sometimes.

I text Tasha when I got home, and that Michael had been a little mad at me in the car, but he was alright now. I mentioned that he wanted to go out for dinner tonight, to see what she would say. She would probably say something sarcastic; I knew that, as she didn't like Michael that much; I also knew that.

She text me back saying that they weren't doing much tonight. I text Rob before I got into the shower, to wish him good luck with filming, even though he obviously didn't need it; he was such an amazing actor.

**I hear you're filming today. I just wanted to text you to wish you good luck, and that, and I'll see you soon. **

**Charlie. **

I put my phone back in my bag, and went upstairs to get a shower then, as Michael was watching television still.

***


	7. Fitting In

Phone Call

For clubbing a couple of nights later, I decided to wear a grey-purple dress. It was sort of short, but because I was wearing tights, I could deal with it. I had black high heels to go with the dress, and straightened my hair.

Michael was coming tonight, as he wanted to go clubbing with the Girls, so I let him. Because I didn't want him to feel out of it, as he was my Boyfriend. Dinner had gone well, and he had been good for the past few days; not going mad, or getting crazily jealous or anything.

However, I did guess that that was just because he was coming with us tonight though, because I had the strangest feeling that I was right about that. But oh well, that was Michael for you; I was used to him, by now.

I was shocked when Rachael had rung me earlier. Tasha had gotten attacked by that creep Phil a few days ago, who had now been sacked, and luckily arrested. Thank god for that, the bloody creep. I thought he sounded a bit weird when Tasha mentioned about him.

I had phoned up about JLS, and the manager answered. He said he would get to speak to JLS as soon as he could, so that looked good.

As soon as I was around Tasha's with Michael, I ran out of the car, into the house, and into the living room, to find Tasha. Thank god, that she looked alright, bless her.

''Are you okay?'' I asked her, hugging her to me anxiously. I sounded like her Mother today, but that was only because I was so worried about her.

''I'm fine now, how are you?''

''I'm fine, but I'm more worried about you. Are you sure that you're okay?'' I asked her; pulling away to look at her properly.

''I'm fine, he's got charged, so I'm over the moon.'' She admitted, smiling at me. She looked happy, but god, it was a big thing to go through. If that ever happened to me…well, I didn't even want to go there.

''Are you sure?'' I asked her again. She rolled her eyes, as if this was some big joke. This was fucking serious, and she was taking it as a joke!

''Leave the poor Girl alone Charlie, she said she's fine, so leave it.'' Michael asked me, as he walked into the living room.

''No Michael, a lot more stuff could have happened to her!'' I shouted at him, glaring at him, before going back to Tasha. Trust Michael not to take this serious either; he never did when it came to my friends. But I couldn't blame him for that; that was just him.

''Charlie please, I'm fine, just let it go. I just want to forget it now.'' She admitted, trying to smile at me. I took a deep breath and nodded in response. Today I needed to be calm for her; thank god for that cigarette that I had had twenty minutes ago.

''Okay, so what did you do today then?''

''Not a lot, just clean. I can't wait to get back to work.''

I gasped as she said that; she couldn't really be thinking about going to work after what had happened there, even if he did get arrested!

''You can't go back there!''

''I can and I will; I'm not packing my job in for him. I love that job, and it's like getting you to stop writing!''

Well when she put it like that…writing was my life.

''Oh true, that would be hard.'' I admitted, laughing.

''See!'' she grinned back.

It wasn't long for the kitchen to turn back to twilight, and the guys though, and I simply had to ask about Kellan and Tasha.

''So how's things with you and Kellan?'' I asked Tasha, grinning.

''Okay thanks, I phoned him up today.'' Her face was gleaming, and so happy when she mentioned Kellan, bless her.

''You're going out with Kellan Lutz from that film…what's it called…''

''Twilight!'' Me and Tasha said together, as Michael asked, making us both giggle. We knew this off by heart, and I had loved Robert before twilight too.

''So what's he like in person then?'' Michael asked her, trying to sound interested. I rolled my eyes in response, as he couldn't see it.

''Like any other person.'' She answered him, not prepared to give too much away to him. Good on her, I thought. It was their business and their business only.

''Well you'll have to call me when he next here.'' For fuck sake, I wish Michael would shut it in times like this. I mean he didn't know anything about twilight, and there really was no point in trying to find out.

''Well he's going to be here for Kirsty's birthday.'' Tasha replied.

''No way, I bet Robert Pattin going to be here.''

I turned around sharply with a sigh. ''His name is _Robert Pattinson_, not Pattin!'' I warned him, making sure that he got it right. God, Michael could piss me off sometimes. This was what he got when he tried to take an interest in twilight, or anything to do with Robert Pattinson.

''Sorry babes,'' he whispered, as his right hand found my left hand. I rolled my eyes again, and looked back to Tasha. We grinned at each other in response to Michael's interference. I loved him of course, but he didn't have to bother trying to take an interest, because he couldn't do it.

We started to get pissed, and even Michael had lots to drink with Rachael giving him a double vodka when he wasn't looking. I gave her my warning look; not sure that this was a good idea, but she just rolled her eyes at me.

The more Michael got drunk though, the more funny he was, and actually let himself have fun. He kept kissing me though, which of course I didn't mind, but I found was quite embarrassing. I kept giggling, and blushing.

I had to admit though that I was slightly disappointed when he said that he wanted to come over all the time now. Because I couldn't help but admit to myself that I knew that Michael would be in the way when the guys came over, but I wouldn't admit that to anyone else as it was so selfish of me, and I felt guilty as soon as I had thought it.

Rachael dared Michael to take his clothes off, and he did, after throwing them at me. And I went completely and utterly red. I took a film of it, as he ran down the road, still bright red in response to his dare.

At the end of the night, I had to drag Michael to the spare room, and take his clothes off for him, to go to sleep, because he was that drunk. He just lay on the bed, groaning to himself, and making me laugh even more.

***

Michael was up earlier than me in the morning, but he came back up, with a sore head, bless him. Now he knew what it was like to get pissed with the Girls on a regular basis.

''My head's spinning, babe,'' he admitted, as he groaned. He put his hand to his forehead, and groaned again.

''Bless you,'' I replied, giggling, before leaning over on the bed, and kneeling in front of him. I took his face securely in my hands, and kissed him, and instantly took his mind off of him. Good, because I knew what it was like to have a sour head; it fucking hurt.

We went home after we finally got up to get ready for tonight; Michael wanted to go clubbing with them, as he thought he was part of the 'group' now. Bless him, he was trying so hard to fit in with my friends, to make me happy, and it was working…well, the making me happy bit anyway, ha!

Rachael admitted that she was going to ring Jackson on the way home, and asked if I wanted to ring Rob. But I didn't think it was a very good idea for some reason with Michael being here, although I did admit that he was still my favorite sex-god.

We got a taxi back to Tasha's again, whilst a drunken Michael put his arm around me. Bless him; he was so funny when he was drunk. And I did wish that he could be more like this; happy instead of pissed off.

She rang Jackson on the way home and started singing _buttons_ by the _Pussycat Dolls_ to him. And by the sounds of it, he was getting into it too, god! And it was on speaker phone too, so we could hear him telling her to carry on.

We heard Kellan and Robert in the background now.

''Are you talking to Tasha?''

''Are you talking to Charlie?''

We heard them both ask at the same time, and I couldn't help but exchange and swap smiles with Tasha as I heard Rob's gorgeous, London accent. Yes, he truly was my sex-god.

''No, its Rach, they are on their way home!'' We heard Jackson replying to Kellan and Robert. We heard some moving in the background, and then Jackson shouting for the phone back, before Robert came on the phone.

''So where you Girls been?'' I gasped, and screamed quietly as I heard Rob's husky, very drunk sounding voice. God, he sounded so gorgeous, and now I was dying to see him again. I absolutely loved his accent, but being actually able to be in the same room as him was just like…something else. It was heaven.

''Umm out; why don't you trust us?'' Rachael asked him playfully, before giggling.

''No, I just think that's it's a bit quiet in that taxi; where's Charlie?'' I couldn't help but grin as he asked for me. God, bless him.

My heart was already hammering far too loudly in my chest in response to him just asking for me. God, this sex god had a bad effect on me!

''Yeah she is, why; do you want to talk to her?'' Rachael asked him, ignoring me trying to silently gesture her with my hands not to say that. But it was too late; however, luckily, Michael was asleep…and snoring far too loudly.

''Well urm…yeah, get her on then; Kellan's punching my arm here, because he wants to talk to Tasha.'' He admitted, making me laugh. God, bless him, he didn't need to be beat up! He was too sweet.

Excitement filled my veins as Rachael passed the phone over to me, as I knew that I would finally get to speak to him again. It felt too long in my opinion, even though it had only been a few days. But he was my hero after all, and my very best friend; nothing else.

''Hello?'' Rob shouted as soon as I had gotten the phone.

''Rob, why are you shouting?'' I asked him giggling, but half-worried about Michael waking up, and finding out about this.

''Am I?'' He asked me, as though he didn't know he was, bless him. ''Oh sorry,'' he apologized, making me giggle again. I couldn't help it; I felt all nervous and excited at the same time, to be talking to Rob.

''Come on Rob, you're taking forever!'' Kellan complained, making me annoyed. He had only just got on here, and I wasn going to let him go that easily!

''You'll just have to wait!'' Rob shouted at him-sounding as annoyed as I felt-which made me giggle. I knew how he felt, as he really had just got on the bloody phone.

''So how is my twilight bud?'' Rob asked me, sounding calmer again instantly, and making me go red automatically.

''What the hell is that? Have you two got a secret code or something?'' We heard Kellan ask curiously, making us all giggle. God, he didn't even know what it meant! Bless Kellan, he was so sweet, but Rob was sweeter, obviously.

''Rob, why did you just say that, thanks!'' I laughed awkwardly; knowing that I was still boiling red in embarrassment.

''Umm, because you are,'' he replied, because it was true. I was the first, official twilight fan, Rachael was second, Tasha was third, and Kirsty was last; because that was the way we discovered twilight. Tasha hadn't believed me at first when I told her how good twilight was.

But she loved it when she read the book, and she absolutely loved Kellan Lutz who played Emmet; who was now, her Boyfriend, bless her.

''Charlie has anyone told you that you are one in a million, and I am so happy that you're my friend?'' Rob asked me, making me gasp in shock. I went bright red again, and giggled uncontrollably, while my heart broke up into a sprint, after stopping for like…half a second.

He really had said that, and now I could have just cried from the happiness, no joke! God, that meant the actual fucking world to me!

''Why are you laughing, have I embarrassed you?'' He asked me playfully, taking the piss, as he laughed as-well.

''No, don't be silly!'' I lied; knowing that I was still bright red. God, I couldn't wait to see him even more now, after that. That was such a sweet thing to say, bless him, and at this moment, I very much thanked alcohol because he sounded so pissed, and he had said it.

''One minute Kellan, Tasha's not going anywhere,'' I heard Rob say to Kellan in the background as he complained about wanting to talk to Tasha. We all laughed in response, and waited as it went silent for a minute.

''Well I've got to go Charlie, I'll see you very soon, darling; _oh, looking into your big, brown eyes_; hell yeah!'' I gasped again, and almost screamed with the joy I felt at hearing him actually say that to me.

I mean obviously he probably didn't know what he was saying, half-of-it anyway, because he was so pissed, but it made me happy anyway.

''Rob, I'll see you soon.'' I promised; still bright red. God, I really could die a happy woman right now; no joke.

Kellan didn't get to speak to Tasha, bless him, as Jackson nicked the phone back from Rob, and began to talk to Rachael again. When we got to Tasha's though, Rachael put the phone down, after saying goodbye to Jackson three hundred times.

I struggled to get a very pissed and snoring Michael out of the taxi, so the Girls helped me, thank god. Michael wasn't fat at all-he was quite slim actually-but he was well-built too. In fact, I was sure that he was as well-built as Kellan as was.

They helped me to take him up the stairs, and lay him on the bed, before the Girls planned to get pissed downstairs.

''Are you coming, Charlie?'' Tasha asked me, smiling at me. I had to admit that although snuggling up to Michael was a very inviting offer; there was something that I wanted to do first. So, I planned to do that first.

''Of course,'' I whispered back, grinning back at her, as I left the spare room, with them. We all went downstairs, and Rachael made us a fruit punch, like she had a few days ago, when the twilight guys were all here.

_Ah, I missed my twilight bud…_which reminded me about the one thing that I had wanted to do first off, before I went to sleep. I got out my phone while the Girls made the fruit punch, and opened up a text message.

**Hiya, it's Charlie; I know you're pissed, but I just wanted to see if you'd get this message. And I also wanted to know if you were coming to Kirsty's birthday. Sorry, I was curious. **

**Charlie. (Of course: P) **

I sent it to the number that I wanted…_Rosie_. It was so naughty, but I couldn't help but text _him_; as I wanted to hear what he would say, especially after he had called me darling, that was so unlike him…or so I thought.

My phone buzzed, and I got it out of my bag as soon as it had begun ringing. I knew I was too eager, but it was fun when people were drunk; you got more out of people when they were drunk, which is exactly what I wanted right now.

**Chgarlie, I'm sooo glad you called; it's gud to hear your voice. **

**Ha-ha, you kmnow what I mean. **

**Yers, I anm goingh to Kirstyss; I carnt wait to see you therde darling. **

Ooh, there was that word again; _darling_. It gave me tingles of excitement at just the simple term, but it was a good thing that I knew what he was going on about. His drunken slurs were funny, but a little hard to understand. However, I knew what he was going on about, bless him.

I decided to leave him alone though then, in-case I did say something I regret, and because he sounded so pissed, and he was probably having fun.

I went to sleep after a few more drinks, because I thought that it would be best…and the Girls were starting to ask questions about my texting.

I had to admit that I did miss Rob, a little, but that was just because he was my hero…well besides the fact that I actually fancied the pants off of him, that was…

***


	8. Kiss

When Michael and I got up the next morning, he offered to help as much as he could for Kirsty's birthday party in a few days time; which was really nice of him, as we did have quite a few things to do.

I'd already gotten JLS to come to her party, and the managed had told me that they were definitely coming. He got loads of food for her party, and paid for it, and lots of alcohol of course, which was his birthday present to Kirsty; of course alcohol was very much appreciated for us girlies.

I had invited my Mum, Dad, and Brother to this birthday party, as everyone else had and they wanted to come, but I had to admit to being very nervous about this; my family didn't like Michael very much, my big Brother had even tried to get me to break up with him.

But that was just the thrill of it for me; I was always so goody two shoes-besides doing a few things I shouldn't with Rachael, like a bit of weed a couple of times-and Michael was the opposite to me when I met him.

He smoked cigarettes,-that was how I started; I was drunk, and he offered me one, and then two, and then I wanted more-he was confident, he was a little older than me too, at seventeen, and we met at a club when I should have been round my Dad's.

You see the advantage of having parents that have split up, now? I was out with the Girls, who are a little older than me. He was there, getting pissed with his friends in London, after we had been shopping.

He looked rowdy, and the only reason why he got in, was because he had been working out a lot, and had grown his hair into spikes, to make him look a bit older for that night. Because he had such a baby-looking face that he knew the possibility of getting turned away.

I only got into the club in the first place because I was wearing daring fishnet stockings, a short blue dress, and high heels, and my make-up was proper put on, bad, and well made up, thanks tp help from Rachael.

He had come to London with his teenage friends from New York for a drunken weekend, away from his parents, obviously. He looked like an English chav-very mixed in with the English chavvy club that we had found us in-with a baseball cap round the wrong way, and a stripped jumper on.

However, I couldn't seem to take my eyes away from him. He was rowdy, getting as pissed as, with his friends, but…I saw something underneath that. I had a feeling that he was a little like me; misunderstood, and behind the bad guy act was a nice guy.

I mean that I'm misunderstood by the fact that underneath the party-girl was a quiet, shy girl, who really didn't think that much of herself. And he was also very fit, and I'm not even kidding. How I'd even got Michael was a joke.

He looked as though he had been doing a _lot_ of working out, and as his jumper was so fitted to his chest and arms…you could see every _inch_ of his muscles. He looked good, though I'd never thought I'd get where I was now.

I was caught staring, and he stopped laughing instantly, watching me closely; almost as if he looked proper pissed off with me looking at him. I gasped, and turned away and back to the bar as soon as he had looked at me.

However ten minutes later, he came to ask me if I wanted to dance. He was a little drunk, but then so was I, so I couldn't judge. The Girls pulled me to the side, and warned me off of him, but I wasn't one for listening when it came's to guys, stupidly.

So I danced with him, and despite his wacky, out-of-fashion dancing, I thought he was so much fun, and we swapped numbers. He rang back the very next morning-sounding eager-and we agreed a date that very same day.

We'd gone on about five dates, before we started seeing each other properly, and that was when we had our first kiss. The Girls gave him a chance; though they always said that they didn't completely trust him, they were sorry, but they would always give him a chance.

My Family wasn't as understanding though when they met him, as they thought he was trouble, but they too gave him a chance, and eventually started to like him. My brother had kept a very close eye on him, ever since he met Michael though…

And Michael's family was nicer; they were out-going, just like Michael, open and friendly.

But I knew that my family wouldn't say anything to Michael-it wasn't serious problems that they had with him, just trusting him, like the girls, which I thought was a little silly-so unless he really did something, as in like…hit me or something, which isn't what Michael would ever do, they wouldn't ever say anything to him; I was sure of that.

I was sooo happy when Tasha gave me the DVD of twilight; we now had them in our homes, and our televisions. God, what could I say? I was a lucky girl. It was Kirsty's birthday today, and I couldn't wait for the boys to come home. I had already planned on what I was going to wear, when they came home.

Michael had already gone home, to get changed, ready for tonight, so it was just me, and the girls…or so I thought.

''Rach, did you order anything?'' Tasha asked her confused, as the doorbell rang. I thought that maybe it could have been Michael, but he did more impatient taps at the door, with his fist, rather than the doorbell.

''Well no, not in that way,'' she admitted, as she grinned at a very confused Tasha and I. She shook her head in confusion, and made her way into the hallway, to go answer it. And I couldn't help but listen in.

Rachael went outside with her as I was applying my make-up in my bedroom mirror that I had brought down. I turned my head to find my mascara in my make-up bag, and got it out, before looking back to the mirror, as I gasped in shock, about who I saw there.

Leaning on the wall, was sex god himself; he grinned at me as I gasped in shock…and injuring my eyes with the mascara brush.

''Oh my fucking god, OW!'' I complained as I shut my right eye tight as it began to sting. I had actually brushed mascara in my eye, I was sure of it. I felt two, strong hands tighten around my wrists, as they flew everywhere in shock; consequently dropping my make-up bag too.

''Let me have a look, I'll see if your eyes okay.'' He ordered me; sounding more panicked than I did. I forced myself to open my eyes, and find his; unbearably close to mine now.

He looked closely for a moment; his forehead creased in concentration as he did, before suddenly grinning in response, which then made me more shocked.

''Why are you grinning for?'' I asked him confused. He looked as though he had been told the funniest joke ever…and that made me conscious.

''The mascara seems to have gone now, in fact…it was only an eyelash.'' He got the eyelash out of my eyes, and showed me as proof, that was in fact an eyelash.

''Oh,'' I replied; feeling like a twat now, and blushing like crazy. He laughed then, making me feel even more conscious, and I wanted the ground to swallow me whole now.

''I've missed you.'' He admitted, stopping laughing. ''But I didn't exactly expect that as a welcoming; you sure know how to worry me.'' He admitted, seriously.

I didn't know how to take that really; I mean, he was actually worried about me, about me; about little, insignificant, Charlie Higgins, who really didn't deserve Robert Pattinson to be worried about me. It stunned me.

But I couldn't help but notice that he'd missed me…and that he had said that he didn't expect that welcoming. So I took the situation a little bit like how I had taken a different situation…apart from the fact that this was a totally different person; one I wanted so badly, to tell the truth to him.

''And…what sort of a welcome were you expecting?'' I asked him curiously, and quietly. I stepped forward with deliberating slowness; challenging him to move away from me at any time…but he didn't.

He stayed where he was though; looking as though he had frozen on the spot. He took a deep breath, as he finally came alive again, and stayed silent for a long moment; giving me a minute to finally take what he was wearing, in.

He was wearing a slightly creased-but I could tell that that was how it was supposed to look-grey shirt, dark, denim jeans, and his usual, black shoes. I looked back up and took in the most beautiful aspect of his looks; his face and hair.

His hair was in its usual messed-up style, and I could tell that it was a bit longer than the 'Edward-look', and strands stood out in odd, mix-and-match places, and his perfectly structured face was something that I just couldn't get used to.

I always thought before I met him that the way his jaw was structured was perfect anyway. But you when you hear something in the paper, and you think; _yeah, it's true, but I bet that it isn't that good anyway_?

Well that's what I had thought about when everyone went over the way he looked, the way his jaw was so 'perfectly structured', but now that I had him in front of me, right where I wanted him to be, needed to be; I could safely say that yes, my god, his jaw was….just beyond perfect.

His cheeks were perfectly filled, but not fat either. He was just right for his looks, but in such a more, dazzling kind-of-way. He had the most perfect lips that I couldn't help but get captured in. They were set into a perfect, pouting shape, but were less obvious, as he was still in shock.

He had the starting of a beard, in a delicious, blonde-brown color, to match his gorgeous hair, and his ears…don't even get me started on his ears. I wasn't sure what it was, with his ears, but they did it for me. They were small in a perfectly, right way.

And lastly, but definitely not least; his eyes; they made me want to sigh happily, and I instantly got captured within them. They were so deep, and meaningful, and in a perfect, green-grey was. They looked greyer today though; perfect.

Finally, Robert composed himself, and his lips turned off into a half-smile as he thought up a probable imaginative line in response to my half-attempt at flirting. Who thought that I would be flirting with sex god himself, eh?

Where-along the way-had I even gained the confidence to dare to? It didn't bother me that I had no answer to that, especially when Rob took a hesitant, but very obvious, slight step forward to come a little closer to me.

''Ah well…now that would be telling, would it?'' _Oh my freaking god…_you know that other thing that you'd heard about Robert; the whole smoldering eyes-dazzling thing?

Well let me just tell you, his eyes had instantly switched to a smoldering look, which had me dazzled in about a mili-second. And my god, everyone was so right about him and those eyes; they were truly something else.

I was about to say something, anything, but quickly shut my mouth when he began to move forward again slower this time, but making sure that it was okay with me, with his eyes; cautioning me. I didn't say anything, I couldn't, but he was still getting closer…

''So are we getting drunk then, guys?'' Rachael bounded into the kitchen, holding hands with Jackson, and giggling as she got to the drink cabinet. Something told me that she was by far, very, very pissed already.

Jackson was just smiling at us, before he mouthed an apology to Robert, who had automatically backed away from me, and was now standing opposite me…far away. Shit, what could I say now? I was sure that he was going to…

It didn't matter, I was probably wrong anyway. That was the look he gave all of the girls-I'd seen it on the television-so maybe it was just my mistake. He wasn't pissed, but he knew I was with Michael, so maybe he was just messing about.

I wasn't so sure anymore, but I was sure that I would have to get out of this kitchen, before I melted right here on the floor from being dazzled so much by him.

''I'm just going to…get changed.'' I told Rachael as I bunged my mascara back into my make-up bag, and practically ran out of the kitchen, before they could say anything. I ran up the stairs, and into the spare room.

I shut the door behind me, and leaned on the inside of it for support, as I finally took a deep breath, to the one that I didn't know that I had been holding. And then, I had to admit that my night had gotten even better, when I received a well-needed text.

**Sorry babe, I'm going out tonight with the boys, because they want me to go; but I'll be round tomorrow to pick you up and say sorry to Kirsty and the Girls. **

**I am sorry, babe; xxx. **

Oh but there was no need to be, Michael; because internally, I knew that this was what I needed, what I wanted secretly. So I could get dressed into something really nice, like how I wanted, because I was on my own, and I was allowed; _let's get this party started_.

***

The dress was pink, but it was old, and I liked it. I hadn't been brave to wear it when I first wore it, but tonight I was going to. I went downstairs, where Rob and Kellan were waiting. I coughed and watched as Rob's eyes darted up, and instantly widened in shock.

I pursed my lips and tried so hard to control my laughter; because he had every right to ogle like how he was. This wasn't something that I usually wore, and I was very brave to wear it. It was a halter-neck dress, pink, and showed a little flesh at the top, but not too much, though it did come down quite a bit, really.

Kellan grinned as he came into view, and shook his head. ''Well,'' he said, before laughing. I laughed with him, not feeling that conscious now, as I began to walk down the stairs as carefully and gracefully as I possibly could.

Once I reached the bottom, I ignored Rob's both shocked and ogling gaze, and walked past him, attempting to look just as cool as I had a moment ago, and found the Girls in the kitchen, where they were impressed with what I was wearing too.

''So where's Michael?'' Tasha asked me, when Kellan and Rob had walked into the door…well, it was now or never.

''He's not coming, though he did apologize.'' I told them; not brave enough to look at Kellan or Rob in the corner of my right eye.

''Fair enough,'' Rachael shrugged, before she began to make a punch. I rolled my eyes at her, before going serious again as Rob stopped in front of me, just opposite me, his face coming into view of my eyes.

He was watching me extremely closely, but when I met his eyes; he half-smiled. I smiled back, before quickly looking away again, out of embarrassment.

We went into the living room, when Rachael had to get steaming before any of us. And her idea of fun wasn't exactly my idea of fun, right now. It felt like a bad idea for some reason…and I guessed that it was probably to do with Rob.

''I think we should do dares!'' She said excitedly, clapping her hands together like an over-excited four year old kid.

''Umm Rach, are you sure?'' I asked her unsure, even if I was very drunk. Dares meant having to do things, and I didn't like having to do things.

''Yeah, why not? I want to, so…' I laughed at Rachael unable to help it. She was so funny when she was drunk, so we all agreed to do dare's with her.

Rachael was choosing dares, and she picked on poor Tasha after watching Rachael do hers. Tasha got up, after Rachael forced her to. You had to stand up when Rachael said your name. Rachael had already kissed Jackson, bless her, so it was Tasha's turn after.

''Well you have to take Kellan's top off and give him a kiss.'' Rachael ordered making me and Rachael laugh. Poor Tasha though was like oh my god. I don't know why though; I mean, she'd already seen him shirtless practically, when he got his shirt wet in that pool and she had definitely already kissed him; I saw that! So what was there to worry about?

''Well I don't mind.'' Kellan grinned, making me laugh. Well of course _he _didn't mine; it was in front of Tasha, after all.

He took his shirt of, making poor Tasha a little dazed, and kissed her. And bless them; it was so sweet to see. He pulled away then, and grinned at her, before putting his shirt back on, kissing Tasha on her forehead, and going back to sitting with Rob; who hi fived him, making me giggle.

''Well that was some kiss……..well its Charlie's go now!'' Rachael picked on me, turning around and faking a glare, and pointing at me. I went red straight away, knowing that it would probably have something to do with Rob.

Because after all, Kellan and Jackson had already been involved and I only had Michael, who wasn't here; so by now, I was fucking panicking.

''Oh god, nothing too bad, please!'' I begged them, not daring to even smile. I was too fucking nervous for that.

''It won't,'' Rachael promised, as she gave me that fake, innocent smile of hers, which made me feel even more nervous now. ''Well I think you should…kiss Rob, and you HAVE to do it.'' Oh my god, it was worse than I thought.

Rob looked for help, looking very nervous bless him, and looking as though he wanted an escape plan. I was his escape plan. ''Seriously, you don't _have_ to do that.'' I told Rob, ignoring the glare that Rachael was giving me as I told him that.

''Ignore her, you _have _to do that!'' she yelled him, as he ran a hand through his hair in response. Bless him, he was so embarrassed.

''No, he doesn't; leave him alone!'' I warned her, making her roll her eyes at me. I had a feeling I knew what she was thinking, and god, sometimes she could be so fucking annoying; at this time, making me do this.

''Well I…I can't do that any-''

''Why can't we?'' Robert asked me, interrupting me, and instantly making me stop talking, and watch him in shock. ''If Tasha and Kellan can, then we can.'' Urm mate, besides the fact that I have a Boyfriend!

But I couldn't speak; I watched him in utter shock as he drank back his shot in front of him in one, and got up; feeling my heart start to really beat in my chest. I was sure that someone could hear it; it was so fucking loud!

He came up to me, and smiled down at me reassuringly. He pulled his hand out, and took my shaking hand in his own, pulling me up and to him. I pulled my head down in embarrassment, but his hand flicked out, and pulled my chin up gently so that he was looking at me.

He took his face in his hands as soon as he had my attention, and slowly began to lower his face to mine. I watched as his lips finally captured mine, his eyes closing instantly. My own eyes closed automatically, and my hands slid from his, and into the back of his hair, pulling his face even more securely to mine.

His lips were so soft, so gentle above mine, as he waited for me to pass the initial shock reaction of his sweet kiss. I kissed him back gently, wanting nothing more than to let my tongue flick out and truly taste his lips.

His hands went to my waist, and pulled me tighter against him, making my heart react crazily mad in response to his touch, and his kiss. Finally, I dared to take this kiss a little further, needing so badly to, as I had already forgotten about everyone else in the room.

My tongue darted out to his lips, tasting and discovering the shape of his lips, and he tasted divine. He tasted of cigarettes, alcohol and a mix of mints, and as a smoker, myself; I found this taste actually dead sexy.

Satisfied; I kissed him more softly again, more sweetly, as if this was my very first kiss. And it may as well have been, because my god, I couldn't have imagined any kiss anymore sweet than this one. He was actually a god, too good, and I wanted this to go on, all night…

But finally, he forced himself to pull away…and this was enough to wake me up, and grasp what I had just done. I had just kissed another Guy, and not just any Guy, but Robert freaking Pattinson, and not just because I was a stupid fan girl like how I always was, before meeting him; but because I was starting to truly adore the real Rob, my friend, Rob; although I wasn't sure if _friend _was the right word, at the minute.

I sat back down, and watched everyone else, besides Rob embarrassed, as they got over the shock of our kiss.

''So did you enjoy that, Charlie?'' Rachael asked, which only made the awkward silence that much more freaking awkward.

''Umm, yeah,'' I forced myself to say, because I mean…how could I have not? I tried so hard not to smile, and look up at Rob, whose eyes I could feel burning into me, as he kept looking at me. Kellan laughed.

''Well what can I say; you're a dark horse!'' He commented loudly, making me blush even harder. Luckily, Tasha changed the subject though, and I mouthed my gratitude to her.

I finally looked up after the change of subject, and exchanged looks with Rob. He watched me, and he looked unsure about whether to smile at me or to carry on looking at me. I turned a bright red color, and looked away quickly.

Later on that night, we went back into the living room, after getting more alcohol from the kitchen, and I sat away from everyone else…on the floor. Robert wasn't having that though…he held his hand out for me to take, but didn't wait for me to get his hand.

He had already taken my hand and pulled me up from the floor. I giggled, as he pulled me over to the sofa, and sat me down next to him. He watched me closely before smiling that perfectly crooked, Edward-style smile.

And I couldn't help but notice that Rob still had hold of my hand, but I wasn't brave enough to say anything about it. I liked him holding my hand, kissing me…

Rob kept looking at me, making me very conscious. I mean, what was there to look at? I meant that seriously, because there was just…no contest between the two of us. He was a god, and he could have any Girl he liked; why was he taking an interesting in boring me, for?

''Rob, what are you looking at, please, you know what I look like!'' I mumbled consciously, before dropping my face in embarrassment. He laughed at me, and his hand-still locked with mine-went straight to underneath my chin, and pulled my face up so that he could watch me.

''Yeah, I am looking at you; it's a free world.' He replied drunkenly, as he winked at me. Oh my god, he fucking winked at me!

I froze-almost gasping in shock-before his face lowered to mine slightly. I hoped-even though I shouldn't be allowed to-that he would kiss me, but he didn't. He moved his face to my ear, and whispered seven words so quietly, for only me to hear.

''I need to speak to you later.'' I nodded my head in response, for him to see; as I half-expected that he would say that anyway. He pulled away then, and watched me closely, with that same smoldering look that I had seen that night and consequently ever in real life.

And then Kellan had to go and ask me a very embarrassing question, and just as we started to come off the subject about mine and Rob's kiss for the dare.

''Charlie,'' Kellan called in that curious voice of his. I rolled my eyes at Rob, making him laugh, before turning to look at Kellan. He was watching me carefully with a playful grin on his face, as he watched me.

''Yes Bro,'' I said back, laughing as I said it. He had started to act like a big Brother to me, and he was just as annoying. He would mess my hair up, and give me that 'big brother' grin, just like how my own Brother would.

''Do you fancy Rob here; and you have to tell you're big Brother yes or no…or just go red, if you want to.'' He suggested playfully, making me roll my eyes in response. I could feel my cheeks reddening in response to his question, and I couldn't think of an answer. Because my god, I did fancy him in some way, but I shouldn't; I shouldn't be allowed too.

''Umm…'' I trailed off, unable to say the rest, as I got lost in Robert's touch. He was running small circles on the back of my hand, putting me off. And I wondered if that was his plan…to distract me so that I would answer the question truthfully.

Rob just ran his hand through his hair with his free hand, which made me smile even more. He didn't know how much I loved it when he did that. Kellan left it then, probably knowing that he wouldn't get a straight answer from us.

''Is he still asking you questions?'' Tasha asked me whilst I was drinking from my bottle of blue WKD. I just smiled and blushed, as I thought over Kellan's question internally.

''Well Kellan was…Rob just keeps looking at me, and giving me _that _look.'' I instantly wished that I hadn't said anything about the way Rob had been looking at me.

''What look is that then?'' Robert asked me, as he leaned closer to me slightly. My heart stopped for half a second, before starting into a dazzled sprint. ''You know what look it is; and don't act like you don't know what you're doing, Rob.'' I warned him, giggling as I said it to him.

Tasha and Rachael decided to go up a few minutes later, like how Kirsty had, twenty minutes ago, because she was so tired, and couldn't wait to go to sleep any longer. I didn't want the night to end though…especially when Rob's free hand came to rest on my arm.

His hands were so soft, so gentle, but yet so amazingly firm too. He had that brilliant contrast, between soft and firm, and warm, and cold. And I didn't want him to ever dare to move away from me, ever again.

''Charlie, are you going to bed?'' Tasha asked me.

''I'm just going to talk to Rob for a while.'' I told her, before she disappeared through the door with Kellan, right behind her.

***


	9. Decisions

I turned back to Rob, as soon as the door had been closed, determined to get talking. After all, I wanted to show that I was capable of talking.

''So what do you want to talk about?'' I asked him as soon as they had gone, because I was desperate for questions, and because the door was shut. He pursed his lips, and fought a smile, before he replied to my question.

''How about a drink first?'' He offered, but his hand was already on the vodka bottle. We shared the bottle, probably being far too loud, but not truly knowing we were doing it, as we giggled about the night that we had met and ultimately…got more pissed.

''So what do you want to talk about?'' I asked him finally-after we had finished the once-full, vodka bottle between us-and I struggled to keep the smile off of my face. His warm hand traced my cool arm, running up my forearm gently, and ultimately making me shiver a little bit, but it wasn't from the cold of my arm.

''Tonight,'' he admitted simply; his voice it's perfect, rough tone. He sounded as though he was a little thirsty, but I loved it. It mixed well with his accent, and made him sound even better than I had even thought possible.

''Ah yes, can we maybe just…skip that part, and leave that until tomorrow, or do we actually have to-'' I was interrupted though.

His lips crashed into mine, as soon as I had began to ask the question, and although I was shocked; it didn't take long for that initial reaction to fade, and I was kissing him back. His hands went to my hair, like how mine hand earlier on, and tightened their grip in the back of it.

I sighed happily, and slipped my hand from his and to his shirt…and I was so glad that I had. I could feel just how much he had been working out from underneath my fingers, and I so badly wanted to…but let's not go there; it wasn't appropriate.

Finally, he broke apart, with his hand still locked in my hair. He was gasping for breath, just like me, and his eyes were smoldering again, just like how mine were…but that was only because I was in so much shock to how he had kissed me

It had been a long, urgent kiss; something that you might share with a lover, rather than a friend. It was needy and wanting, and everything that I had only been able to dream about just a few years ago before now.

''Let's go and have a cigarette.'' He suggested, and in that moment; I couldn't deny that that was the best idea I had heard all night…besides the dare-kiss of course.

''Let's go,'' I agreed, as linked my fingers through his and pulled him up with me. As we walked, he walked behind me; allowing his hands to stop at my waist-line, and hold me at my waist. Of course, I never wanted him to pull away.

While we were outside, we drank more of another vodka bottle, whilst we had the cigarette, and as the cool, early-morning air hit me, I felt more confident; and in fact, my head spun with my silly drunk-ness.

I watched him as he watched me back. He was sat on the outside chair; metal and green, and sat at a outside table, which matched the metal-green style of the chairs. I was stood up, facing him, and unable to stare at anything else.

He was still watching me as he made his cigarette last, and I had to admit that the way he was staring at me…well it made me shiver in delight. I had only dreamt about him looking at me like that, and I wasn't ashamed to admit that I had been for the past…five or so years.

And now it was finally true; he was giving me that sexy, smoldering look that I just couldn't resist. He was so freaking adorable, and I was sure that I would never be able to say no to him anymore, whatever he wanted; and that was what made him sex god, alright.

I couldn't resists doing what I wanted to do…well what my drunk-state told me to do. If I had been sober, I'd have never have done it ever, and I wouldn't have gotten the same reaction, but…I did it anyway.

I put my cigarette back in my mouth, and walked forward; a little closer to him. I had seen them do this in a movie, and although I wasn't sexy, I wanted to try and get the same reaction the Girl did in this movie.

I straddled his lap-climbing on him, and stretching my legs out, so that they were on his, and wrapped my arm around his neck; holding him to me. And my god…the million feelings that I felt at that moment, was unbelievable.

I felt exactly like how the Girl in the film must have felt; proud I and never wanted it to end. Because to sit like this…with him…when I had never even imagined it for real…well god, it was just too good to be true.

And as I heard him gulp in response to that; I had to hide my face out of proud-ness of the right reaction from him. It was definitely the reaction that I had wanted, even if this was completely wrong. What were a few harmless kisses though, right?

He threw my cigarette out of my mouth though then, and chucked it on the pavement along with his, before his lips came back to claim mine.

They were just as gentle as the first kiss, the dare-kiss, and that was enough for me; that was far more than enough for me. I kissed him back with eager softness that matched his own, and our hands locked together eagerly, as we kissed.

We kissed for what seemed like forever, and I wasn't embarrassed to admit that it was one of the best experiences of my entire life. I never wanted it to actually end, but I knew that it would have to…and it did.

''Are you cold?'' He asked me, as we finally broke away from each other, gasping for breath. I shivered now-feeling a little cold-but only because he had pulled away from me a little bit. I missed his lips...on mine; and as I was so drunk, I could admit that.

I nodded my head and watched as he pulled his black coat-that had been lying next to him on the next garden chair-and wrapped it around me sweetly, which made me smile, and blush in response. He just smiled back, and put a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

''Better?'' He asked me considerately. I nodded my head in response, and smiled at him again. He was so considerate.

''Good,'' he whispered happily. He kissed me gently on my forehead, making me sigh contently. ''Come on, let's go inside.'' He offered, and I really couldn't refuse. I let him take my hand, and lead me inside to the house.

We went inside to the living room, where we sat on the sofa. I sat next to him, but he wasn't happy with that. ''Please…sit here,'' he begged, already reaching for me, and placing me on his lap anyway. I smiled at him.

His lips came back down and were on mine instantly. I fell into his kiss-sighing happily-and my hands tightened into the back of his messy, amazing hair. He groaned in response, and made my heart beat faster, more maddeningly.

Especially when he pushed me down onto the sofa unexpectedly, and allowed himself to place himself just above me, touching me, but not too much; I couldn't think, I couldn't breathe, and I certainly couldn't move.

He tore his lips away from mine, and he watched me closely, eyes smoldering, his breath ragged, and panting. God he was so cute, and right now; I wanted to kiss him again. It was wrong of course, but I was drunk.

I was sure that was all it was; after all I had Michael, and feelings couldn't just change, right? I hoped not, because I was starting to really question what I was feeling right now. But I shut whatever questions I had to ask myself internally for later on, and decided to savor the moment, whilst I still could.

However finally, we had to pull away; I mean, there was still oxygen to consider unfortunately. We were gasping for breath, and I was glad when Rob pulled me back up by our entwined hands, so that we were sitting next to each other again, and not in…that other position.

He leaned his head forward, eyes half-closed, until our foreheads were touching. We remained like that-eyes half-closed, foreheads touching, and hands entwined-for what seemed forever, but it was only really until our breathing calmed, and we were able to truly form a simple sentence.

And once our once-harsh breathing returned to normal; he pulled himself away, and opened his smoldering eyes p fully to watch me carefully. His grey eyes seemed to smolder and shine in the pale light coming from the open curtain, and I couldn't bear to look away yet.

And then finally he smiled at me; a real, happy grin that I'd seen just a few times before, and was the same one that had made me want to smile back every-time. And I did, because I was happy, but I still felt a little guilty.

But I would shut that guilt out tonight against my better judgment, because I didn't want to wallow tonight. Not after everything that had happened tonight. _I would rather hurt tomorrow, than hurt tonight. _

''I want to admit something,'' he confessed in a perfectly husky voice, clearing his throat after he spoke. His forehead creased a little in embarrassment, as he admitted this, and I could tell that he was really embarrassed about whatever he wanted to admit.

I squeezed his hand gently, as his hands were still in mine; hoping to give him some kind-of encouragement somehow. He smiled down at his hands, noting my enthusiasm.

''I really like you.'' He admitted, as he forced his head back up, to watch me take his words in. And as I did, I was sure that he could hear my racing, frantic heartbeat in response to his words, but I couldn't be sure.

''As in; _I really, really like you_.'' He confessed again, spelling it out for me. Not that I needed it spelling out for me; it was there, clear to see how much he did like me after tonight, and I was sure that he didn't truly know how much I liked him.

''As I like you, especially after tonight.'' I admitted, swallowing back the guilt that I felt in response to my confession.

He grinned then-the worry, which had been written sadly on his face, all but gone-and it was that true, delightful smile once more.

''I'm glad,'' he confessed again. ''Really, I am.'' He added; still grinning at me. It made me realize then how hard this must be for him.

This was Robert Pattinson, and I knew by the many of years that I had supported and liked him how hard it was for him to admit his feelings, and for that; I was so grateful for him to be admitting this to me.

He didn't know how much this actually meant to me. And not even the Girls truly knew how amazing this was to not just meet Rob, but to be with him, like this. It was beyond unexpected, and I still didn't know what to do about it.

''But I need some time…to think things through. Tonight, I'll…think about what's best to do.'' I admitted, watching him as he took my words in and realized what I was saying, what I meant, and _who_ I was talking about.

Guilt burned in every bone in my body; guilt for what I had done, done to Michael. And right now, it was refusing me to forget about it. And I could tell by the recognition on Rob's face that he knew _who_ was talking about.

''Michael?'' He asked, sounding sure as soon as he had asked the question. I nodded my head yes in response.

He nodded too, realizing the thinking that I would have to be doing tonight, the decisions that I would have to be making.

''Well I suppose…I should let you go upstairs.'' He suggested sweetly, and he sounded as though he didn't want to let me go. Bless him, it made me smile, but that was because I knew exactly how he felt right now.

I looked around the room, on the sofa, noticing that his bed hadn't been made. Sure, I had a lot of thinking to do when I went upstairs, but I could help him with the duvet and pillows, before I went to bed.

''Well…I'll go in a minute.'' I told him, making him smile. ''You're bed's not made, and although I'm not the world's best bed maker, especially on sofa's; you're just going to have to put up with me.'' I pretended to roll my eyes, making him grin in response.

''Well thank-you, I appreciate it.''

''No problem.''

It took about five minutes to make up the bed on the sofa, and prop the pillows up for him, but I took my time as I didn't want to leave yet, and do my thinking. He helped me, and when it was all done, he climbed into bed; clothes still on, which made me smile.

''So I'll see you tomorrow morning?'' He asked me curiously; as if he didn't know the answer I would give to that. Did I look like the type of Girl to kiss and run, or what? I had decisions to make, and I wasn't just going to leave him in the lurch.

''You will,'' I promised him, before kneeling on the edge of his bed. He watched me, his eyes moving to my legs which were perched on the side, and back to me, with a look of confusion in his blazing grey eyes.

I ended that confusion for him, by somehow finding the braveness to move my head forward, and connect his lips to mine. He sighed happily in response, and his hand went to the lower part of my back, and pressed me closer to his own body.

I didn't bother to complain or pull away, because it was its own heaven, and there really was no need to pull away anymore. I had made my mistakes tonight, and this was just at the top of my mistakes; tomorrow I would pay.

I let myself fall forward slightly, slowly, and find his own body from underneath mine. My hands tightened around his neck, gingerly touching and stroking the back of his neck, in time with me taking control of the kiss.

He had the softest lips possible, and it was in no way like how it was to kiss Michael. He was rough, always so urgent, and needy. But Rob…his lips were soft, controlled, and easily maintained a better reaction from me.

I couldn't help but compare, on the basis that this was a much better experience that I had with the only other Guy that I had kissed; Michael. But I shut that thought up, especially as his hands began to linger on each side of my hips, playfully stroking the fabric of my dress.

I so wished that I had left my jeans and top at that moment; you couldn't rise dress up without having a very good look at my tight-covered thighs, and worse…but with a top, you could rise it up, just a little bit, and enough for him to get to a tiny amount of skin.

So it was a bad idea, but I was drunk, same as him, and this was Robert Pattinson after all. How often does this come along to normal, people like me? Not often, that's how often, or if ever at all. And I was still trying to work out what it was that he liked about me so much.

After all; there wasn't that much to like about me. I was boring when I was sober, loud when I was drunk and annoying when I was pissed off. That was kind-of like the basis of my personality, as far as I was concerned.

Oh yeah…and every-time I saw Rob on my laptop, or on the twilight movie…I screamed at the screen. Yeah, not exactly a great thing to admit to someone who was very shy, and didn't seem to enjoy the cost of fame and screaming girls so much.

Finally, I pulled away, knowing that I needed oxygen right now, and watched as his eyes fluttered open deliciously, to watch me in confusion to the kiss that had just happened that second ago. There was no need to worry though; I had answers.

''It was a kiss goodnight.'' I admitted, leaning forward once more, to kiss his deliciously soft skin at his forehead, which had been creased in confusion that moment ago. He sighed in response to my nightly gesture.

''Hmm, well I wouldn't mind having a goodnight kiss like that more often.'' He admitted; sounding as though he had been the one to get dazzled for once. Well if I had had that effect on him, then I was more than glad he knew what it was likely to be dazzled, like how he did to me.

''I may take you up on that offer.'' I chuckled against his forehead in response to his words, and sounding totally frazzled. I pulled away and watched him, with this great big grin on his face, which made me want to laugh.

''Good night,'' I whispered, leaning down once more to kiss him on his lips quickly once more, and just as quickly pulling away again.

I got off from the sofa, and walked to the door. It took him roughly about ten seconds to finally come back to life, and finally reply to my whisper.

''Good night,'' he replied; clearing his throat after it sounded husky again. I smiled to myself, as I shut the door behind me, and prepared myself to start to make the decisions I would have to make.

***


	10. Choice's and Friend's

I woke up early the next morning, but that was probably just because I had been busy thinking about what to do, and what was right. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, as I had been so busily thinking about what was going to happen this morning.

I was stuck between two people, and I was beyond undecided on what to do for the best, who would hurt more and ultimately to choose who would be the best person for me, which although was selfish; I couldn't stop myself.

Rob was just…Rob; so perfect, so considerate, shy-like me-, and he always, always thought of everyone else. And if I had met him three and a half years earlier; the decision would have been simple for me.

But Michael; I was so used to who he was. He was angry, but he could be funny when he's drunk. He was always so nice to me, despite my Girls worrying. There really was no need to; he was trouble, and he didn't care what people thought…but he was fun, and he cared a hell of a lot about me.

I was in love with Michael of course, as I had been for the past three and a half years. But there was a question there in my mind now, which was causing me to wonder if this really was a good decision. After all, due to last's nights activities, it made me realize that you wouldn't just do it if you were so in love with your Boyfriend.

I went down early, and got my breakfast. The back door was already open, and when I peered out of it nosily; my eyes come to rest on Rob. He was outside having a cigarette, which right now I was dying for.

I smiled back at him, returning his cautious smile, before going back to getting the cereal and putting it in a bowl with some milk. I sat down at the kitchen table, and just as I did; Kellan and Tasha were coming down the stairs, hand in hand.

And for that, I felt a little jealous. They could be with each other, with no worries about Boyfriends, or Girlfriends, and here was me; having to make this big decision, when all I really wanted to do was have fun, like how she was allowed to.

Kellan came past me and winked, making me blush, and my head fall out of embarrassment. Tasha sat down opposite me, and kept watching me. I could feel her eyes burning into the top of my head, and whenever I looked up, I just smiled and quickly looked away.

I didn't like the way that she was looking at me; as though I had something to hide or something. It made me wonder what she knew about last night.

''So what happened then?'' she asked me, finally breaking the morning-breakfast silence. Oh god, here we go. ''After we went to bed,'' she added, as though I wouldn't know what she meant. I just rolled my eyes at her, so she could see.

''Um, me and Rob just talked and drank more; not a lot.'' I brushed it off, with a shrug off my shoulders, and hoped that she would believe me. But she didn't, of course, and this was Tasha, after all. She was very clever.

''Oh come of it, Charlie, I know you and Rob kissed.'' I looked up in shock, and she just rolled her eyes at me. ''Don't worry I won't say anything.'' She added, grinning at me. She winked mischievously at me, making me sigh.

''I didn't mean it too, it just happened, and when I started…I couldn't stop.'' I admitted sheepishly, as I replayed the images from last night in my head internally.

''Well,'' she replied, in that disapproving voice of hers, which made me feel even more guilty than I felt a moment ago. ''So what's going to happen now then?'' she asked me, curiously.

Finally, the question I had been dreading.

''Well I don't know, I like Rob a lot, and I love Michael, but Rob did admit that he feels something for me, and well…I said the same.'' I admitted sheepishly.

I knew in the back of my mind that if I chose Rob then I would probably get to love him as much as I loved Michael right now, but I wasn't sure if I was brave enough to actually leave Michael, not yet anyway.

He had been with me for three and a half whole years…that was a long time. And I couldn't just forget that, right now.

''Well about time, we could all see that he liked you; are you two talking?'' She asked me curiously; that, we were, as far as I knew.

''Well yeah, but I feel well bad about what had happened.''

Tasha nodded, taking that in. ''Well maybe he feels bad you know what he's like. And he knows you have a Boyfriend.'' She suggested, and as usual she was right. I hoped he didn't feel too bad though, but still I had Michael t think of.

''He feels bad? I feel well bad, he hasn't got a girlfriend to think about!'' I panicked ultimately, making her roll her eyes.

''Calm down, you were both very drunk; put it to that.'' She suggested, and I could tell she was trying her best to calm me down. It worked; just a little bit.

''Yeah, I was a drunk, a lot. So yeah, he's just a friend.'' I tried to convince myself, as I drank a little bit from my cup of tea. It was useless convincing myself though, because a second after I tried to convince myself; I was already questioning it.

I heard Kellan and Rob walk in then, but I wasn't brave enough to look at them yet…but my eyes let me down, and instantly found Rob, who was grinning at me. I smiled back, because I was unable to do anything less.

He had on a blue shirt today, to match his lush blue jeans, and I found that I couldn't take my eyes off his soft expression on his face…so I forced myself to instead.

''So Rob, are you coming to the party then?'' Tasha asked him sneakily. She kept looking at me at the corner of her eye, and I could feel Rob's eyes on me. So as I was conscious of being stared at, I decided to skip the remainder of my breakfast.

''Umm yeah, I said I was going to.'' He admitted, as he cleared his throat again. I recognized this as him feeling awkward about this situation.

''Oh cool; so what are you two doing today then, before the party?'' She asked us curiously; raising her voice to get us speaking. It so wasn't going to work.

''Well I'm going to help Michael get the food.'' I replied quickly.

''I'm going to help round here then go back to mine to get changed.'' He admitted.

''Oh right,'' Tasha replied simply, as she smiled sneakily at Kellan. I shot her a glare in response, and finally decided to get out of the way. I went upstairs to get a shower, leaving them to talk about last night further.

The shower was nice; it was warm and pleasant and took me away from the real world, where I had to think and face the consequences of last night's actions for the best of twenty minutes.

I stepped out of the shower and put on a grey top. It had small, feminine buttons at the top, and small, pretty frills at the top. I put on a pair of skinny jeans, and my white converses, and headed out of the front door to go back to Michael, and before anyone could stop me.

I gave the taxi a $10 bill, and got out of the taxi to see Michael stood next to both his black Porsche and a new red MG car. He was posing over the MG, looking at it to see if there were any marks on the front of it.

It looked brand new, and as if he had just brought it. Which he had, because that wasn't here last time that I was home; him and his fucking posh cars, it was beyond a joke.

As soon as he saw me, he grinned, as if I was to be thrilled with his new car. It was more money that he had wasted on a car, and it got me a little angry. He was a good actor, and had lots of money, and he did deserve to spend it in the way he wanted of course, but not flashing around so much.

''Michael; what the hell is this?'' I demanded as soon as I was at his side. He carried on grinning at me, and removed his sunglasses. It was boiling hot today, and Michael looked very summery for once in a blue and white striped shirt, with buttons, and denim, knee length shorts.

''Do you like it babe?'' He asked me, which ultimately made me confused. He never usually asked me if I liked his new car, because to him, it didn't really matter what I thought, because it was his car. I nodded; after all it was nice.

''Yeah, I mean…it's a nice color and everything, but that's not the point. You've wasted your money, again!'' I shouted at him angrily. He simply rolled his eyes at me, as I took in the car. It was red, had a nice sort-of-shape to it, and was convertible; which would come in use to sunny LA.

''Relax babe, I didn't get you a birthday gift, did I?'' My eyes darted up to his confused. No freaking way; had he brought me… a car? No way; that wasn't like Michael; considerate.

''This isn't…for me, is it?'' I asked him, confused. He laughed at me then, shaking his head at me in response.

''Of course it's for you silly; it would be a bit unfair of me to have two cars, after you don't have one yourself. I mean you've passed your driving test two years ago, babe.''

I gasped in shock, the guilt from last night kicking in. I swallowed it back selfishly though, and got myself prepared to thank him.

''Oh my god, thank you so much Michael!'' I hugged him, giving him a kiss on his cheek. I couldn't believe he had been that considerate.

''That's alright, babe.'' He laughed; pleased with my enthusiasm.

I drove round to Tasha's in my new car, and gave them all a ride in my new car, with Kellan going mad in the back. Robert had gone home to get changed, which I was kinda glad about; I didn't want to flash this in his face.

I drove back to my house with the car and we all walked back with Michael, so that we could all drink tonight (after our Parents and family went come, of course) and got the party ready.

It was better than expected when our family came round, and Michael was really conversational to everyone. I was so pleased with him.

However, when Rob walked into the room, the mood seemed to change and I knew exactly why. I looked to the door as Rob walked into the room, and wished I didn't; straight away. I felt jealous at how beautiful he looked.

He had on a different grey shirt, and new jeans, and his hair was beyond ridiculously amazing. He'd been running his hair through it a lot, that much was obvious. He walked into the room, and flashed a smile at me, and I couldn't help but smile back, just a little bit.

My Family was nice enough to Michael thank god, and they left a few hours later, along with everyone else. So after they had gone, it was party time. I went outside to have a cigarette, where Rob was too, waiting for me on the bench.

He smiled at me as soon as had sat next to him. ''I take it…everything's been sorted out then?'' he asked me cautiously, as soon as I had started to smoke. His awful, saddened tone made me feel even guiltier than before.

''Look Rob, here's the thing.'' I began; getting myself ready to just…tell him the truth. ''I like you…a lot, but I can't leave Michael. I am so sorry and I've been trying to think of the right thing to say to you all day, and I've been struggling to make the right decision, and now I just feel awful and-''

He stopped me with his lips; pressing them very softly to mine, and kissing me once, twice, and one last time, very softly. I watched him shocked, as he pulled away, and smiled at me.

''its fine, and that…incase you were wondering; that was my goodbye…and thanks to last night.'' He added, smiling sheepishly at me.

''Well erm…thank-you,'' I said unsure. ''And seriously I am so sorry about…well last night.'' I apologized, feeling as though I had to.

''It's alright, seriously, last night was…cool.'' He promised me, making me smile.

''So…friends?'' I asked him.

''Friends,'' he agreed, before we walked back into the house, with his arm around my neck, and us joking around.

***


	11. Jealousy

I woke up with a throbbing hangover from the night before. It was a couple of days after the party, and the night before had been spent getting drunk. I tried to remember what happened the night before, but it was all faded.

Michael had got up shortly after me, and we laughed together as we read in the paper about Rob kissing a girl in the paper. You couldn't see who it was, and although I felt a tiny bit jealous; I was happy for him.

And it was quite funny too; Rob looked well and truly lost in this Girl, whoever she was. His hands were on her face, and he looked happy. I couldn't quite remember the kiss though, or the Girl, which was slightly strange.

I got up, and grabbed my grey top and skinny jeans and headed for the shower. The shower was so warm and it had a nice effect on me. And it did come in use; it woke me up and made me remember what had happened the night before…

_We all ran outside the club, laughing and giggling with each other as we did. The Girls planned to go home, but I had thought that it was best that I went home to Michael. So Rob agreed to wait with me while I waited for the taxi, and that was when the fun happened…_

''_You were fun tonight.'' Rob laughed, as he wrapped his arms around my waist. I giggled in response, about to ask what he thought he was doing. _

''_Ur Rob…what are you doing?'' I asked him unsure, before giggling uncontrollably again. He grinned down at me, and pushed me backwards, into the wall behind me. _

''_Just relax,'' he whispered, starting to lean his head down to mine. He kissed me once gently on my lips, before pulling away and watching me closely as I took in what he had just done…and how he had just dazzled me. _

_Dazzled Charlie took over instantly. I pulled him back to me by his neck gently, and found his lips. I placed each hand on the side of his face, and pulled me as close to me as we could possibly be, as he took control of the kiss. _

_This would never end; despite the wrongness of it all, I wanted him, and I was sure that I would always want him; consequences be damned…_

I gasped, and leaned against the shower wall for support. I could still feel his body against mine, his soft, delicious lips upon mine. This was so wrong, and it had to stop. I felt even guiltier now that I had remembered it…

I got out of the shower and got dressed quickly; determined to get hold of that paper before Michael did. I went back to my room to see the paper had moved. I was about to go downstairs, when my mobile started to beep.

**Sorry about the kiss last night; I don't know what came over me**.

**Robert. **

I got a black message up on my screen, and got myself ready to reply back to him.

**That's okay; I hope you don't feel too bad about it. **

**Charlie. **

I went downstairs and put my phone on the kitchen table, before going back up the stairs to get a cardigan.

I came back into the kitchen, to see Michael sat at the kitchen table. But something about his expression was off. He was staring at my phone, which he had in his hands, and his face echoed shock. He looked as though he had just seen some dead corpse or something.

I was worried about how pale he looked, I had to admit, but I was more annoyed for him checking out my mobile now. Just because I had a bad feeling about him having my phone, and I felt as though he had almost been checking on me, for some reason.

''Michael, why have you got…'' I paused as he looked up at me in shock. He looked hurt, but beyond the hurt; he looked fucking angry. And something told me that I should be frightened about this…and I was.

''Did you think I was stupid, Charlie?'' He demanded to know, in a hoarse, barely there whisper. His eyes narrowed slightly, and continued to watch me closely. I tried to think internally and speedy about what he was talking about, but I came back blank.

''I said; do you think I'm fucking stupid, Charlie?'' He demanded again, shouting the words at me, as he pulled himself off of the kitchen chair he was sitting at, and making it fly backwards, and make me jump in shock.

He was fucking angry, and not just angry, but really, really pissed. And I had to admit I was actually really scared of him at this moment; more than I had ever been. His eyes were back to wide, and furiously angry.

I had never even seen him like this before, not as angry as this anyway. Sure; he'd have his moments of anger and stuff, but not like this. Whatever I had done must have really pissed him off, but how could I help, when I…

Oh shit; I finally realized what he must have seen on my mobile to make him so mad. That text was spelled it out for Michael, if he had been nosy enough to read it and I was sure that Michael had read it, now.

And to make it worse, my mobile came up with the name that I had called the number on, so that would have been _Rose_ even if _Rob_ came up on his text, as he put his name into the text. That was what had pissed him off.

''Look Michael, I know that text was bad, but it was just a kiss, I promise you, there was never anything-''

''Shut the hell up, Charlie; I don't want to hear it!'' He shouted past me, before he threw my mobile onto the floor.

''Michael, what are you doing?'' I screamed at him, before I gasped in shock as he stomped angrily on my phone. ''No Michael, stop, please!'' I begged, as my phone broke apart underneath his feet. I gasped in horror as my phone fell to pieces.

As soon as he was finished, he threw my phone into the bin, and turned to me. I sat down at the kitchen table, shaking in fear, and trying so hard not to cry; especially not in front of Michael, when he was being like this.

''You listen to me, Charlie.'' He warned me, still sounding just as pissed off as he had a moment ago. I daren't not look up at him, too scared incase what I saw there would scare me off even more than I already was.

''I don't want you spending any more time with your friends, I've had enough of it.'' I gasped in shock, before looking up at him. He truly was being serious.

''Michael, please don't do this, it's not fair.'' I begged him; trying to stop him from walking past me. But he threw his arm back, and stopped to glare at me.

''Since you've met those guys, you've been out almost every night, and I am so fed-up of it. It's either me or you're friends, Charlie, and if you choose your friends, then I want you out of this house, by tonight.'' He warned me, about to leave the kitchen.

''But I have nowhere else to go; Robert is in Tasha's spare room now, so I can't stay there.'' I reminded him, making him huff.

He turned back round, and glared at me. ''Well then, I suggest you stop talking to your friends. And as for this Robert; I don't want to hear that you're talking to him, or seeing him, or anything. Anywhere you go out of this house now; you ask for _my_ permission now, do you hear me?'' he shouted angrily; allowing his rage to fill the room.

I nodded my head yes, before I sat back down at the kitchen table; shaking and in fear of Michael…which is something that had never happened before. And as Michael went out of the kitchen; I allowed the tears and upset to just wash over me.

I really couldn't see them anymore, any of my friends, or Rob even. I was able to have my phone; all I had to do was put the sim card into my spare mobile, but what would I need with it? I couldn't get hold of my friends, and most importantly; I couldn't get hold of the one person that I wanted to talk to mostly…Rob.

***


	12. Under Control

**May…**

**June…**

Birthday Surprise

It had been two months, just gone since I was stuck here, in this house. I loved Michael, I really did, and I knew that what he was doing wasn't exactly right, but it was only because he loved me. He trusted me of course he did, but he just didn't know how to show it.

It was June the fifth-a day before my birthday-and I was here in the house, doing Michael's washing for him. Not that I was complaining, but I would have liked it if Michael held a bit of a celebration for me or something.

Whilst I was thinking, Michael's arms slid around me like normally, and he kissed my neck, just like how he normally did. I forced a smile, even though I was utterly terrified of Michael's on and off mood switches.

I took this affectionate play as a good sign, and that he was happy today. So I forced myself to be happy after yesterday's angry mood swing. He terrified me yesterday; he had had a lot to drink, and was having a go at me, but as ever; that's as far as it went.

''Morning beautiful,'' I wasn't sure if beautiful was the right word today or ever, with me. I had on Michael's brown, striped jumper and baggy jeans, and my hair was curled, which I thought looked awful, and as my face…ugh.

I looked in the mirror and noted how old I looked. How can two bad months age someone so awfully? I looked like twenty-five or even older or something, even though I was only still nineteen…twenty in one more day.

I had bags under my eyes from where I had been stressing, and not sleeping very well, I had no make-up on which showed off my ugly freckles, and more importantly; that's the way Michael wanted, and it didn't make me happy.

He didn't trust me if I went out of the house, with my make-up on, or in my own clothes, and last night had been the worst of it. He had gone to my room, and put a lock on my wardrobe, and as he was so drunk, I had to just shut up, and put up with his clothes.

So no, this morning I didn't feel fucking beautiful, I felt yucky. And yet, I knew I would be too scared to leave him.

''Do you want to go out today? I thought that maybe after you do the groceries, you could go to that little shop that you like…forever 21, isn't it?'' he asked me, unsure.

''That's right,'' I agreed with him, wondering why he was being so nice to me, and why he was acting so cool about me going out.

''Well maybe you could go there today, have a look around the shop, and then come back.'' He suggested sweetly, as he kissed the back of my neck. ''And then when you do, I'll cook you dinner, make it for you as a birthday treat, a glass of wine, and we can relax.'' He whispered.

His hands slid down to my waist, where he turned me round so that I was facing him. He smiled at me, and tightened his arms around my waist again, pulling me to him. And this…this was where I stopped him. He always took it too far.

''Sounds nice,'' I commented; adding in my forehead that it shouldn't have to be a chore to make me dinner once in a while, or just for my birthday, because I was too scared to say it to him. I was too scared of the outcome of that.

''Hmm, it will be.'' He agreed, with a sigh, before he had to ruin it; his hand started to make its way under my top. I pushed his hand away instantly and tried my hardest to laugh his attempt off. I knew what he was doing.

''Why did you pull away, baby?'' He asked me sulkily, as I turned away from him, and tried to act normal. He knew that I wouldn't sleep with him.

''Nothing, I just don't think that now's a great time, Michael.'' I admitted as I ran my hand through my messy hair, just like how a certain person would. Little did Michael know that this person was the cause of me crying myself to sleep; I missed Robert so much.

''And why not?'' he demanded, like how I thought that he would. I sighed, and forced myself to turn around, right into Michael's needing, broody stare. Could I blame him?

Not really; after all we had been together for more than three years, but now was definitely not a good time to make love for the first time, when he was being such a bully right now.

''Because I'm going to the shops, remember?'' I reminded; trying so hard to squirm out of his arms, when he wrapped them around me.

''Well just go later.'' He told me, trying to kiss me. I pulled my head away from him, because I didn't want him kissing me right now.

''No, it's the only chance that I get to go out.'' I reminded him, as if he could somehow forget. He sighed in response.

''Baby, don't be like that.'' He asked me, before his lips tried to capture mine. I turned my head away again, not wanting this. I didn't want Michael like this, and I so badly wished that he could understand that.

''I don't want to Michael.'' I warned him, but he ignored me, and placed his hands on either side of my hips, and pulled me onto the kitchen side roughly, as I tried to pull him away from me, but it didn't work.

His hands roamed my sides eagerly, and I started to feel sick as he wasn't agreeing to my beg, and he wasn't pulling away. He was doing what he wanted; what selfish, sick Michael wanted as bloody usual.

''I said I didn't want to.'' I warned him, louder this time. Michael hushed me, as he pressed his lips further into my neck, and told me that he knew I wanted to. His fingers tried undoing my jean pocket, and despite how tired I felt at that moment; I would have done anything to get him off me.

''I said no!'' I shouted at him, trying to pull him away again. He ignored me, and started to try and pull my jeans from me, and that's when I finally lost it. ''No means no, Michael!'' I shouted at him, before kicking him where it really hurt.

He fell to the floor in pain, and I watched shocked as he stayed there, writhing in pain. _Good_; I thought. Because I was actually proud of hurting him, but I also knew that if I didn't get out now, he would only hurt me back.

I ran past him, and ran as fast as I could to get the door, clinging my bag in one hand, as it had my phone in it too. ''Charlie, you better fucking get back here!'' I heard Michael call after me; terrifying me even further.

I ignored him, and ran out the door, locking it on my way out as I knew it took him forever to find his own keys around the house. I did the button of my jeans back up, and got out my phone call, desperate to ring someone; someone who I had wanted to in a long time.

I pressed ring, and waited for them to answer the phone impatiently. Finally, after four long rings…he answered.

''Hello?'' he answered; sounding a little sleepy, even though it was past eleven in the morning. He sounded like he'd just woken back up.

My heart skipped a beat in response to finally hearing Rob's voice; it was like heaven right there, and yet…it was so wrong. He had nothing to do with me; he hadn't done for the past two months, and it wasn't fair of me just to ring him up now.

''Hello?'' he asked again, sounding a little bit annoyed. My shaking hands tightened around the phone, as I thought on what to do for the best. There was a long pause on the other side, before he finally asked; ''is this Charlie?''

I gasped, and quickly put the phone down. He had known it was me, he had fucking known it, and now I had ruined everything. I had put myself at risk, let alone Rob. If he came round here when I was gone…

Even if I was there, we would both be at risk. I mean; for fuck sake, how could I have been so fucking stupid? I got into my car, and drove off speedily to the shopping centre around the corner. I wanted to get there, have a look, and come back now.

Because I was worried, and I mean; it's not as if I got anything from the shop, I would be allowed to wear it, because nothing unless it was Men's clothes, his clothes, would I be allowed to wear. And I was too scared to complain.

My phone kept ringing when I was driving, and it turned out that I had thirty missed calls from Rob…as-well as one very anxious text message.

**Charlie, if this is you; then…just ring me please, and tell me you're okay, or text me even. Just to let me know that you're okay. **

**That's all I ask. Rob. **

I sighed, and got out a new text message like how he asked me too and got ready to send it to him, and lie, and tell him I was okay.

**I'm fine. **

Even though I really wasn't; even though I wanted to ring him, and beg me to pick me up from the shopping centre. But I was too scared; too scared of Michael.

I kept my dark, Robert Pattinson-styled sunglasses on my eyes after I did the grocery shopping, on the basis that Michael might be there. He would be out to get me, I was sure of it, and all he had to do was grab me, and still make it look like I was the bad one.

I had put the grocery shopping in the car already, and was onto looking at the clothes. I knew that none of these would be appropriate for me to wear; not with Michael around. They were all flimsy tops, and daring dresses.

So I gave up in the end, and walked out of the shop, with nothing in my hands. And just as I had walked out of the shop, I heard a familiar voice.

''Oh my god, isn't that Charlie?'' I took my glasses off and instantly looked around the shopping mall…and wished I hadn't. Rachael, Tasha, and Kirsty were all staring at me hard, and gasping in shock as they took in what I was wearing, and had bad I looked.

That; that was what fucking stung. It was like they couldn't believe how ugly I was, how awful I looked. And I couldn't blame them, but it just made me want to burst into tears; because this was how I had become.

I ran the other way, hoping that they wouldn't catch up with me, more than anything. Because if Michael saw me talking to them then that would be it; he would be so angry with me. And I was bound to get it in the neck.

He had told me not to speak to them again, and I was keen to make good on that promise. I didn't want to get into trouble with Michael, because I was too scared of him as it was, and after what had just happened with Michael; I didn't want that happening.

I ignored their calling for me, and ran for my life, as though I had never run before. I had never been so embarrassed in my whole life, and that was saying something. I just wanted to get out of here, and get home safely.

''Charlie, I was calling you!'' too late. Rachael had already reached my side, and she had pulled me around by my shoulder, making me look at her, and note her appearance. She looked a little pissed off at my ignoring her.

But besides that, she did look glowing. As in literally; she had a gorgeous, brown tan; which made me realize that she had been on holiday recently; and probably with Jackson. Lucky bitch; I just had Michael.

''I know you were.'' I replied simply, just because I didn't know what else there was to say to her. What did she want me to say? Did she want me to apologize for ignoring her for the past three months? I couldn't.

''So why didn't you stop?'' she demanded; furious with me. I looked over my shoulder, because I was sure I was being watched…and by Michael, nevertheless.

''I have to go…I'm sorry, but I have to go.'' I replied, as I tried to turn around and make a run for it, but she just stopped me again.

''No, I want to know why you haven't spoke to us for three months.'' She demanded; angry at me now. In fact, she sounded more than angry now; she was furious, and the look on her face backed me up to that fact.

''I've just been busy.'' I replied, glancing round my shoulders again consciously. She huffed at me in response to that.

''You've been so busy that you haven't got time for your friends anymore? Even I've just gone on holiday, but it's been spent worrying about you-''

''-Well then don't bother!'' I shouted at her, interrupting her, before I knew what I was doing. She stopped talking automatically, watching me shocked, as though she couldn't believe I had just said that.

And she had good reason to; I wouldn't usually say anything like that to anyone, not as harsh. Especially not the Girls, but I was still too busy looking over my shoulders. Tasha and Kirsty were almost over here now, and I had to get away, because he saw.

I tried to turn around again, but Rachael stopped me; hand on my arm again. I turned back to her angrily, and eyed her hand before looking back to her face again.

''Get your hands off of me!'' I warned her-trying to sound as nasty as possible, so she would leave me alone-before Michael saw.

''Charlie, this isn't you; and I bet any fucking money, that this is Michael's fault. It always is, and I swear to god Charlie, I will kill him this time.''

''Leave Michael alone!'' I was defending him before I knew what I was doing, and I forced myself to carry on, when she watched me shocked. ''Leave Michael out of this; he's the most perfect Boyfriend I could ask for.''

It was true in some way…he could be relatively sweet sometimes, when he wasn't pissed off…and mostly when he was drunk, and tried it on. She shook her head at me in disbelief.

''I can't believe how changed you are Charlie, I mean just look at the way you're dressed. This so isn't you.''

''Yes it is, Rachael.'' I promised her sourly.

I turned to leave, but she stopped me again, and I finally lost my patience with her. Not because I wanted to, but because I had to. I may be in trouble with Michael, but I didn't want her to be too. Michael was too scary to pick on Rachael; I wouldn't let it happen.

''Just leave me the hell alone!'' I shouted her, before pushing her back, and making a run for it. I could hear Tasha and Kirsty comforting Rachael, as I ran, and worst of; I could hear Rachael crying. That was the worst part, and I felt so fucking guilty.

***


	13. Kidnapped

I woke up in the morning, haven cried myself to sleep. Michael was asleep when I got home, and he had slept right through to the morning luckily, and he had a bottle of whisky in his hand, and he still had his clothes on in bed; telling me that he had been pissed.

I sighed and got up carefully, not wanting to wake him up. Because he could well still be drunk, and I didn't want to have to face drunken Michael…especially not after yesterday; he had fucking scared me to death when he hadn't let go of me.

I gasped out-loud as his hands reached out from the bed, and grabbed my wrists. My god, he had scared the crap out of me! He just smiled at me; clearly enjoying the hold he had over me, and not in a good way. It wasn't a real grin either; it was a full frontal smirk, and he looked so nasty.

''Nice to see you again, babe,'' he whispered, before getting up from the bed, and reaching out for me. I pulled away from him though, because I didn't want him to reach for me. I was still furious with him, but scared of him at the same time.

''Michael you have work today; you have filming today, and you're pissed!'' I half-shouted at him. He glared at me, and I instantly wished I had never said anything. He did really scare me when he was like this.

''Chill out babe,'' he warned me through gritted teeth. He reached for me again, but I pulled away. _I didn't want this, I didn't want this. _

''Where were you last night anyway?'' He demanded; still glaring at me. I took a deep breath to calm me down.

''Like you asked me to do; groceries,''

''What all that time?'' He asked; clearly not believing me. It had taken me a matter of ten minutes to look at the clothes, so yes; all that time.

''Yes Michael; all that time. You gave me a list, remember?'' I reminded him, sounding huffy, and that was because I was. I didn't want accusations every-time I was allowed out of the house in about three weeks.

He got up off the bed then suddenly, and as soon as he had moved, I was against the wall; falling back on my own accord, and utterly terrified by what he might do. He didn't have to hit me to terrify me; he had words instead.

He came over to me, and watched me closely; his eyes scanning me. He was so close to me, and it utterly terrified me. ''Don't get clever, Charlie.'' He demanded; making me flinch as he ran his hand across my cheek icily.

He just smirked, and pulled away from me to head for the shower. I took a breath-which I didn't even know that I was holding-and fell to the floor, and let me cry again, and for different reasons this time. Last night, it had been about Rob, missing him, but today; I was utterly terrified about Michael. And I didn't know what to do.

How could I truly love a monster? I didn't have an answer for that, but I did, nevertheless. I couldn't bear to leave him, despite the pain that I was going through right now, because of him. I was beyond crazy.

After he had gone, I got dressed into my normal clothes, because I had no other option. My wardrobe was locked, so I just had to make-do. I'd just sat down in the living room, when the doorbell rang. I sighed, and got up, and headed for the door.

As soon as I opened the door, I was being picked up. I gasped as I took in the person to pick me up; Kellan had me in his arms, while Tasha rushed into the house. I started to scream; determined that they weren't going to get away with this.

''Shh, you silly girl; we're trying to save you, here!'' Kellan warned me; putting one of his big hands over my mouth. He tasted like aftershave, but I was still screaming into his hand; I wasn't having any of this.

But I may as-well have been talking to myself; because there was no way that anyone could hear me screaming against his hand.

''Right, I'll go get her clothes; you stay down here, and make sure she's quiet!'' Tasha called as she ran up the stairs. He nodded his head, and went into the kitchen, where he put me down, but kept his hands round my wrists so that I couldn't get away…but I could scream.

''I swear to god Tasha, you're not getting away with this!'' I shouted, before Kellan's hand went back down on my mouth.

''Shh Charlie, because there really is no point; we are kidnapping you. We know everything that Michael's been doing; keeping you at the house, not letting you go anywhere or see your friends.'' He told me.

''And you remember Rob, don't you? You know the one who _adores_ you?'' he reminded me in a bitter voice. I just watched him, not bothering to try and scream anymore. ''I'm telling you now Charlie; he has been going out of his mind, worrying about you.''

I cried then, unable to stop myself. I had missed Rob so much; maybe even more than the Girls themselves, if that was even possible. And it wasn't just a small cry either; it was a pent-up, needed cry that had to come out, to make it all that little bit better somehow.

''Hey, it's alright, honey. Let it out,'' Kellan commented, as he pulled me to him, and rubbed my back soothingly; as in like how a older Brother might comfort a sibling. I allowed the comfort; because there was no need to fight it anymore.

''Is she okay?'' I heard Tasha's voice over my crying. I felt Kellan nod against the top of my head as a reply.

''She's just getting all out of her system. I think it's to do with Rob….think she misses him.'' Kellan noted smartly. And he was right; god, I had missed Robert so, so much; just to be near him, his friendship, and just…everything about him.

''You'll never guess what; her whole wardrobe has been locked with a padlock by Michael.'' Tasha gasped in shock.

''That's it,'' I heard Kellan growl. ''You stay here with Charlie, sit here,'' he suggested; carefully lifting me to Tasha, before moving away. I just cried and cried, not bothering to ask what was going on.

''I'm going to smash the thing open, and get her clothes; like how she deserves.'' He promised; sounding very pissed off.

''Okay, thanks Kellan,'' Tasha said, whilst she rubbed my back, like how a Mother would to a Daughter. Bless her; she was my Mother after all. I missed joking around with her like this. But most importantly; I just longed for Rob.

Finally, about ten minutes later, he came downstairs again; I could hear his loud feet on the stairs. He came into the kitchen, sounding as though he had a bag with him. ''Right, come on then; let's go.'' Kellan said.

''I'll hold her, you drive.'' He said; taking me back off Tasha. I fell asleep in his arms then; giving up as there was no point fighting.

***


	14. Confrontation

I woke up as soon as got to the house, and all I could hear around me was fuss, and my name being called.

''Charlie sweetie, are you okay?'' Rachael's voice asked me, in front of me. I had just woken up, and had to admit that I felt quite dizzy and disoriented; so with her standing in front of me, it was only making it worse.

Especially as she hands on each side of my face. ''Wait until Rob sees, he'll be fucking furious.'' Rachel commented to Kellan angrily, as she replaced him, and tried to carry me into the house. I tried pushing her away, but it didn't work.

''Rachael; I think that Charlie wants to walk on her own.'' Kellan pointed out, and I was glad that he did. I did want to walk on my own. I had just woken up, I wasn't two.

''Oh okay,'' Rachel realized, and quickly let me go. I stumbled forward a little, before I found my feet, but as soon as I did, I was falling over again, gasping.

''Shit,'' Kellan cursed; having already picked me up before I could fall. My eyes were better now; focusing on the light of sunny LA and I could tell that Kellan picked me up, and that I was now in his arms again.

''Have you got her?'' Rachael asked him anxiously, and as though she didn't believe that he did. He sighed in response.

''Of course I've got her; this is my little sister here.'' He replied, and I finally forced myself to look where we were going…to Tasha's house.

Kellan put me down on the sofa carefully, and they were all watching as they thought on what was best to do.

''Well Rob would definitely give up his spare room to Charlie, so that's no problem.'' Kellan commented smugly.

And then that was when I saw him; he'd come into the living room to see what all the fuss was about. He looked absolutely perfect as always, and here was; looking as scabby as always. But I wanted him…I wanted him to hold me, or just be close to me; as my friend.

I had missed him so much, and I didn't like to see the pain in his features due to my skinniness, and how awful I looked.

''Rob!'' He was there as soon as I had called for him. He was sat next to me on the sofa in less than five seconds, with his arms around me, holding me to him with extra carefulness…as if I might break at any second, or something.

I saw Kellan grin at Tasha, and say; ''I told you so; she missed Rob.'' He commented smugly, before I buried my face into Rob's chest, breathing in his amazing aftershave, and felt his lips kiss my forehead gently.

They left me alone after they had finished talking about what to do for the best; with Rob agreeing forcefully that I slept in his room, and he would sleep down here, on the sofa. I took his hand and kissed it in response to his thoughtfulness and that hand went straight to my cheek.

I pretended to be asleep when Rob stayed with me, because I still had to go home and face Michael; or he would only come here, looking for me. I was already twenty minutes late home, so I needed to be quick.

And whilst I pretended to be asleep; I heard what I had been dreading.

''You really like her, don't you?'' Kellan commented to Rob, who was still stroking my hair affectionately.

''Not like, Kellan…I think…well I think that I might be falling in _love_ with her.'' I tried so hard not to sob in response, because he didn't deserve this, not the pain or the hurt that went with falling in love…so I saved him a job.

As soon as Rob and Kellan had left the front room, I ran for it; grabbing hold of my house keys, and bolting for the front door.

''Shit…No wait here, I'll go after her!'' I heard Robert shout, but I was already down the street by the time that I had heard him.

***

I was in the garden, when i heard the gate open. I gasped, and looked around in shock, to see that Robert was walking in.

''What are you doing here, Rob?'' I demanded; gasping in shock. I automatically began to panic in-case Michael saw him. I didn't want either him or me getting into trouble.

I took in what he was wearing; unable to stop myself. He had on his black beanie hat, and matching, black sunglasses, and I knew that he was probably in disguise. That was what he wore when he was in disguise.

He had on a striped blue and white shirt, which had a few buttons undone, and showed a little bit of his white vest underneath the shirt. He looked good, in his skinny jeans, and converses.

But he shouldn't be here, if Michael stopped him, then he would tell us both off. I didn't want Michael to get into one of his strops, because he wouldn't talk to me for days, when he did, and he would just drink all night.

He half-smiled at me, but I could see that it was all front, and that he was actually worried about me. In fact, he looked beyond worried; he looked as though he would find me half-dead or something.

Despite the panic of getting caught, I couldn't quite deny my heart reacting to his appearance, even I he didn't look too happy, and I was panicking like hell, about Michael finding him here, and doing something bad.

''Charlie, come back to Tasha's with me now.'' He asked, as soon as he was at my side. I watched him in shock, trying to take in what he was actually saying to me.

I mean was Rob actually asking me to leave Michael? Did he even know what would happen if I did? The chances of me actually making it without him were slim, and Michael knew that and he ruled me for it.

''Don't be stupid, Rob, I can't.'' I said back, before turning back to the washing line, and finishing putting Michael's clothes out. I could feel his stare burning into my back, but I couldn't bear to look round at him. I knew that I would see the hurt in his expressions.

''If it's Michael then…just don't worry, he won't be able to get to you.'' He said, as though Michael would actually hurt me. Yeah, he got pissed regularly, and he kept me here I the house, but that was only because he wanted to do the right thing for me. He would never hurt me, or force me to do anything.

''I don't want to leave him, Rob; that's the problem!'' I shouted now; frustrated by everyone for thinking that Michael was this big villain all of a sudden.

I did what I wanted to do, and Michael was just being there for me. He hadn't done anything wrong, and I didn't understand why people were having a go at me for loving him.

Robert took off his glasses then, and rolled his eyes in response to that. Clearly, he didn't believe the fact that I didn't want to leave Michael, like every fucking one else.

''How could you still want to stay here after everything's he's done to you?'' he demanded. He didn't sound angry; he just sounded shocked, bewildered.

But his question only made me even more confused. ''He hasn't done anything to me.'' I replied; trying to understand what he was suggesting here.

He groaned in response, and shaking his head once. ''Charlie, he's made you stay at home for the last three months, without letting you see anyone.''

Of course he was right. Michael had kept me locked up in the house, and he had only let me go out for when we need groceries, and when I was due a portfolio assignment at my workplace. But he had done it for my own good.

He loved me so much, and I loved him in completely the same way. And I knew that he only kept me in the house because I had acted silly; I had been showing off in front of Rob, when I'd first met him, and I did deserve to be taught that it wasn't fair on Michael.

Of course no-one would actually understand that; no-one but me and Michael, because we understood each other. We had a mutual understanding and respect for each other, and a love that was meant to last.

I cherished me and Michael's relationship, despite his advantages and disadvantages, and that was what a relationship was all about; surviving the bad times, and enjoying the good times. But the Girls didn't understand that, and I couldn't make out why.

It was fair of Michael to make me stay away from my friends, even if it did make me unhappy; because they didn't understand me and Michael's relationship, and because of this; they just didn't like him. I didn't just believe this because Michael had told me all of this, weeks ago; I believed it too.

''I can see people if I want to.'' I defended Michael's honour, because I knew that nobody would stick up for him, besides me. However, I began to panic automatically, when I realised that Michael could be out in any second now, and I kept glancing over my shoulder, just in-case.

''Like who; Michael?'' He frowned at me in response as he talked. ''Tasha's told me that you haven't rang them or anything for three months.'' I had never imagined that Tasha would start telling Rob all this crap; yes, it was true, but it didn't mean that Rob had to know too.

I instantly began to feel a little mad towards Tasha for telling Rob about me ignoring them. They had done anything they could; they had kidnapped me, they had tried to run after me at a shopping mall...why couldn't they realise that I had chosen Michael?

This was normal; this was my relationship with Michael, and nobody else had to get involved in it. I chose to start this relationship with Michael, I chose to stay away with him, and I chose Michael over anyone else; because I _wanted_ to.

''Look Rob...you don't need to be here.'' My head darted back, and looked towards the front door again, suspiciously. I was sure that Michael would be out of the house any second now, and he wouldn't be happy when he saw Rob; and that scared me.

''I need to go.'' I turned around after receiving my peg bag, and got myself ready to dart to the front door, as fast as I could; I didn't want Michael knowing about this. I didn't want Rob stopping me either, because that would mean him touching me, and if Michael saw...

''No!'' Rob's hand was on my wrist, and he pulled me back towards him, and round, so that I was facing him once more. I reconciled away from his touch in shock, and snatched my wrist back off of him.

The peg bag dropped to the floor, as I gasped in shock. No-one had touched me in the last few months besides Michael, and it was a shock, to feel someone more...softer compared to how rough Michael was.

''I need to get inside the house now. I don't want Michael to have to come outside.'' I warned him. He reached for me again, but I took another needed step backwards. He frowned in response, but I had my reasons. I didn't want Michael seeing this if he was watching from inside the house.

''Charlie please...come back with me now.''

I couldn't leave Michael; he would only come and get me himself, and I didn't want to be in any more trouble. And I couldn't just leave Michael like this; it was so unfair. He was my first and only love, and I couldn't just...hurt him like that.

I shook my head no, and I had to admit to being shocked that Rob would even suggest this. I had already told him that I couldn't leave Rob, and yet; Rob had completely ignored my wishes, and asked me again.

''I'm staying with Michael.'' I spelled it out for him, so that he couldn't get confused about what I wanted. I wanted Michael, and I wasn't just going to leave him just like that. I had made my choice, and that was it.

He watched me in shock, and I forced myself to swallow back my sobs, as his expression turned so devastated. He looked past me for half a moment-seeming to keep an eye on the door for me-before his eyes refocused back onto me.

''Please Charlie...please come back with me.'' He begged me; holding his hand out for me to take. I hesitated; pursing my lips as I thought his offer through. I wasn't able to go back with him, but i could still be his friend.

I was that Michael would let me carry on seeing Michael as a friend, if I reassured him that me and Robert was just friends, which we were. Ever since Rob had entered my life; I had just...needed him there; in any way that I could.

And friend was so much more of a good idea rather than anything more, because I was lucky. There was nothing complicated about it, and I could still have Michael as my Boyfriend, like how I really wanted it to be.

And right now, Rob was hurting; my friend was hurting, and I wanted to be able to stop him from hurting. Because I deserved him that much after the last three months.

I reached out-extremely slowly at first-and took his outstretched hand in mine, and entwined our fingers together perfectly. It felt even better than I imagined; having his skin touching mine so perfectly once more.

His thumb rubbed the back of my hand gingerly, and I couldn't deny that the feeling of him rubbing circles on my skin was amazingly pleasant. He smiled; delighted with my reaction towards him taking my hand in his.

''I swear to god, you better let go of my Girlfriends hand!'' I gasped in shock as I heard Michael's angry footsteps coming out from the house.

I stepped back, away from Robert, and dropping his hand immediately. I looked away from his pained gaze, unable to know that he was in pain, because of me, and I wasn't able to do anything. I was an awful friend.

Michael was by my side in an instance, watching Robert as he stepped past me a little bit; almost as if he was protecting me or something. ''I want you out of garden now.'' Michael warned him, sounding every bit as angry on that day i got that text from Rob, apologising for what happened the night before...

Robert turned his face slightly to look at him closely for a minute, before giving his reply back to Michael. ''This isn't your house, its Charlie's.'' He turned back to look at me, and smiled in encouragement, when I sunk even deeper behind Michael, out of terror.

I didn't want a fight going on right now, and I didn't want Rob or Michael to get on the wrong side of each other. Because this wasn't fair; I loved them both in some way. Rob, was my best friend, and i had grown to him as my best friend, and not just some idol on my wall.

Michael was my first love, and I absolutely adored him. I would do anything for Michael, and he knew that, and he also knew that I would never truly be able to leave him. This wasn't just my house anymore; this was both Michael and mine's house.

''Do you want me to leave Charlie?'' Rob asked me; knowing that I wouldn't be able to say anything that Michael didn't like hearing. He probably presumed that I would say no, for Michael's sake. But in all truthiness...I didn't know what to say anymore.

Michael replied, before I had the chance to think it through though. ''She wants you to go.'' Rob's shocked eyes looked back to Michael in disbelief.

''Sorry, but I didn't hear her speak. I only heard your voice.'' Rob sounded as pissed off as he had right to be.

''Yeah, and that's because you're scaring her; she doesn't want to reply to you.'' Michael replied, and I hid myself more behind Michael's back.

I couldn't stand to watch Robert get so distraught over this. I felt as bad as it was, but I couldn't bear to make Michael angry either. It wasn't worth the risk, not knowing that if I wanted Rob to stay, that i would be in trouble.

''I'm scaring her? Please, if anyone's scaring her, it's you!'' Robert bit back, sounding as angry as he really had every right to feel. That was pretty harsh of Michael to say something like that, when we all knew how much of a gentle person Rob was.

''She's a grown adult, she can do what she wants.'' Michael huffed back, making Robert click his tongue angrily.

''Well let her speak then!'' Robert demanded; shouting now. I grimaced then, because I was unable to stop myself. I didn't want Robert involved in all of this, but yet he was. However, I had to admit that I was quite surprised when Michael stepped out of the way, eyes on me.

''Well go on then; tell him what _you_ want.'' Michael demanded, and by the way he said _you_, I knew what he really meant; he meant that he wanted me to do what he wanted. And he was my Boyfriend, and I loved him, so how could I not do what he wanted?

I looked from Michael to Robert and back again; knowing what was right, but knowing that it wouldn't be seen as right in Michael's eyes. I was utterly lost, and I was beyond stuck on what to say. I didn't want to make Michael angry, but then it would have been nice to spend a little bit of time with Robert too.

He watched me as I walked forward slightly, past Michael, who was still watching me closely. If Michael would allow me to get to half-way to Rob, like how he had...then I was sure that Michael would let me have Rob stay for a while; as he was my best friend.

I smiled at Rob in encouragement, as I got to around half-way between them, and he grinned back; delighted in the choice that I was about to make. He held out his hand for me to take, and because there was still Michael to consider; I looked over at my shoulder to Michael, who was watching me extremely closely.

''He's my friend Michael, he's just my friend.'' I encouraged, before I looked back to Rob, who was still waiting for me. I smiled at him, and got nearer to him. As soon as I was closer to him however, I quickened my speed, until Michael could complain, and found his hand in mine.

I smiled in delight, as his soft fingers entwined around mine, and in that short moment; I almost forgot about Michael from behind me. It felt as though it was just me and Rob, holding hands, with my best friend...

''Get away from her!'' I gasped, as Michael pulled me back and away from Rob. Rob's delighted smile disappeared completely on his face, as he realised that I had been pulled away from him again, as soon as Michael didn't like it.

''No, that's not fair!'' Rob shouted back; trying his hardest to pull Michael away from me, whilst I watched on; bewildered on what I should do for the best, stuck in the middle. ''She came to me, not you. You said that you would let her choose, and she has!'' Rob added, sounding more shocked than angry now.

''No, stop it; please.'' I begged helplessly in the middle of them. Michael growled at Rob in frustration, and pushed me back, behind him, while he lost his patience as he always did. It was easier for Mike just to lose his patience.

''Stay away from her, or I swear to god; she will be getting the worst of it.'' Michael threatened both Rob and me; making me gasp in horror and Rob's eyes widen as he realised that Mike's threat really was serious.

I knew that he was as soon as he had said the words, however. Because Michael never joked when he made a threat like that, and I was absolutely terrified of the meaning behind the words; because it really would be me that received the worst of it.

''If you hurt her...I swear to god, Michael-''

''Just you make sure that you leave her alone; you're not wanted, and she's made her decision. She wants _me_.'' Michael spelled it out loud and clear for Rob, and I forced myself not to cry. He shook his head at Michael, but I begged him silently not to say too much.

I was too scared of what lay ahead of me tonight. So, Michael may not raise a hand to me, but...there were worst things that he could do to me which didn't involve violence or touching. The way he spoke to me was enough to shake me up.

''She came to _me_, not _you_. You absolutely terrify her, Michael, and it seems to me that you actually enjoy that.'' Michael huffed, and laughed off his accusation.

''Oh please, why don't you do one, Pattinson? You're not welcome here.'' I watched Michael as he spoke each word in such an evil, sure way. But I hadn't made a decision; I hadn't chosen anyone. I had said that I wanted both of them; Rob as my friend.

''Michael, please don't do this; Robert's my friend.'' I tried to say through my unbearable sobs, but as soon as Michael looked back to me, glaring still, like how he had been with Robert; I couldn't help but feel terrified again.

''I thought I told you to get into the house?'' he demanded me. I stood there, my knees weak, as I thought through my answer to that carefully.

''Michael…I want to stay out here…I want to stay with Rob-'' I gasped, as Michael grabbed hold of my left arm tight within his steel grip and pushed me back hard-so that I was almost falling backwards-to the door.

''No, please Michael, don't do this.'' I begged him, as he dragged my feet across the hard pavement, because I had lost my balance. I saw Rob's shocked face through my tears, as he realized that Michael really was dragging me back to our house, and extremely roughly.

''Let her go!'' Robert demanded; instantly by Michael's side, and trying to push him off of me. I sobbed and tried to warn Rob to let it go, that it wasn't worth it; but it fell upon death ears. He pushed Michael with easy force, trying to get him off of me, but there was no competition against someone as physically strong as Michael.

''Piss off!'' Michael shouted; shoving him back, and managing to get us in the door, before Rob could stop us. But as soon as were in the door; Robert was already back in the doorway; trying desperately to get to me.

And all I could do was watch, gasping in shock, on the wooden hallway floor where Michael had thrown me, whilst Michael shoved Rob out of the door roughly, and tried to slam the door behind Robert.

I gasped, as Robert shouted in agony, and it was then that I realized Michael had shut the door on Rob's feet. I gulped back the tears, and clambered up unsteadily to my feet, as it seemed that Michael wasn't going to stop, until Rob was out of the door.

''No Michael, stop it!'' I begged, but Michael was beyond reason. Rage was the only expression visible on Michael's face and I had to admit that I was frightened and not just for me now, but for Rob too. This wasn't fair…hurting Rob like this. He hadn't needed to get involved.

''Michael, you're hurting him!'' I screamed at him, hoping to get some sort of humane reaction from Michael. He growled at me in response, and watched in terror as Michael tried to shove Rob out of the door again.

In the end; I lost it with Michael. I wasn't standing here and watching him hurt my friend like this; my hero, the one person I had wanted to meet so badly, and yet; I had now hurt so badly. Any punishment was worth not seeing him get hurt.

I shoved Michael out of the way, watching as he glared at me, before I shut the door on Rob, after I had gingerly pushed him out of the way, so that he wouldn't get hurt again.

''Charlie, no; open this door!'' Robert screamed from outside when he realized what I had just done. I had put myself up-front and into Michael's temper, to save Robert. He didn't need to get involved; this was my choice, and I had made it.

Michael glared at me, before taking a step towards me. I shuddered as I exhaled a deep breath; knowing by Michael's terrifying expression on his face that I was now in for it. But it was worth it, for Rob. He was my hero, and I would do it again.

This was my fault anyway. I was warned to leave Michael months ago, but I hadn't listened. So I would just have to face my Boyfriend; sure that he wouldn't hurt me physically, or emotionally or anything. Because he loved me, he did love me.

''That was a fucking stupid idea, Charlie.'' He growled at me. I sucked in a deep breath, and swallowed back my tears, and prepared myself to face him. _He wouldn't hurt me, he wouldn't hurt me; he loved me_. I kept repeating the words in my head to myself.

''You were hurting him, Michael.'' I reminded him, trying to sound as cool as possible. He shrugged, as if he knew that already and just didn't care. But I knew that he did care, I knew that the real Michael did.

''You should have left me to sort it. I asked you to get in the house, but you didn't do it, did you? You didn't listen, and you never listen!'' Michael grabbed hold of my wrist then; squeezing it tighter than he ever had before.

I watched him shocked, as fresh tears filled my eyes; he was actually hurting me, and gripping my wrist in his steel grip. ''Ow, Michael, you're hurting me.'' I warned him, and as soon as I said this; Rob's fists pounded harder on the door.

''Michael, open this door now, or I swear to god-''

''-Get lost Pattinson; there's nothing else you can do.'' He glared at me as he said this; never looking away from me.

''Michael, you're hurting me.'' I said again, once he hadn't let go of my wrists. ''Let go,'' I added; as calmly and as rationally as I could, despite the sour pains running up my wrists. He watched me for half a moment longer, before he finally let go of my wrists, and turned to the closed door.

''She's okay; you can go now. And if you are stupid enough to think that I would hurt her, then you're fucking stupid.' Michael shouted through the door, before banging on it once. But that was just the thing; he had hurt me.

I rubbed my wrists down gently, while I listened out for Rob's reply to that one. ''Does Charlie want me to go?'' Michael frowned, and started to get pissed off with the questions.

''Yes, she fucking does. Now piss off!'' He shouted through the door, making me shudder a little bit. I hated it when Michael lost it.

''I want to hear Charlie say it.'' Rob spelled it out for Michael. He looked down at me, and told me to get up. I did so, with a sigh, and watched him as he nodded his head for me to give Robert the answer that he craved.

And I would, just as long as it meant that Rob was safely out of the danger that was Michael. ''I'm fine, Rob.''

''Are you sure?'' he asked me anxiously.

''I'm fine,'' I repeated; swallowing back another lump of sadness stuck in my throat as I had to lie to my own best friend. ''I want you to go.'' I added; coughing back a sob. There was a long silence, and I wished so much that I could open the door, and choose the person that I wanted.

But a part of me was still holding on to Michael, and I hated that part of me. Because it wasn't what I really wanted; not really-I wanted the Man outside the door-the one who was hurting just as much I was, right now.

And yet, despite wanting so badly to comfort him…I wasn't allowed. And god, it tore me apart! How could I choose one person out of the two people, when I craved both of them so desperately much; and both for completely different reasons too?

''You don't mean that, Charlie.'' I heard his tortured whisper from outside. Michael snickered as he took in how in pain Rob sounded, and I sounded so guilty for not being able to run out of this house, and getting what _I_ wanted for once.

I was always doing whatever anyone else wanted, what people thought was best for me, and this had been the whole thing with me and Michael. And I was fed-up of it; Robert listened to me closely, for what I wanted, and Michael would never understand that.

I took a deep breath, and forced myself to say the next thing that I would have to say to get him to go. ''Yes, I do mean that, Rob! Now, just leave me alone!'' Michael smirked in response, and I knew automatically that I had done the trick.

''Fine,'' I heard Robert mumble. ''But I'm not coming back, if I go now, I won't be coming back.'' I sobbed in response, but forced myself to do what I had to.

''Fine then!'' I shouted, as I coughed back my sob, and as I heard Robert's frustrated footsteps down the garden path, and his mumblings of swearing under his breath; I felt nothing but guilt; for having upset him so much.

And now…it was my turn to let Michael turn on me…

***


	15. Seeing Sense

The more that Michael drank, the more I couldn't stand it. He just ignored me all evening, and went about getting pissed as possible. I couldn't bear to watch it anymore, so I tried to hide my eyes, and pretended not to listen to what was going on, but I couldn't.

I could still hear the bottle opening, and hear Michael drinking more alcohol. And in that moment…I'd had enough. I grabbed the bottle of vodka in his hand, and ran to the kitchen sink, and poured it away before he could stop me.

''You're going to fucking regret that!'' He shouted at me. I gasped in horror as he took me in my arms roughly, and raced upstairs. I begged him not to do anything he regretted, and to just calm, but he ignored my tearful pleas.

He put me down the bed, and I watched him anxiously as he began to try and take my shirt off. ''Michael, stop it.'' I begged him; trying so hard to pull him away from me. He just kissed my neck, and went back to un-doing the shirt buttons.

''Michael, no!'' I tried; shouting at him, to get some kind-of human emotion from him, but I got no reaction from him.

''Stop it!'' I screamed at him, as he threw my shirt on the floor. His eyes darted to mine, and they burned with anger.

''You have two decisions Charlie; we either make love tonight, or you move out tomorrow.'' As soon as I had haltered for half a moment; he was trying to pull my jeans away from me. I begged and sobbed him to stop, but he wouldn't listen to me; he was past reasoning.

''Please stop it!'' I begged, as he had finally undressed me to my underwear. Finally he stopped, and got himself off of the bed.

''You're moving out then; I want you gone by tomorrow afternoon. You hear me, Charlie?'' He glared at me, before he stomped out of the room. I heard another of bottle being opened by him from downstairs.

I cried myself to sleep; knowing how that I had made the wrong decision to choose Michael over Rob, and knowing it was too late.

I had chosen someone who I had thought would work through this mood of his, but I was stuck; stuck here because I didn't have anywhere else to go.

***

Everything had been fine for the next couple of days in our house, and the night after everything that had happened we even slept together for the first time, and I had thought it was perfect; it had made me love Michael even more.

And after I had proven, shown him how much I loved him; he let me out of the house again, as long as I stayed away from Rob, and my friends. And I was fine with that; I had Michael, I loved him, and all I wanted was him.

I was even allowed to start wearing my clothes again, because he trusted me. It was amazing what one night could change. I went shopping, and got myself some clothes from forever twenty one, to impress Michael.

I got changed downstairs, after not hearing anything from Michael upstairs, and went to go and show him my new clothes, after making sure that I looked alright in the mirror. I was so happy today, really I was.

I had brought a cream, strapped top, with small, delicate flowers on the front of them, at the top. I had also brought a new white skirt that looked very nice on and some flat, white shoes to match. However as I walked into the bedroom….

There was my Michael…in bed…with Lauren's Sister Annie. I gasped, which abruptly stopped them. I will never forget the look on Michael's face. He looked shocked-really shocked-to see me there; as if he didn't expect it.

''Charlie, Charlie, it's not what it looks like!'' He shouted after me, after I ran to the spare room, and grabbed a luggage bag.

He ran into the living room with his boxer shorts on, and I pushed past him to my bedroom, and got my clothes. I didn't want to hear it; I was out of here, spare room free or not. I would happily take Tasha's sofa to being here with Michael.

Out of a cheating Boyfriend, or loyal friends; I chose friends.

I didn't even bother to listen to Michael's excuses, because I was out of there in seconds, and the one thing I told him was this; ''I want you out of here by tomorrow, this is my house.''

And then I was gone; getting into my car, and driving to Tasha's. And I didn't even cry; that was the strangest thing. Because I was going back home to my friends, and the one thing I wanted so badly right now…Rob.

I would do anything to prove to him that Michael and I were through, and that was the end of it. And most importantly, I would do anything to prove to him just how much I had moved on from Mike, and wanted him

***


	16. Too Late

When I got to Tasha's; where Rachael was outside, sunbathing with Jackson at her side. They both looked up in time when I drove into the gates, confused that I was actually there.

''Charlie?'' Rachael called. I took my sunglasses off, and got out the car; throwing her a grin. It was so good to be _home_.

''I'm home, honey.'' I spelled it out for her. She returned my happy grin, and actually ran to meet me. She hugged me to her; practically pulling me off of the floor. I laughed at her eagerness, and hugged her back.

''Please say you're moving in.'' Rachael begged, as soon as she was ready to release me. I nodded my head, thrilled that she seemed pleased to see me. And after everything I'd done to my friends too. I didn't deserve them.

''Well yeah…that is if you'll have me.'' I added, making her laugh this time.

''Of course we'll have you, Charlie! God, I'm so glad to see you.'' She pulled me back into her arms without any warning.

''So…what happened?'' She asked sighing, as she helped me with my bags from the boot. I kinda knew that question was going to be asked…just not this soon.

''I found Michael in bed with Annie.'' I told her, making her gasp in shock.

''Oh my god,'' she whispered before going silent. She was actually in shock for once; that was a first for Rachael. ''Do you think I should get Kellan to go beat him up? He'll do that with pleasure.'' She laughed, making me roll my eyes.

''Seriously Rachael; that would just be sinking down to his level; we are so over, and I am never ever getting back with him.''

She grinned at me, and patted me on the back. ''God, I'm so proud of you…shame it's a bit too late though.''

''What do you mean?'' I asked her, confused.

She instantly stopped smiling. ''Urm…nothing, Tasha wants to tell you anyway.'' She admitted, pulling me into the house, before she could say anything more.

''Okay,'' I sighed as I went past Jackson who was still sitting on a deckchair, and into the house. Whatever it was must have been important.

Tasha was sat in the front room with Kellan and Kirsty, but there was no sign of Robert yet. It made me wonder where he was. Tasha gasped as soon as she saw me, and Kellan just gave me that delighted, big grin of his.

''Oh my god, I missed you so much.'' Tasha stated, pulling me into her arms. I smiled as she pulled me away. ''Take it things didn't go well with you and Michael?''

''I found him in bed with Lauren.'' I spelled it out for her. She gasped in shock and Kellan shook his head angrily.

''I hope it's over with him….for good?'' Tasha asked me.

I nodded, knowing where it would bring me next. ''Yes, which brings me to my next question; where's Rob?''

She threw a look at Kellan, but I was far too excited to really wonder why that was. ''I can't wait to see him again, and I know that I have a lot to prove, a lot to make up for, but don't worry; I am going to do anything in my power to make sure he knows that I'm not just messing him about.'' I laughed nervously.

''Ur Charlie….Robert's gone back to London.'' Kellan admitted, as he refused to meet my eyes. I looked at him confused. What did he mean he had gone back to London…surely he hadn't? God, why had he?

''But…why…I mean-''

''It was the morning after you choose Michael…he didn't want to stay around and watch you two together.'' My jaw dropped instantly in response to his words. No way! I had pushed him back to London, and it was my fault.

''And it was my fault.'' I whispered, as I gave into sitting on the sofa, once my legs gave way from underneath me. And that was exactly how I felt too; as though I had had my legs knocked from underneath me.

''I can ring him if you want-''

''-No, no…it's not fair on Rob to do this to him.'' He deserved to be happy, and he wouldn't be happy, if he was here with me.

So I would leave him be.

Unfortunately though; it didn't take too long for my tears to catch up with me. I wished I could stop myself from crying, but it didn't work.

***


	17. Awkward Surprise

The Girls had arranged a bit of a celebration for my coming back the next day, and we were planning to go to a club afterwards. So Rachael got the drink out, and just after I started drinking, I had to get the shock of my life, didn't I?

Walking through the living door, looking shocked was Rob himself. And as usual, he managed to take my breath away. He had on a grey, polo shirt with his usual jeans, and his hair was in its usual style; though it looked different somehow today.

His eyes found mine, and widened in shock, before he looked at Kellan, who was already getting up from the sofa, after taking a swig of his bottle of beer.

''I only came here because-''

''-Listen, buddy; I need to talk to you.'' Kellan interrupted Rob, and he pushed Rob out into the hallway, and into the kitchen, where I heard the door shut.

''I wonder what's going on.'' Rachael spoke the words that I had been thinking. I got up off the sofa, and went to see what was going on.

I stood outside the kitchen door, after shutting the living room one, and listened carefully to what they were saying.

''You told me that she was in hospital; you said that Michael had hurt her.'' I heard Rob shout at Kellan. I gasped quietly to what I heard; I mean…why would Kellan tell Rob that?

''I had to get you back here.'' Kellan replied; sounding as though he was trying to keep his voice down.

''Right, so I take it she's still with Michael then?'' Rob huffed at him.

''No, that bit is the truth. She found him in bed with Annie, and it's over Rob-really it is-she doesn't want anything to do with him.'' That was when I realized what was going on here; poor Kellan, bless him, had gotten Rob back here in a desperate attempt to make it all better again.

''Well, I've still got Kerry to think about now; you know my new _Girlfriend._'' I gasped at the same time that the kitchen door flung open. I forced myself to look up, and at the Guy standing in front of me; Rob, who was also frozen in shock.

''Uh…sorry; I wanted to get a drink.'' I quickly looked back down again and shuffled past him nervously; keeping my head down.

''Sorry, I tried.'' Kellan whispered as I passed him. I shook my head, and forced a smile; because I was scared that I was going to cry and ruin my make-up. ''its okay.'' I sighed.

Rob stayed there all night with us, but I was trying my hardest not to look at him, or try and notice that he wasn't there, but it was harder than said. And when I met his Girlfriend, it was even harder not to look or feel jealous; and she wasn't even blonde.

She was brunette, but so much prettier than me; maybe even prettier than Kristen Stewart. She had long brown hair, and she layered on the make-up a bit too much, but she still reminded me a little bit like my cousin, Nicole, but even prettier.

She was so nice to me though; she made it her mission to greet everyone in the room, even when Rob tried to move her on, when she got to me. That made me even more jealous; I had to admit; because he clearly didn't want anything to do with me, and that included her.

I couldn't blame him or anything; this whole thing was my fault, and I had only pushed him away; pushed him away to someone as beautiful as her. My god, what was with my bad luck? As if there was any competition between a supermodel-lookalike like that, and me; boring, little ME!

She had on a pretty, cream dress, with small, delicate flowers on them, and had on black tights and nice black heels on to match them.

I could feel him staring at me, and I just couldn't bear to look up at him. I mean; I didn't understand why he would even want to look at me, with someone like her sat next to him.

I was so glad that Rachael finally suggested on going to a club, because I was starting to get uncomfortable. I hated just sitting here, not knowing what to say or what to do for the best.

''That's a great idea; are we getting a taxi?'' Kerry asked eagerly. My god, she really was trying to fit in with us, wasn't she; bless her. She was trying to fit in with us, and so far; she was doing better than me.

''We'll probably have to go separate though.'' Tasha admitted-not sounding that sorry about it-as she glanced at me.

I smiled my gratitude, because I knew what she was trying to do.

''Well I can bet a bigger taxi for us all to go in together.'' Kerry suggested sweetly. Tasha glanced from me, to Kerry, unsure. I shook my head a little; hoping that she would both understand what I meant, and wouldn't mind my decision.

Tasha nodded anyway, and smiled back at me in response. ''Well there are only seven seats in a bigger taxi; including front seat, so…'' Tasha trailed off, shrugging like she normally did, when she wanted to get out of a situation.

''Well that's okay; I can just sit on Rob's lap, cant I baby?'' She grinned at Tasha triumphantly; propping herself perfectly on Rob's lap, and put his arm around his neck. I turned away; sickened by her behavior, because I was unmistakable jealous.

''Look babe, if it's a problem, then we can just get a taxi on our own.'' Rob suggested; presumably guessing how awkward I truly felt.

''Baby, they don't mind.'' She whispered back, before giggling. I looked up in time to see her kiss him on his cheek. He turned away from her, when she tried to catch his lips with her own then, and he ignored her pouting at him.

He did look so awkward, bless him, and I wished that I had done the right thing and chose Rob before he had left for London. This was my fault. I turned away as soon as Rob looked back to me, because I couldn't bear it.

''Well okay then…are you alright about that Charlie?'' Tasha asked me. My head darted up and found her anxious gaze.

''Ur yeah….why wouldn't it be?'' I asked her nervously. I ran my hand through the very top of my hair just like how Robert would usually do. Tasha smiled at me in response, and I made sure that I was the last one out of the room; far away from Rob and Kerry.

''I can sit on Jackson's lap if it will be easier?'' Rachael suggested smartly, as we waited outside for the taxi, after Kerry had rang one up. Rachael smiled helplessly at Jackson.

''No, that's okay; I don't mind.'' Kerry insisted, before trying hard to kiss Rob. He just smiled at her, kissed her once, and went back to staring away…at me again. I looked away angrily; hoping that this would be enough to tell him not to push it.

When the taxi came; Rob got in first, with Kerry holding his hand. He sat down, and Kerry took her place on his lap. Tonight was certain not going to be a great celebration. I looked away in jealous disgust, just as Kellan began to explain why he had brought Rob back here.

''I'm sorry about getting Rob here; I don't if you heard any of the stuff said in the kitchen-''

''-Yeah, I heard.'' I interrupted him, just because I didn't want to hear what had happened in the kitchen again.

''Well I thought that if Rob could see you then he would get you to be happy again; you've been so sad lately. But I didn't expect that he would have a Girlfriend, not after it was so soon.'' Kellan admitted sweetly; grinning sheepishly at me.

I smiled back, just because I was unable to help myself. ''Thanks Kellan,'' he really was so sweet. He messed up my hair then, making me sigh. He did this practically every day.

''That's alright Kid.'' He commented as he got into the front of the taxi. Tasha was sat next to Rachael and Jackson, and I took my place next to her. Kirsty was sat opposite Rachael and….oh great; Rob and Kerry were sat in front of me, right there, directly in my eye-view.

He stared at me, making me roll my eyes and look away again. He was just lucky that his Girlfriend hadn't seen, and I was sure that he would understand why I rolled my eyes for. I mean, surely he wasn't that stupid.

''Kellan, I'm nineteen; I'm not a Kid.'' I called back to him finally as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

He laughed at me in response, though I couldn't help but notice that Rob was still looking at me; more intensely this time. I refused to look his way, because I needed a laugh. Kellan was so sweet; like my older Brother, but so much more cooler.

''Yeah, but you're Tasha's Child, which makes me your Dad.'' He replied back to me smartly; throwing a grin back at me.

''Fine, Dad!'' I commented back, making them all laugh…apart from Rob, who appeared to be sulking, of course.

I glared at Rob to let him know that I was very pissed off with him right now. Who did he think he was?

He stared at me as though it was my fault, and then went straight back to his Girlfriend. I didn't think that he would be like that; teasing and getting my hopes up, only to go back to kissing his Girlfriend again.

He couldn't just have the best of both worlds, even if it was Robert Pattinson; I couldn't, so he couldn't. I may well be a crazy, silly fan-girl that screamed over Robert Pattinson, but I wasn't a tart, that went after taken boys; not intentionally anyway.

I had only kissed Rob in the past after it was both a dare, and the drink. And that was only when I was taken; taken to a complete and utter control freak; that was. Oh yeah…and a complete cheat too, as-well as a compulsive liar.

The taxi ride was a simple, ten minute drive, and I bit my lip to stop me from saying anything I regretted, as I got myself up to go and ready to leave the taxi. And Kerry had to beat me to it, didn't she?

''I'll be back in a minute, girlies. I'm just going to pay the doorman so we can get in a little earlier.'' Kerry giggled, as she climbed out of the taxi, ahead of me.

The twilight buds watched on as she wiggled off to go to the club. Rachael shook her head, as she watched her.

''Oh my god, she is so fucking desperate to become one of us.'' Rachael commented sourly; clearly not impressed by Kerry trying to fit in with us, because of Rob. I thought she was nice myself; but it didn't stop the jealousy.

''You don't know how much she's been panicking about meeting you all tonight; she's really trying hard.'' Robert stuck up for her, and instantly I began to get jealous again. I supposed I got that off Michael.

We all sat back down in the taxi again, and waited for Kerry to come back.

''Trying isn't the right word; that's an understatement.'' I disagreed with him, making Rachael laugh in response.

''You really have changed Charlie.'' Rob spat annoyed. He shook his head in response, and didn't bother to look at me. I cleared my throat; trying not to get too upset about how angry he sounded, and tried to just get angry with him instead.

''I'm sorry, but am I supposed to be the same; after what happened with Michael?'' I asked him, watching him, before turning back to look out of the window. I couldn't stand it when he was pissed off with me.

He shook his head again, angrily. ''I preferred the old Charlie; you know the shy Charlie.'' He spelled it out for me, and I could feel myself starting to get upset about this. I needed to get out of here, and now.

I huffed at him in response. ''It's funny that; so did Michael.'' I watched as his face turned back to mine, but I didn't look at how he had reacted to that; because I was already climbing out of the taxi, whilst begging that I wouldn't cry and ruin my make-up.

I slammed the door behind me, feeling my anger boiling up inside of me. I felt so fucking angry, that I was shaking like crazy. I got out a cigarette and a lighter and lit up in a rush to smoke. I needed to, at this moment.

I took a deep inhale of the cigarette and swallowed back my tears before I could cry; because that would just be the tip of the iceberg; to cry in front of my once-hero.

''Are you alright babe?'' Kerry came over to me, and asked me considerately. She watched me closely; as though I was about to faint at any second. I nodded my head, before looking back to Kellan, who was now by my side.

''Are you sure?'' Kerry asked; rubbing her hand on my shoulder. I cringed nearer to Kellan, because I didn't want her touching me. It was stupid, but…that hand had been in Rob's, and that hand…I didn't even want to think about it. It made me feel too jealous.

''Okay babe,'' she said again in that sickly sweet, London accent of hers-which awfully matched Rob's own voice-and walked back to the taxi. She had a fucking cool accent, a fucking cool strut, and most importantly; she had _Rob_.

''Oh Kellan,'' I sighed, as soon as she had gotten back into the taxi. He sighed too, and nodded his head in response; as though he knew exactly how I was feeling right now, just by those two simple words.

''I know, Charlie.'' He stated; smoking his own cigarette. ''I'm sorry about this.'' He apologized, as though he really had to. He smiled at me, and I smiled back; not wanting him to feel guilty or anything. He didn't deserve that.

I felt a little jealous when I thought about all the Girlies now. Kirsty now had Aston, after we got JLS for her birthday, Tasha had her Kellan, and even Rachael was so in love with Jackson; and Rob?

Rob belonged to someone-else…again.

We all got into the club then, and although Rob tried talking to me; I walked past him, not wanting to hear it. It was harsh, I know, but he had a Girlfriend; it wasn't right. And there was another reason for me ignoring him, too.

I wanted a bit of fun now; I had been in a relationship for over three years with one Guy, and now that I was single, I didn't want to settle down too soon with a Boy; I just wanted to have a little fun, and play around a bit.

Was I looking for a re-bound Guy? Definitely not, but I was just looking a bit of fun; a bit of flirting, with no strings. And with Rob, I had been caught in so deep, that it didn't just involve strings, it involved everything in between.

And that's not what I wanted; I had grown-up adoring Rob, but I was starting to think that people just weren't meant to be with their heroes. They were just meant to be there, someone to look up to, and never to be with in _that_ way.

Michael and mine's relationship had been so intense. I had moved in with him within six months of our relationship, at just sixteen, and ignoring my Parent's advice. Obviously, I should have listened to them.

And that reminded me of the call I still had to make, to tell my Parents about Michael…which wasn't going to be fun, as they hadn't seen me in three months. I wasn't looking forward to the awkwardness of it.

I was just about to get up and drinking another vodka shot-my fifteenth, I think-because I was alone with Robert, after Kerry had gone to the toilet. The Girls were up on the dance-floor, steaming, like they had been all night.

I'd just started to get myself up from the sofa, when a hand pulled me back down again, on my wrist. I looked back at Rob, who had already pulled his hand away again, and was smiling sheepishly at me in response.

God, this Guy was infuriating! I mean how could I resist sheepish smiles, and puppy-dog eyes? Especially not from him too!

''I really am sorry if I've upset you tonight; I didn't mean to do that.'' He apologized as sincerely as anybody could be. I kept my gaze on my hands, because I couldn't look up at him yet. I was trying so hard not to just fall under his irresistible power.

''Why wouldn't I be upset, Rob?'' I asked him sarcastically. I looked up, and found his own anxious gaze staring back at me, with the same, smoldering, puppy-dog eyes.

''I really like you, and it took you a matter of a few days to move on from me, when you were supposed to be so in love-''

''-What are you talking about?'' He interrupted me, sounding confused.

I sighed; knowing that I would have to tell him what I had heard when I pretended to be asleep that day.

''I heard you Rob, in the living room, before I went back to Michael. I was just pretending to be asleep.'' I explained to him carefully. He watched me closely for a long moment, to see if I was joking, but I wasn't.

Shock turned to anger. ''Then why did you go back to Michael for?'' He demanded me to tell him, angrily.

''Because I didn't want you getting involved that's why-''

''-But Charlie, I was already involved!'' He interrupted me in that same loud, eager voice. I watched him, confused. ''I was involved the moment I met you, the moment I really started to fall for you, Charlie…but you chose him.'' He stated at the end, as if it was as simple as that.

But it wasn't; he knew I had to choose him, surely he knew how hard I was trying to save him, by telling him to leave? Michael scared the life out of me, but there was no reason for Michael to hurt Rob too.

''He made me choose him, and I did, because I wanted you to go…I wanted you to stay out of it, and not get hurt.'' I sighed, as I realized the truth. ''But in reality…we had both been hurt.'' I let him entwine my left hand with his.

There was no need to stop him now; not yet anyway. I would push him away, when it got too much, or when someone came back over, but for now…I didn't want it to end. His hand loosened in mine, and attempted to make its way up my arm…I had to go.

''I have to leave.'' I mumbled to him, as I easily slipped out from underneath his entwined fingers, and off of the sofa.

He looked at me with confused, anxious eyes, as I tried to slip through the crowd quietly, but his hand pulled my wrist back.

''Why?'' He demanded angrily.

I sighed in impatience, and withdrew my wrist roughly from his grip. He should have known my reasons for leaving, and leave it as that; let me be, and let me leave here quietly and on my own, like how it should be.

''Why do you think Rob?'' I asked him angrily. I had to literally shout at him, so that he could hear what I said right, over the new, loud, booming song. ''I have to go.'' I repeated, before I cowardly made a run for it to the door, before he could stop me.

I heard him shout my name, but I selfishly forced myself not to look back at him. I didn't want to see his pain, and I didn't want to see if he had stayed or ran after me. Because I truthfully didn't know what would be better at this moment right now. And that was selfish.

***


	18. Oops

I got out, into the main road, where I had walked for five minutes from the club, and ignored the sleazy looks that I had been getting from drunken men. A car pulled up right at my side; black, convertible Mercedes Benz. It was Jackson's car from around the corner.

I looked to my left for half a second, wondering why Jackson was following me like some drunken stalker hanging about on the streets. Ah yes, that would of course explain why I saw someone a little different.

Rob had clearly either stolen his car, or got his permission, and zoomed round the corner to go get it in record time...I chose the first one, strangely enough. I rolled my eyes at him, and carried on walking away; hearing the car following my side, by my side.

''Get in,'' Rob demanded; shouting from his car. He seriously was in a crazy mood tonight. I mean he was famous, and he had just nicked Jackson's car. Did he want to be on the front page of every paper for nicking his best mate's car, and ultimately…caught speaking to a Girl?

''No chance,'' I shouted back, huffing at him in response. I grinned as I stumbled more and more as the woozy, night air hit me like alcohol to an alcoholic. ''You may go around stealing your best mates cars, but I don't.'' I added, as I stumbled on a loose pavement slab.

I made sure that I didn't fall and laughed it off with Robert, who was still easily matching my lazy walking speed without any complaint…so far.

''I got Jackson's permission.'' He promised, looking rather flash in an awesome sports car, and flashy sun glasses. What did he think it fucking was; daytime? It was in the middle of the night, and he had his flaming sunglasses on; what a bloody poser.

I recognized these sunglasses as the ones that he wore in twilight-his Edward Cullen ones-and I had even had the same ones…and that amazingly adorable beanie hat; same color and everything.

I huffed at him in response to that, making him laugh at me again in response. I was so glad that he was enjoying himself so much and everything.

''Honestly, I did; and I can promise you that I haven't had one bit of drink either, so you know I won't crash.''

''You don't need to stay sober to stop crashing…you need brains too.'' I retorted to him, simply because I was so drunk. I would never say anything like that to him, if I was sober still; never ever would I have.

''Oh, you're in a foul mood, tonight.'' He commented with an unhappy sigh I grinned at him, as I watched him out of the corner of my eye.

''That would be correct.'' I agreed, with a nod of my head. He laughed again at me in response to my honest confession.

''Still, get in the car.''

''You're no Edward.'' I laughed at him, as I replayed the line from the twilight movie itself. I saw him shake his head in response.

''For tonight, let's pretend; now, come on; get in the car.''

''Do I have another choice?''

''No,''

''Fine,'' I agreed with a heavy sigh, stopping automatically as soon as I had made the decision to drive off with him. The tires screeched in response to him hitting the brake, and stopping right at my feet. He turned his head, and grinned at me.

''I'm glad you saw sense.'' He flashed me an-over happy smile; showing off his super-shiny teeth. I rolled my eyes at him, and got into the car.

He grinned at me, and put his arm around the back of me.

''Ugh…do you mind?'' I asked him consciously; trying hard to squirm out of his arms, but failing miserably.

''Oh relax…the Girls are putting off Kerry, by getting her pissed.'' He explained to me, before kissing me on my cheek. I blushed red.

''Are you sure you're not pissed?'' I asked him unsure. He just laughed at me, and shook his head; still smiling.

''Absolutely…by the way, you may want to put your seatbelt on, because I don't want to get caught, and I have this place that I really want to take you.'' I glanced at him confused. Did he really think that he was driving fast now? He was only doing like…ten miles an hour.

''But…you're not even going like ten miles...OH MY FUCKING GOD!'' I shouted, and gasped, clinging onto Robert's arm, as he instantly sped up to at least fifty miles. He laughed at me in response, and pulled me closer to him by the arm, that I was still clinging to, and was still round my back.

''Let go; I'm not going to let us crash, am I?''

''I don't freaking know, do I?'' I gasped nervously; still in shock.

He laughed at me again, and pulled my seatbelt round for me to get. I took it off him, finally letting go off his arm, after finding the nerve to. His arm was still around my neck though.

''I think you'll like where we're going; it's really pretty.'' He commented; pushing me a little closer to me.

''Hmm,'' I replied; allowing myself to just fall into his touch. It was too easy for me to do, and I felt his body vibrate from a laugh, from underneath me.

''Can you do me a favor…and put this on for me?'' he asked as he leaned his arm from behind my back, over to the back seat; still watching the road, and taking hold of a baseball cap.

''Sorry, it's just…I don't want to be noticed. I have one too.'' He explained to me, passing over me a baseball cap, and putting one on himself too.

''Sure,'' I agreed; putting on the baseball cap too. He smiled at me, and tightened his arm back around my back. ''You look so nice tonight, by the way.'' He commented; sneakily taking a look down at my legs.

I quickly looked away, and reddened a scarlet color, and looked away when I knew that he was looking away again. I had put on a blue dress, with a black belt around it, and although I had tights to cover my legs; I felt a little…watched.

''So do you,'' I cleared my throat awkwardly. He grinned across at me, and lowered his head until it was on top of mine, as he drove. I sighed, unable to pull away from him, and let him carry on, without pulling away from him.

''I'm also sorry if I've been giving you mixed messages. You'll understand later on…I plan to explain everything.''

''Okay,'' I agreed; curling my feet up on my sofa, and leaning further into his touch. I felt his lips at my forehead roughly, but I was already falling asleep…

''Charlie, Charlie,'' I heard my voice being called. I woke up suddenly, to see that we had suddenly stopped, and that we were now in some dimly lit forest. Rob was still in the car, his hands at my shoulders, as he tried to wake me up.

''Uh….yeah?'' I asked him, unsure. He chuckled in response, and pulled away from me to give me room to acknowledge where I was. ''Where am I?'' I stuttered; still feeling pissed. He chuckled, and ran his hand through the top of his hair.

''We're at Lakewood park…are you getting out?'' He asked; getting out himself. I nodded; before shutting my eyes again. I wanted to stay here really now.

''Hmm…in a minute,'' I sighed contently just as I felt myself starting to slip into consciousness slowly…

''No; now,'' he disagreed; opening my passenger door for me. I gasped in shock as he lifted me out of the car without any warning, and into his arms. I glared at him, angry now, as he smiled at me innocently in response.

''Fine…just put me down then.''

''Why should I?'' He asked me quietly, as he gently brushed away a strand of hair from my forehead sweetly.

''Because I'm starting to get a little dizzy from all your mix-message,'' I replied honestly; feeling dazzled as his smoldering eyes were laid bare for me to see.

''Fair enough,'' he half-smiled, before putting me down onto the floor carefully; making sure I didn't just stumble back over again. I released my hands from his neck automatically, and stuck to walking besides him, as we took a walk in the pale lighted forest.

''You're right; this really is pretty.'' I agreed with Rob from earlier as I took in all of the trees, and the pretty dandelions.

''Just wait until you see the meadow,'' he replied; grinning at me, as he took my hand in his own, and entwined our fingers gently. I daren't pull away; it was too much to ask for.

Rob was true to his word; the meadow was even prettier. There had flowers all over the grass; roses, dandelions, lilies, and other flowers. I couldn't believe how pretty it was, and yet again, I was coward enough to let Rob put me down onto the forest floor, onto the blanket that he had brought with him; his arm loosely around my shoulders.

''I suppose you want to know about Kerry, right?'' He asked me finally, after we sat back up a little, a while later, as he passed me his beer bottle that he had taken with him from the club. I nodded, taking the beer bottle from him.

Rob filled me in about how he had met Kerry at school, when they were both twelve, and how she had been the first person to take notice of him, and his new 'gelled' look. He had started to like her, and ultimately start to fall in love with her, but she ditched him for a Guy with better hair in the same year as him.

When he had met her in London; he was still down about me, and they had arranged to go for some dinner, though she had assumed it was a date. She had asked him out over dinner, and because he had convinced himself that this was maybe what he needed…said yes.

And I was glad to see that that was a far as it had gone so far. They had kissed, held hands, and been on a few dates, but they hadn't done anything more. That gave me some strange relief despite having done the same with Michael.

He turned his face and watched me as he made his deep confession to me…I say deep because he had truly admitted how he had fallen for her when he was twelve, and how sad he was when he was in London.

I felt so bad for him, especially as it was my fault; he had escaped to London to get away from me, and all he had faced by leaving was more pain.

''I'm sorry,'' I whispered in response sounding every bit as cowardly as I felt right now. He half-smiled and leaned closer a little bit.

''Let's go back to the club.'' He suggested; breathing his sweet, delicious breath into my face. God, he knew how to dazzle.

''Let's,'' I whispered back; forcing myself to, as my hands entwined with his. We would have to go back to normal sooner or later.

***

As soon as we got inside the club, the Girls were bounding up to me, as steaming as they possibly could be, with Kerry…oh my god, with Kerry stumbling not too far behind them. She looked worse than them, and that was saying something.

Poor Rob; he would actually have to somehow walk her home with us, and it looked as though she couldn't walk herself home. She was stumbling everywhere around the club. It was like reality hitting us slap in the face after such a nice discussion in the meadow.

I hated how life came back around, and the bad hit you in the face after having such a good time with somebody…especially somebody like my hero, Robert Pattinson.

''Where have you two been then?'' Rachael slurred at me drunkenly. I could tell she was really pissed, because her eyes were watching everything, then dropping, and then watching again. She always looked so weird when she was drunk.

''Just to get some air,'' I told her, knowing that that wasn't exactly the truth. Still, I didn't want him getting in trouble. Rachael nodded her head silly in response; telling me that she didn't believe me at all.

''Hmm-mm; that's what they all say,'' she replied back unbelievingly, making all the Girls laugh, and me blush scarlet. And then to make matters worse; Kerry stumbled over to the Girls, and grinned at Rob, before almost falling on him.

''Thanks for tonight, baby,'' she whispered before going into a fit of giggles. Rob picked her up embarrassed, and ran his hand through his hair. ''I've really enjoyed tonight with my Girlies.'' Ha; my Girlies!

I was so dying to say something now, but I knew that she was just drunk, so I left it. I mean _her _Girlies…I don't think so somehow; _my_ Girlies maybe, but certainly not hers.

''Umm cool…do you want me to drive a couple of people to the house; because you can just get a normal taxi then?'' Rob asked considerately.

''Ur okay…who wants to go home now?'' Tasha asked everyone.

I decided to jump at the chance, as it was likely that Kerry-who was nearly falling asleep-would be asleep in the car, and I had things to talk about to Rob.

''I'll go,'' I said; flashing Tasha a glance; she knew what I was doing, and I was proven of that, when she smiled back in response.

''Okay then, well if you put poor Kerry in the back; as she looks like she's falling asleep, then I think she'll probably fall asleep.''

''Agreed,'' Rob replied; before picking up Kerry before she almost fell down. I turned away because it still hurt somewhat, and looked to everyone else.

''Is anyone else coming t-''

''-No, there won't be any room.'' Rob replied, interrupting me. I nodded, taken aback a little, before catching looks with Tasha again. She raised her eyebrows in question too.

''Well surely we can fit one more in the car….Kellan looks half-asleep.'' I added; after feeling Rob's eyes burning on me. He didn't know how much I had wanted to be alone with him too, and Kellan really did look half-asleep.

He was in the sofa chair, eyes drooping, and head falling. ''Okay,'' Rob agreed with a sigh. I went over to Kellan and woke him up, to tell him what was going on. I helped him to the car, like Rob had helped Kerry, but Kellan was very heavy.

I put Kellan in first, sitting him properly, and Rob helped Kerry into the back, laying her down enough until there was no more room. I got into the passenger seat, and stayed silent as Rob gotten into the driver's seat.

I knew I was safe with him; he had only had one beer, which had been whilst we were at the meadow, and that was shared. I looked into the back to see that Kellan and Kerry was both fast asleep now, which wasn't good; I would have to talk to Rob now.

Rob smiled across at me, and I smiled back before looking down at my hands consciously. ''I hope you understand…why me and Kerry got together.'' He commented after what seemed ages. He still had his sunglasses on, show-off.

I nodded my head, not trusting my voice yet. Of course I understood how upset he would have been, how he needed to try and forget about me, but…to just get over whatever feelings he had for me so simply…I wouldn't be ashamed to admit that I was just upset about it, that's all.

''Ur…yeah, I do.'' I replied; staring at the lines on the inside of my hands hard, because I couldn't actually bear to look at my hero anymore…not yet anyway.

''So may I ask…a few questions…about you…it's just that I don't really feel like I know that much about you, and…well I'd like us to be friends at the least.'' He stuttered nervously, making me smile a little.

I looked up, and watched as the street flew past us slowly; he was only doing just over twenty miles an hour, and I guessed that his slow driving wasn't by accident. It felt like he was savoring the moment, a little.

''Umm…I don't mind.'' I replied, shrugging easily. ''Well…I've been kind-of like…a crazy fan of yours for the past five years, I think.'' I giggled, because I was unable to stop myself.

''I've kind-of been a fan since Harry Potter.'' I added shyly, as my head ducked down in embarrassment. Why was I even admitting this to him?

His hand reached over and gingerly brushed my cheek, before it just as quickly went back to the steering wheel. He cleared his throat awkwardly, leaving my cheek burning up from his soft, warm hands.

''I'm sorry…I still feel as though…'' He sighed, and ran his right hand through his hair awkwardly. ''So is there anything else I should know about?'' He changed the subject quickly; still looking away from me.

''Umm…well, I'm a vegetarian.'' I admitted; not knowing if that was even really important. He nodded though, in response, looking interested.

''That's cool; how long have you been a vegetarian for?'' He asked me, as he pulled round the corner to Tasha's house.

''Since I was fourteen,'' I admitted, watching as he pulled up in front of the house, and sighed. He pulled the key from the engine and put it back in his coat pocket, before putting his head into his hands…hiding.

''What's wrong?'' I asked him, confused. He had been fine just a moment ago; did he feel sick, or like he was going be sick, or was something the matter? I reached for him, trying to see his face, but his hands were on his face firmly.

''I feel so…silly, nasty, just…sitting here, and making conversation with you, asking you things that I don't deserve to, when I have a Girlfriend.'' He admitted as his conscious kicked up with him. My conscious had been playing around with me, all night.

''You don't know how bad I feel, but yet…I couldn't resist taking you out of that club, like that…I'm not usually, like this…I don't just mess around.'' He admitted into his hands, as my hand finally found his hands; still on his face.

''I've only had one Boyfriend, and he turned out to be lying, cheating, and obsessively jealous.'' I replied in a huff. He sighed again, and released his face from his hands, and turned around to look at me.

''And yet, I can't turn away.'' He whispered, before his eyes grew more determined. I watched, as I partly-recognized this emotion. He leaned a little closer, and I watched as though he was about to kiss me or something…

''Right, let's get this party started!'' Rachael's voice echoed into the garden, making us pull away instantly, and turn to watch her. She was running through the gates, her arm around Jackson, and laughing hard as she stumbled alongside him.

I just smiled as she reached me, not daring to look at Rob. How many moments had been as awkward as this? Plenty, as far as I remembered. I asked Rachael why she was on her own and why she had been walking for; and it turned out that she stopped the taxi halfway there, because she decided to walk…well run actually with Jackson instead.

My god, she had actually run half way here.

When everyone got back though, they were starting to feel the comeback down from the alcohol and felt a little tired, so they all agreed to go to bed now. Rachael forced herself to agree glumly, and stumbled up the stairs with Jackson, singing _buttons_ to him.

I took my heels off and watched Rob in the living room, as he carefully put Kerry-fast asleep and still snoring-onto the sofa. I put my bag down on the other sofa, and walked out of the living room again then, leaving Rob and Kerry alone.

I went to get a glass of water before I went upstairs to go and get changed, and ready for bed, when I looked up to see that Rob was shutting the living room door, behind him as he left the living room and Kerry behind.

I stumbled to the fridge a little-still feeling a little drunk-and pressed down for the cold water, in my glass. I kept my eyes on the fridge as I heard Rob's footsteps nearing to the kitchen. I hadn't that much to say anymore…not for tonight anyway.

''So you're still drunk then?'' he commented quietly; probably so that it was enough for only me and him to hear. He had probably seen me stumbling, and automatically thought that I was still drunk. I smiled at the fridge so he wouldn't see.

''No, not drunk…just tipsy.'' I disagreed with him, before sighing a little, as I took another breath. I heard his footsteps again, and I could tell that he was no inside the kitchen, not just standing in the doorway.

''Same thing,'' he disagreed with me, as I turned around from the fridge. I found his face, which had the best, and best poker-face look on. I couldn't tell what he was thinking, and I guessed that that wasn't a mistake on his part.

''What are you doing here?'' I asked him, confused. ''Shouldn't you be in there, with your Girlfriend?'' I added, making sure that he understood what I meant. I took a sip of my ice-cold water, before pulling it away again.

''She's asleep.'' He reminded me as though I could somehow forget. I nodded in response, and took another sip of my glass of water. He watched me closely as I took in his words, but I looked away quickly; because his stare was so intense…so questioning.

''I know that, but…surely you'd want to be with her…asleep or not?'' I questioned him confused, keeping my gaze on the kitchen flooring, as I took another sip of my water, and cleared my throat a little bit.

''I doubt that she'll be awake for tonight. I'd prefer to leave her there…I don't want to wake her up.'' He replied casually. I gave up with the water, drinking it back, before sighing. I needed something stronger.

I reached for Tasha's lambrigini bottle-knowing that I would pay Tasha back for a new bottle tomorrow-and tipped some into a glass. I ignored Robert's questioning gaze on me, which I could feel, burning into me.

I looked back up to see him still staring at me. This made me confused; I mean what did he want, exactly? I couldn't work it out! We had said all we had needed to tonight, but his stare was still questioning me.

''Maybe you should just go and see your Girlfriend, Rob.'' I told him, finally losing my patience with him. I drank back the glass of wine, and put it in the sink, before I prepared myself to storm past him. He stopped me.

His hand was tight on my left wrist…stopping me from walking past him anymore. I sighed, and closed my eyes; wondering what it was exactly that he wanted. I was fed-up of all these mixed signals now.

''What do you want?'' I spoke slowly…clearly, so that he could hear each word that I demanded from him. I could feel his hold on my wrist slipping…as his hand crept up my arm slowly; giving me time to pull away.

''Who says that I want anything?'' He asked me, as I pulled my arm back away from him. I opened my eyes, and moved back until I was against the counter, and nowhere to go, as he stepped forward a little closer.

''Go and see Kerry.'' I demanded; pushing him away unsuccessfully. He just stood there, dropping his gaze, and running his fingers through the top of his hair. He sighed, and lifted his head up to meet mine, after a minute or two.

''She's asleep,'' he reminded me, as he began to lean closer. I knew what was going to happen again, and I knew that I had about two seconds to stop it. And I had to stop it, because this wasn't right. It wasn't fair on Kerry.

''Still…she needs you…more than I do.'' I could hear my heartbeat picking up in response to him moving in closer still. He sighed, and his breath fanned in my face sweetly, almost dazzling me completely enough to make me faint.

''I think we both know, Charlie…'' he began, watching me closely as he pulled closer to me a little…our bodies almost touching now. ''That you're the one who needs me more than she does.'' He added before he finally took the plunge.

His lips came down on mine, and there was no more reason for anything anymore. No reason to worry about Kerry, or stopping, or what was even right anymore. I kissed him back, and again my hands took over what they knew for the best.

They tightened in the back of his hair, and hid own hands were on my dress-covered hips; pushing me into the front of the counter a little bit. Our bodies were just as sweetly connected as our lips and…our hands, which had just entwined together perfectly.

I should be stopping this, I should be feeling bad, and feeling as though this was my fault for encouraging him, but right now…I'd be happy to admit that I didn't feel anything but unashamedly powerful need.

It was so raw, that it affected both my heart and my emotions. My heart was speeding along with my accelerating breath, and my emotions were all getting tangled together in a perfectly, beautiful mess. I was getting my wires crossed between the line that stopped between friends and more…

He broke away then, gasping for breath, but keeping our foreheads locked together, as our breathing calmed down. As soon as we were back to breathing normally however, his hands reached past my sides, and knocked over the pots and pans which were stuck in our way, before finding my lips at the same time that he had picked me up and put me on the side carefully.

I gasped in shock for a moment, before realizing that at this moment, I truly didn't care, and pressed him closer to me, as much as I possibly could. I knew that I should feel embarrassed right now, especially with how close we were…

My legs were on either side of his body, adjusting to let him as close to me as possible, and his hands had already pushed me back as further as possible, so that we truly were as close as we possibly could and needed to be.

A cleared throat got us to break away from each other, and we looked, to see that Kellan was now outside the kitchen door, watching us in shock. I gasped, panicking about what would happen now, but Rob just turned to look at Kellan.

''Do you mind?'' Rob asked, shocking both me and Kellan before Rob shut the kitchen door. He turned back to me, then. ''Where were we?'' He asked quietly-almost as if to himself-before his lips crashed into mine, rougher now.

I complied, my hands finding his, as his body did the same, and allowed us to carry on from where we had last gotten up to…

***


	19. A Late Birthday

I felt so awful when I went to bed that night; we had left it unsaid, with just that kiss to remind us of what we had done. He had pulled away from me so quickly, and stormed out of the kitchen, leaving things unsaid…and for good reason too.

It had felt so awkward between us in the few moments that he had pulled away and walked to the door, that it hadn't needed any words. And when I woke up, I headed for the shower straight away, to get dressed and wake-up properly.

I put on a green, striped top, with small ruffles on it, but pretty. It wasn't something that I'd normally wear, but I thought why not for today. I put on some skinny jeans, and went downstairs, where I got a shock.

''SURPRISE!'' I heard everyone say as I walked into the living room door. Everyone was standing up, waiting for me to come down by the looks of it. There was a banner on the back wall, with:

**Happy Birthday Charlie!**

They had arranged a birthday celebration for me, as I had missed my birthday. And oh my god, they even had presents on the living room table.

''We thought that as you didn't get to celebrate your birthday, thanks to someone,'' Rachael huffed as she silently mentioned Michael. ''We thought that we'd celebrate it today!'' She finished, jumping once on the spot, excitedly.

I rolled my eyes at her to tell her there really was no need. ''You really hadn't have to go to any trouble, or do any of this.''

''It's nothing, trust me. I know how awful it is to have to turn twenty, believe me, I know, but we'll all go clubbing tonight, and get smashed.'' She laughed making me roll my eyes at her again in response to that.

I looked around the room then, and took in everyone that was here. Kellan was next to Tasha; Tasha was next to Rachael and Jackson, and Rob…

Well Rob was sat next to Kerry on the sofa, smiling awkwardly, and running his hand through his hair, whilst Kerry enthusiastically grinned at me too. Great, because as if I hadn't felt awkward and guilty as it was.

I opened the presents on the table, after Rachael demanded me to…and started to drink already. I opened Tasha's present first, which was gold earrings, with pearl drops on them. They had a small, silver ring in the middle, which was really pretty and I had already decided to wear tonight for when we went out.

Kirsty got me a gorgeous, gold and silver crusted hello kitty bow, which went in my hair, and was so pretty, that you didn't even know it was hello kitty, which had started off as babyish, but had now become a worldwide phenomenon, with me too.

Jackson and Rachael had gotten me combined presents; a hello kitty diary, with a padlock diary (Yes, finally somewhere for me to talk about what was going on with Rob; because I didn't have the nerve to blab to anyone else. It wasn't fair on him, after all, and I still felt awful because I was keeping it inside, so this diary would come in use).

Rachael had gotten me pink converses with hello kitty on them, which I absolutely adored. They were just her style, as we both loved converses, and I loved hello kitty. And Kellan had my party dress sorted; it was a darker pink color, which looked absolutely amazing.

And he had even brought me a tiara after I had said that I had never had one before.

''Here you go Daughter.'' He said laughing, putting the silver, royal-style tiara on my head carefully. It had my birthstone-pearls-on it, and was just so pretty, amazing.

''Thanks Dad,'' I replied, giggling. He grinned at me, and sat back down next to Tasha as I checked myself out in the mirror once.

''Tasha's doing your make-up and me and Kerry's doing your hair, as a gift from Kerry.'' I looked to Kerry as Rachael said that.

''There really is no need to do that.''

''Oh really, I don't mind.'' She promised sweetly, making me feel even worse.

I turned back to the Girls and grinned. ''Well thanks for all my presents everyone, I really like them.'' I promised everyone proudly; as I thought about all that I had been given.

''Ur…you're forgetting Rob's present!'' Rachael hissed at me. I looked at her confused, as she went over to get a flat, small present that looked like a box.

I turned to Rob confused, who just smiled. ''It's really nothing-''

''Are you kidding me, it's the best present ever!'' Rachael interrupted him. I smiled at her, before un-wrapping the wrapping paper and opening the blue box.

Oh my god…Rachael had been right, of course; it was the best present anyone could ask for. It was a silver charm bracelet, with a red heart on it, with diamonds encrusted.

I took in the dog charm on it, which looked a lot like a dash-hound dog, but in golden. ''The dog is for your old Dog…Tasha had told me that she had been a family pet.'' He explained to me carefully. I nodded, shocked, and went to the next charm.

I didn't need telling why this was for; a silver encrusted peace logo; because I liked peace, I loved The Beatles, and anything linked to peace. The next one was a fairy charm, as I lobed fairy's.

''Tasha had told me that you liked fairies so much, that you had added one to your story, so I thought it would be appropriate.'' Rob explained; a little sheepish.

''It is appropriate…I love it.'' I looked up and smiled at him, before looking back at the next charm along the bracelet.

The next one was the Gemini charm on a heart, as it was my birth sign. The next was a headphone charm as I listened to music, which was like the next one, the guitar one was also encrusted in silver. There was the see-through, silver, twilight charm, like the one that Bella had on her bracelet, which was my favorite until I saw the cream heart next to it.

''It was just an idea.'' Rob commented embarrassed as I opened the pearl locket. Inside were two pictures of me and Rob out clubbing by the looks of it. It had been taken by one of the Girls when we were drunk, and we were smiling.

''It's perfect…this is the best present I could ask for, thank-you.'' I got it out of the box, and asked Rachael to put it on for me.

She did, putting it on my left wrist, and I couldn't take my eyes off the bracelet. ''Thank-you so much,'' I looked up to Rob, and smiled, who smiled back, before turning back to the table again, where everyone was getting drinks out.

They brought me a twentieth birthday cake with two cakes, and a two and a zero on each one. It had a load of twilight pictures on the front of the cakes, and after checking that it wasn't too weird with the Guys, almost practically screamed.

They all sang me happy birthday and made me wish when I blew out the candle…with help from Kellan, as I couldn't do it. I grinned back at him, and said; ''Thanks Dad,'' making him burst out in a fit of hysterics.

I knew what I had wished for, and I knew how selfish it was of me, but I couldn't stop myself; _I wish that I could make everything better between me and Rob again, that all of this awkwardness went away again…I wished he loved me_.

We all started to get ready to the club after I write in my first entry in my padlock diary, and it went on the lines of this;

_10__th__ June 2009. _

_My first entry in my new diary, and as soon as I had started to get over things, he had walked back in here again. I was glad though; I had missed Rob more than I thought I had. _

_However, when we were at the club, I had to get out of there; it was too much, to be there with him, when I was feeling the way that I was. I left, but he had followed me in Jackson's car, and we went to a meadow, with just us. _

_I knew it was wrong when he put his arm around me, but I still feel something for him. I'm not sure what it is, but I know that it is definitely not just because he's my hero. There's more to it than I know, and right now, I'll admit that I'm so confused. _

_And it's worse too; there's still Kerry to think of, and I feel terrible about how I feel for him…but I can't help it. And when Kerry was asleep, and he had kissed me…I couldn't stop myself anymore. I never wanted to face the consequences, and I had just wanted to stay there, with him, like that all night. If that made me selfish, then I was. _

_Until, later; Charlie. _

I left my diary; locked, on the living room table and went upstairs to get ready. Kerry and Rachael was already there, discussing on how I would look better with different hairstyles.

I couldn't believe how my hair looked when it was done; it was so pretty, and I felt even guiltier for what had happened last night, after Kerry did my hair so nice. They had put it up in a ponytail, and put lots of clips in it, and curled the back bit. I put on my dress and headed downstairs, feeling very grown-up.

''Well get you, Miss Higgins.'' I blushed as Kellan wolf-whistled at me, and called me by my last name. I hated my last name!

''Please don't; I hate my last name!'' I hid my face behind my hands, but as soon as I had started to fall down the stairs, I watched where I was going.

''Fair enough; Miss Charlie,'' Kellan replied; grinning at me, as I reached him, at the bottom of the stairs. Rob walked out from the living room, and looked round at me in shock. He opened his mouth to say something, but Kerry beat him to it.

''Well do you like it?'' She asked everyone who had crowded round the stairs now. Rob was still looking at me, but this time; I just couldn't look away. His gaze was so intense, so…happy alike, that everyone else in the room just sort-of…fizzled out.

''You look…amazing Charlie.'' Robert commented, sounding as though I had dazzled him again…just like how I had all of them months ago; and I thought that had been a one off.

And that was how it was like all night.

***


	20. Bike Accident

We all went back to the house drunk, but I couldn't help but notice that there seemed to be a change in Kerry. One minute she had been all laughing along with us, and the next; when she came back to the toilet, she had been watching me, I swear, but whenever I caught her eye, she looked away again, as if dreading that she had got caught. And she kept staring at Rob too, bless him.

But I didn't understand what was going on, so I left it, as we went into the living room. I had to spin around twenty times as a dare, and once I had done it, I fell straight into Rob, who after laughing along with me, helped me up.

I exchanged looks with him, wanting so badly to be his Girlfriend, before I smiled and looked away. Yet again, I had been caught by his Girlfriend; just a different one this time. Instead of Lauren, Kerry was looking at me, not looking too happy, before looking away again.

''What do we have here then?'' Rachael asked, giggling as she took my diary that had been sitting neatly on the side. I wasn't going to complain, until I saw that it was unlocked for some reason. I had locked it earlier!

''Rachael, put that down!'' I demanded, trying to take it off of her. Rob laughed along with Rachael as she ran away from me.

''Is there something in there that you want us to know, Charlie?'' Rob asked me teasingly, not realizing just what it had in there.

''Only about last night,'' I insisted, making sure that he knew what I meant about that. His eyes widened instantly, and he joined my side then.

''Rach, you should give it back.'' He insisted, making her confused. She glared at him, before sticking out her tongue, and running away, giggling. She was so pissed, I could tell.

''No Rachael!'' I tried running after her as she got to the first page, and began to read aloud. Shit, this wasn't going to end too well.

''Tenth June two thousand and nine; my first entry and as soon as I had started to get over things, he had walked back in here again. I was glad though, I had missed Rob more than I thought I had.'' Rachael stopped then, after reading the rest underneath that.

''Exactly why you shouldn't have started reading it!'' I told her angrily, as she was still in shock about it.

''Sorry,'' she replied, still in shock.

''I want to read it.'' I watched confused, as Kerry got off the sofa.

Rachael laughed nervously in response; exchanging looks from both me and Rob. So did Kerry; doing the best confused expression. ''There isn't anything bad in there, is there?'' Kerry asked again, laughing along with Rachael.

''No just…girls stuff.''

''I can handle that.'' She laughed, trying to get hold of my diary from me. She pulled it from me, when I refused to let her have it; making me angry.

''I'd rather you didn't look in my diary.'' I told her; snatching the book off of her as she turned the pages.

''Well as you're not hiding anything,'' She spat; taking the book off of me, and giving both me and Rob looks. ''I don't see how it matters.''

''It matters because I choose who gets to read it.''

''But everyone would have read it anyway.'' She spat the words back at me. She really was staring to get on my nerves. She snatched it from me, when I tried to get it back again, and started to read the diary aloud.

''However when we were at the club, I had to get out of there; it was too much…to be there with him, when I was feeling the way I was.'' Kerry stopped then, and I noticed how Tasha, Kirsty, Aston, and Kellan had heard, as they had just entered the living room.

They sat down with Rachael and Jackson; leaving me and Rob standing up, next to Kelly awkwardly. I could see Rob run his hand through his hair awkwardly in the corner of my eye, and my own knees felt like that were going to give way at any second.

''What's going on?'' I heard Tasha whisper to Rachael. She was still in shock, and mouthed sorry to me. I nodded in response, unable to do anything else, before looking back to Kerry, who was glaring at Rob.

''I left, but he had followed me in Jackson's car, and we went to a meadow, with just us.'' She read on; sounding every bit as pissed off as how she should feel. ''I knew it was wrong of me when he put his arm around me, but I still felt something for him. I'm not sure what it is, but I know that it is definitely not just because he's my hero. There's more to it than I know, and right now, I'll admit that I'm confused.'' Her voice broke at the end, making me feel even guiltier, because she was so upset. _This was my fault. _

''And it's worse too; there's still Kerry to think of, and I feel terrible about how I feel for him, but I can't help it; and when Kerry was asleep…'' She trailed off, and glanced at me, before continuing. I buried my head in shame in response.

''He had kissed me, and I couldn't stop myself anymore. I never wanted to face the consequences, and I had just wanted to stay there, with him, like that all night. If that made me selfish, then I was; until later, Charlie.''

She shook her head at me, and carried on glaring at me and Rob. I looked to see him, looking down at his shoes, and his forehead creased in embarrassment. My heart bled for her heartbreak, really it did, but I couldn't stop my feelings.

''You are one selfish bitch.'' She responded angrily, glaring at me. I bowed my face in embarrassment, but I couldn't help but notice that Rob's eyes tightened in response to her words, just a little bit. Rachael huffed, from the sofa.

''Don't call her that; you don't know hard it's been for her to try and get over a taken Guy! And she was here first anyway!'' She replied to Kerry's angry words. Kerry shook her head; never taking her eyes from me or Rob.

''But I wasn't the one who pushed him back to London, was I?'' She said back angrily. I hid my face in my hands, wanting so badly not to cry right now.

''Kerry, that's not fair; please, don't be mean to Charlie.'' I heard Rob ask, but I was too scared to look up. She had been right of course; I had pushed him away to London, and it had been my fault…but she had been so harsh to say that too.

''Stop messing me about Rob, if you want her, then have her, I don't care anyway.'' She spat at him, making anger boil inside of me. I wanted so badly to say something when she was talking to him like that, but Tasha actually beat me to it.

''Don't speak to him like that in my house!'' She shouted across at Kerry; sounding as angry as how I felt. I looked up at her to see Kellan trying to calm her down.

''Calm down babe, she's not worth it.'' Kellan told her.

''She's doing my head-in; look at her stood there, having a go at them, when she'd took him days after he got to London.''

''Don't worry I'm going soon.''

''How about you go now?'' Tasha shot back, huffing at her. Kellan was trying not to laugh besides her, but I was too anxious about how this was going to end up for Rob and Kerry; I didn't him being unhappy.

''Tell me that you don't feel anything for her.'' Kerry demanded. I looked away uncomfortable; praying that he wouldn't say that he didn't feel anything Because I couldn't deny that I wanted him to feel what I felt for him.

''Well, I…uh…well-'' He stuttered.

''See, you shouldn't be able to hesitate! Whenever I ask you if you feel anything for me, you hesitate. When it's love, you say no; would you say no, if it was her?''

''Well I'm not in love with-''

''I don't believe you!'' She interrupted him.

''The only reason why I went out with you was because I recognized you from twilight.'' She admitted, but I didn't think that she meant that. I thought that she was just putting on a front in front of us, and I couldn't blame her.

''So…you used me, is that what you're saying?'' He asked her; not sounding as though he believed her. I felt like I was going to faint, and I really hoped that I didn't.

''Yeah, that's what I'm saying.'' I didn't believe her; nobody could fake that you were that in love with someone.

''I don't believe you, and I really like you Kerry.'' He stepped forward, and I watched as he softly touched her cheek with his hand. I watched as she turned away, and shook her head at him. Part of me was glad, but then part of me felt guilty for feeling glad, when I looked at his saddened face.

''Well I don't like you…and we…we are _over_.'' She spelled it out for him, before running out of the living room. Everyone-including me-watched Rob as he took that in silently.

''Kerry, wait!'' He called, beginning to go after her. I followed him-unable to do anything else-and pulled him back round, by his wrist. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want him to be unhappy either.

He couldn't just take her back after all she had said, even if she didn't mean it. It wasn't fair on him to be in so much pain. ''Are you really going to go after her after everything she said to you?'' I asked him shocked.

He nodded. ''I really like her Charlie…I'm sorry, I really am.''

I decided on what I had to do in a split second. I couldn't bear to see him unhappy, so I would go after her instead. And if it didn't work, I would shout at her until she had to come back, and see how upset she had made him. I couldn't bear to see him so upset.

''Right, you wait here, and I'll go after her. I'll scream at her to come back, if I have to.'' I told him, as I picked up his bike keys, and ran outside; knowing that it would be quicker. It was just lucky that I had thrown on a pair of jeans too.

''But Charlie, you don't have a helmet!'' Rob shouted as I drove away. I'd be fine though; I always drove my bicycle with no helmet. I'd only taken Rob's bike as it was faster than the cars, and although I had had a bit of drink, I didn't feel drunk. And it would be worth it if it got Rob happy again, and back with Kerry.

I caught up with her easily, just as Rob-with a helmet on, and on Jackson's bike-came beside me. He flipped the helmet up to speak to me. '''Charlie; pull over.''

''No chance!'' I called back to him, as I sped up. Why couldn't he see that I was trying to do him a favor here?

''Charlie, if you really want to get to Kerry, then okay, but pull over first, and I'll drive,'' he begged. ''You're drunk, but I haven't touched a drop of alcohol, and you haven't even got a helmet on.'' He warned me.

''I have to get to Kerry; I know you want her.''

''Did you really take in anything that I had said in the house?'' He asked me; sounding shocked. I turned on my side a little bit, after we had reached the roundabout and listened to what he had to say; confused. ''Charlie, I want you for god sake!''

I gasped in shock, and because of that; the bike began to fall. I had nothing to hold onto, and I felt myself falling. I gasped again as the bike went from underneath me, and I landed roughly on the concrete flooring; skidding to a stop, ten feet after I had started to fall.

My eyes started to close as unconsciousness started take over, and far away, I started to hear his voice, before I fell asleep.

''Charlie!'' I heard Rob call, before I fell asleep.

***


	21. Hospital

_Death is peaceful, easy. _

_Life is painful. _

The first thing that I noticed when I woke up was a bright light overheard me; that was making it harder to see anything else around me. I blinked a few times, and accepted the light, as my hearing died down.

I could hear a strange beeping noise; coming from my heart machine. Why the fuck was I on a heart machine for? My accident hadn't been that bloody bad! I rolled my head to the side, and I couldn't help but notice how the movement hurt.

I hissed between my teeth; wondering if I had brain damage from my accident. No, I couldn't have; I'd heard that people couldn't remember that much when it came to brain damage, I'd heard that people couldn't actually remembered what had happened to them…they couldn't remember anything when they woke up.

The wall on my left side was boringly cream, and everything around me told me that I was in hospital. I turned my head back round to the right side, ignoring the pain this time, and saw Rob; sat on a sofa in the corner of the room, with his head down.

He was still wearing the same clothes as before, and he was sleeping. But his eyes started to flutter open now, and as soon as they had opened; his eyes found mine. They widened in shock, before he got up from the sofa.

''You're awake…are you alright?'' He asked me anxiously. I nodded my head, but I was unable to stop the hiss of pain as my head hurt. ''Does your head hurt?'' He asked me; sounding just as worried as before, as he reached my bedside.

''A little,'' I said; sounding gruffly. I cleared my throat awkwardly; feeling a little embarrassed about how sleepy I sounded. How long had I been gone for?

''Right, okay; I'm just going to get someone to come in. I'll be right back, I promise.'' He promised me; kissing my right hand, before walking out of the hospital doors. I watched as a doctor came in with him.

They asked me the normal things, like how I was feeling, and I told him that my head hurt, which he said was normal, and that I'd had a lucky escape after that accident; which I was already so aware how lucky I was; it had been stupid, to not wear a helmet, and rush off so eagerly.

They shone a light in each of my eyes, to make sure my eyes were alright, and he wrote down on a piece of paper on a clipboard about how I was doing.

''I'll come back later and check how you're coming along, okay?'' The Doctor asked me, smiling at me. I nodded, even though it still hurt a little, and returned the smile. He had been a nice doctor; friendly.

Rob took my right hand in his then, entwining our fingers together. ''How much of the accident do you remember?'' He asked me.

''Umm…I remember the bike going from underneath me; I think I turned a little bit too much on that roundabout. And I remember your voice, and then…that's it.'' I explained to him, watching his face as every emotion flashed on his face.

Anger…shock…confusion…happiness…sadness. It made me wonder what he was thinking about exactly. ''Why did you go after her like you did?'' He asked me bewildered; sounding a little angry at my recklessness.

''For you, of course; I couldn't bear to see you so unhappy. She had really upset you, and I know how much you wanted her back.'' I explained my answer as truthfully as it was. He was so sad; he looked as though she had just died or something and I knew he was falling in love with her.

''I was unhappy; she'd just dumped me, but I never wanted her back after that.'' He explained; finding my confused eyes. ''I wanted you, and when you offered to go after her, I was so confused. I just thought that it was because you really wanted me to be with her…not you.'' He admitted sheepishly; looking away again.

He ran his hand through his hair embarrassed, and I reached for him, to try and get him to look at me. His head darted upwards automatically, and he took my other hand in his other hand, and entwined our fingers again.

''I can't believe you just admitted that…to me. I mean….who would have thought it; it's just…me.'' I stated, sighing. His right hand went under my chin, and pulled my face up, so that he was looking at me properly.

''It's not just _you_ Charlie; you fascinate me, you really do; how could you say that?'' He asked me, making me a little confused. So he spelled it out for me instead, then. ''I'm falling for you, Charlie; and you're not boring, or irritating, or anything that bad that you think you are.'' He spelled it out for me, smiling.

My heartbeat accelerated and the machine went wild, making Rob laugh. ''I seem to have an effect on that heart, of yours.'' He commented; chuckling to himself.

I took a deep breath, and waited for my heart to quiet down a little bit, before I replied to that. ''Just a bit,'' I agreed, laughing a little too.

He smiled in response to that; letting his thumb and index finger brush across the bottom of my cheek gently.

''Charlie!'' I looked round to see Rachael running in, pulling Jackson with her-though he was smiling-, and followed by a smiling Tasha and Kirsty. I grimaced as Rachael threw herself and her arms at me; breaking me and Rob's connection a moment ago.

''Steady Rachael,'' Rob commented worried, and I threw him another smile in response, as she was kinda hurting me.

''Oh sorry!'' She exclaimed, pulling away quickly. She rubbed under her eyes quickly, and sniffled; my god, she wasn't crying was she?

''Rachael, are you crying?'' I asked her confused. She had never cried much before; not even when she met Jackson.

''We've had that all the way here.'' Kirsty commented with a roll of her eyes. I nodded, smiling at Kirsty.

''You know what Rachael's like; forever worrying.'' Tasha commented also; rolling her eyes too. I laughed a little then, unable to stop myself, and I noticed Rob smile besides me in response to me laughing.

Even Kirsty, Rachael, and Tasha seemed to have brightened up even more, after hearing me laugh in response to that. Geez, it was as though I'd never laughed before. I cleared my throat then; still feeling slightly groggy from the sleep.

''Where's Kellan and Aston?'' I asked confused. I had thought that they would be here. Jackson was here too, after all.

''Kellan's sleeping; he was here all night, along with Rob. And Aston's at the studio.'' Tasha replied to my question. She looked to Rob then, and became all serious. ''Which reminds me; you'd better have had a few hours kip.'' She warned him.

He smiled in response, and ran his hand through the top of his hair; seeming to be a little embarrassed about her question. ''I had forty winks when Charlie was still asleep.'' He replied as he cleared his throat awkwardly.

''And by forty winks you mean?'' Tasha asked him.

''About an hour,'' He admitted unashamedly. Even I was worried now though; I had to admit that he did look very tired. I just hadn't seen how tired he had looked, because I had been selfishly thinking about my injuries.

''Maybe you should go home; the doctor said I won't be out today, so you're not missing much.'' I told him; squeezing his hand-which was still in mine-in encouragement. He looked as though he was ready for bed, bless him.

''I'm fine here, thank you. Anyway, I'm getting a taxi back home.'' He replied, before kissing my hand affectionately. I giggled, feeling myself turn a bright red, before I noticed that the Girlies were exchanging looks.

''Ur Rob…Jackson…do you mind if we speak to Charlie alone, for a sec please?'' Tasha asked them; exchanging looks for me. I just rolled my eyes at her; knowing what was coming from her next. I'd had it with Michael, all before.

''Sure, okay….I'll be right back.'' Rob promised me, as he got up from the chair, and winked at me mischievously. I giggled again, unable to help myself, as he left the room, with Jackson easily catching up with him.

''So what's going on then?'' Rachael asked first, before Tasha could ask me. I shot Rachael a confused glance.

''I don't know what you mean.''

''Well before you had the bike accident; you were chasing after his ex to fix things, and now…well now you're all over each other.'' Tasha replied for Rachael, making me blush a scarlet color in response to her words.

''We're not _all over each other_.''

''You're near enough.'' Tasha disagreed, making the girls giggle in response, and me hide more into my hands.

''Okay, so he admitted that he had feelings for me; but that's all.' I told her, shrugging. Her mouth practically fell open in response to the casualness of my voice though.

''That's all?''

''Oh my god, this is brilliant news! We should have a party and celebrate and everything-''

''-We're not going out,'' I interrupted Rachael's babbling on. ''We just admitted that we really like each other; but I don't really know how it's going to go from here…we'll have to see when we get out.'' I explained to them.

They all nodded, still looking as though I'd given them the best news possible. ''Well still that is something.'' Rachael commented; still looking dazzled.

''I know,'' I agreed; unable to get caught up in their own happiness. Because I was happy too-really I was-and they wouldn't understand just _how _happy I was, despite sounding so casual. I wanted to play it safe still though; just in-case I got hurt, though I didn't think that this was going to happen this time; I had hope.

***


	22. Coming Home

Finally, after three days in hospital, I was getting home. It had been too long, I tell you. Rachael was at the hospital early, and she had brought me come nice clothes for me to wear. Well, at least I thought it was nice, until she got the top out for me to see properly.

''Rachael, I can't wear that!'' I exclaimed; gasping in shock, as I took in the black, corset top. I had never worn something so…fitted before. It was black and grey, and had a small proportion of frills on it.

She shook her head at me. ''Why can't you wear it?'' She asked me, huffing in response. ''You can wear it, and Rob is going to love it!'' She told me; throwing it over my head as soon as I had the hospital clothes off.

''Thanks,'' I mumbled at her sourly; as she had now messed my hair up, as I pull on the skinny jeans she had brought me too.

''So where did you get these clothes anyway?'' I asked her, as I pulled on the black converses. At least she hadn't brought heels; I mean, what good was heels when I had clutches to walk on for the next…two weeks, at least?

''Forever twenty one,'' she replied, as she helped me from the bed.

''Rach, I helped you didn't pay too-''

''-Oh relax, they were in the sale.'' She told me, as she helped me with the clutches, as I walked to the hospital door. Rob was already at the door by the time I had reached it, and I gasped in shock; feeling so exposed to his roaming eyes as he took what I was wearing; in.

''Wow, you look…amazing.'' He commented, before his eyes found mine. I smiled at him, as he helped me out of the room, like I hadn't walked before.

''You know…I really appreciate you helping me along and all, but I would like to do it on my own, if you don't mind.'' I asked him.

He nodded, letting me walk on my own. ''Sorry,'' he apologized, which made me feel guilty instantly. He had that kind-of affect on me, as well as every other affect he had on me.

''its okay, I just want to do it on my own; I feel a bit silly getting other people to help me, and I really want to get better on my own; but thank-you.'' I smiled at him, glad when he smiled back. I felt a little useless when I got help from other people too.

We got home where Rob was still helping me up the ramp that Tasha had made on the left part of the stairs. As there were two steps on the inside of my room, he helped me in there too. ''Thanks,'' I sighed, feeling useless, as I sat down on the edge of my bed.

He ran his hand through his hair, as I finally took in what he was wearing today. He was wearing a dark grey shirt, and skinny jeans, with converses, and the look completely suited him. Tasha came in my room then, to see that I had gotten home okay.

''It's so good to have you home, babe.'' Tasha commented as she pulled me into her arms. I smiled, and hugged her back, before watching as she let go. ''Is there anything that you want?'' She asked me. I shook my head.

''No thanks…but I do feel a little tired, so would you mind if I just got a bit of sleep. I shouldn't be sleeping for too long.'' I promised her.

''Yeah, of course; I'll just leave you two to it.'' She smiled at me, before heading back out of the door again.

I looked back to Rob, who was still standing up, his back against the wall, and looking so far away from me, right now.

''Do you want me to leave too?'' He asked me, unsure. ''Well, I'll leave you to get some sleep of course you want to be on your own.'' He started to walk towards the door, but I had to stop him. I wanted him to stay.

''No please…stay here, will you?'' I asked him; watching him as he paused at the door. He turned back round, and watched me confused.

''Well sure…of course.'' He smiled, before going back over to stand where he had been standing just a minute ago.

I lay down on the bed, and patted the side next to me. He watched me unsure for a moment, before coming round to the other side of the bed. He hesitated at the side of the bed, unsure if he should just lie down next to me.

''Please,'' I asked him. He smiled and gently laid himself next to me; watching me the whole time, as he did.

I smiled as he did, and I reached over and entwined our hands together. He closed his eyes in response, and I took the plunge and pulled myself closer to him; leaning partly on his left side. I watched for any sign that he didn't like this on his face, but I luckily found none.

My eyes locked with his lips, and although I wanted so badly to kiss him right now…I would wait, wait for a better moment to do it. I sighed, and buried my head in the side of his chest again.

***

I woke up a bit later, but I knew that I must have had a few hours sleep as it was already dark in the room. I picked my head up and looked at the body still lying next to me. Rob was fast asleep, and I couldn't help but smile.

He looked so peaceful when he was asleep; all his worries and any embarrassment written off of his beautiful face. I got myself up, and grabbed my clutches from the floor, next to the side of my bed, when Rob started to wake up.

I laughed as he looked over sleepily at me. ''Hello sleepyhead,'' I commented; trying not to giggle as he yawned sleepily. He looked better than he had a few hours ago; I could tell that he needed that sleep.

''How did you sleep?'' I asked him, as I got up from the bed. It took me a while on clutches, as I had never been in hospital, or had to use them before, but I managed it; eventually.

''Good thanks,'' he replied happily; just as another yawn escaped him. I smiled at him in response; unable to help myself. He looked so beautiful when he's just woken up. His hair was a little messy, as though he had just woken up from a long sleep.

''How about you?'' He asked me back; watching me closely, as he asked me this. I just grinned at him in response.

''I feel a lot better now, thanks. I'm sure that being unconscious makes you more tired than if you just sleep.'' I noted; wondering internally if that was actually the case and if that made any sense in any way.

''That makes sense,'' he allowed.

''It does?'' I asked him, a little confused. I usually said things that didn't mean a lot of sense; not things that made sense.

''Yeah, because when you're unconscious, you're supposed to be in kind-of a coma stat. But when you're sleeping, you're alive to all of your senses.'' He explained carefully to me; watching me as I too this in.

''You're so clever.'' I replied; gazing affectionately across at him. I felt as though I had been somehow dazzled by him again. He looked back at me carefully for a moment, before chuckling quietly in response.

''You thought of it.''

''You explained it.''

''Still; you're a lot cleverer than you realize.'' He replied, before getting himself up and walking round to my side. He helped me with my clutches, and walked me carefully to my door, where he opened it for me.

''Thank-you,'' I giggled helplessly, as he helped me up the stairs too. He smiled in response, and carried on helping me in the hallway.

''No getting drunk tonight please; I'm no Alice, but I can see you falling down those stairs of your room.'' He warned me seriously; making me roll my eyes in response. It was just two, small steps; it wouldn't hurt.

It wasn't as if I would end up in hospital again or something. ''Stick to mind reading, Edward.'' I commented jokingly; knowing that he would know that I was just messing around with him; having a joke. But he didn't.

''I mean it.'' He warned me; sounding a bit like he was the teacher and I was the disobedient child. It made me giggle, when I thought of it like that. I mean…this was actually the real Robert Pattinson by my side, wasn't it?

''Okay,'' I agreed simply with a sigh, making him smile besides me. I caught him in the corner of my eye.

''Thank you,'' he said quietly, before kissing me once on my left cheek softly.

When we were downstairs that night, I still couldn't help but get just a little drunk. But as soon as I had drunk the WKD bottle that Rachael had given me, it was being taken off of me. Rachael had dared me to drink it in ten seconds…and I managed it in thirty; not so bad.

However as soon as I had opened another bottle of WKD, Rob took it off of me. I glared at him; angry now; especially as I was a little tipsy.

''Hey!'' I exclaimed sadly, trying to get it back from him. He gave it to Rachael to drink, and smiled at me.

''I don't want to have to carry you into your room.'' He told me jokingly, making everyone laugh. I just blushed red; unsure of what to say about that.

''No you wouldn't, because I'm too heavy.'' I retorted; huffing at him in response. I drank my lemonade drink, which was on the living room table.

''No, I wouldn't, because I wouldn't want to embarrass you.'' He disagreed, making me giggle, blush and hide behind my hands embarrassed. The Girls all laughed at me in response, and my embarrassment; as they knew that only Rob would have that full effect on me.

Later on that night, Rob still had to help me up the stairs, even though I was already sobering up. We got to my door, and I gazed up at him; feeling that magnetic chemistry still there. Maybe it was just me; but I could feel something there…something that pulled me into him.

And that was what it was doing now. I barely even registered that I was moving towards him, until he took my face into his hands. ''Charlie,'' he whispered so quietly, as I took another step towards him, dying to kiss him right now…when he pulled away from me.

''I'm sorry.'' He apologized; looking away from me. Now I was confused…talk about mixed signals. He was going to kiss me, I was sure of it. He was so close to me, and then he had just pulled away, and apologized; as though he felt he had to…but he didn't.

''Don't apologize.'' I begged him; stepping closer again, and trying to reach him, but he just backed away, into the wall; still not looking at me.

''I have to go.'' He spelled it out for me, about to walk past me. I grabbed his hand, almost falling over in the meantime, and stopped him. He turned around, and finally forced himself to look at me now. I took my time taking in his expression.

''I need help getting into my room.'' I spelled it out for him, using the excuse to get him to stay with me, for a little longer.

''You said that you can handle them two steps.'' He reminded me from earlier. I huffed in response; keeping my eyes away from his confused gaze now. All I wanted was a bit of time with him…to kiss him, even if it was for just once more.

''I know I did, but I still feel a little light headed.'' I lied; grimacing in fake pain to show him that my head hurt.

''Charlie-''

''-Please, just help me, Rob.'' I asked him; feeling as though I was almost begging him now. Where did my dignity go, huh?

He sighed, and nodded; helping me with my clutches, and helped me into my room. He put me down on my bed, and smiled in achievement at me. ''Are you okay?'' He asked me considerately. I nodded my head, knowing that he was in a rush to leave me.

''Okay, well I'll just…leave you to get undressed.'' He cleared his throat as he walked back over to the door. I huffed at him, feeling my anger boil over in response to not wanting to stay with me. Was I really that awful?

''Fine,'' I replied; throwing my clutches onto the floor, besides my bed angrily. He stopped as soon as I had though, and turned back round to look at me. I felt a little stupid, sitting there, like a child throwing a strop, even though I was twenty years old.

''Charlie; you're going to get undressed now; I can't stay in the same room with you, while you do.'' He reminded me; not sounding as though he was much bothered about my minor tantrum. I pouted, and refused to meet his eyes.

''Tasha and Kellan do…Rachael and Jackson do, and don't just say it's because they've been together for months, because I know for a fact that Rachael and Jackson have been doing it since day one; Rachael isn't exactly the quiet type, when it comes to things like that.'' I explained to him, sounding every bit as selfish and sulky as I felt inside.

''Charlie I…I haven't even…asked you out yet…I haven't even asked you out yet properly.'' He reminded me, which managed to confuse me. Of course he hadn't, you silly girl! Now I felt immature; he didn't want me.

''Oh,'' was all I could say; feeling every bit like an absolute idiot now. I heard him take a deep breath, but I daren't look up yet.

''Charlie, will you go on a date with me tomorrow; just to the park?'' He asked me; sounding keen. I looked up confused, and he smiled at me; hope filling his eyes. That was an easy question…I mean…how could I refuse _him_.

''Urm…well…yeah, of course…if you'll still have me,'' I added; making him laugh. He shook his head once, after realizing that I was asking him a serious question.

''Of course I will!'' He told me; rolling his eyes. I smiled, before looking back down again, at the floor.

''Look if…if you want me to stay then…of course I will.'' He told me, making my eyes dart back up to look at him. He shot me a similar, crooked smile, which nearly had me fainting on that floor. I cleared my throat awkwardly.

''Umm…well…yes please.'' I asked; before feeling my cheeks blush scarlet in response. He chuckled, and closed the door behind him, as he walked into my room. ''I'll wait here, while you change.'' He told me, before he turned around to face the wall, being a gentleman and not looking…and for that I was glad of.

''Thanks,'' I replied as I pulled on my only nightwear in sight; my loose, baggy hello kitty, white top and grey trousers; great nightwear to be wearing in front of Robert Pattinson.

''Done,'' I commented, as I got into bed. He turned round, and smiled at me, before he took in what I was wearing. I felt my cheeks turn an even brighter red now.

''Damn…how do you do that?'' He asked me quietly, making me confused. what was he talking about exactly?

''Umm…do what?'' I asked him, confused.

''Manage to look amazing in hello kitty?'' He asked me, making me laugh; but that was only because I was so embarrassed right now. I thought hello kitty looked a little…..tacky on me, actually. Maybe it didn't, if Robert Pattinson said it didn't.

''Hmm…will you sleep if I'm here?'' He asked me, as he leaned next to me on the bed, and kissed me on my cheek.

''Yeah…as I slept this afternoon.'' I reminded him; feeling as though he was making small talk. He chuckled, and pulled me into his arms.

''Okay then…do you mind if I get undressed?'' He asked me, sounding a little unsure. Of course I bloody didn't mind; it was a dream come true; to get Robert Pattinson undressing in front of me. And although I sounded a little creepy, it was true nevertheless.

''Do you mind if I look?'' I asked him, trying it on. Of course I expected him to say no to that one; I had no right.

''Umm…no, not at all,'' he replied; making my heart go wild in my chest. Damn, this boy had an effect and a half on me! He helped me up from his chest, and I watched; unable to do anything else as he slowly undid his shirt buttons.

He watched me closely as he pulled his shirt over his arms, and watched me as I took in his chest. My god…he was so beautiful. His chest was perfectly worked up; not too muscled, but not too flat either. There was a small strand of golden-brown hair leading down the middle of his chest, and lead into his jeans.

He watched me as he unbuttoned his jeans. I heard me swallow hard, not even realizing I had done it until I heard it for myself. He unzipped his jeans, and at that point; I felt as though I just might faint off of my bed.

I tried to breathe properly, but it was becoming hard; it felt as though all the oxygen in the room had been sucked out. But that was probably just because I was nearing to the point of hyperventilating by now.

He got up from the bed, and released himself from his jeans….and my god…he was wearing Calvin Klein boxers…wow. He stepped out of his jeans carefully, which was wise, as we didn't want him falling over…that would be something I did.

I couldn't deny what I saw in front of me…it was kinda scary, with Michael, he had been…well different, but with Rob…well let's just say his boxers must have been well fitted, or…he was kinda…big.

He climbed back onto the bed with extra slowness, giving me time to pull away, as he lay back down next to me, under the covers. He put his arms out for me, and I smiled; accepting his offer greedily. It was so good to be like this…his arms around me.

***


	23. Picnic

Rob left early that morning, promising that he would be back to pick me up at six…it was now ten, and I knew that I would be counting down the nine hours to see him again. Whilst he was away though, Rachael got me dressed; insisting that I wore a dress to look nice for him.

The time went quicker than I thought, thank god, because I had really missed Rob. I lounged about with the Girls, while I waited impatiently for Rob, whilst Rachael got me dressed up, a little tipsy, and dancing around to _Muse's _song _supermassive black hole_ in the living room.

And how could I refuse when it was Rob himself? I wanted to look nice for him, and to take notice, and so far; he had noticed every time that I made the effort to dress up for him…which was like almost every day.

I wore a cream colored dress, which was knee-length, and looked summery enough, and a big, cream, sunshine hat, as it was supposed to be sunny today. I also noticed how it would be good if we were going somewhere public; I would be in disguise too, with my big old straw hat, and I guessed that Rob would be wearing his beanie hat today.

He picked me up five minutes later, and I got to the door to see him there…my own personal angel. He was wearing a smart, grey polo shirt, and normal jeans, and he looks absolutely amazing. He had a baseball cap on again, and oversized glasses.

He took in what I was wearing, and that included my sandals that I had on. His eyes found mine again, and he smiled that perfect, half-smile. I understood why he had picked me up this late now…it was getting a little dark; almost twilight now, and as soon as it began to get dark, he would have less chance of being recognized.

He held his hand out for mine, and I gave him my left hand; watching as he took my left hand up to his mouth, and kissed it softly; making me blush red. Tasha rolled her eyes at me; and I knew that I looked absolutely dazzled.

''Are you two lovebirds going?'' She asked us; grinning at us happily. I knew she preferred Rob so much more than what she preferred Michael, and I couldn't deny that that made me happy.

''Yes, I believe we are.'' Rob answered her quietly, before taking my hand back down to his right, and entwining our fingers together perfectly. ''You look absolutely beautiful.'' Rob told me, as I followed him out of the door, after saying goodbye to them.

''Thank you; so do you,'' I commented, making him huff in response. I watched him confused; so he was under-dressed because he didn't want to be noticed, but he still managed to look absolutely beautiful.

''Seriously Charlie; you're showing me up. You look like a model, and me…I look like some kind-of a tramp.'' I laughed in response to that.

''You'd have to be the most beautiful tramp ever born with a face like that.'' I told him, making him grin at me.

''Thank you,'' he replied, before he kissed my hand-still entwined with his-again. And that was how it stayed; we walked hand-in-hand to the car, and then like that as we strolled through the same forest that we had visited when Rob was with Kerry. Of course…I needed help from him though, what with my clutches still.

''Ah…Lakewood meadow,'' I recalled happily, from that night. I grinned at him as he nodded. He took my hand again, and walked me further into the little meadow.

''Look over there,'' he asked me to. I looked to where he was pointing to, to see a picnic made up. I gasped as I took in the beauty of it all; there was a blanket on the forest grass, and loads of flowers around it, and on the blanket had a candle, and a wooden basket.

''You did this, didn't you…on your own?'' I asked him suspiciously. It was amazing, and this…well I didn't deserve any of this.

''Yeah, I did.'' He admitted sheepishly; making me smile. He kissed my forehead, and pulled me gently to the blanket. I sat down, as did he, next to me, and when I started to pull my small jacket off, he helped me; letting his fingers gingerly brush across my skin on my upper arm.

I shivered, but it was definitely not because I was cold at all. It was because I didn't want it to end, admittedly.

He hesitated his fingers on my arms, as he pulled my jacket off, before his lips came down unexpectedly; brushing the skin at the very top of my right shoulder. I sighed contently; unable to stop myself, and let my eyes flutter close, as his fingers brushed up and down on my arm.

''Oh Rob,'' I sighed, before I knew what I was doing; easily falling deeper and deeper into his touch. His lips moved upwards, brushing along the point at my throat, and just below my right ear. He stopped there, kissed the skin there underneath once more, before pulling away again, leaving me feeling a bit…flushed.

He grinned at me in response, as he took his seat down next to me, and opened the box that was next to him. He actually had practically everything in there; sandwiches, apples, strawberries, bananas, and even a bar of galaxy chocolate, which he gave to me.

''Tasha told me that galaxy is your favorite.'' He explained to me. I grinned at him in response; if I had an enemy, and I absolutely hated them and they brought me galaxy chocolate, I would happily make up with them. So what I'm saying is; I would love anyone that brought me galaxy chocolate, and that definitely included Rob.

We had a little bit to drink of the champagne bottle, that was in the basket, before I decided to stop drinking; I didn't want to get drunk on today, of all days; because today felt like a special day, and it was.

I was about to get up after he had the picnic packed away after he had finished, when Rob pulled me back down. I looked at him, confused. It was now nine PM, and although it was quite dark, we could see, and he wouldn't be recognized; I thought we were getting back.

''I wanted to do something.'' He explained to me, before leaning closer to me, on his knees. I watched, leaning in closer a little bit, but just a little to make sure that this was what he wanted to do. He hesitated; his lips inches away from mine.

His lips came down, and pressed themselves gently on mine with the most softest of pressures. I kissed him back, as my hands found his, and pushed him back, just a little, so that I could get a little more access, and took that advantage.

I leaned in closer to him, our dressed bodies just as connected as our naked lips; still moving perfectly and gently on each others. He groaned then, and released his hands from mine, and pressed me down further backwards, so that we were even closer to each other.

''Charlie?'' Oh no…please don't say it was him. I gasped, and looked to my left, to see Michael staring at us, shocked. It had to be him, didn't it; it just had to be bloody Michael to spot us! I released myself from Rob, and looked away from Michael.

''I knew it was you…huh…kissing Pattinson. It didn't take you long to move on, did it?'' That got a reaction from me. He couldn't say that I had moved on too fast, after I had found him in bed with Annie.

''I deserve to be happy, Michael; it took you exactly twelve hours after we…to sleep with that tart, and we were still together; do don't lecture me!'' I shouted at him; allowing Rob to entwine our fingers together, as I watched Michael swallow that.

Michael glared at me. ''You really are a bitch now, aren't you Charlie?'' I heard Rob's sharp intake of breath besides me, and knew that he was about to say something to him; so I interrupted him. It was my time to have a go at Michael.

''This is me Michael; it's just lucky that I never want you to put up with me again, isn't it? Now why don't you take a jump off a cliff somewhere? Because I _never _want to see you again.'' I spelled it out for him.

He huffed at me, before turning away, and walking away; acting like the big guy that he thought he was. I just shook my head at him; disgusted to have ever gone out with him. I actually hated Michael now.

''Are you alright?'' Rob asked me worried, by my side. I turned to him, and smiled; before pressing my lips to his again, and kissing him softly.

''Hmm…I am now.'' I whispered after a moment, after I had pulled away from him then. I looked to see him smile in response, which only made me smile in return. As long as Rob was okay then I was okay.

''Let's go,'' Rob suggested; kissing me once more. This kiss was more urgent, needier; it reminded me like he was trying to cheer me up.

''Lets,'' I agreed, a little breathless as he pulled away from me again.

***


	24. DressUp

When we got back, Rachael thought it would be a good idea to drag me upstairs and get me changed into a dress that she wanted me to try on; ever since I had gotten back from the hospital she had been very keen on dressing me up.

I gasped as I took in the nightdress in the mirror. It was almost knee-length, and had a purple bow at the top of it, and was just straps. Rachael rolled my eyes at my horrified expression. ''Oh relax…Rob won't be able to resist you.'' She giggled.

''Umm Rachael…that's not exactly the look that I was going for, and besides he'll know I'm doing it on purpose; I only wear my baggy, hello kitty gear.'' I warned her, making her roll her eyes again at me.

''So what…and Charlie, that is kind-of the point…that he knows that you're out to impress him.'' I blushed at her choice of words. We had only just got together properly today, and already she was thinking of these ideas.

It wasn't as if I needed any more encouragement for my imagination, as it was. ''Rachael, stop it!'' I warned her embarrassed. She just giggled in response, and watched as Tasha poked her head around my door.

''Well what I can I say…wow…Charlie, you look good.'' Tasha commented, smiling at me. I smiled back a little.

''Thanks, Tash,'' Tasha's head went back down behind the door, before she came back in, giggling. ''Rach, I think we better leave; Rob's here.'' Tasha explained.

''Okay darling; now Charlie have fun.'' Rachael giggled, before she started to walk out of the bedroom door.

''Rach, wait!'' But she was already gone. I gasped-now panicking about what he might think-as I sat down on the bed; trying to focus on breathing in and out properly; it was all I could do without hyperventilating.

Rob walked into the bedroom then, just as I had started to sort my breathing out. I watched as he took in what I was wearing, and as his eyes widened just the smallest bit. I smiled, unsure of how to even act now.

''You er…you don't usually…you usually wear your…er…hello kitty pajamas.'' He stuttered, before clearing his throat. He shut the door behind him, and leaned on the door for support. This was just stupid; I mean I still had my bloody clutches to think of; I couldn't walk properly.

''Yeah…Rachael kinda…forced me to dress up like this for you.'' I admitted; feeling more and sillier by the moment. I was sure that he would think that this idea was silly too. And why would he not…I looked like an idiot.

''Well you look…….amazing.'' He complimented me; sounding as though he had been somewhat dazzled by me somehow. How though, I didn't know. I looked up at him to see him struggling to keep breathing easily.

''Would you…sit beside me?'' I asked; patting the bed on my left side; closer to him. I heard him gulp loudly in response; almost making me a little less nervous.

''Are you sure that's a good idea?'' He asked me unsure.

''I think so.'' I replied back; trying to keep my voice even. I heard him take a deep breath, and his feet start to move forward.

''Okay,'' he agreed; already besides my bed, and he took a seat next to me. I turned to him slightly; watching him closely. His eyes were almost smoldering now, making me shudder in delight, at how I affected him; I was affected just the same.

''Can I…kiss you again?'' I asked him, sounding as unsure about his answer as I felt. He nodded; instantly starting to move forward on the bed.

''Don't feel you need to ask me Charlie…because…I really am starting to fall for you.'' He admitted unashamedly. I smiled in response; so pleased with his answer, before I closed the distance between us even more.

My lips found his at the same time that my hands found his, and automatically he kissed me back, and took control of the kiss. Instead of keeping to what happened earlier; his lips were not soft on mine; they were urgent, needy, and showed me just how much he wanted me.

He pushed me back gently onto the bed, and I let him; entwining my fingers into the back of his hair, as his hands found my hips, through my nightdress. They trailed the covered skin there lazily, as he climbed on top gently.

And then he did something that I never expected him to do, and almost made me faint in shock. His mouth opened to my lips; his tongue darting out enough to linger on the outside of my lips. I was almost hyperventilating, by now.

He traced the soft cells of my lips; starting at the top, and finished with my bottom lip, before completing the movement again. I stayed frozen on the bed, as he took my shaking, lower lip between his teeth…and then I fell.

''Charlie?'' Rob asked confused, as I fell off of the bed. I looked up at him confused, and he watched me back, just as confused as me, for a moment. And then, as he took in the situation; that I had fallen off of the bed, he started laughing.

I looked up at him, even more confused, before I started to feel like a right idiot. Damn, I really had just fallen off the bed! And to make matters worse; Robert Pattinson was actually laughing at me. How embarrassing!

''It's not funny,'' I disagreed; feeling a little bit like a sulky child, being laughed at. I pouted, and looked away quickly; as he tried and failed t control his laughter. God, could tonight really get any worse?

''I'm sorry Charlie,'' he apologized; though he still couldn't control his laughter. ''Really I am; you're right, it's not funny.'' He agreed; going back to serious instantly again. I looked back at him, to see that he definitely had calmed down now.

''Do you want some help?'' He asked me; noting how I had fallen, and the fact that I still needed clutches. I nodded my head; accepting his hand that he had held out for me to take. I got up, and sat back down on the bed next to him; trying to contain any self dignity that I had left.

''Sorry,'' he apologized again; kissing me on my right cheek. I blushed instantly, causing him to rub the skin there softly with his thumb.

''It's alright,'' I replied; not bothering to keep up the conversation, because I didn't need to. I leaned my head against his right shoulder; just happy that he was here, with me, and that he was actually real for once, and not just in my dream.

He kissed the top of my head, making me smile against his arm. He didn't understand how glad I was for him being here with me. I could have gotten down about what had happened today at the park, but I didn't.

I could have got upset about seeing Michael, but I didn't; because I didn't need to give him the satisfaction of running my life anymore. I had moved on, with my right to, after the way he had treated me.

I should have chosen Rob sooner. And as I looked up at him now; I knew that I should still have a lot to make up to him, after everything that happened with Michael, on that day; when I was forced to choose a bully over who I had really wanted.

I brushed the thought aside for now though, and leaned in closer to him; telling him what I wanted. He smiled, and leaned his face down, to meet mine. His lips found mine again then, and this time; I took control of the kiss whilst I could.

I gently pushed him back onto the bed, and climbed on top, like how he had during the kiss before. I wasn't usually this brave, but it was worth it. His hand tightened into the back of my hair, and my own hands went to his neck, and face; pressing his face to mine as close as possible.

We were sweetly connected; our lips, and our bodies. And although I felt myself needing oxygen again soon; I would hang on for a few moments longer, just to keep this moment going. I couldn't let go…I just couldn't.

Finally though; the need for air did get too much for me, and I pulled away to catch my breath. I kept our foreheads locked together, as he got his own breath back too. When we did though; it was back to normal.

'More,'' he begged; before he took control, and pulled me over; climbing on top eagerly, and finding my lips impatiently.

***


	25. Surprise

When we got up the next morning, we both couldn't keep from smiling at each other. We went downstairs, where everyone already was; hand in hand and still smiling at each other. As soon as Rachael saw us, she rolled her eyes at me.

Last night had been a mixture of kisses, cuddles, more kisses, and more cuddling; and it had been everything that I'd wanted. He had just held me as I went to sleep; not bothering to talk to me as I drifted off, or take advantage of anything; but of course, he wouldn't.

''I take it last night went well then?'' She asked us; raising her eyebrows at us, and grinning at us. I blushed in response, whilst Rob just ran his free hand through the top of his hair; practically blushing too.

''Thanks Rach,'' I replied, before quickly looking away again. I didn't mean it sarcastically; I really meant to thank her, for getting me that dress. I sat down at a free chair then, and Rob sat down next to me; still holding my hand, and rubbing small circles on the back of my hand.

Tasha just grinned at me, not saying anything, but then not needing to either. Because her expression told me everything that I needed to know; she was happy for me. I smiled back, before grabbing a bowl and some cereal.

Rob did the same; trying hard to ignore Rachael, who was still grinning at him. I threw her a glance; trying to warn her off scaring him, but she just rolled her eyes and went back to smiling at Jackson. I quickly looked away as soon as she kissed him.

Breakfast was quiet besides the usual chatter from Tasha and Rachael, and I was reminded internally how long I hadn't given in an assignment for my photography job. I would have to do some work today; otherwise I would be getting the sack, for sure.

''Tash, can I borrow your computer please?'' I asked her once I was finished with my breakfast. I could probably get it done by today, as it was already on the internet, ready to send off. I had had to do a portfolio of nature, with all these different pictures of pacific things; which I had done ready, ages ago.

''Yeah sure,''

''Thanks; I really need to send my portfolio assignment off today; it's due in today.'' I explained carefully, as I got up from the table, after finishing my breakfast.

''I'll be right back,'' I promised Rob, kissing him on the cheek-as I had just finished my breakfast and needed to brush my teeth-and went out into the hallway, to both brush my teeth, and switch on Tasha's laptop.

I knew what her password was too; it was different from mine. Mine was Robert, Tasha's was Kellan, and Rachael's was Jackson. Of course; I wouldn't be admitting that to Rib any time soon. I turned onto my desktop, on her laptop, and got onto my assignment.

Rob was already there, at my side; while I was half-way through it. He kissed my shoulder affectionately; not bothering to disturb me or anything, and just watched me complete the rest of my assignment.

''Done?'' He asked me quietly, after I had sent it off. I smiled-pleased to get it out of the way-before I turned the screen down, as I would go on it a bit later, and do a bit more of my story-and turned round to face him.

''Yep, I'm done.'' I promised; before I pressed his face down to meet mine. He grinned in response, and lowered his head; letting his lips find mine. He kissed me more gently now; but I wanted to try something, something that he had done last night.

I hesitated, before I let my mouth open to his lips. I traced his lips with my tongue, enjoying the sweet flavor there. Something told me that he had already been out for a cigarette this morning; as I could taste cigarettes matched with the perfect amount of mint.

I hesitated on his lower lip, before taking it in between my teeth and sucking on the skin there, with the most gentle of forces. He groaned in response, and before I knew it; I was being pushed back onto the sofa, with him right there, in moments.

''Uh-hum,'' We looked up confused, to see Kellan standing in the doorway. We both blushed, pulled away from each other, and Rob ran his hand through his hair embarrassed. Kellan just grinned in response, and walked into the doorway.

''I'm watching you, buddy,'' he told Rob, making us both confused. ''Don't try anything with my Daughter.'' He added-warning him-making me roll my eyes in response. I should have seen that one coming.

''Ha-ha _Dad_,'' I replied sarcastically, making him laugh in response. He picked up a glass that was standing on its own, on the living room table, and walked back out of the living room to take it into the kitchen.

''So what are we doing today?'' Rob asked me, after I had crawled towards him; entwining our hands, and leaning my head on his left arm. I sighed contently; perfectly comfortable just to be sitting next to him.

''I don't know; what would _you_ like to do?'' I asked him back. I didn't care about us doing anything as long as I was with him. We could even go to watch football-and I hated football-if he really wanted; just as long as I was with him.

''Well, I do have to go out for a couple of hours, this morning, but I'll be right back.'' He promised me; and I felt a little upset about that.

''Oh okay,'' I agreed; trying not to sound too upset about it. It must have been obvious though, because he smiled and brushed my cheek affectionately. ''Well…I'll probably just hang around the house for a bit.'' I added quickly; feeling a little bored as I thought on about an impossible couple of hours without him.

Because to me; no Rob meant no fun. I would miss him, and I had to wonder how I had managed before without him. But I knew the answer to that; because I hadn't known any different before, that's why.

''Don't worry…why don't you go shopping with Rachael?'' He asked me, knowing too well that I would miss him; even if it was just for a couple of hours.

''Rachael's planning to go out with Jackson somewhere or other.'' I replied glumly. Of course I was happy for Rachael, but she could be so naughty sometimes. All it usually was now was _getting drunk with us….__**bedroom**__…going shopping with us…__**bedroom**__…watching twilight…__**bedroom**__. _

''Okay then…Kirsty?'' He considered, as his hands wrapped gently around my cheeks. I pouted; knowing she was busy too.

''She's going to the cinema with Aston.'' He nodded, and thought again; harder this time. He smiled at me.

''Tasha will go shopping I'm sure.'' I thought on that for a moment, and realized that although Tasha had Kellan, she would definitely go shopping with me.

''Yeah, she'll come with me.'' I nodded.

''Kellan's busy anyway; he's helping me.'' Now I was instantly suspicious about what he was up to. I watched him closely.

''What are you and Kellan up to?'' I asked him; still suspicious. I liked surprises, but I didn't like ones that involved a big celebration for me.

''You'll find out later.'' He promised me, kissing me gently on my forehead. I gave in then; just wanting one thing…his lips on mine. I reached up, and climbed on top of him; watching him the whole time as I did-and pushed his face gently to mine.

We kissed once…twice…a third time…before he groaned again, just like how he had done earlier, and pushed me off of him. I watched him confused, as he sat beside me, and took his face in my hands, and kissed me as urgently as possible.

I threw my hands into the back of his hair, and let them tighten on the strands there, as I exhaled a small, quiet moan. He smiled against my lips, before taking control of the kiss, and letting his hands start to trail.

His hands trailed down my sides, and to my back, where he gently pushed me further into him, so that we were as close as needed be. I shivered from his touch, and hoped that everyone was well out of the way. I didn't want to stop…

''I'll be back in an hour.'' He pulled away and promised, before kissing me roughly once more time, and climbing off of me…leaving me flustered and extremely embarrassed with my uncontrollable behavior; he had that affect on me.

''Okay,'' I sighed, before watching him wink at me, and leave for the hour.

***

We got a dress in forever twenty-one which had strange green, red, and white patterns on them all over. It was slightly psychedelic, but I liked how it looked with my black tights and high heels to match the black dress.

''Are you sure this looks okay?'' I asked Tasha; as I turned around in the dressing room mirror, unsure of whether Rob would like it or not.

''It looks amazing, Charlie.'' Tasha told me; with her serious, 'I'm not lying' face. I smiled in response-believing her-and nodding my head in response.

''Okay, I think I'll get it then.'' I decided, before pulling the curtains closed so that I could get dressed back to my normal clothes.

''Yes, good choice!'' I heard Rachael shout through the curtain; making me roll my eyes to no-one in response, as I pulled on my clothes quickly. I hated trying on in dressing rooms, because they always contained a stupid, big mirror.

''Next shop; Victoria's secret.'' I heard Rachael add, making me gasp in shock. I knew what Victoria's secret was; it was an American version of Anne Summers. Did she think that I was stupid or something?

''I don't think so Rachael; besides there'll be no point because me and Rob are not going to be…well in a physical relationship any time soon.'' I told her; blushing scarlet as I mentioned about the physical relationship bit.

Not that I didn't want to or anything, but I wasn't in any rush…not after what had happened when I gave in to Michael too eagerly. I knew Rob was different, but it still had me a little worried, I had to admit.

And anyway there were much more important things than just having sex; there was the intimacy of being with someone too. Like with kissing; the hesitation there…before kissing someone…it was sometimes better than the actual kiss itself.

However, in my case, I was lucky enough to get the best of both worlds. The tension that ran through me before his lips came down on mine…it was amazing, and it built the intensity up even more. But his kisses…god, he was just…an amazing kisser.

''Why not; me and Jackson had had sex within the first few weeks of our relationship.'' Rachael told me proudly, making me shudder in disgust. I hadn't really wanted to know that…not when it was my best friend.

''Thanks Rachael…but I really didn't want to know that.'' I grimaced.

''But I wanted to tell you,'' she giggled helplessly. I pulled back the curtain after I was done and smiled at her as we began to walk from the dressing room with my new dress that I was definitely going to be buying.

''Anyway all I was talking about was underwear and nightclothes and stuff,'' she explained, still managing to make me go red. ''Not all that kinky stuff…Jackson and I don't need that.'' Ugh, now I felt sick!

''Stop it!'' I begged her; hitting her in her arm. She looked at me confused; not seeming to realize that she had done anything wrong. Before she realized that she was managing to make me embarrassed again.

''Oh relax; this is the adult world now, Charlie. You're twenty now, and we all know how stupid Michael was.'' She huffed. ''And am I right in saying that everything I've given you to wear for Rob has worked a treat?'' She asked me correctly.

I forced myself to nod; still feeling awkward about it. ''Exactly, so come on.'' She told me, pulling me by my hand. I rolled my eyes at Tasha, who just grinned in response. We all knew what Rachael was like by now.

Rachael managed to get me into a laced, black bra set, which actually wasn't that bad…besides the lace of course. I didn't dare try it on though, despite Rachael's insisting that I should; I definitely wasn't brave enough to do that.

We went home after getting lunch, which consisted of a sandwich and a slice of cheesecake. Although I skipped the cheesecake…as soon as Rachael began to explain the er…joys of dressing up in the lingerie that I had brought, I got put off it.

As soon as I got home I was dragged into the shower, so that I could get dressed straight after. I put on my dress, and stayed silent as Rachael put my make-up on for me, before straightening my hair properly too.

''I just thought that a make-over would be good for you two; to look nice for Rob, you know.'' She explained; shrugging.

''Yeah, and you have been doing that a lot lately.'' I huffed suspiciously, making her laugh.

''Why are you complaining?'' She asked me, confused. ''It's impressed Rob so far, right?'' She added as innocently as possible.

''Well yeah…''

''Exactly,'' she commented proudly; interrupting me. I blushed in response, making her laugh in response to my embarrassment.

''Thanks Rachael,'' I replied; dead pleased with my make-over just like how I always was when it came to her brilliance at it.

''That's alright Charlie.'' She chuckled, before kissing me on my cheek sweetly. I smiled at her before going downstairs, and into the living room, where Kellan and Tasha were sat together.

''Woot…you look nice.'' She commented, as I sucked in a deep breath, and played it cool; spinning around for her.

''Do you think Rob will like it?'' I asked her; sounding a little unsure. Tasha huffed at me in response to that.

''I know he will _love _it.'' She empathized the love bit, making me grin hopelessly in response. I heard Rachael stomping down the stairs, before I heard her huffing at me.

''Is she complaining about being dressed up by me again?'' Rachael demanded to know, as she walked into the living room.

''No; just making sure that Rob's going to like it.'' Tasha replied. ''Which he will,'' Tasha added; sounding so sure.

I smiled in response; still not able to really smile yet. All these nerves were slowly getting the better of me.

I heard the door open making me gasp in shock. It was Robert…it had to be. Oh my god, what did I do next?

''Calm down,'' Kellan insisted; speaking up now. I tried to do what he said-taking even breaths-but I couldn't manage it properly. I was almost hyperventilating.

''I have to go.'' I told them, making them sigh, as I attempted to run out of the room, and past the stairs.

''Charlie?'' Shit; he was already in the kitchen. I froze, and forced myself to turn around, and stop acting like the coward I was.

He was there, in the doorway, wearing his usual clothes, but looking as beautiful as always. ''You look amazing.'' He gasped; taking in absolutely everything that I was wearing; starting from head to bottom.

I blushed, and quickly looked away, embarrassed. ''Are you ready to leave?'' He asked me. He walked forward, until he was in front of me, and entwined our hands together. I smiled, and found his eyes then.

They were soft, and echoed his smile's happiness. ''I'm ready,'' I promised; wondering if I might have looked overdressed now. ''Do I look overdressed?''

''No, you look perfect.'' He promised me; kissing me softly, before forcing himself to pull away again, before we could really enjoy the moment.

''Let's go then,'' he grinned at me, as he stepped to the doorway, with me holding his hand still, and after we said our goodbyes to the rest, we stepped out of the door, to go.

''Are you going to tell me where we're going?'' I asked him curiously. He just smiled at me with that innocent look on his face.

''Not until we get there, and you see for yourself,'' he replied innocently, making me grin, and blush in response.

I loved the way his hands felt in mine; he always had the softest, warm hands, and the feeling was always sp pleasant. So I focused on that for once, instead of my erratic heartbeat, and my almost hyperventilating about where we were going.

***

He'd hired a car; he'd actually hired a Porsche, after he had sold his old mini car. Don't ask me why he'd sold it; I didn't know. He wasn't making that much sense in the car; and I had been too busy taking in the inside of it, admittedly.

Because besides Michael's Porsche; I hadn't been in a car so posh. It was a blue color, and this car made me remind me of Alice's in New Moon, despite the color difference, and style; this seemed a little newer.

He explained to me about how he could have afforded to rent a Porsche for a day, and I was a little concerned at how he had flashes his money. It was only a few hundred pounds, but for a day-and for me-it was a little silly, I thought.

Seth would just love this car, if he'd see it. He'd always come round mine and Michael's house to see the Porsche, rather than us. Michael would just stand there, explaining all the 'exciting stuff' to him. He loved an excuse to get closer to my family.

''What are you thinking about?'' Rob asked me, as he leaned a hand away from the steering wheel, and leaned it across to meet mine. I took his right hand, and took it in my own, entwining our fingers, and enjoying that pleasurable, warm feeling again.

And it wasn't just the warmth of his skin; whenever we touched, or kissed; there was always that amazing, tingling feeling there; just underneath the warmth, boiling under the surface pleasantly…amazing.

I sighed in response now to Rob's question. What was I thinking about; how silly it had been to hire a Porsche? A little, I had to admit; and I was sure that there was still lots of things I would have to find about Rob.

''I'm thinking about…how shocked I am that you had actually hired a Porsche out for a day.'' I admitted; wondering how he would reply to that in response. _I want to know_.

''I know Michael had this car…but I thought what the hell. I thought about buying one, but…I thought I'd rent it instead.'' He replied, shrugging in response. He rubbed his thumb over the back of my hand, while he spoke, which was actually very comforting to me.

''I'm selling my MG anyway.'' I replied, shrugging too. I thought on how long it would take Michael to come back to my house and demand the car back, and I realized that it wouldn't be too long at all; so I should just sell it before he could demand it back.

''Don't you like the car?'' Rob asked confused. He knew I liked the car, which was why he was confused. But I didn't want any more reasons to make Michael want to go to the house. He'd only want it back…because he was selfish like that.

''I love it, but it won't take Michael long to come round my house, and demand it back.'' I explained glumly. His hand tightened in mine a little bit, and I looked up to see his eyes had tightened; just a little bit.

''What is it?'' I asked him, confused. He seemed a little angry now; I wondered why this was…if it was Michael.

''You're ex really is a loser, right?'' It sounded more like a question rather than a statement…but he was right of course. Michael was a loser, and I just had to wonder why I had even looked at him for. He had acted so nice when I had met him, but now…I hated him.

''You're right; he is.'' I forced myself to agree, wishing that I was able to say something good about Michael…but then I realized that I didn't need to anymore…I didn't want too either. He was no longer in my life; ruining it.

''So you can understand why I want to forget about him.'' I added; now letting my thumb swipe gently over the back of his hand this time.

''Of course, let's talk about something else,'' he insisted sweetly, before pursing his lips and wondering on what to talk about. ''How was your shopping trip with Rachael and Kirsty?'' He asked me curiously; trying so very well not to smile, or smirk.

If he smirked, I would only blush. Rachael was sure to have told Jackson and everyone by now the hilarities of my shopping outing. Rachael wasn't that much of a gossiper…but mix Jackson Rathbone to her company…it was all changed.

''Urm…embarrassing,'' I admitted sheepishly; suddenly becoming aware of the revealing, black lace hiding underneath my clothes. I gulped in response; hoping that he wouldn't mind if he turned his back while I got undressed again tonight.

That was; providing that he would stay in my room again tonight…if he even wanted to; I was still so sure that this would all end, and I would be alone, with me never having met Robert Pattinson in real life any moment now…

''And why was it embarrassing?'' He asked me curiously; raising his eyebrows in question. I felt myself getting hotter underneath the collar, and even my ears were reddening in response to my embarrassment.

I had a more serious issue to think of right now though, at this moment. I was trying to focus on my breathing issues-I never seemed to be able to breathe in, breathe out properly-and if I breathed even harder, then I might have a little case of breathing through the thin satin…not something I wanted to do. It was hardly…sexy.

And to be fair; right now I didn't feel sexy at all; so Rachael's 'brilliant' plan hadn't worked a treat; it had just made me feel a little more silly for trying to impress someone as amazing as Rob. The comparison between us was mind-boggling.

''Ur…Rachael was just being Rachael.'' I told him; not explaining how we had gone to _Victoria's Secret_, and how Rachael had thrown lacey, revealing clothes at me, while concentrating extremely had on working out whether they would look right on me…and if Rob would like them.

Oh yeah, and there also happened to be the teenage till assistant, standing at the till, and watching our every move, before snickering in response. I had turned a bright shade of red, as Tasha tried to calm me down, and tell me to ignore her, whilst Rachael carried on with throwing clothes.

''I don't know Rachael that well; besides the times that we go out together.'' He began, and I knew-and dreaded-where this was going. ''So can you explain to me how Rachael was being Rachael at the shopping mall?'' He asked me curiously.

I was still blushing as he asked me, knowing that I would have to tell him the shop name. God, wait until he finds out! Ugh, why did I even agree to it in the first place? I must have been so stupid; I felt it now!

''Well there was a certain shop that she dragged to me.'' I admitted; biting my lower lip hard, as I looked down at my free hand…my left hand was still locked gently in his warm, pleasant hand. And even still; it was getting harder to not get distracted from his question.

''And what shop was that?'' He asked me; just as curiously. I looked up, and looked at him in the corner of my eye; trying not to get caught, before quickly looking away, as soon as he started to look my way; looking out of the window.

He had caught me; and his quiet chuckle-which was being vibrated in his hand, still in mine-proved that to me. I tried my hardest to concentrate on the forest trees flying past my window, but it was hard. He was going quite fast today, unlike most times that he drove.

''Ur…well…just a little boutique,'' I replied; clearing my throat quietly, and trying not to make it too loud. I was still blushing hard, and already, my cheeks were starting to hurt in response to all of my blushing.

''And what boutique was that-''

''-Victoria's Secret,'' I answered; interrupting him. He stopped talking as soon as I had mentioned it, and my head went down in embarrassment; almost practically in my lap. Oh god, why had I just admitted to him for!

I could understand if he was disgusted; I mean this was me, not some amazing, sexy model or something. I would tell him that I was taking my clothes back; it was the only way that would make him okay, I thought.

His hand instantly loosed in mine, and I turned a little to watch him, as he clamped his hands onto the steering wheel; holding on tightly with both of his hands. He didn't look angry; he just looked as though he was trying to keep his hands away from me, but why?

''I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-''

''-Are you wearing it now?'' He asked me quietly; his voice tense with some mixed emotion. I turned another shade of bright red, and kept my eyes locked on my hands; still in my lap.

''Urm…yeah,'' I admitted. He took a sharp inhale of breath; sounding more like a gasp, and I looked up in time to see his eyes tighten; just a little bit. ''Is that…bothering you?'' I asked him, confused. I couldn't bear to see him so…upset.

''You have no idea.'' He replied; his voice an unusual husky tone. I carried on watching him; watching his throat take down a gulp. Yikes…that reaction was better than anything that I could ever possibly ask for.

''Oh,'' I replied simply; now realizing what the problem was. I was bothering him; but in a good way. I was getting the reaction that I wanted and he wouldn't understand how good that felt. It was like I'd won the lottery something.

''How comes…Rachael took you there?'' he asked me confused. I didn't want him getting angry-although I wasn't sure if that was even possible with someone as calm as him-so I kept to the basics of the story.

''She was just being silly…well, she wanted to kind-of…dress me up again.'' I admitted; feeling like the biggest fool on earth.

He sighed, and I could tell that he was struggling on how to take that. His hands were still locked hard around the steering wheel, and his lips were straight in a tight line. But I wasn't too sure on what to say now.

''You don't know how hard it is for me now…to act like how I should.'' He explained to me; spelling it out for us both to see loud and clear. Now I definitely got the 'bigger' picture. He was struggling, and it was over someone as plain as me.

''Oh,'' I replied simply again. I left it as that-unsaid-until we got to the…cinema? Oh my freaking god, now I did feel like an idiot. But then…why was the cinema car park empty; as in completely, disowned empty?

He simply smirked at my confusion, and walked round to my door quickly; opening the door for me before I could even manage to try and get out of the car. He helped me out, using my clutches like everyone had, making me feel even fucking worse.

''Oh my god, no way!'' I exclaimed as we got into the cinema room. There were no seats in this one, and it was like being in your own private cinema. There was the huge screen at the front,; a large, round, dinner table at the back of the room with a chandelier over it; its pale lights lightening the room a little.

The floors were marble-which I did think was a little silly-and there was a candle in the middle of the table. There were also petals on the table, and it was so clear that he had spent a lot of time on this…as well as the fact that Kellan had obviously helped him to.

''Wow,'' I breathed, before I realized what we were watching. I tried my hardest not to scream when a twilight trailer came on for it, because I had something to ask. ''Seriously…I thought you hated watching yourself.'' I reminded myself internally of an interview I had watched.

I had watched a lot of interviews on him admittedly, and on this one; he had said about how he hated watching himself in films and interviews and things. He took my coat for me, and sat down next to me, at the table; taking my right hand in his.

Again; that pleasant, warm, tingling feeling was shooting up from my hand, and going up to my arm, until it shot through the whole of my body pleasantly.

''I really do but…I know you like it. And I'll be truthfully looking at you truthfully for the most part anyway.'' He admitted embarrassed, as he ran his hand through the top of his wild hair-do. I grinned in response-for once; not blushing-and tried concentrating as the film began.

But it was too hard; not only had he arranged a cinema, but he had arranged dinner too, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of him. I tried so hard not to drink too much, but we ended up on our fourth bottle of wine, and I couldn't help but let my fingers run…linger, just a little bit.

I ran my hand down his left side; unable to do anything else…the drink was now well and truly getting to me, clearly. He shivered though in response, and as the film came to the finish; I was being pulled from my seat, and up by Rob.

I gasped; he was too quick! He was already up and off of his seat, and was pulling me to the door. I giggled helplessly; because he was so eager to leave, and I hadn't a clue what was going to happen…but it excited me.

I was dragged to the car in his arms, followed by my clutches that were on the other arm, and I took a look around the parking lot once more; just to check that no-one was about; like any paparazzi or something.

I was pulled into the back seat a little harshly, with Rob right there. I gasped as his body found mine at the same time that his lips did. He pushed me further down, as he threw the clutches on the floor, and instead of just hesitating when he kissed me, he didn't.

He usually did, but this time, he went straight with it; taking my bottom lip-which was quivering from the excitement of it all-and he bit on it gently, making me gasp in shock; my hands tightening in the back of his hair as he sucked on the tender skin inside of my lower lip.

I sighed back a moan, and fell deeper and deeper into his tender, warm touch. I let go in every single way, as my body craved for more. I wasn't too sure where this was even heading, or if this was even the right thing to do; but I didn't care; I wanted to.

His hands trailed my sides like how I had done to him, and they skimmed on the outside of my thighs; just below my knee. I shivered in response, which was enough to give him the encouragement he wanted.

He ran his hands higher-just a little-just underneath my dress. I gasped-feeling my heartbeat hammering in my chest in response to his boldness-just as his lips pulled away from mine; giving me time to breath.

His face pulled down…further….further…further until he found the very top of my dress, just below any small cleavage which was hidden. Despite who it was; I was glad that I had quite a small body. I mean it would have been weird to have such a skinny frame, with double sized boobs.

He kissed the skin there, sucking sometimes, and making me feel all light headed and faint. If he carried on, then I was sure to faint at any time soon. So I kinda prayed that he would maybe pull away; just to give me time to recover.

He pulled his head up to meet mine then; letting our foreheads touch, as he gained his breath too. His fingers were gently rubbing on the inside of my thighs; just above my knee, and not enough to worry me yet.

''I want you,'' he explained in that adoringly rough accent of his. It made me shiver in pure delight; wishing that I would be brave enough to gain the confidence to give myself to a man that I hadn't been long dating…because I was already falling for him anyway.

''Uh-huh,'' I replied; sounding just as breathless as him, and unable to really manage that much else. He didn't know the effect he had on people these days; especially me; his _Girlfriend_. Is that what you could call me?

''But I can't,'' he added; making me confused. He pulled himself off of me, making me confused and a little disappointed. I may not have been brave enough to give myself to him yet a while, but it didn't stop me wanting to try er…a little more.

''Don't,'' I begged; sounding as sad as I felt as I tried to pull him back to me. He just smiled, and untangled himself fully from me.

''I'm sorry for getting carried away…I can't seem to be able to keep myself from touching you in any way possible.'' He admitted. I gulped and shivered in response to his perfect words; he had that damn effect on me.

''You really don't need to apologize…I know how it feels like to be caught in the moment.'' I admitted; making him smile in response. He turned back to serious then though, and ran his hand through his hair embarrassedly.

''Even still…it feels like I'm just taking things too fast…but yet, I can't keep my hands off of you.'' He confessed shyly; before biting on his lower lip, and running his hand through that hair again. I decided to confess something then.

''Rob, I don't know if you know, but…the night after you left…Michael and I…well, he basically threatened to throw me out, if I didn't give in to what he wanted.'' I explained; wanting him to know that I wasn't a complete virgin…because that would give Rob more reason to wait.

''What was it that he wanted?'' He asked me, confused. I looked away from his cautious gaze; feeling as though I'd somehow cheated on Rob by doing so for some reason.

''He asked me to sleep with him…and I did, as I didn't want to see you again; or at least that's what I was trying to believe; so I gave in, but…the next day was when I saw him in bed with Annie.'' I explained to him; watching him the whole time.

He nodded-looking away from my anxious gaze for a long while, before-finding my eyes again. His were soft, and full of things that he was dying to say; I could see that for myself. He was so sweet, and I felt partly guilty for telling him.

But I wanted to tell him so he knew; but there was one more thing that he needed to know too. _It meant nothing to me. _

And there was also one more thing that was the truth too; behind the happiness of finally having been with Michael properly in that way, there was one person who I couldn't take my mind off during the whole thing…_Rob_.

''So…you and Michael…have…'' I decided to interrupt him. I didn't like it when he hadn't got anything to say and was struggling to come up with something in reply. He was struggling how to phase the words so I wouldn't make him say it.

''Yeah we did, but it was just the once.'' I explained, before going silent again to let him swallow that. ''I went out that morning, to get some clothes, because he let me, and…I came back and found them in bed.'' I explained.

It took him forever to reply to my question, and whilst he was thinking about my explanation; I traced his perfect features; scared incase I wouldn't get to see his face again. I was scared that I might have scared him off a little too much now. That would just be my style.

''If you didn't find him in bed…you wouldn't have left him.'' It was a statement not question, and he was right of course. I wouldn't have let Michael; not unless I had a good reason to. And if it wasn't for Lauren, I would have probably been stuck there right now, instead of here with Rob.

''No I probably wouldn't have,'' I admitted; now that we were being truthful. There was no reason to hide the truth anymore. ''So for Lauren; it was a good job that she did sleep with my Boyfriend.'' I added; hoping to give him some sort of happiness.

He nodded; still looking away from me. I couldn't bear it, so I reached up and pulled my hands on either side of his face; forcing him to look at me. His eyes were tortured, and I blamed myself for telling him.

''I need to make a confession too.'' He admitted; his eyes falling away, and looking down at the backseat below us. I instantly began to get scared now; what was it that he had to tell me exactly? I took a deep breath, and just asked.

''What's that?'' I asked him; sounding as terrified as I felt. I let go of his face as soon as his eyes darted back up and found mine, and now it was my turn to look away. I was too scared to carry on watching him.

''That night, I was sent to A&E.'' He explained; confusing me even more now. ''I smashed my hand against a glass door in Tasha's, when I got back, and Kellan dragged me down to A&E.'' He explained to me, after finding my anxious eyes.

''I should think so!'' I told him; gasping in shock. I couldn't stand to think of Rob like that…in pain and everything.

He smiled at me sheepishly, and ran a hand through his hair out of embarrassment. ''And then…we got drunk that night, but it was that night that I had started to plan my escape to London. I had to get away…even when I was drunk, I couldn't stop thinking about you.'' He huffed; sounding so embarrassed with his confession.

I on the other hand thought that it was really cute. Well…the end bit, not about the bit about going to A&E, and getting drunk and that. I just loved the bit where he couldn't stop thinking about me the most.

''When I got to London, I got drunk at a club, and ran into my ex…I've only had three Girlfriends.'' He told me; watching me the whole time. ''I'll be honest with you Charlie…I went home with her and I was going to sleep with her…but because I was drunk.'' He admitted; telling the truth, and watching me the whole time.

I daren't say anything in-case I cried so I just listened to him instead. _He hadn't slept with her_; I reminded myself internally. So there was no reason to get jealous. ''But we didn't get anywhere…because all I kept seeing was you. I knew it was wrong…so I just…left; and that was even worse on her if anything had happened.'' He admitted.

I nodded; trying to take this all in at once. I should be feeling guilty really; guilty about how he had left things with this Girl, but I didn't. I felt happy almost that he hadn't gone through with it; I was sure that made me selfish.

''Did you tell her?'' I asked him; knowing that he knew what I meant by that question. He sighed, and his forehead furrowed in that delightful embarrassment; his eyes remaining implanted on his hands, still limp in his lap now.

We were so far away from each other now; he was sat next to me, nowhere near me, and I felt the guilty that he felt for leaving things so…awful with his ex. If I was her, I would have wanted to know what had happened; what had made him leave so abruptly.

''I said that I had broken up with an ex…and it felt like I had…in a way. I had lost you, my friend.'' He admitted; frowning down at his hands. I sighed, and propped myself up properly; so that I was sitting up fully, and reached for his hands.

His eyes found mine, and told me all the torture that he'd held inside for the events in London, and I couldn't even look away. I was too selfish, too needy to ever even want to look away from him ever again.

''That was it?''

''That was it.'' He confirmed; with a nod. He quickly looked away again, but he still allowed himself to entwine our fingers a little bit. The movement was more than welcomes by me, admittedly. I watched him as he stared out of the window.

He looked so lost, so confused as he took in the parking lot outside of our window, as though it held all the answers he needed for him. I hoped that he wasn't punishing himself, like I imagined that he would be.

So I decided to change the subject quickly; to take his mind off of it. It was probably time that we started to get back anyway; we'd been gone for three hours after all.

''I suppose…it's time to get back?'' I asked hesitantly, hoping that he would know that I was trying to take his mind off of it, and that I hoped it would work.

He turned his face and smiled at me, and nodded. ''Yes, I guess it is.'' He forced himself to agree with me.

Helping me out of the car without my clutches was actually harder than expected; he ended up in having to carry me in the house instead, which was very embarrassing. I begged him to put me down and let me use my clutches, but my begging failed on deaf ears.

He carried my clutches in his other arm perfectly, even though I really was rather heavy, and laid me down onto the sofa, while Rachael kept making me blush by laughing at me. Kellan walked into the living room then, and watched as Rob put me on my sofa.

But instead of laughing, he gave him a warning look; very 'Fatherly' style. I watched him as he elbowed Rob playfully.

''Better have been treating my Daughter right today.'' Kellan warned him protectively making me roll my eyes. I think it was time to pack the Father thing in now; it was getting kind of a little bit creepy now.

''Alright Kellan; I think it's time to give that Father-act a little break now.'' I wasn't used to people treating me like a kid so much…oh yes I was; I had the Girls to thank for that as I was the youngest. But still…Kellan Lutz wasn't my Father.

He just laughed in response, and shook his head at me. He stepped over to me-making me more confused, and a little anxious; as he was such a big guy-and shook his hand through my hair annoyingly, making me push him away; but it did no good.

He laughed at me, and messed my hair up, until he was content with the damage that he had done. Ugh, if he was my Brother!

''Ugh, that is so annoying when people do that!'' I yelled at him; trying my hardest to flatten down my hair. Kellan laughed, and Rob just smiled at me, as he leaned across me and helped me with my mess of a hairstyle.

He chuckled then, and leaned his head down and kissed the top of my forehead sweetly. I sighed, and leaned into his touch instinctively; rolling my eyes at Kellan looking at us. Tasha walked in and smiled at us, before Rachael followed her in, with Jackson holding her hand.

''Let's all get drunk tonight; and make it a celebration.'' Rachael suggested; instantly getting excited when she mentioned about getting drunk; typical Rachael.

''Sounds like a plan,'' Kirsty agreed, as she walked into the living room. ''Aston's got a gig to do, so he won't be round until later.'' She admitted, making me realize that this was the real reason why she wanted to get drunk; it made sense.

''Sorted then,'' Rachael agreed, before making me roll my eyes as she already drank a glass of her blue WKD bottle.

***


	26. Compromising Gone Wrong

I watched as Rachael danced around the living room drunkenly to the twilight baseball scene. I could only watch in horror as Rob, Kellan and Jackson were all in the room. And yet…they were all cheering her on.

It was just me that was cowering into my hands, embarrassed by my best friend's behavior. She could be so lively, so embarrassing when she was drunk; and I was stuck between watching her make a fool of dancing, or just not watch at all.

''_Ooh, you've set my soul alive._'' She sung drunkenly before the latest fit of giggles got too much of her, and refused her to talk. She almost fell to the floor because she was laughing so much, but she quickly regained herself again, and started to dance around once more.

''_Duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh, duh_…'' she sang along to the guitar chords as lively as possible, as if she was on guitar hero or something. Oh my god, could this night actually get any worse? Apparently yes, it could…

''I'm sorry Jackson, but I can't wait for the end of this; there's over an hour to go still; come one.'' She demanded as she waltzed over to Jackson, and attempted to pull him up off of the sofa. But he refused to move…for once.

She sighed, and frowned at him, before her eyes turned into a glare. ''It's either bed now, or twilight, and no sex at-''

''-Alright then, let's go.'' Jackson interrupted her; throwing himself off of the sofa as quick as how the Cullen's could run in the baseball scene, and taking hold of her hand, before they run upstairs. My god, they were sick!

''Ugh…I actually feel sick.'' I responded; grimacing in response. There were still the two other couples though; Tasha would never miss the end of twilight, and Kirsty…well she loved the ballet scene. I looked over to Kirsty…didn't she?

They were looking at each other like two lovesick puppies, and although Aston was her hero…it was a bit frightening to see. He was smiling at her so sickly, that I kinda wished that they would leave the room. They were disturbing a perfectly good film; the best!

''Shall we go upstairs-''

''-Uh-huh,'' Kirsty replied; interrupting him. My god, even Kirsty was really pissed! That was the only reason I could think of for her confident behavior tonight. She pulled him up by his hand, and left the room slower than Rachael and Jackson.

I watched in shock as they practically ran up the stairs. This was bound to be the worst night possible; everyone was…well enjoying their night, besides me. Oh yeah…there was still Tasha and Kellan to think of.

There was just no way…no way….that Tasha would miss this for the world; she lived the twilight film, and wouldn't miss it for the world, and it wouldn't matter how much Kellan tried to drag her up the stairs, it wouldn't work.

Kellan wouldn't be able to use his charm on her to get out of watching this film, and I knew as soon as I looked over at…_oh my god_. My mouth fell open involuntarily when I saw what was in front of me; the way that Kellan was looking at her.

It was quite sweet really; he was looking at her like she was the actual reason for his world, bless him, but I still knew where this was going. And I prayed to god that this night wouldn't get even worse and we'd be the only ones left; that would just make it so awkward.

Kellan winked at her, and she giggled helplessly, as he got up from the sofa, and captured her hand with his, just as the Nomads came onto the screen. She smiled at him, as they walked out of the room, and he couldn't keep his eyes away from her; bless him.

Oh god, and now there was just us two. I couldn't help but feel awkward now, and that was probably just because well…we weren't actually together…in that way. All the others…no, they could just be upstairs, doing whatever they wanted to, while we…we were stuck down here.

I looked round to my left, and smiled awkwardly at Rob, who just smiled back, and ran his hand through the very top of his hair, out of embarrassment. Looks like I wasn't the only one who was feeling just a little bit embarrassed.

He put his arm around the back of my hand gingerly, and I couldn't help but notice the movement. His hand lingered on the back of my neck, before it slowly moved round to the front of my shoulder…going a little lower.

Oh my god…was he actually making a move on me? Now I was a little nervous…was it really his hand on the top of my shoulder? Clearly…as his hand began to move again…it definitely was happening.

''Urm…do you want to turn this off?'' I asked him-stuttering nervously-as I climbed off of the sofa, and out of his grip easily. His hand fell on the sofa; and his eyes darted to mine, in shock…kinda like he hadn't truly known what he was doing.

''I er…thought that you were watching it.'' He stuttered too; before running that hand through his damned sexy, messed up hair. He sat up right then, and drank back his drink that had been stood on the table.

''Urm…I was…I am…but…well I've watched it so many times already, and you've watched it today already…I know you don't like watching yourself much.'' Shit, I had said that out-loud. He had only mentioned it once in an interview.

Now it looked as though I truly was just a fucking fan-girl…that happened to watch too many of Robert Pattinson interviews…which was kind-of the truth. Well…there was no kind-of about it. I really was.

''Oh…okay then,'' he agreed. I walked over to the television, and knelt down carefully-as I was still in my dress-and switched the DVD off from the DVD player, before doing the same to the television by the mains.

I got up just as carefully, and looked back to Rob, to see him finish his bottle of beer in one. God, he had gotten quite drunk tonight. He had drunk back at least five bottles of beers….as-well as the six vodka shots that Rachael had made us all drink.

He got up from the sofa, and stumbled drunkenly around the living room. I was still hobbling around as I didn't have my clutches with me, and as soon as he was at my side, he helped me out of the living room, my arm around his neck.

Yikes, because this wasn't embarrassing or anything. Everyone else had gone up to bed, to do…well, let's not go there, and here was us; with me hobbling alongside him on one foot, just to get up the stairs and go to bed…to sleep.

I knew I was selfish, but even just a little bit of something more, would have been happily invited by me. Like just a small bit of touching or something…not just hands, and necks. He walked me to my room, where he was about to go into the bathroom to get undressed as usual.

''Back in a second,'' he promised me, as he rushed round the bed, and to the bathroom. I sighed in defeat; wanting him to stay with me.

''Why don't you just get undressed in here? I mean we're both getting undressed.'' I heard the bathroom door unlock, and open…but then I also heard the hesitated silence that followed the door being opened.

''Charlie…you never get undressed in front of me.'' He whispered; sounding as though he really didn't want to do this…not tonight. But why not; everybody in the house-besides us-was busy enjoying themselves; why couldn't we?

''I know I don't, but…I thought we could compromise, just a little. I mean we're going out aren't we?'' I checked, because I wasn't that sure if we were. I mean we kissed, and we cuddled, and we admitted that we had feelings for each other, but were we really…dating?

''Of course, but…I just don't know if we're ready for…compromise yet.'' He sounded so embarrassed, but I daren't look up yet. I wouldn't be brave to ask for compromise if I did look up at him.

''I don't understand why we're not. I mean…I am, and…I really want to.'' I admitted sheepishly; biting down hard on my lower lips. I could get undressed in front of him, I knew that I could, but what was his problem?

He sighed, and moved back around from the bathroom; before I felt the bed start to move. I turned around, and watched him as he sat on his side of the bed, always watching me, as he moved onto the bed properly; and turned to face me.

''Fine; compromise, alright?'' He asked me seriously, before he broke into a smile. I smiled back, although I was quite nervous now admittedly. But I could do this; I knew that I could. He was my Boyfriend, and I wanted to.

I nodded, and leaned in closer to him. I was rewarded for the movement quickly. His hands were placed on either side of my face, and he pulled my face directly to his. His lips found mine, and he kissed me so softly, so sweetly that it made these feelings twice as intense.

My hands lingered on his polo shirt, before they started to travel upwards, until I found his polo buttons. There was only three, at the top, and I undid them all; hoping that he would let me pull his shirt off for him soon.

His tongue darted out, and traced my lips slowly and carefully; starting with my upper lip. He began to pull my shaking, lower lip in between his teeth when I decided to stop him. I took his tongue in between my teeth instead; and bit down very gently.

He groaned-but definitely not in pain-and pressed me back firmly onto our bed. He climbed on top, and took advantage of this new position. He pulled my dress up slowly, before pulling away from my still-quivering lips.

His eyes questioned any doubt that I might have about him doing this, but I gave him none. I nodded my head; needing him to carry on so desperately. He smiled in response, and pulled my dress even further up my hips.

His hands hesitated on both of my legs; still pulling my dress up, but still wanting to savor the moment properly. His hands skimmed the edge of my panties, but only slightly, as he pushed my dress higher. Once it was past my hips; I pushed him away, making him confused.

I smiled in response, and kept my eyes locked on his, as I pushed myself forward, and pushed my dress off of my head. His breath hitched, as I suddenly became fully aware that I was in our bedroom, with Rob, in just my underwear.

I gulped; taking in his expression carefully. He closed his eyes, and tried to control his breathing slowly. I almost smiled-and I would have-if it wasn't for the fact that right now; I was very much beyond nervous.

His eyes opened and found mine, and they held the sincerity that I had been hoping to find. ''God Charlie…do you even know how…how beautiful you are?'' He asked me, making me even more surprised.

Had he actually asked me that? Yes, he really had. Wow…how could I take a question like that, when I didn't believe it myself? I took a deep breath, and took his hands in my own, and leaned my head down a little, so that my lips could reach his forehead.

''You're turn,'' I whispered against his forehead. I had seen him in his boxers and nothing else before, but…well this felt different; it felt more intense somehow. He nodded his head in response, and pulled himself away from me so that I could see.

He watched my eyes dart down involuntarily as he pulled his shirt over his head, and dropped his shirt to the floor. I gulped; taking in how beautiful his chest was, once more. I couldn't take it all in, and I was sure that I never really would be able to.

The thin trail of hair was still there on his chest; trailing down to his jeans, where it abruptly disappeared. He had the most perfect amount of muscle on his chest, which was totally indescribable; perfect.

It wasn't too much muscle, but it wasn't too little either. It was just right, and muscle, but it wasn't too little either. It was just right, and it suited him amazingly. And this time; I couldn't help but reach out and gently stroke the skin there.

He shuddered in pure delight, as his right hand went down to his jean button. He undid it, and unzipped his jeans, before he pulled away from me then, and gave me a view of him as he pulled his jeans down his legs.

He was so perfect in every way that I would never really be able to take his beauty in. He sat down next to me, as soon as his jeans were on the floor, and pulled my face back to his again; recapturing my lips.

I kissed him back, as his hands began to slip from my face. I didn't mind though; I stayed still, as his teeth recaptured my bottom lip gently, and his hands traced the sides of my body, until they were at my hips.

He hesitated, before letting his hands trace my skin lower and lower until he got to my knees. He pulled my left leg up to his right hip, and I knew that really; I should be stopping this. He wouldn't want to; not tonight, if he was sober.

''Hmm…not tonight,'' I asked him; pulling away from his lips. He leaned forward again, and recaptured my lips with his, but with his hand still on my knee; wrapped around his hip. ''No,'' I asked again.

I pulled away from him again, and lay back down on the bed, but he was still there, next to me, and his lips found mine again. His hands were being good this time, but it was too late; I didn't want him kissing me, because I kept having brief flashbacks of that night with Michael.

Finally, I lost my temper with poor Rob, who didn't have a clue what was going on. I should have told him then and there; but I didn't. I pulled him away roughly this time; shoving him away from me in temper.

''I said no, didn't I?'' I shouted at him, making him even more confused. I grabbed my cream blanket from the floor; wrapped it around me, and ran to the bathroom. I felt sick, so I locked the bathroom door behind me.

I ran to the toilet, where I just made it in time to be sick. I felt awful, which I imagined that made Rob feel even worse. Once I was done, and had my mouth washed out, I went back into the bedroom; having full intention of explaining why I did what I did for to Rob.

But when I got back into the bedroom, there was no sign of Rob. I began to panic; wondering that maybe I had scared him off. But no; he was on the floor, attempting to sleep, as to give me space. He was already fast asleep.

I pulled my blanket off of me, and laid it around him, to keep him warm, before I got into bed, after putting on my old hello kitty gear on. I went to sleep, crying, and feeling extremely guilty for what I had done. I should have just told him what was wrong.

***


	27. I love you

When I woke up that morning; I let myself dart up straight away, and see if Rob was on the floor; but he wasn't. He was there, and the blanket that had been on the floor, was on me, on the bed, above my covers.

I instantly started to get worried. A thousand things played over in my mind, and I wondered if he had realized what an idiot he had been to start dating me, and had gone back to London. I mean I couldn't blame him if he did.

I got in the shower, which did to the trick for my making me feel a little bit better, but I still needed to desperately see him. I climbed out of the shower in a rush, and pulled on something from my wardrobe.

It was a smock dress, with small, brown and cream square shapes on them. I liked this dress as it reminded me of a sixties-inspired style dress, but today what I was wearing was the last of my worries. Rob, was my only concern.

I ran downstairs on my clutches, and into the living room, where everyone was sat; watching television and laughing. My eyes found Rob, and I couldn't look away. He had on a clean, grey shirt, which was undone, and showed his grey polo neck underneath it.

He had some dark jeans, and his hair was in its Edward-style today. It was spiked up in an amazingly beautiful big-hair style, and I was instantly jealous about how anyone could look so beautiful. Everyone took one look at my anxious face and decided to leave me and Rob to it.

As soon as they were out of the room; Rob's face turned into the purest guilt that I had ever seen. He had been punishing himself; I could tell. He sighed, and turned the television off, before he turned to look at me.

''I am so, so sorry for last night; I shouldn't have pushed things like that.'' He apologized; turning his gaze to his limp hands that were lying in his lap. He shuffled them, and turned them over a few times, awkwardly.

''You don't need to apologize; I, on the other hand, do.'' I told him, sitting down next to him on the sofa, but just entwining our fingers together, as to not confuse him. I was so glad that he was here; I had been obsessing over the idea that he had left me when he wasn't in our room.

''Last night…when things got heated…I kept seeing…Michael's face…when he attacked me. I'm so sorry, and I know its stupid-''

''-It's not,'' he interrupted my rambling on; smiling at me. His forehead furrowed, as he stared down at his hands. ''I just wish you would have told me though. I thought…it was my fault…that I had done something wrong…that maybe I had hurt you or something.''

His little confession stirred that sweet, lump-in-my-throat, love feelings. I gulped them back down, as now wasn't the time to confess my love for him yet, because we had things to talk over. I was in love with him though; unconditionally and irrevocably.

''You could never hurt me Rob…you're not…Michael, and I should have just told you what was wrong.'' I told him, sighing at my faults and mistakes of the night before. It had been so stupid; a waste.

''Charlie…'' he hesitated though, and suddenly stopped talking. This got me worried though; it was better to talk about things, and not bottle it all up.

''What is it?'' I asked him confused, anxiously. He sighed, and his head fell forward in embarrassment, bless him. My hands fell from his hands, and found themselves on either side of his face. I gently moved his face back up to look at me.

''I…I don't know if I can tell you…not yet.'' He admitted; his eyes completely soft yet smoldering at the same time, as he stared back at me. But I wanted him to tell me-whatever it was-we could work through it together.

I didn't care what it was, however bad, or however extreme…I would get it through it, with him, if he wanted me to. Even if it was about what happened in London; I wouldn't care; I just wanted to know the truth.

''Just tell me, please.'' I begged him; running my hands gently on each side of his cheek; trying to give him some sort-of comfort and guidance in what he had wanted to tell me, or whatever he wanted to share with me.

''I…I…'' he sighed and tried to get his words out again, whilst I waited patiently as he did. His eyes darted back to mine, and after taking a deep breath; he started to tell me what I so badly wanted to hear. ''I love-''

Rachael laughing hadn't interrupted me, but it must have put a downer on him. He pulled himself away firmly from my hands, making me feel nothing but pent-up frustration. Surely he was about to tell me what I thought he was going to, right?

She walked into the living room, and threw a smile at both of us. ''Hey Charlie, hey Rob,'' I was trying so hard not to hyperventilate, so I just threw her a smile, and watched as she and Jackson sat down on the other sofa.

Rob didn't even look at her; he got up from the sofa, and walked quickly out of the living room, and I had to admit that he looked far from impressed from the intrusion of a confused Jackson and Rachael. I sighed in response.

I had so badly thought he was going to say it, which would have given me a chance to at least confess my feelings too, but he hadn't; he didn't. And now I felt angry admittedly; because he had just pulled himself away from the situation and ran away again.

''What's up with Rob?'' Rachael asked me confused. I smiled at her; as I had almost forgotten that they were both even there. I shrugged my reply, as I half-didn't know what was up with him. If he loved me, then why couldn't he have just said it in front of Rachael and Jackson?

I was sure that if he did love me, like how I was in love with him; it wouldn't matter who our audience was, unless it was the paparazzi of course. ''I don't know…I'll go and speak to him now. He's probably having a cigarette.'' I replied.

I got up from the sofa, and walked towards the living room door. ''Okay,'' Rachael replied quietly, as I walked out, and into the empty hallway. I looked about but I couldn't see him-and that included Rob-not even in the kitchen.

As I walked into the kitchen; I noticed that the back door was open. I peered outside quickly, to see the back of Rob. He was sitting on one of the outside, dining chairs. And from the smoke…I could tell that he definitely was smoking.

He must be pretty pissed off today; he should have known that while he was sitting in Tasha's precious, outside chairs whilst smoking wasn't a great idea on her part. She hated it when the chairs smelt of smoke.

I sighed, and picked up my packet of cigarettes lying on the kitchen side alone, and my lighter, and headed outside. How long had it been since I'd last had a cigarette? Ugh, too long, that's how long. I needed one right now.

I walked towards him as quietly as possible, but I knew that he could hear me. As soon as I reached his side; I took in his expression, as he stared far out. He had his Edward-Cullen sunglasses on as it was really warm and sunny today.

His hands were shaking as he drew the cigarette up to his lips, and took another long drag. He must really have been pissed of today then, and why was that? Was he that scared of the consequences of three, little words?

Had he not even realized how much I truly was in love with this man; had he no idea at how he affected me? Clearly he was completely blinded to my true feelings for him; which I had thought had appeared to be obvious.

I sighed again, and drew a cigarette out of my packet and held it to my lips. I lit the cigarette up, and sat down next to him on the three-piece sofa. He budged up a little, but that only made me move closer to him.

There was no way that I could possibly be anything more than two feet away from him, anymore. My heart actually felt as though it had somehow swollen up from the love I had for him, and yet he had no fucking idea.

''Finish what you were going to say in there.'' I demanded after I had taken a couple of long inhales of the cigarette smoke. It made me see a little clearer, a little calmer, but I still wanted to hear him say them words.

He sighed then, and withdrew his cigarette so that he could speak. ''I can't Charlie, I just…'' he hesitated; looking as though he had his teeth clamped together. I could feel the tension running through his body, just by sitting next to him.

His shoulders were all hunched up through his shirt; from where he had obviously been panicking about them three words. He sighed again, and finished his sentence off. ''I just can't,'' he added sadly. He ran his hand through his hair.

He took another inhale of the cigarette; while I sat there; extremely angry with how he couldn't just tell me them. Did he truly expect me to say that I didn't feel the same? After everything that had happened in the last few days.

''What were you going to say?'' I demanded; taking another long drag of my cigarette. I needed it to chill me out, to calm me down enough for me to talk properly, without shouting. I sighed, as I released the cigarette.

''I just…I was going to say…'' he was about to say it…I could feel the three words coming up…I could sense him about to tell me, and then…''It doesn't matter.'' He finished his sentence abruptly, with a sigh.

Oh my god; had he actually said that it didn't matter? Of course it mattered! I huffed at him in response, feeling absolutely useless just sat here, next to him…not knowing what was right to say anymore.

''Of course it matters Rob!'' I almost yelled at him. ''It matters to me; why won't you just admit what I think you was going to admit?'' I demanded; turning round so that I was looking right at him. He was still looking away though.

His eyes tightened in response and his face turned into a perfectly expressionless, poker-face; that got me so frustrated. Because now he was shutting me out, and I couldn't tell what he was thinking properly.

''It's stupid Charlie,'' he shrugged; as he took another inhale of his cigarette. I huffed at him again, and turned back around, took another inhale of my own cigarette, and took a deep breath; calming myself down.

''How is it stupid? Incase you'd forgotten Rob; you mean a hell of a lot to me!'' I shouted at him; feeling like an idiot for admitting this, but even worse because I had to admit this to him. He didn't even fucking realize.

He sighed, and ran his hand through his hair again, embarrassedly. I wondered if I should even be admitting this now, because I felt like such an idiot. I sighed and looked away; feeling like a right loser, right now.

''You mean a lot to me too Charlie, you know.'' He sighed. I knew he found this difficult…to talk about his feelings, but I didn't want to be shut out anymore. I wanted to be told the truth, and how he really was feeling.

I wanted to know if he loved me, or if this whole thing was based on lust or feelings that weren't really love. If that was the case, then I would just have to deal with it; because I'd rather know the truth. It was killing me too much; not knowing.

I knew exactly where I stood on this subject; I loved him, and I was in love with him, and I was completely ready to tell him this is, to give him anything he wanted, to give myself to him…but why wasn't he?

''I know that…I've known that for the last month!'' I replied, because it was true. We had admitted our feelings for each other a long time ago. But did it delve deeper than that? Was it further than just a feeling…was it love?

''Then why are you even asking?'' He asked me back; sounding as though he was frustrated with himself for not being able to admit this. But he had to…because he was just confusing me even more. He was the one who went to say it.

I took a deep breath, and forced myself to ask that dreaded question. I would have to ask, or I would just never know. I had to finally hear him say it; no more messing about. I absolutely loved him, but I wanted proof of that.

''Because I need to know; is it just feelings, or is there more to it?'' I demanded. I sighed in frustration, just wanting to know. I didn't want to be messed about like this; I'd wasted too much time on Michael. ''I want you to prove how you're feeling…if you can't tell me.''

He smiled then, and it felt as though he hadn't smiled in forever. He turned himself round to look at me, after putting his cigarette out, and saving it until later in the ashtray. I watched him; a little unsure now.

He touched my cheek gently, and leaned a little closer to me, but I pulled away from him again, because I knew what he was going to do. ''No Rob; I don't want you to just kiss me!'' I shouted at him, making him confused.

''I just want you to admit it…to feel the same as I do.'' He looked away uncomfortably, before lighting back up his cigarette again. It appeared to me that he wasn't actually going to say anything now; he still needed to calm down.

''Just admit…what you were going to say in the living room.'' I asked; desperate to hear it. I so badly needed to right now.

''I love…spending time with you.'' The lie broke my heart; he didn't know what he had just said, and how I had just taken that. It wasn't enough; I knew he was lying, and he knew he was lying. And I felt so distraught that….well I was going to cry soon, I knew it.

''Liar,'' I whispered back; sure that he was lying to me. I took a deep breath, and carried on. ''Do you want to hear what I was going to say back, Rob?'' I asked him; hoping that he had half a clue about what I would have said.

I didn't wait for his reply though…neither did I let the fact that everyone had now gathered outside get in my way. I was going to say it; no matter what. ''I was going to say that I love you, that I've fallen in love with you.'' I told him.

Everyone went silent, as they gathered around the back door in shock. Rob just sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. I swallowed back the sob that was threatening to spill over; not wanting to cry in front of him.

''And what a stupid thing it would have been to say now.'' I added huffing, before I got up from the sofa, and ran past everyone else, into the house. I ignored Rob calling me, because there was just no point about talking anymore.

He didn't feel the same for me; yeah, he felt something for me, but like I said; I wouldn't be messed about anymore, not after all that time wasted with Michael. I ran upstairs, hearing Rachael's anxious footsteps behind me.

I ran into my bedroom; not caring how much my legs hurt because I was walking again, and before I could even reach the bed; I fell onto the floor; my legs giving way underneath me. I whimpered in pain.

''Ow,'' I sobbed; before bursting into tears. God, my self-dignity really had gone, hadn't it? Rachael rushed past me, and helped me up off of the floor, and onto the bed, where she brushed my hair back, and out of my face.

''What's wrong sweetheart?'' She asked me tenderly; still brushing my hair out of the way of my face, so my tears didn't ruin my hair. I gasped my breath, as my tears were still swimming past my eyes easily.

''I'm just…just being silly.'' I replied; feeling like the idiot that I truly was. She sighed in response, probably disagreeing with me.

''No you're not; what was all that stuff about being in love with Rob…I mean, surely it's a good thing that you admitted that to him, right?'' She asked me, confused. I shook my head in response; another sob escaping me.

''No…not when he doesn't feel the same,'' she groaned in response to my words, and shook her head at me.

''Of course he feels the same, Charlie! How could he not?'' She asked me in shock. ''I mean; he practically admitted it before he went to London.'' She reminded me. I looked away though; letting another wave of fresh tears surface.

''Because…he can't even…admit it to me,'' I gasped between sobs. She sighed, and pulled me back into her arms.

''Ur…Charlie?'' Rob's unsure voice made me gasp in shock. I pulled myself away from Rachael, to see him; standing in the doorway, looking unsure on whether he should come in or not. I smiled at him; unable not to.

He looked so confused and so anxious about me as he walked into the room. Rachael looked to me for permission for her to go, and leave us two alone, and I nodded my head in response. She smiled at me in response.

''I'll just be in my room, if you want me.'' She told me. I nodded again; quickly diverting my gaze to the bed, as I felt Rob enter my room further. God, I could hardly even look at him without those feelings…threatening to burst.

''You want to know something, Charlie?'' No, no I didn't; not it if it meant getting hurt again. I refused to look up as he walked further and further into my room. I could see his feet now; he was that close to me.

''No, not really Rob,'' I replied quietly; sobbing before I could actually stop myself. God, why did I have to be so weak for? I looked and sounded so pathetic; just sat there, crying my eyes out over a Man…again.

''Well tough,'' Rob told me, making me confused. He pulled my face up so that I was forced to look at him. I watched him confused-not crying now-as he stared back. His eyes were so very delightfully soft though.

I couldn't look away from him. So I watched instead, as he took a deep breath and blurted out what I had wanted to hear all along. What I had been begging him to say all day; he half-smiled, before carrying on.

''I've fallen in love with you Charlie…I am in love with you. And I've been the biggest fool to not say it sooner.'' Well, I definitely couldn't call him an idiot; I was the luckiest Girl alive to have him in love with me.

''I love you.'' He repeated; making me smile. God; how could three words make me want to burst with such proud-ness?

''I love you too…god, so much so.'' I replied; now that there was no need to anymore. I was totally and crazily in love with him, and there was just no point in denying it anymore; because I'd had enough of it.

''I love you.'' He confessed again, before his lips came down on mine. My hands took over what was needed to be done; they tightened in the back of his hair, and for once; there was no holding back from his part.

He pushed me down onto the bed, and pulled away from my lips. I watched him confused, as he dried up all the tears on my cheeks; rubbing his fingers across them soothingly, making me smile in response. He smiled back at me and yet again managed to dazzle me.

His lips came crashing down on mine again-more urgently this time-and our lips moved in perfect sync, as his hands locked on my face; deepening our kiss, until there was no room between us. A door shutting interrupted me.

I turned my head to see that our bedroom door was now shut. I looked back to Rob, to see him chuckling in response to me looking. He ran a hand through his hair in response, and smiled at me sheepishly.

''Rachael lied about only being in the next bedroom…she told me that as soon as everything was okay…she would shut the door and then go downstairs. She's almost physic, I swear.'' He shook his head in disbelief.

I hoped for her sake, she didn't see all of this coming. ''Uh-hum,'' I agreed; tightening my hands into the back of his hair. There was no other way to be but like this; him on top, the way our lips had been perfectly moving against each other's…no room between us, and no interruption, and most importantly…love.

I could feel the emotion thick in the air of our room; words both said and unsaid, leaving it as perfectly as needed to be. And admittedly, I still wanted more. Gosh, it was like I couldn't get enough; I didn't think I would ever get enough.

''I wonder if-'' he began, but I had already interrupted him. I pulled his face down to mine then, finding his lips with my own, and silencing him automatically. He sighed-completely content-against my lips.

''Uhnn…'' he groaned, as we kissed too many times for me to remember. ''Doesn't matter now,'' He added, before his tongue darted out again, to trace my outer lips.

I smiled in response against his lips, and pulled him as close as possible to me. His hands traced my face again, as his lips started to get impatient above mine, once more. He kissed me deeper, before his tongue gently prodded on the outer skin of my lips.

I hesitated, before allowing myself to open to his eagerness. I could have practically burst with excitement, when his tongue darted out, and gently traced the inner skin of my lips, before he deepened the kiss.

There were no words to describe how perfect this moment was; I was beyond lost as soon as he had deepened the kiss. I could only concentrate on breathing in and out thoroughly and not faint; that would definitely spoil the moment.

My hand trailed lower and lower and came to rest on his jeans, before they ran lower. He hissed into my mouth as I came into contact with the front of his jeans, and…his struggle and he pulled away from me abruptly.

I was gasping for breath, unable to look at him. That was like…normal, wasn't it? To be like…really hard…though Michael had never had that much of a reaction on me; and neither had I had a reaction on him.

But that…that definitely was a reaction; it was a shock of course, but…a nice shock even still. He seemed embarrassed, and I got proof of that when he ran his hand through the top of his messed-up hair.

''I am…so sorry about…that; I didn't think that…well that…you were going to…'' he trailed off embarrassed, and I clearly heard him gulp as he finished. I stared at the window; concentrating on breathing easily, as my hands tangled into the duvet.

''I've never…Michael never had any kind-of a reaction…towards me; but…wow.'' I could only manage that. I didn't know why Rob was so embarrassed for, though I knew it was like him. It was a normal reaction anyway; at least…that's what I'd heard.

He wasn't the only one who'd had a reaction to taking it too far. I was breathless, and my body still ached for his touch, for more…

''And…what about you?'' He forced himself to ask me. He definitely it didn't have anything to worry about that with Michael. I'd never had a reaction like it…until now.

''Nothing…until now,'' I told him, not daring to look at him yet. He turned to me and watched me carefully, and I finally forced myself to turn also, and look back at him. He smiled at me, though I could tell that he was confused.

''What's that?'' He asked me confused. He entwined our fingers into mine, and grinned sheepishly at me.

''Well with Michael…I didn't have that sort of reaction…towards him; but with you…it's like when you pull away…my body automatically…I don't know…wants me to carry on.'' I explained; as confused as him.

I was no expert, and I didn't have a clue about this sort of thing. It felt almost as though I was experiencing it for the first time, instead of what had happened with Michael…that was all in the past…completely forgotten.

He grinned, clearly delighted, and looked down at our entwined hands. He looked so happy, grinning like the way he was. ''I want to compromise…tomorrow night; see where it gets us.'' He admitted; finding my eyes again.

I was completely dazzled by him, and completely thrown off guard, that I couldn't really give back a straight answer. I just nodded instead; gulping too loudly. ''Uh huh,'' I replied; making him smile wider.

He leaned closer then and breathed his sweet breath over my face. Oh my god…was he trying to dazzle me on purpose? Yes, by the looks of it; he was. He pulled a strand of hair out of my face gently, and looked back to me.

''Now, where were we?'' He asked, before his lips instantly drew back to mine, and we started back where we left off…

***


	28. Compromise gone right

Rachael was an absolute nightmare when she heard about mine and Rob's compromise, because the first thing that she thought I should do was get dressed up for him which was so not going to happen. Tonight was going to be simple.

However, I couldn't quite get out of shopping with her. So I dragged Tasha along with us, as Kirsty was going out with Aston today. She was the lucky one today; she could get out of it. I certainly couldn't.

And to make matters worse; the choice of her shopping wasn't that great. I was sure that I would thank her in the end, but with a shop like Victoria's Secret, there was a lot of…er…stuff that I didn't want her to try and get me to get.

''Ooh, you'll love this!'' Rachael exclaimed. I couldn't actually see; she had actually made me wear a blindfold, so that I couldn't see what I was trying on, until I got into the dressing room; and yes, she was making me try on too.

''Rachael, she really wont; it's too daring, I would never wear something like that.'' Tasha commented; which of course instantly got me worried. I couldn't wear something that was too daring, god!

''Why; what is it?'' I asked them, panicking. Rachael all but ignored me, and carried on talking to Tasha.

''Why not?'' Rachael asked her sulkily. God, why did I have to wear theses stupid blindfold! It was my big night, not hers. It wasn't as if we were even going to…well…go that far. We might just decide to go to sleep in each other's arm; which was more than enough for me.

''Because I mean look…it's not your typical underwear set.'' Tasha replied; sounding quite embarrassed about saying that.

''It's not meant to be darling; it's meant to impress him.'' She replied, before laughing in response. I heard Tasha sigh in response.

''It's still not Charlie is it; wouldn't you want her to be in more comfortable clothes?'' Tasha asked her. I heard Rachael running through the sets of clothes again.

''Still; I'm going to make her get drunk. You know Charlie will forgive me in the end.'' Rachael replied; sighing heavily. I frowned; hoping that Rachael would see me frowning. I wasn't in the mood for dress-up dolls today.

''Darling, don't frown; we have make-up to do when we get back yet.'' Rachel warned me; tugging at the sides of my lips. I sighed, and gave in; stopping frowning. ''That's better.'' She commented happily.

''Now let's get Charlie to the changing room.'' Rachael sighed; helping Tasha drag me to the dressing room. Rachael still wouldn't let me see though; so I had to count on them to help me put whatever horrifying thing on me.

''Right, are you ready?'' Rachael asked me.

''To get the shock of your life,'' Tasha added, making me nervous.

''Shh,'' Rachael warned her.

Tasha sighed. ''You won't like it, Charlie; I'm telling you.'' Tasha warned me.

''Shh,'' Rachael repeated, before taking my blindfold off.

I gasped in horror as I took in the tiny little thing in the mirror. Oh my god; would today get any worse. It was awful! It was the tiniest black bra that I had ever seen, with little mini frills on it, but that wasn't even the worst thing…

The tiny black panties were hidden underneath a small, ballerina skirt, which was strapped onto black stockings. Oh my god, did she expect me to actually wear this? Sure, it was pretty, but my god…just look at it!

I tried to grab the dressing gown hanging on the rack, but Rachael was already there first; pulling it off of me. ''Oh no you don't; you're going to stand there, and take it!'' She almost shouted at me. I knew what she was doing, but as she turned me back to the mirror; I couldn't look.

''Now…what is so wrong with that?'' Rachael asked me. I looked to Tasha-extremely flushed-who smiled in response at me.

''You do look really pretty Charlie.'' Tasha told me; trying to give me some sort-of confidence…but it didn't work.

''What's right with it!'' I shouted back. I could only find the bad things about myself not the good things. ''My legs look too fat, my stomach sticks out, and I have all these weird little things on my legs.'' I told them; pointing to my freckles in disgust.

I couldn't stand looking at my body in the mirror, without tops and jeans, and dresses. Rachael rolled her eyes and huffed at me in response, and took my hands away from my body, trying to straighten out the tension in my shoulders with her hands, so that I stood up properly.

''Those darling are called freckles.'' She pointed to my legs. ''They are natural to have; you know; a sign of beauty. You should take them as a compliment.'' I could only groan in response though. Who would want to see me like this?

''And seriously; your stomach is flat, and as for your legs…I'd die for them legs!'' she told me. I rolled my eyes; thinking she was just being funny. ''Seriously, you are so skinny, and you drive me insane when you complain.''

She turned me around, so that I was partly facing the mirror, partly not…but that was even worse. I groaned in response; not able to look.

''God; whatever you do don't get pregnant; you'll be panicking about your weight all the time rather than the poor baby.'' She told me, making Tasha laugh, and me flush a bright red in response. God, I wouldn't even know where to look if I got really fat like that.

''Now, look.'' Rachael demanded; as she straightened out my shoulders once more. She pulled my hair out of my messy ponytail, and attempted to brush it a little. ''Don't you think you look a little pretty?'' She asked me.

''You do actually look pretty, Charlie. Seriously; I know it's quite revealing, but it's better than just a normal bra set.'' Tasha was right; I was more covered than what I would be in just a bra and panties, but still….stockings!

''Exactly…and it's been confirmed that stockings are to be found extremely sexy.'' She told me, making me grimace. I wasn't used to this all…dressing up. She certainly hadn't bothered with Michael, because she hated him.

''I have been in a relationship before Rachael…like I have been here before with Michael.'' I reminded her; in-case she had forgotten or something.

She huffed at me in response, as soon as I had mentioned Michael. ''Yeah exactly; that's Michael. He wasn't exactly a person worth getting dressed up for.'' She complained, making me a little annoyed. I had still loved him.

''Hey-'

''-Look; we're not here to talk about Michael, are we?'' She asked me. ''Today's about you and Rob; and he will love it, I know he will.'' She smiled at me reassuringly. I nodded, and took a deep breath, to calm me down.

''Right all we have to do is go to forever twenty one; get you a nice dress, and then we'll be done.'' She told me, making me a little calmer still. ''And then-to chill you out-we can both have a cigarette, okay darling?''

Woot; the idea of having a cigarette actually made me very happy. God, it was what I needed admittedly. I laughed at her in response. ''Such a good role model, eh Rach?'' I asked her sarcastically; still laughing.

She laughed with me. ''Of course, darling; smoking is good for you.'' She laughed, making Tasha roll her eyes. I knew why; Tasha hated smoking, but I couldn't help it. Michael had got me into that bad habit.

When we got back into the Victoria Secret's shop; Rachael got a few other things. She brought me some mascara, liquid eye liner, normal eye liner, pretty eye-shadow, red lip-stick, lip-gloss, foundation, powder, and a shimmer for mw to wear.

She left us to get lunch for twenty minutes, and came back with a small bag. I watched her suspiciously, as she set herself down, and refused to mention the small, plastic bag in her hands. I mean she could at least tell us who it's for.

''What you got there Rachael?'' I asked her confused. She just smiled at me; still not getting anything out of the bag.

''It's for you…it's er…needed.'' This made me confused; what was she going on about. Even Tasha was confused too.

''Rachael, what are you talking about?'' I asked her confused. She watched me closely for a second, before rolling her eyes at me.

''Something you might need…something that will come in use when it gets too intense.'' She tried spelling it to me, but I was still confused. What was she even going on about? She wasn't making sense.

Tasha still looked a little confused, so I decided to ask again. When confused; it's better just to ask, right? ''Rachael…I'm still not sure what you're talking about here.'' I admitted; still confused. She huffed in response.

She leaned towards me; and whispered. ''I brought you condoms.'' She spelled it out for me. I flushed red, and leaned away from her instantly; of fucking course, you idiot, it seemed obvious now. But…I was sure that we probably wouldn't even get to that stage.

Tonight was just about compromise, not…sex. We were just going to spend some time alone from everyone else, while they went out, and just see how it went. I was more than sure that tonight's activities would definitely not lead to anything remotely close to sex.

''Rachael, it's going to be a waste of time…we probably won't use them.'' I told her, because it was true. Her forehead furrowed in confusion as she tried to work out what I saying.

''What do you mean?'' She asked me confused. ''You're not planning on…not making him wear one, are you?'' Ugh, oh my god, why did she have to be so embarrassing? I flushed red, and looked away quickly; trying to gain myself.

''Rachael; because we probably won't go that far tonight!'' I spelled it out for her; trying to be as quiet as possible. I didn't want anyone looking round, and guessing what we were talking about. It couldn't get much more embarrassing right now.

''After what we just dressed you in?'' She huffed. ''Darling, he won't be able to resist you, even if he wants to.'' She told me; chuckling at my embarrassment.

I desperately needed a subject change; it was too embarrassing to carrying on talking about this. ''Okay, subject change please!'' I demanded; making the Girls laugh. It was good to see that I was making someone laugh at least, even if it wasn't something I found at all funny. It was embarrassing, to say the least.

We went home then, to give me plenty of time for me to get ready for tonight. But as I had about three hours to myself; I had a shower first, to wash my hair, before having a bath, which I had to admit did calm me down a little bit.

I got dressed in my new dress; it was grey, and had a black belt around my waist. The short sleeve was black and white stripes, but matched the belt and was very pretty. But it had been the bra, panties and stockings that got me worried.

I had just managed to put them on properly, but I almost called for Rachael and Tasha to help me. I got out of the bathroom, and went to Rachael's bedroom, where she styled my hair. She curled little strips of it, and straightened the rest, so that flowed in with the style, and did my make-up.

I couldn't believe how different I looked when I looked in the mirror. I gasped in shock; how did Rachael even have that effect on makeovers?

''Oh my god; Rachael, Tasha; thanks so much!'' I thrilled; hugging them both at the same time and making them laugh.

''That's alright, Hun.'' Tasha replied as I let them pull away from me.

''Now…'' Rachel began; going through the stuff on her dressing table. ''There are four different boxes on this dressing table; take your pick.'' She explained to me, as I blushed like a silly school girl…but yet I couldn't help myself.

''This box is the chocolate flavored ones; I only got one of them though, because they don't smell that great, but you might like them.'' She grimaced. ''This one is better for your first time…it…its basically better for both of you, this one is more sensitive for you, and this one is effective for making it feel better for both of you, again.'' She explained to me, and although it was stupid; I was still blushing like crazy.

But this would be more embarrassing if this wasn't a friend of mine. At least it was Rachael. It would be a lot more embarrassing if it was anyone else.

''Well er…thanks Rachael,'' I smiled sheepishly. She just rolled her eyes at me, and handed me the lambini bottle, which I tipped back and drank.

''Have you got all that?'' She asked me. I nodded my head in response, and drank the lambrini drink until it was all gone; I needed that drink.

''Okay; we'll leave you too to it then. Rob's downstairs already, so come down whenever you're ready, alright?'' But no, it didn't work. I started to panic, and he was downstairs already. She realized this though, and got out a cigarette for me.

''Here smoke this, and put on some perfume on the side when you go downstairs. It will calm you down, alright?'' Rachael told me. I nodded, and said my goodbyes to Rach and Tash and went to the window where I smoked my cigarette.

Of course it did calm me down straight away, like how I knew it would. But as soon as I put the cigarette out of the window, I instantly started to panic again. I told myself not to be so stupid, and took in the packets on my side.

I chose the one that I remembered her saying that was better for the first time; because after all, I had had no help with my relationship with Michael. I felt just as nervous as if it was my first time, and not the second.

I put it in my bedroom drawer, just in-case, and made my way downstairs. I walked slowly down the stairs, to see Rob at the bottom of the stairs, near the front door, taking his shoes off. I tried to be quiet, but it didn't work.

He turned around abruptly, and met my eyes. I took in what he was wearing at the same time that his eyes trailed down. He had on a smart, white shirt, black trousers, to match his black tie, and the black shoes that he had just taken off.

Looks like I wasn't the only one to have gone a little…overboard with dressing up. Although I definitely wasn't complaining with just how…amazing he looked. The darkness of his trousers and tie seemed to only charm his beauty and outstandingly pale skin even more.

Finally, his eyes darted back up to mine after taking a long look at what I was wearing also, and it gave me a few more moments just to take in the gloriousness which was his hair. It was all messed up, and I could tell he'd been nervously running his hand through his hair like usual.

He looked amazing, stood there, like a figurine of the most perfect person alive. I knew that he hated being labeled as 'perfect' and 'beautiful' as said in an interview, but he truly was. There was no denying the truth.

''You look so beautiful.'' He murmured gently, as I reached his side at the bottom of the stairs. I suddenly cursed these heels; my legs were still killing me from falling over yesterday, and it wasn't the prettiest sight.

With my dress, I had my clutches at my side, limping along like an idiot, whilst wearing black, high heels. And when I say high, I mean high; Rachael's sense of tonight's fashion wasn't helping me limp along very gracefully.

''Thank-you…though these clutches are really not that great to use.'' I admitted sadly. Rachael had even run a thin line of a black decoration with flowers linked on them, to my clutches; just so that it matched my look.

I rolled my eyes, and grinned at Rob. ''You look _very_ beautiful too, by the way.'' I commented; hoping that he would understand why I felt so uncomfortable. Tonight would be a big night, and I didn't feel that great hobbling on clutches.

''Thank-you,'' he murmured, before holding out his right hand for me to take. I gave him my left hand after finding the nerve to let go of my clutch, and gave him my hand. He smiled in response, and leaned my hand to his mouth, where he kissed it gently.

I flushed a bright red color, biting hard on my lower lip as an overused, embarrassed habit. He released my hand to let me take hold of my clutches again. I walked into the kitchen with him where I got a shock.

The table was all set up properly, with a candle in the middle, and Rose petals on the table. He helped me into the room, even though I still had my clutches, and helped me sit on the dining table chair. I smiled my gratitude at him in response.

''I wasn't sure what you would like to eat, so I have to admit that I got a bit of help from Rachael and Tasha; who said that you quite like mushroom ravioli, so I got you that…is that alright?'' He asked me, sounding really nervous.

I nodded my reply, smiling at him. ''That's fine; sounds yummy,'' I replied; watching him as he walked round to the fridge, and prepared a salad for us both. It looked really yummy with tomatoes, lettuce, cucumber, and red onions.

That was the starter, and the mushroom ravioli was for the main course. It looked as yummy as it sounded, and although we weren't really keeping up a conversation, it wasn't awkward. We didn't really need to, but we were still talking.

I had just ice cream for pudding as I really was quite full, even though profiteroles and chocolate sauce were on offer. I was getting more and more nervous by the second, so I kept to eating things light; ice cream.

''Would you…like to go into the lounge?'' I looked at him, confused. We never went into the lounge very much, even though it was the nicest room in the house. I nodded, and let him help me into the lounge; still with my clutches in hand.

The walls were a dark wooden, the lounge sofa was a deep orange color, but nice all the same. The two mini tables were in front of the sofas, and matched the pulsing orange color, and had orange candles to match the styling of the sofa.

The floor was cream, to match the curtains going round the sofa, on a wooden rail. He helped me over to the lounging area, where he helped me sit down on the sofa. On the table was bowls of chocolate, and strawberries, and bananas but I was still too nervous to eat.

He sat down beside me then, and handed me a glass of wine; holding his own in his hand. I took it, and drank it back a little too eagerly. I was too nervous, and the wine tasted so good. I had needed a drink to calm my nerves.

He just smiled at me in response to my eagerness, and drank a sip from his own glass before putting it on the small table in the middle. He looked down at his hands; as he began to talk about…well about tonight.

''I promised that we would compromise,'' he began; clearing his throat awkwardly. ''And as much as I don't want to stop…you have to tell me if it gets too uncomfortable, or if it doesn't feel right, or whatever; alright?'' He asked me, making me smile.

He was so considerate to my feelings that I couldn't help but smile. It was so like him, to think of others feelings before himself. But he surely had to realize…that I couldn't possibly get him to stop, if we did.

It would be too hard to; there was no way that I could possibly say no to him; not now, and not ever. So I just smiled, and lied; nodding my head in response. He smiled back, and laced my hand in his easily.

''Would you like some strawberries…some chocolate?'' He asked me considerately; kissing the edge of my neck softly. I shuddered in delight; unable to help myself.

''No thank-you,'' I replied, dazzled by his beauty. How did he manage to be so…beautiful? I didn't understand it.

''Are you not hungry anymore?'' He asked in that considerate, worried tone of his. I smiled; trying not to notice how his lips were moving against my cheek, and right next to my chin. He kept kissing me; making it hard to concentrate.

''I erm…I'm just…a little…nervous.'' I admitted; gasping for breath as his hands pressed gently into my hair; pushing me a little closer to me. His chuckle echoed into my ear, tickling my skin there, and making me shudder in delight.

''I don't want you to be nervous.'' He whispered gently into my ear. He kissed the skin just below my ear, before pulling away a little bit, so that he could savor my expression properly. I hoped that I didn't look too nervous.

''I know…I'm fine, really.'' I whispered; looking down at my hands, away from his glassy-eyes, soft eyes that I felt burning into mine.

I looked back; rewarded with his timeless, beautiful smile. ''Would you…like to go upstairs?'' He finally asked me.

I nodded; smiling back at his embarrassment, glad that he finally had asked me. Because the truth was that yes, I really did want to go upstairs now. I was still nervous of course, but I would handle that. I knew that I could.

''Let's go,'' I agreed; lacing my fingers with his. He helped me up with my clutches…about to face the dreaded stairs; dreaded because it wasn't exactly great to use while having clutches. I was ready for this.

***


	29. Love

He helped me up the stairs which was more than awkward, but it felt okay; because he was here, with me. It would be more embarrassing if he wasn't helping me, and I fell, or tripped over my own foot or something; which was more than likely to happen.

He helped me into my room without comment, although I knew that it was a struggle to get me into my room, and I gasped as I took in the room.

''Wow,'' I breathed, making Rob chuckle besides me. He helped me onto the bed, where I leaned on very carefully, as he helped me put aside the clutches, out of the way. He helped me lay properly onto the bed, when I tried to get up and smiled my gratitude.

I had already kicked off my heels, which were hurting my feet. They ached in response to my wearing heels, and I felt sorry for my feet, I really did. It served me right for wearing heels, really; I knew that. He smiled back at me, as he let go of me.

''I thought the candles…would be appropriate; freesia, you're favorite.'' He told me smartly, as he walked round the side of the bed, and lay on his side, next to me. I smiled at him, because he was just so clever.

How did he know these things; through the Girls?

''Did Rachael tell you?'' I asked him confused. He smiled at me, as he turned slightly, so that he was facing me properly.

''Actually no…not really anyway…I know you use freesia shampoo; I asked Rachael about it, and she said that you preferred freesia candles.'' He explained to me carefully. I nodded my head in response, thinking about that.

''I like it…this whole room…how you've set it out.'' I told him happily. I looked around the room, and took in all of the freesia candles, and the classical music playing the background. I gasped in recognition.

''No way…Debussy?'' I asked him confused. He just grinned in response, a little sheepishly, and nodded his head, before running a hand through his hair.

''It maybe a little strange…what with Edward likening his music, but…I do love Claire De Lune.'' He admitted sheepishly. God, he was even embarrassed; bless him. He looked so sweet when he was embarrassed.

''Don't be embarrassed seriously; I love Debussy's music.'' I told him; not at all embarrassed with my confession. There was nothing wrong with liking classical music, and there was definitely nothing wrong with liking Debussy's either.

He was a legend, and it wasn't just Claire De Lune that I liked. I liked all his classical, piano works; he was a big a legend as the Beatles in my eyes.

''So…is this the part where we should be…compromising?'' I asked him confused, and a little excited. I couldn't help but get all flushed in response to what was bound to about to happen. And my heartbeat instantly took off and sped in excitement.

And my stomach? Don't even ask what my stomach was doing, because I had no idea. Feelings kept whirling around, and fluttering loosely in my stomach, and there was the faintest amount of that strange, fluttering feeling inside my tummy.

It was both a pleasant and disorienting feeling. Pleasant, because it was jumping around in excitement, like my heart; whirling around with the thoughts of what we were about to do. I couldn't seem to stop it either; it just felt like a very natural emotion.

But disorienting because I felt a little sick; and not from nerves this time…but from love. My heart and my stomach had whirled up enough for the emotion to fit. I couldn't think of any other way to describe it.

''It's up to you.'' He confirmed, with an easy shrug. He ran his hand gently around my right hand; tickling and tracing the lines of the inside of my hands gently. He didn't have a clue at how pleasant that felt.

''I…well, I…I think I want to…well, I…know I want to.'' I stuttered; a little nervously. He grinned in delight, and shifted lightly on the bed, until he was right next to me. I watched him, knowing exactly what was going to happen.

He watched me the whole time as his hands rested on the sides of my face, and he leaned as close as he needed to be. He leaned his face gently on the side, and watched me carefully, just before his lips came down on mine.

I sighed against his lips and fell deep into his kiss. I kissed him back with the same softness that he was using with me, but it wasn't enough. I needed more, I needed him to know just how much I loved him, how much I cared for him.

I kissed him back with as much urgency as possible, whilst my hands trailed to the back of his hair, and tightened in the back of them glorious strands. I took the chance while his hands lingered on my hips, and I was glad I did.

I pulled away from his lips for a moment, and took his lower lip between my teeth. He froze straight away in shock, and I took the chance in being able to taste his lips; I mean really taste him. My tongue lingered on the outside of his lips; savoring the taste of mint and alcohol…and a sweet hint of cigarettes.

He groaned then in response, and his hands released themselves from my hips, pushing me down onto the bed, until he very lightly lingered over me. He was careful-as usual-not to push me down too hard, with his weight, but it was enough to feel his body over me…lingering just above.

His hands roamed again, down my sides, until they met my hips. He never once broke away from my lips besides when we began to need oxygen. I noticed how his lips were swollen from our activities and it made me smile.

Because, I had done that; I had kissed him so roughly that I had left my mark on him. I felt a tingling proud-ness due to the fact that I had actually left my mark on him…that I had succeeded in letting people know just what we had been up to.

His lips ran lower and lower, away from my face, after kissing both of my flushed cheeks, and he tipped my chin back, so that he could get the full access of my neck. I gulped visibly, as my eyes came into contact with the ceiling.

I focused on that as he playfully kissed my neck, before pulling away, and kept repeating the movement. He kissed harder on the skin there, until I was gasping for breath…gasping for something that I needed.

I wasn't sure what it was, but my hands were on either side of our bodies, tightening and un-tightening around the duvet, as a form of trying to busy myself. It was the only way I could stop myself groaning or worse.

And then as his lips got more urgent on my neck, he finally clamped down his teeth on the sensitive skin there. I gasped, and instantly allowed my body to come into closer contact with him. My body jerked upwards on its own accord; meeting his hips and waist.

He groaned, and bit down harder on the skin there, before soothingly sucking the vulnerable skin that ached where his teeth had clamped down; I whimpered-unable to stop myself-as his lips were making the vulnerable skin feel more soothing straight away.

His hands found mine; releasing my hands from the duvet. They had been so tight, so wrapped around the duvet that I could feel the redness they had turned from holding on so hard. His hands rubbed against mine soothingly, making the muscles in my fingers calm once more.

I allowed myself to calm underneath his touch again; feeling all the tense release from my body as he finally released his lips away from my throat. I knew what he had done too; he had given me a love bite, and I wasn't sure on whether I should be angry or happy at this moment.

I stuck to being happy; what was there to be angry about? The Girls all knew that we were dating after all. So it wasn't as though we were hiding anything from them or anything, so it really didn't matter very much.

He looked me up and down a few times, and I watched him confused as he did. I didn't understand that expression on his face; questioning, but trying not to be rude too…trying not to just stare. Not that I minded or anything.

''Charlie…can I undress you?'' He asked, as though he never had before. We had done it for the past few nights, so it wasn't something unfamiliar. But I knew why he wanted to ask for my permission, and it made me smile; it was so sweet.

''Yes…please.'' I begged; desperate for him to do it. I so badly wanted him to, he had no idea. He smiled and reached for my hand again; entwining our fingers gently once more, as he rubbed the back of my hand gently with my thumb.

He let go then, and savored my expression as he reached up my legs, starting from the very bottom, at my ankles, and working all the way up slowly, and rubbing my legs soothingly. And it was working a treat; I had to admit.

He reached the end of my dress, where his movements stopped; asking me with his eyes for my consent. I nodded, because I was unable to give no answer; how could I really say no to him? I wanted him.

He smiled, still watching me, as his hands trailed underneath my dress, higher up my legs. And the excitement kicking in, making my heart beat so erratically spread down to my stomach, and shot all the way down my thighs and to my feet.

He hissed in shock as his hands caught the suspender belt on my thighs. His movements stopped, and he watched me confused, shocked even. I gulped quietly in response to the expression on his face, and forced a nervous smile in return.

''Rachael's idea,'' I gasped; hoping that he would desperately carry on. He nodded, looking from me to the stockings; still in shock.

''Is she trying to kill me?'' He mumbled to himself; grumbling the words, and groaning in horror as he spoke. I watched him closely-unable to do anything else-as he greedily found my lips again, as his hands made their way higher again.

He expertly unclasped the stockings from my thighs, and pulled the stocking away from my legs with extra-careful slowness, and I couldn't even watch, as his lips expertly took control of the kiss so perfectly.

As soon as the stockings were almost off of my legs, he pulled away from my lips, and threw my stockings off of me, and onto the floor; making me giggle helplessly into my hands. He returned the small chuckle, and we laughed together.

His hands pulled my hands away from my face though, and I watched him-still laughing-as he pressed his lips back down to mine. I groaned in delight, all the laughter gone in a moment, now that it was back to being serious again.

His hands found my naked legs, and although I should be feeling conscious right now…I couldn't be bothered admittedly. I didn't feel anything but warmth; his body gently pressed upon my body; the warmth of his chest, and erratic heartbeat on top of my own.

He pushed the dress higher and higher up my legs, until he was forced to pull away from my own lips. He backed his face away, and looked at what he was doing. He took in the small skirt that I had on underneath my dress, above my panties.

He took a deep breath, but it was too shaky. He allowed his hands to skim the edge of my skirt before his fingers slowly dipped underneath my skirt, giving me time to pull away. I didn't need any time to pull away, because I wasn't going to.

''Why…on earth…god,'' he groaned, as his hand came into contact with my panties, just below the actual skirt. I watched as he tugged at the edge of them; as though he might actually rip them off. I was struggling to breathe, so I reminded myself to, internally.

He stopped then, and pulled his hand out of my skirt, before he pulled roughly at the buttons on my skirt. I watched as he roughly pulled them down my legs then, and off of me, as quickly as possible. He threw them on the floor, making me giggle uncontrollably.

He seemed so eager that it was impossible not to laugh, even though I was almost half-naked in front of his ever-roaming eyes. He looked so out-of-control of these emotions by this stage, that I quickly stopped laughing.

It was impossible to find something so serious, so…intense anything near remotely funny. Now was the time to be serious, and act like the adults we were. Because right now, god damn it, I couldn't seem to be able to wait for another moment to have him.

''You won't be needing that anymore tonight.'' He confirmed about the skirt in that beautiful British accent of his. The roughness of it only made him sound even more beautiful than anything else I'd ever heard.

His lips found mine, at the same time that his hands darted back under my dress, and skimmed the edge of my panties again. My heart accelerated again, beating in time to his own erratic heartbeat above mine.

The excitement of it all was more than anything I had ever felt before; it was amazing, how it made my heart lurch for the love and the lust combined that I held for him. His hands pulled away my panties at the same time that his teeth sunk into my lower lip gently.

I gasped-as he pulled away from my lips-in shock. He was already looking away, throwing the panties onto the floor like how he had with my skirt and stockings. Things were getting so heated now, and it was taking all of me to breathe in and out correctly.

''I don't think we'll be needing those either.'' He confirmed in the same, amazingly rough voice, as he began to pull my dress up again. He checked with his eyes that it was alright with me, and I could only nod my head in response. Even if I wanted to stop…I couldn't.

His eyes diverted to my legs as he pulled my dress past my thighs. I watched as his eyes widened in response, and I couldn't help but feel a little smug. He gulped audibly, making me smile. My confidence rose…just a little bit.

''God…you're so…beautiful, I can't even…tell you. Every inch of you…wow.'' He repeated in that amazing, rough voice of his. I huffed in response though; making his eyes find mine in confusion. I wasn't beautiful.

''Even them awful freckles on my legs?'' I asked him; grimacing as I thought of the wretched things on my legs. But he just smiled at me in response; his grey, smoldering eyes glistening with sweet emotion.

''Freckles are a sign of beauty, and you…you are so beautiful…more so than I could ever imagine a person…to be.'' He complimented me, before his hands skimmed the sensitive skin below my stomach.

I gasped in shock as his fingers gingerly brushed my skin there, before his face came up and asked for permission again…permission to take off my dress. I shook my head at him, making him even more confused.

''It's your turn,'' I reminded him, smiling at him in reassurance as I brushed away a strand of his hair that had slipped from behind his ears. I brushed the small strand of hair back tenderly, and watched as he smiled back at me.

''Oh, of course…sorry,'' he replied; getting himself off of me, and preparing himself to undo his trouser button. Did he really think that he could get away with that that easily? He did undress me, after all.

''It's my turn,'' I warned him; sounding more venomous than I meant to. He grinned as I leaned over the bed, and undid his shirt buttons for him. I took my time on purpose, because I truly wanted to savor the moment, for this one.

I mean if I was being truthful here; I'd fantasized about this enough times, being that crazy fan girl. And Rachael and Tasha couldn't laugh at that; I mean look how they looked at Kellan and Jackson. They had been fans of them before they had met them.

I pushed his shirt back so that I could really get a look, unable to truly help myself. He shivered in delight as I moved my hands on his chest, peeling away his shirt. He helped me with the sleeves, before quickly taking it off of me, and throwing it to the floor for me.

He returned my smile, before his lips came crashing back down on mine, with the same urgency as before. I sighed contently against his lips; pleased with his eagerness, because through his kiss, I could sense the same feelings and emotions that I felt for him.

I took my hands away from his hair, and trailed them down slowly to his trousers, where I undid the button; never breaking away from his kiss, until I was forced to gain more oxygen. I was already breathless, as I pulled away.

Even then, his lips kissed my neck, shoulder, and chin; leaving their gentle trail as I slid his trousers away from his legs slowly; still not too sure about what I was really doing here. He broke his lips away from my skin, and got up off the bed, to pull his trousers free from his legs.

They too found their way on the floor, on top of his shirt and tie. He smiled at me nervously, before climbing back onto the bed slowly, and leaning over to me, until he found my lips once more; kissing me softly.

We had kissed so much tonight, but I couldn't get enough. I didn't want this to ever stop, and right now…what I was feeling…it was just incredible. I couldn't possibly describe it correctly, without doing the compliment harm.

He pushed me back onto the bed, with irresistible force, and his body once again found mine; lingering above me with the same delightful carefulness. I pushed my hands back into his hair, at the same time that his hands found my legs once more.

He pulled away from my lips once more-giving us time for oxygen-and his eyes scanned my legs as he pulled my dress away from my body slowly. I could only watch too-nervous-as he pushed my dress further up my hips.

I pushed myself up from the bed once more, and helped him throw my dress over my head; watching him took me in anxiously. He watched me the whole time; even when he threw my dress on the floor with the remainder of our clothes.

He took me in; his eyes scanning me and making me blush furiously. Eventually his eyes found mine, and I couldn't help but take in the depth of them. They were sparkling-quite literally-and his grey eyes smoldered in the pale lights from the candles.

''Beautiful,'' he murmured, before his lips came back and crashed into mine again. I kissed him back, my hand finding the back of his hair again, as his teeth gently took my upper lip between them; allowing his tongue to dart out and savor the tracing of my lips.

His hands went to my chest; just above my bra, and I lifted my body up a little, to allow him to gain access; because I knew what he wanted to do. His hands eagerly pressed behind my back, and unclasped my bra.

And yet again, my heart took off, and sped like a hummingbird's wings; maddeningly crashing against his own erratic heartbeat. I helped him take it off, before he released my lips again, so that he could throw it on the floor, again.

I watched him nervously as his eyes ran down, and up; taking me in, and all I could do was blush furiously; my hands still locked tightly into the back of his hair. I didn't want him watching; I wanted to kiss him, again.

''So…so….so beautiful,'' he murmured in the same sweetly rough voice, making me shudder. I couldn't get over how beautiful his voice was; especially like this. I tried to press his head lower, to reach mine.

He understood instantly, and his lips came back to mine; now unbearably soft, as he began to deepen the kiss this time. I sighed contently against his lips, and my hands traced the muscles on his chest; feeling them ripple underneath my touch.

He shuddered in what I hoped was delight, as they trailed off and down his chest and stomach, until they found the top of those glorious, Calvin Klein boxers. He didn't bother trying to pull away from my lips this time, as I pulled them down extremely carefully on the sides.

I pulled them carefully off of his legs, with help from him, where he took them off of me; and threw them onto the floor carelessly, making me smile. He hadn't even broken away from my lips, he was that good.

I pulled him away from me though, because despite the sickening nervous feeling that I was getting in the pit of my stomach; I wanted to see, I had to see. I pulled his body up and away from me, making him confused.

I just smiled, and ran my eyes lower from his face and down his chest slowly and finally to where his boxers had been. My god, if I hadn't been sickeningly nervous before, I certainly was now. I was petite in all ways, and he…well, he was just…oh my god.

He was so beautiful too; so beautiful, and I meant that. The same color strand of hair on his stomach, went further down to where _he_ was, and I just couldn't get over how beautiful he was…_everywhere_. He really was like Adonis; but better, more perfect in every single way.

He smiled back-noticing my panic-trying to soothe my fears. ''If it hurts too much then…of course I'll pull away. Just tell me, let me know.'' Of course I wouldn't let him know, whether it hurt or not. I wanted this, more than anything right now.

''Uh-huh,'' I agreed simply; pressing his lips urgently down to mine. I felt his tongue-gentle and warm-making its way into my mouth, making me sigh contently. And then I remembered…the condoms in the drawer.

I broke away from his lips then. ''Wait, you forgot something.'' I told him; easing his confusion. I gently leaned over to the bedside drawer and pulled out the packet of condoms. He took one of them into his hands, as I placed the packet back into the drawer.

I took a deep breath, and readied myself for this moment. He pulled the condom on, and I swallowed back the nervous lump in my throat. It was either now or never, after all. We kissed and kissed again then and kissed, and it seemed a long time until I finally felt his body move into mine perfectly.

Oh my god…this really was happening….this really was _going to_ happen. I wasn't breathing properly; I was almost hyperventilating by now, and I was kinda scared that I might just ruin the moment, and have a panic attack or something stupid like that.

He pulled himself away from my face and watched me with half-closed, lusty eyelids that managed to make me shudder in proud-ness. ''Breathe Charlie, or this is never going to happen right.'' He warned me.

I nodded, and took a deep, needed breath; letting the warm air of the room fill my lungs. There was the faintest scent of the freesia candles too, above the strawberry shampoo that I could smell from my hair, where I washed it earlier.

He smiled in response, and let his hand linger down on my chest, just above my stomach. ''You alright now?'' He checked, sounding as serious as he looked. I nodded; removing his hands from my chest and entwined them with my fingers.

I needed him to move now, more than anything. It didn't feel too right…just laid like this, because I needed friction; I felt the need to move, with him, like in the way that I so desperately craved right now.

''Rob…move…please.'' I begged breathlessly. Despite the long breaths that I had already taken, it didn't help. I was craving for something, something that I wasn't sure on what I wanted right now. He leaned his head down, and very gently kissed my forehead.

''You sure…you sure that…it feels alright?'' He checked. I nodded my head furiously, and before I knew what I was doing; I allowed my body to pull forward, just a little bit. He groaned, and his fingers halted at my hips; stopping me.

I got the message instantly, and stayed as still as possible. He smiled down at me, and thrust his own body forward just a little bit. I couldn't hold back the delighted sound coming from me, as he did. I held his hands tightly in mine.

''Just tell me…please, if I hurt you…'' He begged desperately. I nodded; just wanting to carry on from where we had left off. He sighed happily then, and moved his hips to meet mine. I gasped in shock; my heart taking off again.

''Rob…'' I gasped in a whisper; releasing my hands from his, and tightening in the back of that glorious hair of his. He groaned in response, and fell, until he was right on top of me, his lips at my right shoulder.

''Charlie…god,'' He kissed my right shoulder tenderly, as his rough voice filled the ever-darkening room. I groaned this time, unable to help myself, as his hips searched for mine again. He pulled away again, and thrust his hips forward again.

I whimpered, because I really was unable to stop myself. The feelings running through my body at that moment, as we joined fully to each other was incredible. I'd experience nothing else like this before, and there was absolutely no pain at all.

I thrust my body forward without any recognition of my own; needing to be as close to him as I possibly could. He sighed contently, and met his hips against mine; our naked skin rubbing together perfectly.

It was amazing, to actually feel this close to someone; to really be this close to him, this intensely and romantically joined. I loved him, so much so, and not just for his bloody name tag. It was more than that, much more than that.

''Rob,'' I gasped again; needing him to hear me say it. I needed to tell him, to let it out of my system; during this moment especially. He needed to know how much I cared for him, truly cared for him…in every single way possible.

''Uh-huh…I know,'' he whispered back to me in that husky voice of his. It made me shiver, but he still didn't understand what I meant. I had to tell him, had to tell him what I meant. I had to tell him that I loved him, and _now_.

''No, no…hmm…love you.'' I gasped in between breaths. He leaned down and kissed me softly, and I could feel his smile against my lips.

''I love you.'' He promised me, before starting up his movements again. He thrust his hips to mine; deepening our embrace with every thrust. I gasped in excited shock, and pulled his body deeper to mine, as my hips met his.

He moaned this time, and thrust his hips into mine, more roughly as the passion flooded every bone in my body. I gasped again, as I felt mu muscles inside tightening and un-tightening in time to him thrusting, and I could feel my tiny body struggling to comply with the weight of him.

It wasn't painful though; nowhere near painful. I was only gasping for breath, only sighing for more, only getting used to the weight, and only wanting to carry on, because what I was feeling now was beyond amazing.

I loved him so much right now, especially in this moment, that Michael was way out of my mind. For the first time in three and a half years, I actually felt fully free of Michael, and his patronizing ways. I felt as though I actually belonged to Rob.

I felt as though I actually belonged to him; especially after sharing something so personal, like this, with each other. This passion, this love, lust, would never go away, I was sure. And I would never want it to either; I would only want him forever.

His pace picked up now, somehow sensing what was around the corner. And I was glad; because as my muscles tightened more and more, I felt myself starting to reach something unknown; so much better than how it was before.

''I love you Charlie…tell me you love me.'' He begged. How could I not; I wanted to anyway, he should know that.

''I love you.'' I replied; kissing his smooth, warm forehead. He was almost sweating now, in his beautiful determination for us to both reach that needed point. He increased his pace until there really was no going any further, and I felt a pleasant, warm sensation build up between us.

''Rob…I-''

''-I know.'' He promised me, before he gently ran his fingers below our entwined bodies; massaging the sensitive area. I gasped in shock, before moments later, I felt my stomach muscles flexing like mad…and then…

It was enough to take the edge off; it was enough forever, and as soon as all my muscles clenched; I was already off of the needed edge; sighing and moaning uncontrollably as he fell from the edge just a few moments later; still locked deep inside of me.

He fell on top of me then, as we both found that needed climax, and gasped for breaths, in loud pants; dying for some oxygen. I smiled, and kissed his forehead gently, before falling back onto the bed, and gasping also.

''Charlie,'' he sighed; picking his head up so that he could look at me. It was hard for me not to just well up at the sight of him, but I managed it, for obvious reasons. It was still my sex-god after all, and I had to admit that yes…he definitely _was_ a sex-god.

''I love you.'' He grinned at me, as my hands tightened into his gloriously sweaty hair. He was so beautiful; it was just too hard to take in for me.

''As I love you.'' I whispered back; leaning down to meet his lips. He kissed me softly, just leaving it as that; a sweet kiss goodnight, before he pulled away, and lay next to me on the bed. He pulled me onto his naked chest in a second, and in moments, I fell asleep.

This…this was just the most amazing feeling in the world. This was love.

***


	30. Tea Towels and Shocks

I woke up quite late that morning, at nine, but Rob was still fast asleep besides me. I couldn't hear anything from the other rooms, and rather than disturb Rob's sleep, I decided to go downstairs, and make breakfast for us, for when he did wake up.

I took in the beauty of Rob sleeping though, before I got up. His eyes were closed lightly, a small lip on them gloriously, pouting lips, and he looked so peaceful asleep. His messy hair had that morning affect to it, making it look even more beautiful.

I got up then, and grabbed my hello kitty night top and trousers, and pulled on my dressing gown…to make it look good. I walked out of the room, with my clutches, finding that…after last night, my legs hurt even more.

I giggled silently to myself in response, because of why I felt so aching, before forcing myself to go silent, so that I could listen to see if anyone else was awake. But no, all I could hear was snoring, and the strangest, faintest muttering.

It sounded like Rachael talking in her sleep. I giggled again silently, and made my way downstairs as quietly as possible. I wasn't sure what Rob might like for breakfast; he usually eats cereal, but when Kellan was cooking; he ate a fry-up with him.

I decided to make a fry-up, to treat him this morning, as he often liked Kellan's breakfast. I washed up all the mess from the night before, and put the plates, and cutlery back in the drawers and pots. It was nine thirty now; quite late for Tasha to wake up.

But just as I began to cook everything, I heard someone walking downstairs. I looked curiously, to see Rob, already dressed. I had thought that I had heard a shower, but I wasn't too sure if it was just me or not.

He had on a black vest today-like the one in the Edward poster all those months ago-and grey, extremely fitted, skinny jeans, with his usual black and white converses. Wow…those jeans did look good on him.

He grinned at me, making me flush red in response to what had happened last night. I had been so caught up in the moment, that I hadn't really noticed how things had gotten so intense. Of course I knew they had, but…I had been caught up in him, admittedly.

''Morning,'' he whispered, as he stepped into the room. I smiled back at him sheepishly, watching him as he walked further into the room.

''Morning,'' I replied, before gasping in shock, as his hands circled around my waist. He turned me around gently, and pressed me into the counter, behind me. He was still smiling at me though, but I was a bit worried on the breakfast I was at least trying to cook.

''Did you have a good sleep?'' He asked me quietly, as his lips trailed on my chin and neck. I gasped in a breath, and nodded my head in response.

''Uh huh…what about you?'' I asked him; fully caught up in this moment now. He chuckled against my throat; before he kissed the point there tenderly.

''Nicely thank-you,'' he replied, just as his face darted upwards. He tried to kiss me, but I pulled his face away, making him confused.

''Ur…morning breathe.'' I warned him, making him grin at me. He got out a packet of chewing gum, and popped one in my mouth, making me melt right there.

''Not that it bothers me,'' he whispered, kissing my neck, as I forced myself to chew on the chewing gum; still in shock. He pressed more firmly to me, and I was starting to worry in-case anyone actually came downstairs and saw us.

After a good five minutes of him kissing my neck, chin, cheek, and throat; I threw the chewing gum in the bin, and walked back to the cooker.

''Wait,'' he stopped me. His hand darted out, before I could actually get to the cooker, and turned it off. I gasped in shock, and he turned me around quickly; pressing me to the counter behind me more roughly. That was bound to leave its mark on my back now.

He grinned at me, as his head pulled closer to mine, only to dart down to my neck again, where he kissed the skin there. I sighed contently, and locked my hands into his still-wet hair; scrunching it up gently into my fingers.

I gasped as he propped me onto the kitchen counter side, making me shocked. ''Need you,'' he managed to gasp out, as he began to pull away my hello kitty pants. I realized that this wasn't the best time to do it, not here.

I was sure that Tasha wouldn't want us doing it here either. ''Rob…not…good…idea,'' I gasped out, as he pushed me back gently further onto the counter.

''Why not?'' He asked roughly, as his lips got more and more urgent on my skin. I clung to his hair; the only thing that I could get to right now.

''Tasha's…counter,'' I gasped out, making him sigh. He pulled away, making me a little confused…and very flustered, as he grabbed the nearest thing…the tea towel. Not a good idea…that was Tasha's.

''That's Tasha's,'' I warned him, making him huff, as he pulled it under me. His lips found mine, shutting me up quickly. He kissed me urgently; letting me know that he was going to be in control through this.

He pulled away to catch his breath, as I did too. ''I'll buy her a new one.'' He promised, before I felt one of his fingers tease at my sensitive area, making me gasp in shock. Okay, he was actually doing this…and here.

He pulled me tighter to him, and gave himself better access to me. I felt him press in two more fingers, making me even more flustered. I gasped in shock, trying to gain my breath. My stomach muscles were going crazy, tightening all the time, and clamping around his fingers.

I prayed that everyone was still asleep at least, as this would be very embarrassing…caught doing this, and here, too! I was already flustered and embarrassed as it was, without making it worse, and being caught.

I moaned-too out of control now-as his fingers moved faster in me. I watched him as he savored the moment, while I tried to get my breath back, and control the moaning coming from me; I thought that it was just a little embarrassing after all, in front of Robert Pattinson.

But he wasn't stopping himself; his eyes were shut tightly, his lips opening and closing, quivering each time that they parted, and a perfect bead of sweat running gently along his forehead in response to his thrusting fingers.

He was panting far too loudly; trying hard to get his breath back, as he thrust deeper; he looked absolutely beautiful as he lost his control. He was just as lost as me in this, and I wished that I had paid attention to how beautiful he was when he was like this, last night.

I had been so out of control, so lost in my own emotions that I hadn't thought about Rob and his er…struggles. I mean he was constantly taking care of my needs, after last night, and now this morning, but…what about him?

I couldn't think about this right now though; I would ask him after. I pulled my head back delighted, as his lips clamped down on the love-bite from last night, on my throat. It didn't hurt; because his lips moving on top of the tender bite were incredibly gentle.

''Hmm,'' I sighed; pulling my hands into the back of his hair again, and wrapping my legs tightly around his waist, so that we were connected in every single way. This feeling…it felt absolutely amazing.

I would never get enough of this, I knew that much. Even though it shouldn't really be taking place on the kitchen side…on Tasha's tea towel. I'll just have to apologize for that later on, even if I couldn't give the right explanation.

He moaned, and his fingers were rougher now; urging for a reaction from me, desperate to give me the climax that I had been waiting for, and I couldn't deny the fact that my body was tingling with excitement.

My body started to shake then, and this told me, that I was near, so near, and this time it was going to be so much better than last night. I could tell, even though last night was utterly amazing in every single way possible.

''Rob,'' I gasped in between needing, panting breaths. ''I'm…I think…uh…close.'' I managed to stutter out. I watched as his head darted back up, and groaned in a deep breath; still panting uncontrollably, as he nodded.

''Uh-huh…I know.'' He replied in that heavily rough voice of his. God, why did this Man have to be so beautiful for?

His fingers got more urgent, until my body responded finally to his touch; my stomach muscles tightening so roughly, in time to my other muscles, clamping around him. I gasped, as I felt myself finally explode with passion from him around his fingers.

He gasped in a breath, and pulled away, pulling his fingers from me, and he wiped free of his fingers, before his hands gently pulled my hello kitty joggings back around me, and kissed me sweetly on the lips.

I fell back hard onto the counter, but his hand caught me in time, and I fell back softly into his hand. I sighed contently as he pushed me deeper against the front of his body. I wrapped my legs tighter around his waist in response.

He groaned, and released his hands gently around me; before they went to his jeans, and undid the top bottom. I moved his hands away, and found the courage and confidence to start undoing his jean zip for him…

''Well they're not in their room, so they're probably down here instead.'' I gasped in shock as I heard Tasha's voice coming from the stairs, followed by Kellan's thumping feet. Rob pulled away from me automatically, and helped me off of the kitchen side.

I checked to make sure that my clothes were alright, before running to the cupboard and getting the disinfectant spray out, before I started to clean down the sides. Rob grabbed the tea towel and threw it in the bin, before sitting down at the kitchen table, like everything was normal.

He looked like me-extremely flushed-but I also tried to act normal, and like I was just cooking Rob's breakfast; turning the oven on again.

Tasha walked into the kitchen, and I threw her a smile; trying to look as casually as possible. Kellan followed her into the kitchen, and threw a grin at me.

''Morning Rob…Charlie,'' Tasha and Kellan greeted us politely.

''Morning,'' Me and Rob replied at the same time awkwardly. I noted how Tasha was glancing sidewise at Kellan, and how she was giving him that strange, 'what's going on here' look. I pretended to not notice, and went back to doing Rob's breakfast.

''Thanks for doing washing up, whoever did it,'' Tasha said gently, noting the washing up had gone from the sides.

''Uh yeah, it was me; and that's alright, I don't mind.'' I told her, as I went back to washing the sides down.

''And the sides too…god, are you feeling alright today?'' Tasha asked me playfully. I instantly began to get anxious, but yet I couldn't stop cleaning either.

''Urm…of course,'' I said anxiously, before running my hands through my hair, just like how Rob would. I had to admit that I had allowed his habit to pass onto me now. I didn't dare look round at Tasha when I heard awkward silence, because I could understand the hesitant silence that followed my reply.

''You've already washed that side down twice, Charlie.'' Tasha reminded me, after I washed them down again, nervously. Shit, I had made it too obvious; after all I had been doing the same side over and over again.

I laughed along with her; hoping that it wasn't too obvious about how nervous I was, and ran my hand through my hair again. ''Of course, silly me,'' I replied nervously under my breath, before I pulled myself away from that side, and went to do another side on purpose.

''What are you like?'' She asked me; laughing again. I threw a smile at her, without actually looking at her, and checked on Rob's breakfast again. Once I was happy that it was now fully cooked; I put it onto a plate, and handed it to Rob, who grinned at me.

''I hope you've made some for yourself too.'' He frowned at the empty kitchen side. I rolled my eyes and shook my head, making him frown harder. Tasha sighed; clearly agreeing with Rob worrying over me not eating.

''Charlie, don't start this; you need to eat. There are some vegetarian sausages in the freezer if you want to fry them to go with your breakfast. I brought them especially for you too, the other day.'' Tasha told me, obviously hoping that I would eat something.

''Tasha, I will, but I'm just going to eat a yoghurt and an apple; I'm not that hungry.'' I told her, making her shake her head in disapproval. But I really didn't feel that hungry now; all the fear had caught up with me, and my tummy.

''Well just make sure you do.'' She warned me, still in that disapproving voice of hers. I shook my head in response, and nodded my head. I smiled down at Rob, who was still watching me closely. I gently removed a strand of hair on his forehead affectionately, before leaving him in peace to eat his breakfast.

I went back to cleaning the sides again, and Tasha finally got up from the table. ''Look Charlie, I am so pleased that you're actually house cleaning for once, but please…eat something.'' She begged me; pulling the blue cloth away from my hands.

I sighed in response; moving away from her tugging on my arm. ''I will Tasha, just please…I'm not hungry.'' I told her, ignoring her staring at me, as I went to the fridge and poured myself some ice cold water.

I turned back round, after sipping my drink to see that she was still staring at me. ''Stop it, Tash; I'll eat.'' I told her; getting more and more frustrated. She huffed now, and nodded her head in response to that.

''Fine, but if you don't eat Charlie, you'll just feel even more sick later.'' She turned around, and was about to exit the kitchen, while Rob and Kellan continued their conversation on something or other, before stopping at the doorway.

She turned back round, and eyes me suspiciously. I watched her, rolling my eyes a little, because I thought it was to do with eating again. ''Ur…Charlie…where's my tea towel?'' She asked me; narrowing her eyes at me suspiciously.

I gulped; especially as Rob was now watching us both; even though Kellan was still talking. ''Urm…well-''

''-Sorry, it was my fault. I spilt coffee on it this morning, and it was ruined.'' Rob butted in, making Tasha look to Rob. Uh-oh…she did love that tea towel. We'll just have to buy her a Kellan Lutz tea towel to make up for it.

''Well…okay,'' she forced herself to agree, frowning at me, before walking out of the kitchen. I breathed out a heavy sigh of relief. Man, I had a lot to make up for after that! She had absolutely loved that tea towel, but there was nothing else in reach.

''So what really happened with the towel then?'' Kellan asked us both suspiciously. He had that big, cheeky grin on his face, to show that he was playing around with us. But I was too nervous for jokes…even now.

''Nothing, I spilt coffee on it.'' Rob told him again; running his hand through his hair, like how I kept doing. Kellan raised his eyebrows in response to Rob's nervous, hand and hair habit; knowing we were lying.

''Uh-hum, and what really happened?'' Kellan asked again. Rob watched him with the best confused expression ever. My god, no wonder he was an actor. He was doing a much better job than me right now.

''What I just said-''

''-Running your hand in your hair is a complete giveaway that you've been lying Rob.'' Kellan told him; glaring at him now. I could tell that he didn't like being left out on the secret, but I very much doubted that he would like the truth either.

''its habit…I can't help it.'' Rob defended himself, before lowering his head quickly in embarrassment, and eating his breakfast quietly. Bless him; poor Rob was even blushing like mad. God, he was so cute!

''Ur-hum…Charlie?'' I actually jumped at the sound of Kellan's voice calling for me, making Kellan raise an eyebrow. I had been too busy checking out Rob admittedly; I hadn't been paying that much attention.

''Ur…what Rob said…coffee,'' I replied; suddenly in a rush to get out of the kitchen, and to that shower. ''I'm going…shower…need to get dressed…I'll see you later Kellan.'' I told him, as I leaned down to Rob's cheek and kissed him.

''See you in a minute,'' I promised Rob; ignoring Kellan's careful eyes on me, and Rob's blushing, as I ran out of the room as fast as I could. I ran up the stairs too, desperate to get to our room. As soon as the door was shut behind me, I took a deep breath to calm me down.

''Oh my god,'' I whispered to myself in shock of this morning. I could still feel Rob's hands, his fingers…down there, and I could still smell his scent and mine mingled together all over my body. Actually…it was a very pleasant thing to experience.

But this morning…wow…if every morning started like that then, well…I would certainly not be complaining. Just that I would make sure that Rob and I made it out of the kitchen, to the bedroom…well….anywhere that didn't apply food to it.

If we didn't make it to the bedroom, then technically it wasn't my fault…right? I took another deep breath, and got out my clothes from my wardrobe. I decided to wear something quite fancy today after this morning's activities.

I grabbed a black top, with a black and white striped skirt, and my plimsoles style shoes, and headed for the shower. I stepped into it, and washed my hair quickly, enjoying the warmth, and strawberry skin lotion that I poured on.

I got out of the shower quickly, because I couldn't actually take my mind off of this morning. Every time I closed my eyes, I could see Rob, in front of me, losing control, and it was very, _very _off-putting; just because, I was in the shower, naked, and all. It was a little embarrassing.

My insecurities over my body were still there, despite the whole situation with Michael and Rob. But I was sure that those would just never go away. That was me, who I was, and I was sure that the Girls would prefer me, thinking I was fat, rather than a big head, who knew she was so skinny.

I got dressed and went back into the bedroom, after brushing my wet, tangled hair, and watched unsure as Rachael walked into my bedroom. She looked as though she was concentrating, and I wondered why this was.

She walked forward, and placed her hands on my stomach suddenly, making me gasp in shock. What the fuck was she doing? I looked at her closely, as she listened closely with her hand still on my stomach.

She released me then, and frowned at me; confusing taking hold of her features. ''Hmm…are you pregnant?'' She asked me, making me gasp again. Why would she think that for? And I mean…as if you could hear anything after just last night!

''Of course not, why would you think that for?'' I asked her confused. Her worried features instantly vanished, looking very relieved now.

''Because Tasha said you felt ill.'' She explained, making me roll my eyes. Sickness didn't make it bloody morning sickness!

''I just feel a little sick, that's all. That doesn't make me pregnant, Rach!'' I told her in shock. It was just the way she came out with it, and actually felt the need to check that there was a baby inside me, after just half a day!

She nodded, before becoming suspicious again. ''You did use that protection last night, right?'' She asked me confused. She was watching me carefully now; as though she didn't actually know what I was going to say.

It was so good to see that she had faith in me!

''Of course we did!'' I huffed at her; shocked that she would even have to ask me. The worry quickly disappeared from her face again, and she nodded, relieved.

''Okay, well…good.'' She nodded; smiling happily at me. I huffed at her though; a little pissed that she thought I wouldn't use protection.

''I can't believe that you'd think I'd be so careless!'' I whispered harshly at her. She just smiled innocently at me.

''Well I know darling, but it happens.'' She shrugged, making me roll my eyes. To her; yeah maybe it did, but definitely not with me! I was too careful with that sort of thing, and I forced Michael into a condom too. ''I'm only looking after you, you know.'' She _reminded_ me.

She kissed my forehead, and tapped my head with her hand, before walking quickly out of the room. _Yeah, that's right; you go Rachael, after accusing me of that!_ I thought internally; still a little pissed at her.

Rob came up the stairs, and he smiled at Rachael, who just burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at the ceiling, and thanked god sarcastically for making Rachael so embarrassing at times. Rob flushed red, and ran his hand through his hair.

Bless him; he walked quickly past her, and into the bedroom; shutting the door behind him, so that Rachael couldn't carry on staring at us. I smiled at him, as he began to walk forward slowly and closer to me.

''Sorry about Rach; she was just being-'' I gasped in shock as his lips interrupted me; pressing down hard on mine. He threw me gently onto the bed, telling me what he wanted, and I groaned helplessly in response.

He deepened the kiss as soon as the shock left my system, and we kissed more and more urgently; getting it out of our system once more. And luckily; it would be in our room again, and not in the kitchen.

''God…want you.'' Rob groaned huskily, as he tore himself away from my lips. I nodded; knowing exactly how he felt.

''Uh-huh,'' I replied; pressing him back down onto me. He groaned, and kissed me urgently; deepening the kiss straight away this time. My legs locked round his waist eagerly, as his hands started to sneak their way up my legs.

He pulled away from me again, and gasped in a breath. ''I love your dress…its beautiful.'' He complimented me, making me smile. The only reason why I had worn it was for him; I was glad that he liked it.

''I'm glad you like it; I wore it for you.'' I gasped between breaths. His eyes widened slightly in response, and I clearly heard him gulp, making me giggle a little. I stopped giggling though, as his hands came to rest on the bottom of my dress.

''Beautiful, but…I want to really see you…I need to…this had to be taken off.'' He whispered huskily; and I arched my back to help him take the dress off of me. He threw it off of my head and onto the floor, and as soon as it was off, his fingers came to rest on my black bra.

It was lace, but it was also cheap enough too. It was only a £3 pound bra from Primark, and yet…it was having such an effect on Rob's breathing. His fingers trailed the skin just above my bra tenderly, making me gasp, sigh, and moan.

''You are so beautiful.'' He whispered sincerely into the room. I sighed contently; throwing my head back as his lips found the skin just above my bra. God, was he actually trying to kill me today? It felt…well god…beyond amazing.

''Uhnn…you are…and I need to see you.'' I reminded him; pulling him back a little, so that I could finger his chest gently through his ultra-tight, black vest. He shuddered over and over again in delight, as I traced the muscles, but I finally got bored.

I had to see him, all of him, all of his skin, because he was just absolutely beautiful. I pulled his vest over his head then, and as he got his breath back in shock; I made a start on his jeans. I had to get to him, his beauty, all of him.

He helped me strip him from his jeans then, and I threw his vest and jeans onto the floor, making him chuckle.

''Now you know how I felt…last night.'' He whispered, remembering, making me smile too. My stomach began to tighten in excitement as I realized what we were about to do…as soon as those boxers were off…

His lips crashed back into mine, kissing me hard, as I pulled his boxers off of him, and down his legs. He helped me again, and I smacked his hand away when he tried to grab them, and I threw them on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

He pulled himself ready at my entrance-after grabbing a condom from the side-making me more and more nervous about what was about to happen again. He looked up at me; asking for my permission. ''Are you ready, love?'' He asked me pleasantly.

I shuddered in response to his words, and nodded my head. ''I've never been more ready than I am now.'' I whispered back; as his fingers traced my arms. ''Nor have I wanted someone so much.'' I traced his masculine shoulders, making him shudder in delight.

''I love you.'' He whispered again, before his lips came down on mine. They were gentle now; moving softly above mine, and only deepening the kiss when we were both ready to go further. And then; I felt him slowly guide himself into me, making the pleasure almost too much to bear.

This time, it was gentle, and slow; last night had been rough, and eager, and urgent, because we were in such a rush to be as close to each other as possible. But today, it was better; we took our time, because there was no need to rush.

I tried to keep the noise down, because although the door was locked; it wasn't fair on the rest, but then…I was pretty fed-up with hearing Rachael and Jackson every fucking night. But it was just consideration.

Rob seemed to be trying too, but he wasn't doing that well, bless him. But today…it was better than yesterday. It was incredible; the sensations going through my body and the way it felt to be really joined together, like how we were meant to be.

Like yesterday, it felt as though we were made for each other. There was no pain, just passion…unbelievably so, and I couldn't believe how wonderful it had been. And as we got to that needed point, he fell onto me gently; groaning in ecstasy.

I smiled, and ran my hands through his hair again. Like last night; he was sweating, just like me. I think we needed another shower.

''Shower?'' I asked him, making him chuckle against my skin, as he kissed the skin above my stomach gently.

''Uh hum…together though please.'' He begged me desperately. I gulped; not sure if I could really do this. Everything was flying past so fast, but…surely I could do this, right? It wasn't as though we would even be doing anything.

''Let's go,'' we got dressed again, just in-case someone was outside our room. Luckily there was no-one, so we ran to the bathroom; hands and fingers laced together perfectly, as we giggled helplessly, like a pair of teenagers.

I just noticed Tasha at the bottom of the stairs, but the bathroom door was already shut; our lips crashing into ours eagerly.

We just kissed whilst we were in the shower; well as-well as helping washing each other's hair, which was quite amusing. His hair felt even more amazing, wet, and tangled. I couldn't really get enough of him.

We stepped out of the shower, and got dressed; still giggling helplessly as we exited the bathroom. Tasha was on the landing, putting towels away, and raising her eyebrows at us. We just carried on giggling, and walked downstairs; hand in hand.

We walked into the kitchen, while Rob thought of where we could go today; suggesting restaurants in Los Angeles, and stuff. However, I wasn't actually expecting to see someone sitting at the kitchen table…well not _him_ anyway. I gasped in shock.

Michael lifted his head from the table, and smiled at us both; though it was a suspicious smile; I should know.

''Hello again Charlie,'' he spoke directly to me, and not Rob. And I imagined that he was doing that on purpose. Just the sight of him turned my stomach. I wanted him out of this house now. I glared back at him; angry for him ruining mine and Rob's morning.

***


	31. Ill

It took me roughly two and a half seconds to get pissed with him. ''What are you doing here Michael?'' I demanded, pissed off. His smile quickly faltered on his face in response to my temper…good.

''I wanted to see you of course, babe.'' He replied smugly, trying to be funny. I certainly wasn't laughing.

''Don't call me babe, Michael.'' I spat the words at him, and released my hand from Rob's, just so that I could walk forward, and truly let go of my temper. Michael finally gave up the act, and glared at me now.

''I'll ask you again; what do you want?'' I demanded; sounding every bit as pissed off as I felt. He frowned at me, and shook his head slowly once in fake disbelief.

''Just to speak to you; who says I have to want anything?'' He asked in fake shock. I rolled my eyes in response; more than used to the innocent act.

''Because Michael; it's you. You wouldn't come around here, unless it was about something you wanted.'' I reminded him, making him roll his eyes now. ''And even if you are telling the truth, I don't care. I don't want to talk to you.''

He grimaced, making me shake my head. It was so obviously a fake grimace, and if he thought that I was stupid enough to fool for his innocent act all over again, then he must have been more stupid than I thought.

''Don't be like that-''

''-Michael it's not as if we were married or anything so just go.'' I interrupted him, before he could call me babe; because if he carried on calling me that, I would have ended up throwing him out of the bloody house by force.

''Is this about the house, Michael?'' I asked him suspiciously; glaring at him again. ''Because if it is, you can fuck off; that's my house, and I paid the rent for that house, you never pair a penny.'' I reminded him; still really pissed off with him.

''It's about the car actually.'' He replied smugly, making me confused. The car he brought me…I laughed at him then in disbelief. He was unbelievable; he had brought my car as a gift, and he wanted it back now.

''You want it back?'' I asked him. He nodded smugly in response, making me huff. I walked over to the kitchen side, and grabbed the car keys; throwing them at him in temper. ''You want the car, have the fucking car; it was a stupid gift anyway.''

He huffed at me in response. ''That's not what you was saying when I brought it for you.'' He reminded me; glaring at me in temper.

''That's because I was so fucking stupidly in love with you. But I want every trace of you gone, in my house too. I'll be round the house tomorrow, and if you're stuff is still in the house, they'll be out of the window.'' I warned him; getting really pissed off with him as Rob looked on silently.

''I haven't got anywhere else to go; that was my house too.'' He reminded me, making me even angrier.

I pulled him off the chair, and directed him to the front door, past Rob. ''You should have thought of that before you cheated on me.'' I shouted at him angrily, before throwing him out of the front door in temper.

He huffed at me. ''You weren't always a fucking crazy bitch, Charlie.'' I went to hit him then, angry at him for just being there, but Kellan was already through the door, and pulling me off and away from Michael.

''Kellan, stop it!'' I screamed at him; trying to get to Michael again.

''No, you stop it Charlie; you'll regret this later, if you hit him.'' Kellan warned me, making me huff in response.

''No I won't!'' I shouted back as I tried and failed sadly to get out of Kellan's strong hold that he had on me.

''Yes you will…Michael get out of here!'' Kellan shouted at him. Michael walked slowly through the garden on purpose; striding along like the big-I-am, making me angrier. He was so annoying that I didn't know how I could have fallen in love with him.

''Ugh, get off of me!'' I shouted at Kellan, as I tried to get from his grip. ''I won't go after Michael.'' I lied, hoping that he would believe me.

''I'm not that stupid Charlie…Rob hold her legs would you, she's got a mighty kick on her.'' He asked Rob, as he tried to get me into the house. I glared at Rob, once he came into view.

''You wouldn't,'' His eyes widened in shock, as he took in the venom behind my voice; because he knew he'd pay in some way if he even tried it.

''Rob, she's bloody kicking me here!'' Kellan shouted at him as Rob hesitated. He picked my legs up, making me really pissed off now.

''I swear to god Rob, you are so going to pay when we're in the house.'' I warned him, glaring at him, making him grimace. Kellan slapped my shoulder playfully, making me glare at him too.

''Stop it; I told Rob to do it, not you.'' He reminded me, making me huff in response. Rob's head fell down a little in embarrassment, and I hated my heart now for instantly starting to beat faster in response to his cuteness.

They pulled me onto the sofa, and I sat there, huffing in temper, like mad at them both. Kellan just rolled his eyes, and sighed; going out to see Tasha and Rachael in the kitchen, who had seen it all…and leaving me with Rob.

He looked to me, and ran his hand through his hair awkwardly. He sat down on the edge of the sofa, and watched me closely. ''Sorry,'' he apologized sheepishly, making me roll my eyes. As if I could stay angry with him for too long!

''Don't worry about it; I'm just pissed with Michael.'' I told him because it was true. He nodded in response. ''If this was anyone else, I would calm down easily, kiss you now, and say that _I'm sorry_, but it's Michael. And he knows how to really get under my skin.'' I told him, because again, it was all too true.

He nodded in response again, and helped me sit upright when I tried to. ''Thos legs must be aching today…I've noticed you're not using your clutches.'' He guessed sympathetically, as his hands gently rubbed my back.

''They do hurt a little bit.'' I admitted, because it was true. It still hurt me, when I tried to walk on my own, but I was getting there…slowly. He smiled at me gently, as his hands started to tickle my back slowly.

I shivered slightly, not able to stop myself. ''Do you want me to do anything for you?'' He asked me, meaning about my painful legs. I shook my head; I had too much of pain relievers as it was. I used to be practically almost addicted to them.

''No thank-you…I just need you here.'' I replied; sighing happily as I leaned my head gently on Rob's left shoulder. He kissed the top of my head gently, as the Girls walked into the room. Tasha smiled across at me.

''Are you alright Hun?'' Rachael asked me anxiously, before Tasha had the chance to. I nodded my head, because I truthfully was now.

''Yeah, I'm fine now, thanks.'' I told her truthfully making her smile slightly. She huffed though, as she thought something over.

''You're ex has a fucking cheek, you know that?'' She shook her head. I nodded in response, because I knew just what Michael was like. Kellan came into the room then, and Rachael shook her head at him now. ''You should have just let her hit him!'' She shouted at him.

Kellan took one glance at her, and rolled his eyes in response. ''You know what Charlie's like; she'd only regret it later.'' He was right. I didn't regret what I did, but hitting someone was a different matter. If I'd have hit Michael, I would have felt guilty, I knew I would.

''You should have just called me downstairs to him then; I certainly wouldn't have felt guilty about doing it.'' She huffed at him in response, making Kellan laugh.

''Are you sure alright?'' Tasha asked me worried. I nodded again, smiling at her. ''Do you want anything to drink…a cup of tea?'' Tasha asked me considerately. I shook my head again, because I was alright, really.

''No thank-you…you couldn't do me a favor though could you?'' I asked her. She nodded, smiling at me.

''Of course; what do you want?'' She asked me.

''Just my clutches from my room, they're at the end of my bed, when you go upstairs.'' She nodded in agreement.

''Sure, I'll just go get them now.'' She told me anyway, and I watched her as she walked out of the room.

Kellan grinned at me then. ''I thought Rob was going to _pay_ when you got in the house?'' He asked me sarcastically; noting my head still on Rob's shoulder. I just smiled, and fell deeper into Rob's, deliciously warm body.

''Hmm, I forgot.'' I admitted with a small sigh, making Kellan laugh in response. He smiled at me, before he walked out of the room to find Tasha.

We stayed indoors for most of the afternoon, but later on, I decided that it was about time that I did more around the house a little bit-even though I was in clutches-and offered to do the grocery shopping for her.

She said yes, but I could tell that she was worried about me, as I hobbled unsteadily around the kitchen, with Rob looking on anxiously too.

''Are you sure that you're alright to get the groceries?'' Tasha asked me worried, making me sigh. She'd asked this for like…three times now. I rolled my eyes at her in response, but she was still looking at me worried.

''I'm fine Tasha; it's only my stupid, fucking leg that's hurting.'' I huffed; keen to just get out of the house.

''But still…clutches aren't the best thing to be using to get around-''

''-I have Rob.'' I interrupted, before kissing Rob once quickly on the lips. Tasha raised her eyebrows at my brushing it off, but I ignored her.

Rachael walked into the kitchen then, and looked around for something. Once I was sat on Rob's lap at the kitchen table; Tasha forced herself to turn away, and look at Rachael. She watched her confused, as Rachael carried on looking round the kitchen.

''What are you looking for, Rach?'' Tasha asked her confused. Rachael looked around the room once more in confusion, before sighing, and turning to Tasha.

''I'm looking for the _tea towel._'' She replied quickly, before looking round again. I instantly flushed as Tasha looked back over at us, and raised her eyebrows in question; seeing Rob pull his hand through his hair embarrassedly.

I hid myself into Rob's chest, and prayed that Rachael didn't notice the look that Tasha was giving us. If Rachael found out what happened, she would only embarrass me even more, by refusing to drop the conversation.

''It's in the bin…Rob threw _coffee_ on it.'' Tasha spelled the word _coffee _out, as though she really didn't believe us. I gasped, and looked back up to Tasha-who was raising her eyebrows at Rachael-preparing to stick up for Rob, even though he still lied.

''That's not fair; leave Rob alone, he really did spill coffee on it, and he felt awful for it!'' I told her, making her snicker in response. Rachael raised her eyebrows now; instantly as suspicious as Tasha was.

''I'm sure it was _coffee _on that tea towel, darling.'' Rachael replied in a disapproving voice, before happily skipping out of the room. I groaned in embarrassment, and hid myself into Rob's chest again as he kissed the top of my head.

''Well that's what you get when you have _coffee_ near my tea towel.'' Tasha commented with a sigh, as she started to walk out of the room. I pulled my head further into Rob's chest embarrassed.

''Stop it Tasha!'' I complained, making her laugh in response, before she walked out of the kitchen completely; leaving me and Rob alone.

''God, if we have to put up with that every time I lose control-''

''-So there will be a next time then?'' I asked him; instantly delighted. I looked up, and watched as he gulped in response.

''Let's just leave that to the bedroom, shall we?'' He asked me; his voice taking on that delicious, rough sound. I shivered in response to just his voice alone, because that's how much of an effect he had on me.

''Whatever…you…say,'' I agreed with him; sighing happily as I got heavily lost in this moment. He grinned at me, and kissed the centre of my neck, as my head went backwards. He chuckled-the sound vibrating on my skin-before he pulled away, leaving me expertly flushed.

''Shall we go grocery shopping now…out of the way?'' He asked me curiously. I nodded my head, knowing that he was right.

''Let's go,'' I agreed with him; lacing my fingers easily with his, as I walked him to the front door besides me.

We went to a local, small grocery shop, trying to keep our head down in-case there were any paparazzi or anything. But luckily there was nothing, but I still kept my hands to myself, just in-case we got caught.

I couldn't deny how amazing it was to be standing next to _him_. He had his black-rimmed sunglasses on, the same ones that he wore in twilight, and he looked so amazing. I was truthfully having a hard time not to reach out for him.

As soon as we were home, after getting a taxi back, he entwined our fingers as soon as the taxi went, and we were just outside the house. He took his sunglasses off now, and leaned his head down to kiss me.

His lips met mine with the same eagerness as my own, and we stood there, in the doorway for a long moment, with my back against the door. We stood kissing, totally lost up in each other, as our hands trailed.

His hands were on either side of my face, and mine were locked in the back of his hair; not pulling too hard, and rubbing the strands that were locked in my hands soothingly. He replied with a throaty sigh, and backed me up a little more against the wall behind me; our bodies locked together.

But eventually, he pulled away from me, and smiled. ''I think we'll be finishing this off in the house,'' I told him, before he could speak, as I tried to get my breath back. He grinned wider, and nodded his head.

''At least, I hope so,'' he added out loud. ''But before we do…you'll need to eat something.'' He warned me, making me groan in response. Rob had offered to pay for lunch whilst we were out, but I didn't like the idea of him paying.

But I still didn't feel that hungry, and when I wasn't, I didn't like to eat, no matter how bad it was. I still felt a little sick, and although that was a sign that you should eat, you just didn't feel in the mood to…because you were sick.

''I'll have something later.'' I told him casually, making him sigh. I ignored that, and unlocked the front door, before walking quickly into the kitchen, and settling down the shopping bags on the kitchen sides.

''Charlie, I know you feel sick, but you'll feel even worse if you don't eat.'' He told me, making me roll his eyes, because he couldn't see it. I started to put away the shopping, as I replied to that comment.

''Sometimes…it's better if I just let the sickness pass, and then eat. It makes me feel better sometimes.'' I told him in response, as I slowly put away all the shopping. I heard the door shut, and the chair move, as Rob sat down at the kitchen table.

''I know that feeling ill is horrible, but you have to eat something.'' He told me again, making me sigh. He was as bad as Tasha when it came to this; she would only be telling me the same thing, but I couldn't help it.

I hated feeling ill, and whenever I was, I never ate anything. I put away the remaining shopping, and put the grocery bags into the cupboard, in-case Tasha wanted to take them out, next time that she went shopping, before I replied.

''Look, I'll eat some toast later, I promise, but I don't feel that well…and I do feel quite tired too. Is it okay, if I go and lie down?'' I asked him. He nodded, and smiled at me in encouragement; holding his hand out for mine, and rubbing the back of it soothingly.

''Of course it is.'' He told me gently. ''Do you want me to bring you anything up?'' He asked me gently. He entwined our fingers, making me smile. God, I was so lucky. I smiled, and shook my head. There was nothing that I wanted…besides him, of course.

''No thanks, I just want to sleep a little.'' I admitted sheepishly. He nodded, and got up from the kitchen table.

''Okay then,'' he agreed, kissing me gently on my forehead. ''Well why don't I carry you up so that you don't have to use your clutches?'' He asked me considerately. Of course, I had forgotten about my clutches, which were still in my hands.

''Well my legs do hurt a little bit.'' I admitted sadly, because it was true. He nodded, smiling at me, as he tried to take my clutches from me.

''Well I'll carry you then.'' He agreed, as I made myself let him take my clutches from me. He picked me up easily then, as though I carried nothing, which wasn't the truth. I hid my head into his chest sadly, feeling as though I was just being silly right now.

''I'm sorry for not eating…but I really don't feel that well.'' I admitted sheepishly. He kissed my head gently.

''Don't apologize; you just have a nice sleep, and maybe you'll feel a little better later, hopefully.'' He whispered back, before kissing me gently again on the top of my head. I murmured in response, before nearly falling asleep in his warm, soft arms.

He put me down, into the bed then, and I fell asleep instantly; tucking the duvet tight around me, because I felt cold.

***


	32. At the door

When I woke up later, it was bright again; it looked as though it was morning, which it probably was. I had been so tired, that I probably just out-rid the whole night. I turned over in bed carefully, to see that Rob was still in bed; the covers pulled away from him, so that there was no cover on him, but the covers were on me.

I sighed happily, and watched his chest rise and fall in time to his gentle, sleeping breathing. He always looked so peaceful, as though whenever he went to sleep, he only had happy dreams. I was glad, I usually had nightmares.

But having said that, I hadn't had any nightmares with Rob; when I had been at my house, I was constantly having nightmares. But now, I neither dreamt, nor had nightmares…it was really strange actually.

I got up, and shivered from the cold. I reached out and grabbed my dressing gown, and wrapped it tightly around me, before going out of the bedroom, and getting into the shower. I felt a little better today, so I was sure that if I had a shower, and got dressed, I would be ready to eat.

However, when I got downstairs, hair wet, I was still not that hungry. In fact I didn't feel hungry at all; I just felt sicker. I had put on a purple, strapped dress. It was purple, summery, and knee length, which was just right for me.

It was almost the texture of silk, and as I put on my flat shoes to go with it, I thought it looked relatively pretty. I went to the door, after I heard a knock, and opened the door, expecting to see the morning papers or something, but it wasn't…

***


	33. Meeting Alice

''Oh my god; it's actually you….Alice!'' I threw myself at the miniature red-haired Girl standing in front of me. She laughed in her small, delicate, lady laugh, into my shoulder in response to my eagerness at seeing her.

But it had been so long since I had last seen her, and she was another twilight fan; one that I had met six years ago in school. She had come from America, and with her brilliant, New York accent, the English loved her!

But instead of going with the cool people at our school, she hung out with me, because I wasn't actually in love with her accent, like all the rest. I adored her, because she was awesome, unique and a trend-setter. Oh yeah, and not just that, but she was always so friendly too, down to Earth, like.

I hadn't seen her since she was eighteen, and I seventeen. She was now twenty one, a year older than me, and she was very much the same Girl that I remembered two years ago.

She was still the five foot miniature that I remembered her for, as well as being the crazy, red-haired Girl, who had a passion for Paramore, and rock music, like Rachael, and who looked relatively like Hayley from Paramore too.

It had been the five of us those two years ago, hanging around in LA after having moved here. She absolutely adored Taylor Lautner, and when she caught onto the fact that he may have been playing Jacob-and he now was-she actually screamed.

In that way she was like me; I absolutely adored Robert, and when I found out that he would be playing Edward, I actually screamed too…almost deafening Alice, which I had apologized no end of times in the past.

We would have so much to talk about today; that was for sure. So much had happened over the last two years, what with Michael and stuff. And I remembered…how she wasn't getting on with her Boyfriend Nick at the time.

He was like her, a scene-fashion guy almost, but one thing he couldn't understand was Alice's fascination with twilight, and particularly Jacob. I knew that it caused a little bit of tension at the time, and it made me wonder what had happened; if they were still together.

I couldn't wait to tell her about what had been going on; especially when it came to the beautiful man lying sound asleep upstairs in my bed. That, I knew, she would definitely not believe straight away, and who would?

''Okay, so I know this looks a bit freakish, but I thought that I would come round here, since there was no sign of you at your old house. I remembered us coming round to Tasha's a lot, especially to drink.'' She remembered, giggling to herself as she released me from her arms gently.

I giggled with her, because she was right. We had had some fun when it came to parties and drinking and stuff, around this house. So much had happened here, all the memories crammed in these four walls.

''It's totally not freakish; it's freaking cool!'' I exclaimed excitedly, sounding every bit like a five year old that got the candy. It felt like that to me too. She laughed happily at my excitement; knowing what I was like.

She still looked in every way like Hayley out of Paramore; her red hair was more prominent now, because it was all red, instead of just the brown hair with red streaks in it. Her strange, light grey eyes were widened in excitement.

I missed those eyes; they reminded me of how Rob's eyes were, even two years ago, so when I met Rob for real, he kinda reminded me of her too. She had a newly cut fringe, which was definitely new. Last time, she had a side fringe.

Her hair was longer than last time, shoulder length instead of chin length. And she had on a knee-length black and blue striped dress, which matched her black and white converses. Her fashion never matched changed, but it always looked new and fresh somehow.

''So have you missed me?'' She asked me playfully. I laughed, because the truth was, I had a little bit. She was Rachael's wild buddy; getting pissed and listening to Paramore as loudly as the speakers could take.

''Of course, we have so much to catch up on!'' I told her, giggling again, because it was true. She raised her eyebrows at me then, and nodded in agreement.

''Yes we have…can I come in?'' She asked me seriously. I nodded my head, a little confused as to why she sounded so serious for. What had I done?

''Of course,'' I replied; holding the door open wider for her. She grinned at me then, and walked into the hallway.

She looked around the room, as I shut the door, as if trying to take it all in, bless her; even though it hadn't actually changed in the two years that we had been apart. In fact, I couldn't even remember why she had moved back to New York in the first place.

I think it was something to do with her Boyfriend, but I wasn't sure. He had been a bit like Michael, and hadn't liked her fascination with twilight, like said. I felt sorry for her really because I knew what it was like.

''It never changes.'' She sighed happily, making me smile. I walked past her, and into the living room, because I knew that she would follow me.

''That's the joy of staying at this house.'' I sighed happily. I hadn't realized how much I had missed it, whilst I was with Michael, but now that I was back here, it made me realize just how much I had missed this house.

''So is it just you and the Girls still then?'' She asked me curiously. I flushed, suddenly remembering Rob who was still fast asleep upstairs, because he was never really far away from my mind, if the truth was told.

''Urm…not quite,'' I told her embarrassed. She came into the living room then, and watched me curiously. She leant the living room doorway, and watched me closely. I watched her, still flushed, before she frowned at me.

''Oh my god…please don't say that you're still with that arsehole…Michael?'' She demanded angrily. I giggled, making her watch me confused. She really had no idea of what had been going on…but she was going to.

''We broke up actually,'' I admitted, not sat now because it really didn't bother me that much now. He was a controlling, cheating bastard. She nodded her head, looking relieved, and walked further into the living room.

''Thank god…no offence but I would hate to see his reaction if he caught you looking at Rob like how you were.'' She giggled, making me confused. How the fuck had she known about me and Rob? I didn't get it.

She sat down next to me on the sofa, and watched me try and take this in humorously. But this just made me more confused. I frowned at her suspiciously; she knew I hated it when she kept secrets; it made me feel left out of the circle.

In the end, she sighed, and gave in, deciding to tell me; I could see it on her face. ''Have you even checked today's paper?'' She asked me curiously, making me more confused. Why did she want to know that for?

''Umm…no…why are you even asking?'' I asked her confused. She rolled her eyes at me, and threw me the paper that had been tucked neatly underneath her arm. I unfolded the messy paper carefully, still confused.

''I've got to say Charlie…I couldn't believe it was you at first. I was more shocked than anything; especially when I read the text.'' She confirmed shocked, making me even more confused. I turned the paper over, so that I could see the front.

I gasped in horror, as I looked took in the picture there. It was me and Rob, and the way I was looking at him…god, you could see, without us holding hands that something was going on. Shit, this wasn't good.

I read the text below the picture to see what the press had to say about it. I couldn't believe that I hadn't seen any paparazzi around, even after I had taken a look around. I had been so stupid to have been caught looking at him like that! The text below said;

_Robert Pattinson the gorgeous star of Vampire flick New Moon was seen out yesterday, doing his grocery shopping with a mysterious young lady. The young girl-said to be the ex of actor Michael Angarano-was caught giving Rob __**the eye**__. _

_Pattinson who is supposed to be getting over an unrequited crush on his New Moon co-star Kristen Stewart, who is playing Bella in the vampire romance, didn't look that concerned about his heartache here. _

_It is also believed that Pattinson has been hiding out in the young Girl's house, which gives us more reason to expect that it's not just a friendship either. Sorry fan-girls, but it looks like Robert Pattinson AKA Spunk Ransom has already been taken. _

''Oh my god, this is awful!'' I exclaimed as though it was the end of the world. Because it was the end of the world, as far as I was concerned; it wasn't right that this should be happening. It wasn't fair on Rob.

''Well there's always the upside to the story.'' Alice reminded me cheerfully. I shot her a confused look.

''Which is?'' I asked her, seeing no good thing come out of this what-so-ever. I mean this was his career for god sake!

She just grinned at me playfully, letting me know that she was fully joking about. ''That you have that gorgeous man all to yourself, and probably in your bed, right now.'' She laughed jokingly, but I clamped my teeth together and looked away, flushing red.

She stopped laughing. ''Oh my god…he's in your bed right now, isn't he?'' She gasped, making me flush a bright red. ''Well Charlie, what can I say…you have changed a lot since the last time that I saw you, that's for sure.'' She snickered playfully.

I flushed an even deeper red in response, still looking away from her. I bit my lower lip in embarrassment. ''We're sort of in a relationship.'' I admitted, even though there was no sort of about it. I absolutely adored him, and I was one hundred percent in love with him.

''Wow…and there was me thinking that I was mistaking that mysterious, newly in-love glow that you had going on.'' She commented jokingly. I looked round at her confused, and she rolled her eyes at me again. She smiled at me though.

She rolled her eyes at me in response, and sighed. ''Charlie, when you met Michael, you were pissed out of your brains, so I'll excuse you for that.'' She told me, making me sigh. She had never liked Michael, like Tasha, Rachael and Kirsty.

''But Charlie the thing is the truth is mean, and when you were with Michael; sure you probably thought that you loved him, but you never…well you never seemed to have that glow about you. You never looked that happy to me, sorry.'' She apologized.

I supposed that in a way, she was right about that. He could get angry sometimes, even back then, and sometimes it did scare me. But at the time, I had thought I was madly in love with him, and I took his anger on, because at the time, I never thought he would hurt me…how wrong had I been?

''But Charlie, look at you now!'' She exclaimed delighted, making me confused. I looked down at myself confused, in-case I looked different. Sure I had never worn a dress much before, but…what was different about me? I couldn't make it out.

She sighed in response to my looking-down-at-myself, and she spelled it out for me about what she thought was different. ''Charlie, you're positively gleaming about this Guy. You love him, don't you?'' She asked me, because she knew it was true already.

She was clever that way, intelligent like, and she guessed things so easily. And she was right of course; I was madly in love with him, and never for his name. Because he was sweet, kind, loving and everything Michael wasn't.

I nodded, before turning my head quickly away from her. I didn't exactly want to see her reaction for this one, because I felt as though people who knew me might somehow judge me or something; because I was obsessed with Rob before.

She gasped in shock, only this time, and she did sound so happy. ''Oh my god…Charlie, I'm so happy for you!'' She exclaimed. I looked back to her, and watched the big grin on her face happily, with my own smile; because I was so happy this time around.

''And what can I say? I think you've done well this time girl; what with the last dickhead that you went with.'' She remembered with a heavy sigh. I rolled my eyes and let that one pass, as I was more than happy with what I had now, and…Michael had been alright…sometimes.

''So…does he love you?'' She asked me; kicking her converses off now, and pulling her feet up behind her. She turned to face me on the sofa; dying for the details that were yet to come, because the truth was…I wanted her to know.

I would never actually be able to stop wanting to talk about Rob; because I loved him so much, even now, though I certainly wouldn't be telling him just how much yet, because I was still too scared that he might disappear from me, or he might get scared off from me; even now.

''Yeah, we've already like…admitted our feelings to each other and everything.'' I admitted; flushing red as I went over the situation in my head. She grinned further; delighted with my embarrassment, because I knew it gave how I was feeling away.

''Oh my god…how cute!'' She exclaimed happily, still grinning at me. She cleared her throat then, and her expression went back to serious. ''So tell me, because I have to ask, as this is Robert Pattinson, and you've fancied him for about…six years?'' She asked me unsure.

I laughed embarrassedly, because it was true. ''Urm yeah, something like that,'' I agreed; feeling really embarrassed still. She laughed with me too, sounding so happy for me. ''So what did you want to ask me?'' I asked her confused.

''Well I have to ask, like I said, because it is _him_.'' She took a deep breath, and asked the dreaded question that I hadn't actually thought that she was going to ask. My god, she was worse than Rachael's question.

''How many levels have you two covered?'' She asked me curiously. I gasped, and hid my face into my hands, feeling extremely embarrassed with her question. I hid my flushing face behind my hands shyly.

''Just tell me; this is Rob after all! I mean surely…you've gotten to at least first base?'' She asked me confused. I knew what first base was…kissing. We had done that, ages ago; if only she knew. God, this was so embarrassing!

''Well…we kissed ages ago.'' I told her; still embarrassed.

''Okay…'' she trailed off, unsure. ''Well how about second base?'' She asked me curiously. I blushed even further into my hands. Second base was only touching; we had definitely got past that. ''Oh my god…you have; you lucky bitch!''

I giggled into my hands now; unable to stop myself. She had missed so much while she had been away. ''What about third base?'' She asked me just as curiously. Third base was…well what happened on the kitchen side.

And that had been after fourth base too…poor Tasha's side. I still had to buy her a new tea towel. The thought embarrassed me even more, as my face grew more and more red in response to what had happened between us.

''Oh my god…have you actually…got to fourth base?'' She asked me, gasping in shock. I took my hands away by force, and watched her face; her mouth was open in complete shock. I looked down, flushing bright red again, and nodding my head once; before covering my face back up as soon as I heard her gasp.

''Oh my god, you lucky fucking bitch!'' She shouted at me, hitting me playfully on the arm, which ultimately made me bound over in giggles. I fell back onto the sofa, and watched her take this in. She looked so shocked, which only made me giggle even more.

''Well you obviously have to tell me how it was; it's only fair.'' She told me, giggling in response. I huffed at her; this was really embarrassing as it was.

''No I shouldn't…this is secret. Look what happened with me and Michael after I told you Girls everything.'' She laughed at me in response to that one.

''Only because Michael was a complete dickhead,'' she reminded me, and I supposed she was right in some way. Especially after what he had actually done to me; she wouldn't like that, if I told her about it.

''Well I suppose you are right about that.'' I agreed, sighing heavily. She turned to me slowly in shock, because I knew that she hadn't expected me to say that. Not after how in love I had been when I first met Michael.

''Oh?'' She asked me curiously, raising an eyebrow. ''I think that you have a lot to tell me; for starters where is arsehole?'' She asked me curiously; her full attention on me, which made me sigh again. I supposed it was time to tell her…

I told her about our relationship, how Michael had become more and more jealous about my friendship with Rob, and what had happened when Michael found the text from Rob, after we had kissed, which made her shake her head in obvious annoyance.

''Oh my god, what a fucking loon!'' She screamed, as I tried to hush her in-case anybody got woken up. ''What kind of a nutcase forces his girlfriend to stay in the house for three months? Oh, I tell you, its lucky that he's gone; I would have kicked his head in.'' She admitted.

I rolled my eyes, and continued to tell her about when Tasha and Kellan had kidnapped me, and I ran back home. I told her about the argument, and about how I –stupidly-chose Michael over someone as amazing as Rob.

''Oh my god Charlie…for you…well Michael must have had a pretty good hold on you to make you choose him; especially over Robert flaming Pattinson, god!'' She shouted at me in shock. I laughed at her, unable to stop myself, as she watched me shocked.

I hushed her again, as she calmed herself down again, and I told her everything that had happened afterwards. About Rob going back to London, me coming to my sense, Kerry, and the aftermath of me getting on that bike; which got me to my clutches.

''You are one fucking hardcore young lady, Charlie!'' She told me, smiling at me, making me laugh. It was time to tell her story now, and I listened carefully as she said that she broke up with her Boyfriend after he cheated on her.

''I moved back, and I was going to try and contact you anyway, but when I saw that picture, it just kinda brought it to a head.'' She admitted. I nodded, about to ask questions when I heard someone coming down the stairs.

I gasped; hoping that it wasn't Robert yet, because I wanted to get a little alone-time with her a bit more, before he met her. But it wasn't…coming into the living room, looking a little tire-I wonder why-was Rachael.

''Oh my fucking god, Alice!'' She screamed, making me laugh. She pulled poor, small Alice into her arms, and hugged her, before quickly releasing her again. ''You know what this means; we are going out and getting pissed tonight!'' She grinned.

We laughed in response, because this was just the typical attitude from Rachael. ''God, she never changes; and thank god she doesn't.'' Alice commented happily, making Rachael and me laugh. As if Rachael would change.

''Well…did you expect any different from me?'' She asked Alice playfully; her voice taking on that curious sound. I laughed, only able to watch them.

''Of course not,'' Alice laughed. ''It's just so good to see you at your normal-self.'' Alice sighed happily. Rachael nodded in response, and looked away; looking serious for a moment. I watched her, confused.

''So are we getting pissed then?'' Rachael asked us, making us all laugh again. It was only ten in the morning! She looked back up and laughed with us, as I heard a few more people coming down the stairs. I listened carefully to see who it was.

''I wonder what all that noise was?'' I heard Kellan ask curiously to someone or other. I heard someone sigh, and it sounded like a Man.

''You're so nosy Kellan; you'll find out in a minute.'' I heard Jackson reply in response before laughing. I heard Tasha laughing with them, but nobody else's voice…thank god; because it meant no Rob.

Tasha, Kellan, Jackson, Aston, and Kirsty walked into the living room then, and Kirsty and Tasha gasped when they saw Alice. They hugged her, while poor Jackson, Aston and Kellan watched on confused.

Rachael just smiled, and went over to Jackson, before introducing them all to her. She shook their hands, blushing like mad. She got to Kellan to be introduced, when she accidently-I think-yelled at him.

''Teddy bear!'' She yelled, making me laugh. What the fuck was that all about? She blushed, before she began to explain to a very confused Kellan about why she just yelled that at him for. It was so random, after all.

''Sorry, it's just that…you're my second favorite twilight character after Jacob; Taylor Lautner, yum.'' She admitted, making me laugh. ''And I have a little icon on my computer, where it has your face, and teddy bear at the bottom, and I absolutely love Emmet!'' She admitted, making him laugh now too. She was so funny.

I got up from the sofa then, and prepared myself to leave the living room, which sadly didn't go unnoticed by the rest of them. ''Off to see lover boy?'' Alice asked me playfully, before laughing then. I blushed in response.

''Sex god actually,'' Rachael corrected her, before laughing too. I blushed deeper as Alice raised her eyebrows at me in response.

''Oh, and she should know.'' Alice confirmed, laughing again. I blushed again, and quickly ran out of the room quickly, to go and see my very own sex god.

I ran up the stairs, noticing sadly that my legs still hurt a little bit as I ran up the stairs. I walked to the bedroom slowly and carefully then, even though I wanted to run as fast as I can to go and see him, see if he was awake.

I opened the bedroom door as carefully and quietly as I possibly could, just in-case he was still asleep, but he wasn't. He was sat up properly, facing away from me, with his back bare. I licked my lips involuntarily, before instantly correcting myself mentally as I did.

He wasn't just something to look at, a piece of meat, he was deep and thoughtful, and the most wonderful person that I could possibly have the pleasure to meet. And now there was a chance that I had ruined his career; great.

And what broke my heart even more was the fact that I still had to tell him, which wouldn't be good obviously. Why did I have to ruin everything all the time? It was just typical me, really; ruining things all the bloody time.

I sneaked into the room as quietly as possible, trying to be quiet on the two mini steps, while looking at him, and taking in every little freckle on his back, every little messy strand that stood out of place, and every little detail about his beautiful body…

''Shit!'' I hissed, as I fell over the last step. My back definitely hurt now; great, a bad back and aching legs. I was such a stupid accident prone. My embarrassment flared as Rob looked round in shock; his chest naked.

''Charlie, are you alright?'' He asked me in shock. He instantly darted over to me quickly, and helped me get up from the floor. I let my head fall embarrassedly, but his hand went to under my chin, and pulled my face up.

He smiled at my stuttering heart, and constant blush, and gently rubbed his thumb and index finger on the skin just underneath my chin. I could quite happily faint at that point, but I really didn't want to. I wanted to stay like this, for as long as.

''What I don't understand is how someone can look so beautiful even when they fall over steps.'' He frowned and shook his head as he said this, as though it was the truth, and beyond unbelievable. I could only huff in response, totally dazzled by him.

''Are you joking me?'' I asked him, confused. ''There's nothing beautiful about me.'' I added, because I truthfully thought that it was the truth. He frowned at me again, and shook his head once more in response to my words.

''Sorry Charlie, but you are totally blind when it comes to your beauty.'' He told me, as he gently let his fingers run over my lips, making me shudder in response. He smiled, and I forced myself to look down then, have a good look.

He had on his normal, Calvin Klein boxers, but nothing else. His glorious chest was bare, as was his legs, and my god…there wasn't a sight any more beautiful than his. I couldn't get over how glorious his morning hair was.

I couldn't get over how the simplest thing; just the small trail of chest hair-which matched his own head of blonde-brown head of hair-managed to look so beautiful. I put my hands onto his chest then, and ran my hands up and down the skin there.

He shivered heavily in response, and let his body fall gently into my touch, making me smile. I was glad that I had such a reaction on him. I ran my hands over the small but define muscles on his chest, glad that he shivered again when I did.

''Want you,'' he admitted in that beautifully heavy British accent, thick with need. I shivered in response, unable to stop myself. ''But I have to get in the shower first.'' He groaned unhappily in response, making me smile wider.

''Will you come with me?'' He asked me hopefully. I nodded, unable to give no answer; even if I actually wanted to, how could I say no to this glorious, wonderful, beautiful god of a man? I couldn't possibly.

''Absolutely,'' I agreed, lacing my hands with his eagerly, leading him to the bathroom, after he collected his clothes. I lead him to the bathroom door, not bothering to complain about my leg or back now, because it truly didn't matter anymore.

***


	34. Fainting

We headed back to the bedroom dressed, which was a little sad. I would have much preferred to have taken my time in the bedroom, getting dressed, and truly taking in his beauty but as everyone else was downstairs, and probably waiting for us, there was no time.

I told him about Alice, and how she was downstairs, and that she had come back. I told him that she knew about us, and that she was another twilight fan, as I wanted him to know about her, like how I wanted her to know about him.

Once we got into the bedroom, I couldn't actually deny how painful my back had now gotten. I didn't want to complain about it, but I couldn't deny how painful it was starting to get either. I laid myself carefully onto the bed quietly, on my stomach, and let my back just relax.

I heard him climb gently onto the side of the bed, and I felt his hands gently press on my shoulder. I shuddered, despite myself, but it caused my back pain even more trouble. I cringed into the pillow, not wanting him to see my pain.

''Charlie…love…are you alright?'' He asked me in a worried tone. Bless him, he sounded so worried, but I knew that if I turned over and looked at him, I would be in even more pain; because I would be lying on my back.

''I'm fine,'' I gasped quietly, because it still hurt. However I couldn't deny that his hands that were still lightly roaming on my shoulder were making the pain a little better now; however as soon as he moved his hands away, the pain was almost excruciating again.

''Is your back hurting?'' He asked me anxiously. I sighed, and grimaced into the pillow again. Had it appeared that obvious about my back pain? I had tried to hide it, tried not to make it too obvious; I hadn't done a good job clearly.

''Just a little…but I'm fine, honestly.'' I told him, even though it did actually really hurt. I was sure my back ache would go off eventually; my leg ache always did. I heard him sigh heavily in response to the casualness of my voice.

''Stop brushing things off all the time, does it really hurt?'' He asked me anxiously. He sounded a little pissed off my brushing it off. I grimaced again, because it really did hurt, but that was just me; I never liked to let people know about it.

''Okay, it hurts a little bit, but it will be okay; the doctor's supposed to be coming out today, so I'll just tell him then.'' I told him, hoping that he would just leave it…and he did. I reached out my hand, and entwined my right hand with one of his, lacing our fingers together.

He sighed in response. ''Well okay, but make sure you do.'' He asked; still sounded a little anxious. I felt his lips come down, and kiss my left shoulder. And shit, I just realized; there was probably no chance of me and him…going any further than this.

Because I knew that he'd be too worried about my back hurting, which was kind and everything, but I still wished we could. It had been a day, and although that wasn't at all long, I still missed the closeness between us, while we made love.

I hated being fucking ill, especially when it got in the way like this. I sighed happily as his hands found my back again, and gently rubbed the skin there through my dress. It did feel really nice; made it feel better.

''Shall I give you a back rub in the meanwhile…make it feel better?'' He suggested, making me shiver again. God the reactions that he had on me were maddening. I nodded against the pillow, because not only was it too much of a delicious offer, but I hoped that it would make my back feel a little better too.

He slowly took off my dress so that he could properly get to me, and there was no denying how much better I felt while his hands gently addressed my back, but never went any lower than that; because he was a gentleman of course.

And for a while, I did feel better after he helped me back into my dress. He helped me up from the bed, and passed me my clutches. He then took my face within his hands, making me confused. He just smiled at me.

''I'm not going to…make love to you for a while, not until you get better, but I still have no reason to do this.'' He told me, before his lips came down on mine gently. I sighed, and kissed him back, with the same gentleness of his own lips against mine.

He took my lower lip between his teeth again, and gently sucked on the skin there, making me shiver in response. His tongue darted out, and tasted the edge of my lips, making me shiver again, and almost faint right there.

I could have quite happily stayed there all day, kissing him, as nice as it was, but I was sure that they were downstairs waiting for us. I didn't want to keep them waiting for too long; especially if they were drinking without me.

However, I wouldn't be allowed to drink until later on as the doctor was due round today, to check on how I was doing. Rob helped me down the stairs as usual, as the ramp was now gone. It had taken ages to get Tasha to remove that.

I didn't want it there because I didn't really need it. Stairs or ramps both didn't help, so there was no need in actually having it there. I got to the bottom of the stairs to see Tasha there, brushing her hair at the bottom.

''Hiya Charlie, Rob,'' she grinned at me. I smiled back, and looked around the hallway to see that it was empty. I walked into the living room, to see them all lounging on the sofas, and chairs; everyone besides Alice.

''Hey, where's Alice gone?'' I asked them all confused. Rachael was already drinking, making me roll my eyes. It was just typical Rachael really, but then she didn't have to work for a while, so it was fine. I, on the other hand, would have to go back to work soon.

''She went home to get ready for tonight; we're going clubbing!'' I grinned at her as Rob helped me over to the sofa. My leg was still hurting, but my back was a little worse now. But I was going to make sure that I brushed it aside and made it sound like nothing.

I hated people feeling sorry for me, and looking after me; I would rather get on with things without causing a fuss. I sat down next to Rachael on the sofa, when she offered me a glass of WKD. I smiled, and forced myself to shake my head.

''I'll have one later, the doctor's coming out today.'' I told her, and she nodded in response, drinking it herself instead.

''Okay darling,'' she agreed, after she had finishing downing it all. I just smiled and watched everyone else talking and that. Tasha was now in the living room, and she sat down next to Kellan, smiling at him.

Those two looked so happy, bless them. She really liked him, and it was so good to see. I looked to Rachael, who-after downing her drink-was smiling at Jackson, who was also sat beside her. Even Kirsty and Aston were practically lost in each other. How things had changed lately.

Two gentle taps at the door told me who it was; the doctor was here, I was sure. I ran to the door and opened it and sure enough it was the doctor. He came in, and I told him everything I needed to, about my leg that was.

''She also fell on the stop today; I think she hit her back pretty hard.'' Rob cut in, making me sigh. He'd don't it on purpose, because he probably knew that I wouldn't have told the doctor. And I wouldn't have, but now it was too late.

I had told the doctor about it just being a bruise, but he recommended lots of rest, and to go easy on things for a while. I agreed that I would, even though I would still definitely be going out tonight, I mean, it was just a silly bruise and a small, leg ache.

He recommended that I kept my clutches still though, when I tried to give them back to him, much to my disgust. I showed him out, and thanked him for coming round, even though the attention was more than embarrassing.

I got into the living room, where Rachael was planning our night out busily. I sat down next to Rob, and leant into him, when he wrapped his arms around me snugly.

''I don't think that we should go out tonight Charlie, not for a few days. You heard what the doctor said; you should be taking it easy.'' Rob reminded me worried, as Rachael got all excited about tonight.

''I know, but I won't drink that much. I'll sit down with you, and I won't dance.'' I promised him, hoping he would say that it was okay, because although I could understand his worrying, and I was glad that he worried about me, I wanted to have a good time tonight.

I didn't want to be staying in even though the idea was very tempting, because it would just be us two, because the downside to that was that I would just be thinking about my bad leg all night; whereas the Girls would be able to take my mind off it, especially Rob too of course.

''Well okay then…but if you're back hurts too much or something than can we go home please?'' He asked me kindly; clearly still worried about me. I nodded, smiling at him, and gave him a small kiss on his lips.

''Of course,'' I promised him, sighing happily, and keeping our foreheads locked together perfectly. There was no way that I would be able to get over being like this with him, because he was just so sweet, kind, loving, and…

''Okay, you two, I think it's time to get ready!'' Rachael told us, clearing her throat at the sight of us. Tasha was still grinning at us happily, because of how close we were to each other. I glanced at Rob's watch, confused.

''Rachael, its only just gone one,'' I reminded her in shock. She just laughed in response, and downed her vodka shot in one.

''Well I know, but I want to do your hair and make-up.'' She told me, and I just nodded, letting her pull me up from the sofa, after kissing Rob quickly once more. She helped me out of my room roughly, ignoring Rob, who was telling her to be careful, and Tasha followed us up the stairs.

She spent ages on my hair, after getting me to go into the shower first. She tidied my fringe up first, and ran strengtheners through it first, and then the curling tongs too. I didn't have the advantage of looking at myself in the mirror as Rachael had refused me to do that.

But I got a shock when she had done my hair, it looked so pretty. She had straightened my fringe, and put it into a proper fringe, though it still looked cool. My hair was both straightened and curled, and it looked really neat.

''Oh my god…thanks Rachael!'' I said delighted, hugging her to me, and making her laugh. Tasha did my make-up then, with the usual foundation, powder, eye-shadow, mascara, eye-liner, lipstick, and lip-gloss.

''Thanks Tasha, I love it.'' I told her, grinning pleased. She smiled back, as she put the curlers and strengtheners away; left out by Rachael.

''I'm glad; '' she smiled back at me. ''If you go in Rachael's bedroom, I think you'll find a dress hanging up on her wardrobe. Rachael said she brought you one.'' She explained to me; making me grin in response.

I went into her room, and found a dark pink, almost red party dress hanging on her wardrobe. I gasped in shock at how beautiful it truly was. It had a bow on the side of the dress, and it was strapless, and looked absolutely amazing.

I saw matching pink, strapped high heels underneath the dress to go with it, and all I could do was stare at its beauty. Oh my god, both the dress and heels were amazing and so beautiful too! The material of the dress was beautiful silk too, making it even better.

''Oh my god Rachael, I love it, but…well I hope you didn't spend too much money, because I would have to pay-''

''Oh shut up!'' She complained, as she walked into her bedroom. I laughed as she rolled her eyes at me, and followed her down the stairs; hobbling on my clutches. Rob was at the bottom of the stairs, waiting patiently for me.

He was wearing his usual, amazing grey shirt that I liked on him, with his casual yet yummy skinny jeans. He grinned at me as soon as he saw me, and as soon as I had got to him, he reached for me, putting his arms around my waist, and pulling me to him.

''I've missed you.'' He confirmed at my ear, kissing the skin below there. I chuckled, mostly because I was thrilled with his reaction at seeing me, even though I had only been about an hour getting ready; definitely no more than that.

''I've only been…an hour, haven't I?'' I asked him confused. He sighed; sounding as though he was so relieved to have me back in his arms. Good, because the truth was, it was good to be back with him, right here.

''An hour and a half actually, but…I've missed you.'' He said again, making me smile and blush. He pulled his face away, but only to look at me, and gently press his lips down to meet mine again. I kissed him back, letting my tongue dart out this time.

I tasted his outer lips eagerly, before letting him take over his kiss, forgetting where and when it was now. Two, impatient coughs behind me brought me back to where I was with a jolt. It was Rachael coughing.

''Urm excuse me, but you are in the way of the stairs!'' She told us, as though she and Jackson could always keep their hands to themselves. Yeah, as if they actually could talk; they were always all over each other!

''Sorry Rachael,'' Rob replied in that glorious rough voice of his, and he pulled himself out of the way, picking me up, and ultimately dropping my clutches to the floor, and pushed me to the wall behind him; his body finding mine eagerly, as soon as his lips had.

Rachael huffed at us in response, as she walked down the stairs and past us. ''God, you're even worse than me and Jackson; at least give yourself time to breathe!'' Rachael commented, slurring, sounding disgusted with us.

I heard Tasha come downstairs, while we carried on kissing and laugh Rachael's reply off.

''Rachael, you never put Jackson down, and you've been with Jackson longer.'' Tasha replied, because she was right.

Rachael just huffed in response. ''Well I suppose in a way they have to kiss in the house…as the press don't know.'' She said; clearly delighted that she was allowed to kiss Jackson in public. I could be allowed too, but I didn't want Rob to have to face the press just yet.

I didn't think it was fair on him to have to face the paparazzi because of how they could act, and I didn't want them to ruin his career. He was a young star, beautiful and so talented, and I was sure that by coming out into the limelight with me, would just make things awful.

He eventually put me down properly on the floor, and forced himself away from my lips. He sighed heavily, and flashed one of his dazzling smiles. ''We best go…before Rachael gets impatient.'' He added, because he was right; she probably would, especially if she had been drinking.

I sighed, and laced my fingers with his easily. ''Let's go see her.'' I agreed, making him laugh at my sarcastic eagerness. We walked into the kitchen to see everyone watching Rachael and Kellan in shock as they tried to down their large glass of beer fastest.

I looked at them bewildered, standing next to Tasha. ''Okay what the hell is going on?'' I asked her, even though it was beyond obvious. She just laughed in response, rolling her eyes at she did, at the sight before us.

''Rach and Kellan are having a drinking competition.''

''Yeah I thought so.'' I replied, shaking my head at the sight, and making Tasha laugh; god, typical Rach behavior really.

We all went out to the club, and despite promising that I wouldn't get drunk, I still did, though Rob was watching me closely. Bless him, I wish he would just let himself have a good time. Alice met us as the club, like Rachael organized, and got pissed within thirty minutes.

God, couldn't you tell that she was with Rachael? It was hard not to laugh at them as they danced drunkenly to _Dance with me_ by _Dizzie Rascal_. While I was being forced to sit next to Rob, because as I was still on clutches, I wasn't allowed to dance.

However we ended up getting pulled up by Rachael, so Rob stood with me, making it obvious that he wasn't too happy about me dancing, when I should be sat with my clutches. And as soon as I needed to sit down again, Rob pulled me back to our table with everyone else.

Rob excused himself to the bathroom, kissing me on the cheek, and as soon as Rob was gone, Rachael gave me another glass of WKD. ''Drink up; I'll down it in one with you.'' She told me. I nodded, and drank it as quickly as possible.

She still managed to beat me though. She gave me a innocent smile though, which made me suspicious. ''Rachael, what have you done?'' I knew that whenever she gave me those innocent smiles she had done something she shouldn't have.

''Nothing,'' she grinned, before quickly pulling Jackson up with her to go and dance to _low_, which was very mush they're song. I was still suspicious though.

When Rob got back, he downed his glass of coca cola, and pulled me up onto the dance-floor eagerly, shocking me. He started to smile then, and drink a bit more, which I was happy about, because he was more carefree.

Oh yeah, and he also kept kissing me, more than he actually would normally, I was sure of it. Not that I was complaining or anything though, god no. But I had a feeling that there was something in that coke that had made him a little drunk.

''Ugh, get a room you two, I only tipped a bit of vodka into Rob's coke in hope he would cheer up a little bit, not that he would be making out with you all night, as you American put it.'' Rachael slurred, making me gasp.

''Rachael!'' Rob and I both said together, making us both grin. She just rolled her eyes at me in response.

''God, you two are even speaking at the same time!'' She said in shock, before pulling Jackson back to the dance-floor.

''Let's dance,'' Rob suggested roughly into my ear, making me shudder. He sounded so drunk now, but I didn't care. I let him pull me on the dance-floor, ignoring the pains in my legs and back, and danced with Rob to _dance with me_.

Tasha had asked for it to be played again, and after the DJ-who had been a Girl-ignored her, Kellan asked for it, and she fluttered here eyelashes at him, which he had happily ignored. Bless him; he looked so happy, dancing with Tasha.

Rob was getting well into dancing now, which told me that he definitely was drunk. He kept grinding his body into mine, making me turn a very embarrassed red, making him and the Girls laugh. He just kissed me on the cheek, and carried on dancing.

However, as much as I liked this confident and very drunk Rob just as much as the sober, shy, and quiet Rob; I started to feel a little sick now and a little light-headed too, and I just had to go and sit down.

''Rob!'' I shouted above the loud music; instantly getting his attention. He wrapped his arm around my neck, and kissed me, making me feel even more flushed. I just hoped that I wouldn't be sick, especially not like this.

''Yes baby?'' He asked me, making me giggle in response. He never called me baby, and from him, it was…well dead sexy; especially in that amazing, British accent of his, I couldn't get over it still, even now.

''I'm going to go and sit down, I feel a little sick.'' I told him, because it was the truth. He let go of me then; watching me worried. I just smiled at him in response; not wanting him to worry. I wanted him to carry on having a good time.

''I'll come with you then.'' He decided, trying to follow me. I sighed, because I didn't want him to. I wanted him to have a good time, like how he should. It wasn't fair to drag him over to sit with me, when he was having such a good time.

''Please don't, I'm fine, honestly; I just want to sit down for a minute. Why don't you go and dance with Kellan and Tasha like how you were?'' I asked him. ''I'll be back soon.'' I promised him. He nodded, and smiled at me.

''I love you.'' He whispered, kissing me once more.

I smiled against his lips. ''I love you too.'' I replied, before walking back over to the table, and watching him dance. I couldn't help but smile at seeing him getting into the music so much without a care, and really enjoying himself.

As soon as I felt okay to dance again, I got myself back up, just as they were starting to walk back over to the table. I felt a little dizzy now, and as soon as I had started to wobble-and it wasn't even to do with the drink this time-Rob was there, by my side.

''Charlie, are you alright?'' He asked me anxiously; forcing my head back up as soon as it began to fall. I smiled in response, and nodded; because already I was starting to feel back to normal again. I was fine, really.

''I'm fine,'' I insisted, smiling at him. Everyone was watching me worried though, making me roll my eyes.

''Are you sure?'' Rob asked me anxiously. I grinned at him, because bless him; he was so sweet, worrying about me like how he did.

''I'm really fine, I think it's just because I've had a little too much to drink, but I'm fine really-'' I felt my legs giving way beneath me, before I actually fell to the floor. And then I heard Rob's voice, vision gone, just before my hearing did.

''Charlie!'' He called, before it all went quiet, and black, and I went to sleep. And that was the last thing I remember.

***


	35. Getting Better

When I woke up, I was in the house already, lying flat on the lounge sofa. I looked around the room, feeling dizzy, and noticing that everyone was behind the curtains, talking loudly. I cleared my throat as quietly as possible, but the talking still died down.

As soon as I had woken up however, Rob was through the curtains; almost running towards me. I smiled at him in reassurance, and I had to admit that I was glad when he reached me; because as soon as he did, his arms were around me.

''Oh love…I'm so glad you're okay.'' He whispered, sounding as relieved as he felt. I giggled a little, unable to help myself; realizing that they could probably hear a lot from outside the curtain, but right now, I couldn't seem to care.

''Of course I am.'' I whispered back, kissing him on his left cheek; hoping that he was okay, despite his erratic panicking. He sighed relieved, and kissed me all over my cheeks, and jaw, making me giggle, helplessly.

It seemed as though I had almost died or something, and he was just getting used to being able to kiss me again, after awakening from a long coma or something. Bless him, he truly was so sweet, and so, so adorable.

I loved him so much, and he truly would have no idea just how much I loved him, and needed him. I wasn't planning on telling him just how much I adored him, and needed him, because I was sure that it would scare him off.

''Don't worry; the ambulance is on the way here to take you to hospital to get checked out.'' He told me; instantly starting to make me panic. I didn't have time to take this in fully though, because he turned his face then, and kissed me full on the lips.

I kissed him back a little; feeling the relief in his lips as he moved above mine, but knowing that mine held the nerves that I felt. And as he pulled back to look at me, I knew that he felt my hesitation and panic through my kiss too.

''Uh-oh….you're panicking; what's wrong?'' he asked me anxiously. He watched me closely, looking really worried, and my lips parted, to say something, but only to quiver in fear instead. I was scared; I didn't want to go back to hospital again.

I had never been in hospital overnight before, besides when I had the motorbike accident, and I knew that I was lucky about that, but I hated hospitals. It made me panic when I thought that I would have to be staying in hospital again.

''It's just…well…'' I sighed, not able to get the words out. I was so scared, terrified even, because hospitals absolutely terrified me. I hated them; especially after everything that had happened with my Granddad.

''What is it, love?'' he asked me anxiously; brushing his index finger and thumb gently over both of my cheeks. I shivered, but for once it wasn't from his touch nor was it from the cold. It was because I was stupidly absolutely terrified.

''I'm just scared Rob, I hate hospitals, everything about them. My Granddad-okay, so it might not be the same-but he went in to have some bloody practice tests or something and the doctors were scared that he wasn't going to wake up. It took them ten minutes to wake him up, and I know it's not the same thing, but I'm just scared Rob, I hate hospitals and-''

''-Shh love, its okay, its okay.'' He hushed me; running his hands on either side of my face. ''Just relax,'' he told me, before his face came down and gently kissed my forehead. I took a deep breath, and tried to calm myself.

But it wasn't working; I was petrified, and I couldn't stop thinking that something bad was going to happen, no matter how stupid I sounded. I was so scared, and not even he could calm me down now, though I wished I didn't have to scare him like this.

I heard a weird, strangled sob, and it was only when Rob pulled away from me, watching me in shock, that I realized that it was me making the sound. I sobbed harder then, unable to stop myself, because I was-like I said-absolutely terrified.

Rob pulled me into his arms, as the worst came out from me, and my sobs came out in a big rush. I cried into his shoulder; truly unable to help myself, as the shaking of my hands and body started up with my sobs.

I cried harder into his shoulder, pulling him as close to me as possible, and hoping that he wouldn't mind me getting it out of my system. Because it would either be here or in hospital, and I was so scared about what might happen.

Tasha was through the curtain then, followed by Rachael, and she smiled at me; apologizing for the interruption. I just smiled at her through my tears, and gently pulled Rob away from me. He guessed straight away about what it was, and looked round to the Girls.

''Tasha!'' I grinned; feeling a bit stupid, but she just smiled at me again, and came round to the sofa, with Rachael just behind her, and pulled me into her arms too now, just like how Rob had, just a few minutes ago.

''I heard what you said, but you have nothing to worry about, seriously.'' She promised me. ''All they'll want to do is check you, to make sure you're okay, and send you home again.'' I cried silently into her shoulder, as she rocked me gently; trying to stop my tears.

''But Tasha, I'm so scared, I hate hospitals. I can't stand it, please don't make me go to hospital; I'm fine really, please, please!'' I begged desperately, stopping crying to pull her away, and look at her. She frowned at me in response to my question.

''Rob's scared for you Charlie; you need to at-least go and see someone, just to get checked out.'' She told me, and I forced myself to look back at Rob, standing just behind her, and running his hand through his hair awkwardly, looking away quickly.

''No….Rob please, for god sake, just let me stay here!'' I begged him desperately, as he turned around from my tears. Bless him, I think he was actually upset too, but I couldn't help it. I was too scared, really scared.

Tasha and Rachael could see if he was upset, but I couldn't, and I wished that I could, in some ways; because I wanted to see his face, and I wanted to tell him that it was okay, and comfort him for once; instead of the other way round.

''Charlie…stop.'' Rob begged; turning back round again, and taking a deep breath, and forcing his eyes to find mine again. His were determined, decided, and very, very tired. He needed to sleep; he didn't need the stress of this, so why did he keep fighting it?

''No Rob; you stop!'' I begged him; shouting at him for once, because when I was terrified; I couldn't bear to do something that I didn't want to do. I hated hospitals, and I was still shaking in the terror to visiting one again so soon.

''I can't go…I can't go back to hospital…Rob, I'm scared, please, I can't just go back…please, don't make me go, please…I'm so scared…can't go back there, too scared.'' I sobbed; as tears finally forced themselves to come out, and so violently too.

Rob sighed, and looked to the ceiling, his expression in so much pain, and I hated myself for doing this to him, despite my terror and fear. Tasha tried hushing me, and making me quiet again, stopping my tears, but I wouldn't.

Rachael was stood besides the sofa, trying unsuccessfully to hug me, while I sat there, in my own little bubble of terror and tears. I couldn't stop myself crying, and the more I cried, the more I couldn't breathe properly.

Eventually Rob sighed, and ignored Rachael and Tasha's panicking, and pulled my limp, out-of-it body to his, hugging me firmly to his chest, and running his hand through my hair. I started to quite down almost as soon as he had pulled me to him.

''Shh…it's alright, love,'' he hushed me, as my sobs eventually started to quiet down and I started to come back to the present again. ''Its okay, I promise you. I love you.'' He whispered into my ear before kissing the skin just below my ear.

I finally sighed, and I shut my eyes, because I was too tired to fight the tired emotion that swept over me quickly through the aftermath of my tears. I could still hear everyone's voices though, in the background.

''Is she asleep?'' I heard Rachael ask Rob curiously, yet trying to be quiet. He must have nodded his head or something, because he didn't reply to her actual question. I felt Rob pick me up, so that I was laid, properly in his arms.

''Bless her; she looked so tired, after she started to cry.'' I heard Tasha reply, and I wished I could tell her not to worry, like how I could tell everyone else not to worry, especially my Rob, but I couldn't find my voice.

''Look, do you mind if I head upstairs now?'' I heard Rob ask quietly. ''I'm not going to be drinking with you guys tonight; I want to stay with Charlie until tomorrow morning at least.'' I heard him add, and my heart grew just a little more.

Okay, I knew that sounded weird, but it felt as though my heart had actually grown; grown from the love that I still felt for Rob. It swelled up, and my stomach fluttered with emotions for him, because I was so madly in love with him.

''Of course Rob, I'll tell Kellan; I think they've all gone outside, but I'll tell them when I come in.'' I heard Tasha reply, before I heard him reply to her.

''Thanks,'' I heard him say; just before I fell deeper into my sleep, finally.

***

When I woke up, I realized instantly that it must have been pretty late in the morning, because the sun was shining brightly into the usually dark curtains. Rob was sat on the bed, fully dressed in a black and white, striped shirt, and jeans, with a grey top underneath it.

He looked casually beautiful, but amazingly so. His chin had a rough starting of a beard, but not very much so. It was just starting to grow back, after his filming in New Moon, and I couldn't help but just stare at his morning hair.

He truly was a god, and I hoped that I would soon have more time with him, to take in everything about him. I rolled over to face him, but I couldn't stop my gasp as I realized how painful my body was. I needed to eat, and I needed to eat now.

''Charlie, are you okay?'' Rob asked me; his voice panicked, as he looked round at me in shock. I was just hungry, unbelievably so, despite the sickness, and my poor stomach. I knew it was just because I needed to eat badly.

I smiled at him, and he smiled back; a relieved smile, which only made me grin even more, Bless him, he was so cute when he panicked, but I kinda wished he didn't tear himself up over it as much as I guessed that he did.

''I'm fine; just hungry.'' I admitted, watching as he sighed in relief. I watched him confused, as he took in a deep breath. He grinned at me now, and I could tell that it was a real smile; a happy, relieved smile.

''God Charlie, you have no idea to hear you say that!'' He admitted; relief strong in his voice. I smiled back; glad to see him so happy. ''I'll be right back; I'll go and get you some toast.'' He promised me, kissing me on my forehead.

I watched him as he walked towards the door, and out, into the hallway. He was back within about three minutes, and he watched me delighted as I eat my toast; apologizing when I got embarrassed for staring.

Once I was done, he took the plate off of me, and let me get dressed in the bathroom, after having a long shower and bath. I'd put on black tights, to match the white dress, with black polka dots on it, and small, black buttons on it.

I brushed my teeth quickly,; still aching from my food loss, and slowly dried my hair, leaving it naturally curly, and walked back into the bedroom. I always forgot about our own bathroom, but today, I used it.

I blushed red when he took me in, and stared at me for a long time, and I went over to the bed, and laid down on it, watching as he walked towards me, and sat down next to me, on the bed, watching me the whole time.

''Charlie, I wanted to ask something.'' He admitted sheepishly; running hand through his hair, just like how he normally did when he was embarrassed about something.

''What is it?'' I asked him, confused. He looked back up, after he had dropped his head in embarrassment too, and forced himself to smile at me sheepishly. His forehead creased, just like how he always did, when he was embarrassed too.

''Charlie, will you let me make love to you?'' He asked me, sounding so unsure of my answer. Of course, how could I possibly say no to him? He was beautiful; so much so, and I absolutely loved him, more than my own life.

''I want you to…please.'' I begged him; finding his hands in my own, and entwining our fingers together.

He smiled then, and gently found my face with his hands. ''I want to…so much. I love you.'' He admitted again, making me smile in delight.

''I love you too.'' I admitted, before his lips gently found mine, and his hands gently pushed me back onto the bed; climbing on top of me eagerly as he took control of the situation as easily as he always did.

We took our time in embracing the moment, and trying to keep our panting down as much as possible, though it was hard. And it must have been obvious to what we were doing, because when we went outside of our room, Rachael grinned at us, like we'd gotten up to something.

But I didn't care; I was past caring. I absolutely loved Rob so much, and yet again, he had been so gentle with me, because he probably knew that my stomach still hurt, just a little bit, even though I had just eaten.

It was so good to be finally joined together again, after everything that had happened over the last few days. Michael, fainting, everything bad that had happened; it faded away as soon as we made love, because nothing else mattered besides me and Rob in this moment.

We went downstairs where everyone was already sat in the living room together, and we walked into the living room, hand in hand, like how we had the whole way down the stairs, and into the hallway, making Tasha smile once she saw us.

He was still helping me along with walking though; with my clutches in hand. We sat on the sofa, and Rachael passed me an envelope to me, making me confused. She just smiled at me in response; seeming to be really happy, bless her.

''I think it's from your work.'' She told me. I nodded; realizing then, and opened the envelope curiously, to see what it said. I was sure that this wouldn't be good, but I would read what it said anyway.

_Miss Higgins, _

_We have received your portfolio, and in here is a grade for you work, which is attached to this letter. We would like you to come in today to discuss your new work, which is on celebrities and people, so we can talk about it more. _

_The meeting is at two this afternoon, and will only last an hour. The portfolio is due to be handed in on Friday the 14__th__ August, and an introduction to you work is due to be handed in too, like normal. _

_Thank-you, _

_Miss Claire Rawlinson, _

_Head of photography. _

Rob read the letter at the same time that I did curiously, and once I read it, I looked back to him and smiled. ''This is so not going to be easy.'' I gulped; now more terrified that I had ever been in the past few days.

''How will it be difficult; I'm supposed to be a celebrity, how about you interview me or Kellan, or something, and attach a few pictures with it?'' He offered me easily, shrugging. Oh my god, he was a fucking genius!

''Oh my god…do you know how much I love you?'' I asked him delighted, because I had a brilliant idea, thanks to him.

Rob laughed in response; his happiness radiated from him. ''I believe that you have mentioned it once or twice, though it's not as much as I love you, of course.'' He commented happily. But of course, he was wrong about that.

''Urm…an interview?'' Kellan asked; sounding shy. Who the fuck was he kidding; he wasn't shy? Could he not do one little job for his little Girl. The thought made me laugh internally to myself, not out loud.

''Just a short interview, with a few pictures; it won't go to press, and it's for my coursework, as I have to do a portfolio on celebrities. Surely you can do an interview for your little Girl?'' I asked him hopefully, making him grin.

''Of course,'' he replied; still smiling.

''I wouldn't worry, it will be mostly about Robert anyway.'' I commented; stopping Rob laughing. He watched me curiously.

''It will?'' he asked me worried. I just rolled my eyes at him; he was my Boyfriend, I love him so much, and it as natural to want to have the most pictures of him.

''I'll have most pictures of you of course, if that's alright with you?'' I asked him, before my lips captured his eagerly. He smiled against my lips in return, and pressed me head gently to his own; so that the kiss was deeper, more urgent…

''Oh please…all you two do is kiss!'' Rachael complained, making us break away from each other and start laughing. She rolled her eyes at us, and walked out of the room. We stopped laughing again, and started kissing once more, as everyone suddenly started rushing out of the room.

''I think I'll just be with…Tasha.'' Kellan followed them out; almost running, by the sounds of it. ''Just make sure you treat my Daughter right!'' He added, making me smile against Rob's urgent, needing lips.

***


	36. Making a Stand

**Sorry for the delay; I had to wait for a new laptop charger to come! GRR!! Anyway, here's the next Chapter; I hope it was worth the wait. : )**

After my time at the college, I thought that I would go and check out my old house. I wanted to move in there, though I also wanted to talk to Rob about it first, but I wanted to make sure that Michael had gone, like asked.

I knocked at the door, after seeing an unfamiliar, red mini parked in the driveway, and waited until someone came to the door. Annie was there, at the door, and dressed in just her towel. As soon as she saw me, she smirked.

''And what do you want?'' She demanded. She looked as though she had just stepped out of the shower, our shower, _my _shower. Her hair was wavy, and wet, and remained at her shoulders, and my temper took over.

''Why don't you get out of _my_ house?'' She shouted at me, as I stepped around her, and into the hallway. I turned back around to her, and glared at her in response to her words. She must have been joking; her house!

''This isn't your house, this is my house; I pay the bloody rent!'' I shouted at her furiously. She pouted at me falsely, acting all sad and pathetic now.

''Oh bless; can't you afford it?'' I took a deep breath to calm myself before I ended up saying something I regret, and made it my mission to get Michael here, wherever he was. Because he was bound to be part of this; he always was.

''Michael, if you're here, get here now!'' Instantly, he ran downstairs, in just his boxers, and looked to me in shock. But the worry soon faded off, and he was now smirking at me, just like his new Girlfriend.

''And what do you want?'' He demanded, sounding so pissed off; oh, if only he knew just how angry I was now.

''I thought I told you to move out?'' I shouted at him angrily. He just huffed at me in response, still smirking at me.

''You didn't really think that I would have moved out did you?'' he asked me amazed. ''I have nowhere else to go, and there's no way that I'm just going to leave.'' He spelled it out for me, really angry now.

''I don't care, but I want you out of here in twenty minutes.'' I told him, leaning against the wall, and folding my arms; letting him know that I was serious.

''I don't think so, this is my house!'' He shouted at me. I just shrugged, because he couldn't scare me anymore. And then his tart had to get involved.

''Urm excuse me, why don't you leave him alone?'' She shouted at me, thinking that she could actually get involved.

''Urm excuse me; why don't you mind your own fucking business?'' I shouted at her, making her flinch. Good, she didn't have to be involved, did she?

''Don't shout at her like that!'' Michael shouted at me. I turned back, and flashed him a false smile. I had a feeling that Annie should know what she was getting into, with Michael. She had a right to know, of course.

''I'd be careful of him, if I was you.'' I warned her, watching her as she took that in. She looked at me shocked, before turning her head, putting her nose up at me, and smirking at me. She just huffed at me in response.

''I don't know what you mean.'' She told me, completely blind.

''Oh really?'' I asked her curiously. ''Has he never lost his temper; never once scared you at all; never been slightly…possessive?'' I asked her, spelling it out for her. I knew that I had hit it just right when her smirk faltered a little.

''Get out Charlie, or I swear to god-''

''Ooh, he's getting angry.'' I looked back to Michael and smirked, because he never liked it when I interrupted him. ''You won't like him when he's angry; you get a bit…cranky, don't you babe?'' I said sarcastically.

He glared at me; his temper seeking through. I knew it was a bad thing for me to do this, but it was more fool on her. If she wanted to be staying with a possessive, angry man, then that was up to her. I was just awakening the monster.

''You have until seven tonight, and if you're not gone…I'm throwing you out myself.'' I spelled it out for him, grabbing a spare key on the peg, just in-case he had changed the locks, and walked out of the door.

''Oh and by the way…if you try and change your locks, I'll have someone kick the door down; I own this property, and that means that I have the right to say who stays here.'' I told him, before looking back to Annie, who now looked scared.

''Word of advice; if he does scare you, then why don't you just leave him; you don't seem totally brainless after all,'' I asked her, shaking my head in disgust, before leaving the house. He had exactly five hours to get out of the house, or I would be throwing him out.

***


	37. Revenge

When I got back home, I was already really pissed off. Michael had infuriated me, and had awakened my temper, like he always managed so brilliantly, and now, I was ready to kill.

I slammed the front door shut behind me, and stumbled forward on my clutches unstably. Rob's head popped around the back door in shock, watching me in confusion.

He had a cigarette in his mouth, and I could tell that he was trying to not walk too much into the kitchen, because Tasha had banned everyone who smokes to not smoke in the house.

''Are you alright love?'' He asked me worriedly, stepping forward a little bit more, even though it wasn't a good idea to be smoking inside the house.

''No, I'm pissed off!'' I shouted at him, but it took less than a second for the guilt to rush back to me. I let my head dart up, and smile at him apologetically. ''I'm sorry, that was out of order.'' I apologized.

I walked forward as quickly as possible, until I was at his die, near the back door. He smiled at me, and kissed me as soon as I was there, next to him.

''What's wrong?'' He asked me worried. He kissed me again quickly, and helped me out into the garden. I sat down next to him on the sofa outside, and accepted a cigarette, which he had handed to me.

I was stressed now, and I needed a cigarette to calm me down. His cigarettes were strong, but I didn't care; I just needed a cigarette right now so badly. I finally decided to answer his anxious question now though.

''Michael,'' I replied, spitting the name angrily. Rob sighed in response to that, and the guilt instantly flooded my emotions for mentioning Michael's name.

''Why doesn't he just leave you alone?'' Rob asked angrily. I turned back to him to see him shaking in rage. I instantly pulled my arms around him, trying to calm him down.

''Shh, it's alright.'' I soothed him, kissing him gently on his left cheek. He huffed his exhale, and took another long drag of his cigarette to calm him down again. I went back to rubbing his arms gently, as he calmed down.

I hadn't been the only one having to put up with Michael though; it was Rob who had to put up with him too.

He slowly started to calm down, and I kept kissing his left cheek, and running my hands down his arms, waiting patiently for him to slowly calm himself down.

''Are you alright now?'' I asked him softly, hoping that the reply would be yes. He nodded his reply, and exhaled sharply.

''I just don't get why he can't take it that you've moved on; it really bothers me!'' He admitted; sighing heavily before taking another deep inhale of his cigarette.

I gently rubbed his arms, and waited for his temper to blow over, because I knew exactly how he was feeling. He had every right to be angry too, and I didn't blame him one bit for how he was taking it all in.

''I know, I know.'' I promised him, because I truly did know how he was feeling. I'd had three long years putting up with Michael, and how he was. I kissed Rob's cheek again, and he turned his face quickly to mine, just as I had started to pull away.

I smiled at him-a little in shock-and he smiled back. ''I love you.'' He admitted. I was just about to tell him that I loved him too, but his lips were already on mine; completely urgent and needy. I gasped, a little in shock.

I fell back onto the sofa with the strength of his kiss, and I dropped my cigarette onto the patio flooring. He pulled away from me then, and put both our cigarettes out on the ground, before he climbed back on top of me.

His lips found mine-deliciously urgent above my own-and I wrapped my legs around his thighs, and I couldn't deny that I was getting totally and irresponsibly lost in this moment, as his hands creped slowly up my dress...

''I hope you'll be taking this upstairs, to your bedroom now?'' Tasha asked us, clearing her throat loudly. He sighed, and forced himself to pull away from me; flashing me a delightful smile, which made me grin back.

He got up, and picked me up in his arms, shocking me a little bit, before he winked at Tasha. I watched in shock, because he would never be so brave, but I just giggled then, unable to help myself, and wrapped my arms around his neck.

''Of course,'' Rob replied, making me giggle and blush, and Tasha roll her eyes at us in response. We clambered up the stairs eagerly to get to our bedroom, but as soon as we were upstairs; his lips found mine again cutting off my giggle.

He pushed me against the hallway wall, and my legs moved around his body; straddling him so that we were so close together, when we heard another interruption. A loud huff came behind us just as his hands had started to run under my dress.

''That's not your bedroom.'' Rachael reminded us annoyed. Rob pulled himself from me, and groaned in response to her interruption. I knew exactly how he felt about that; we were getting to the bedroom slowly, we really were.

''Alright, alright,'' Rob replied sighing, before he picked me back up easily, cutting off Rachael's annoyed huff, and he shut the door behind us, without breaking our kiss, or putting me back down on the floor.

We fell on the bed, his body gently following my fall, and his hands were roaming eagerly, making me shiver in delight, as we picked up from this morning...

***

We got a taxi to Michael's, just in-case the paparazzi were out and about; after all my eyes weren't that brilliant, as proven from the other day with paparazzi. But we did go in separate taxis though, even if that was a bad thing.

I went with the Girls; Rachael, and Tasha, and he went with Kellan and Jackson in the other taxi, as poor Aston and Kirsty didn't want to get involved, bless them. They hated Michael, but they wanted to leave it to me to sort out.

Especially as Aston didn't even know Michael; I think that he felt a little awkward when it came to me and Michael, bless him, because he wasn't there when all of this stuff happened, not properly anyway, bless him.

I met Rob outside my house, with his glasses on, to match my own sunglasses. He walked forward, practically running, and took my hand in his. That was when I saw paparazzi hiding just outside my house...well at least trying to hide anyway.

I pulled my hand away from his quickly as the taxi went to park up before the man with a camera could see. Rob looked at me confused, looking as though I had hurt his feeling, bless him. God, did he actually think that I would pull myself away if I had to?

''There's paparazzi outside...next to the tree,'' I pointed out, as he looked around to see if there was anyone. He looked back round at me with a sigh, frowning unhappily as he realised that yes, I was right.

''God, how embarrassing; I am so sorry about this.'' He apologized to me sheepishly as he ran a hand through his hair. I just smiled at him; hoping to give him reassurance.

''It's okay, really.'' I promised him; watching him closely as he shook his head in temper and frustration at being caught with me by the paparazzi. ''I think we should get this out of the way.'' I told him, sighing heavily.

He nodded; agreeing with me, and stepped forward with me, following me down the stoned pavement nervously. ''I suppose you're right.'' He agreed, sighing again.

''I miss not being able to hold your hand, to be able to hold you, to kiss you...'' he trailed off, leaving very little to my imagination. I shuddered in response.

''Hmm, I know what you mean; let's just get this out of the way then.'' I suggested with a heavy sigh; turning to watch as Rachael raced behind us, to get to us after talking with Kellan, Tasha, and Jackson. ''Before Rachael gets there.'' I added.

I didn't want Rachael getting there before me, because although I knew she worried about me, and looked after me for the better and everything, just like how Tasha did; I wanted to talk to Michael on his own if I could.

Maybe with Rob too, but I thought that three years of relationship shouldn't just be thrown away like that. I had to speak to him, and tell him how I felt, because I thought I had seen all I needed to see from Michael, when he had slept with Lauren and cheated on me.

The rest of them caught up with me then, and walked besides me as we walked up to the front entrance. I can't imagine what we all looked like; stood there, in a large group, all cowering round the front door, but I couldn't care enough yet.

Because I wanted this out of the way, so I could have my house back. And this was my house after all, so I didn't think that I was being too mean exactly. I had warned him already to get out of the house, so if he was still here, then it was his problem.

I unlocked the door with my spare key that I had nicked, and walked into the house, stopping in the doorway, like everyone else behind me. I shouted for Michael, and when I got no reply, I walked further into the hallway unsure.

Unsure, because all of the stuff-both his and mine-was still laid out everywhere where it should be, and I knew that Michael wouldn't miss a chance to nick back what he thought was his; because as long as Michael got what he wanted, he was happy.

I walked into the living room, and got a shock at what I saw there. My anger instantly flared in response to what I saw in front of me, and it most definitely wasn't because I was jealous or anything; god, no!

I cleared my throat and watched as Annie climbed off of Michael's lap. He groaned, and threw his head back in disgust at the sight of me standing there, arms folded, and waiting to hear why he hadn't left yet.

She buttoned up her dress, and walked past me, as she shook her hips, and glared at me. I shook my head at her in disgust, because she was every bit a tart. I didn't care what she got up to with Michael, but not in my house!

''I thought you weren't going to come back.'' He admitted in a quiet, sad voice. I huffed at him in response, because if he thought that I was as scared as he used to be, then he would get a shock of his life.

Because I wasn't standing it for any longer, especially not from Michael, not anymore; I wasn't some piece of crap that he could walk on, and I was fed-up of him thinking that I was. I wasn't taking anymore.

''I said that I would be Michael, and I meant every word of it.'' I warned him; hearing Rob's arrival in the living room, without needing to look back at him. He just shook his head in disgust, and as though he couldn't believe that I was actually there.

Rob came besides me, and gently pressed his hands into my shoulder; offering me some comfort of some kind. I brushed the side of my face gently against the left side of his hand, telling him my silent thank-you and waited for Michael to reply.

''Fine, so you're here, what now then?'' He demanded, sounding bored, and as though I had tried this too many times. His head darted up then, and he watched me closely. Closely enough to make me realise that something was wrong with his eyes.

His eyes were puffy, but not as though he had been crying or anything like that, but as though he had been taking something, and not just something. No amount of pills could cause the reddening of his eyes...he looked as though he'd been...smoking marijuana.

''Michael, have you been smoking marijuana?'' I asked him; angry at him for another reason now. I couldn't believe that he had been so stupid! He rolled his eyes as though I was going on and on at him. What did he want to die or something?

''And so what if I have?'' he demanded; sounding as though he really didn't give a damn. I shook my head in disgust, because he was ruining his life, and despite me hating Michael, he didn't realise what a idiot he was being!

''Well I suppose that makes sense, as he's with slag-face outside.'' Rachael's voice told me that she too had entered the living room. She said it before I had the chance to have a proper go at Michael for being such a stupid idiot for this!

''Oh god, look; its loud-mouth!'' Michael groaned in response to Rachael walking into the room. I glared at him; wishing that for once, Michael could just shut the fuck up. But of course, Michael never knew when to do that.

''Shut up Michael; I have no reason not to hit you on your face, and wipe that smug grin off as you're not with Charlie anymore!'' Rachael warned him, almost making me smile. He just smirked at her, but he slipped up a little, when I saw him gulp.

''This is between me and Charlie-''

''-And if you don't shut the fuck up, it will between me, you, Rob, and Kellan too.'' Rachael interrupted him; threatening him. He tried to glare at her, but his terror shone through. I just shook my head at him in disgust; he was an excuse of a Man.

But I didn't want Rob getting involved; anyone but Rob. I looked to him, a little panicked, and he just smiled at me in reassurance, telling me that he wasn't planning to get violent. I thanked god, because I didn't want Rob getting hurt.

It was no time to be talking anymore; I wanted Michael out, and now, because this was my house, and I wasn't standing for it any longer; especially if he had been smoking marijuana in my bloody house, after all!

''I want you out Michael and now; I gave you a chance, and I've had enough; just pack your bags and go.'' I told him; watching him as he took that in, in shock. He clearly didn't expect that from me; tough.

''Charlie, this isn't fair, I need more times to find somewhere to stay-''

''I don't care Michael, just pack your things and go!'' I shouted at him; shocking him even more. I had never much raised my voice to him before. ''And if you don't, I'll do it for you.'' I warned him; spelling it out for him.

''And I'll happily kick him out of this house, if he doesn't go.'' Kellan promised; coming round the living room door. He wasn't grinning though; he was angry, and I could understand why. However Michael just huffed in response.

''I'm getting my stuff.'' Michael promised me, grumbling at me, as he walked past me. We all walked out of the living room, and watching Michael go upstairs.

However Michael was at the top of the stairs after a few minutes, smirking at me. ''Ha, if you believe that then you'll believe anything babe.'' Michael laughed at me. I glared up at her, as Kellan moved from behind me.

''That's it-''

''No wait for a minute please,'' I interrupted Kellan; smiling at him. ''I'll let you kick him out if it comes to it.'' I promised him, before heading up the stairs to Michael.

''Right, you have two options Michael. Either you pack your bags and go or you're clothes are going out of the window.'' I warned him; watching him as he walked back into the bedroom; stomping around.

''I'm not going Charlie.'' He told me; glaring at me as he tried to stand in front of his wardrobe. I just smirked at him, and shook my head.

''Fine then; out the window it is!'' I warned him; throwing him out of the way of the wardrobe, and putting his clothes in black bags, and throwing the out of the window. Michael lost it as his clothes were out of the window then, glaring at me.

''You'll fucking regret that Charlie!'' He warned me, trying to reach for me. Now I was bloody scared; I gasped as his hands grabbed hold of my wrists, and trying to push me back, away from our bedroom, and onto the landing.

''Get your hands off of her!'' I heard Rob shout at Michael. He burst through the room, making me even more shocked, and threw himself at Michael; throwing him off of me easily.

''No stop!'' I shouted at them; getting in the way of them and stopping them fighting. Michael raised his fist to try and get to Rob, and Rob quickly pulled me out of the way, behind him, as Michael carried on with his blind fury.

''You'll have to get through me first if you want to hit her.'' Rob warned him, as Michael tried to reach for him again; trying to punch Rob. I gasped, wanting so desperately to stop him. I couldn't let him hurt Rob.

''No, get off him!'' I shouted at Michael, before getting in his way again, before he could punch Rob. There was no way that I was letting him hurt him. He raised his fist again, going to hit Rob, as Kellan stepped into the room.

''I think it's time to escort the little Boy from the house, along with his clothes.'' Kellan decided; towering a struggling Michael out of the room by his elbow. I watched still in shock for about half a second, before I threw myself at Rob.

He groaned a little, in shock, and held me to him, just like how I was holding him to me; hugging him tightly to me. I wrapped my hands tighter around him, never wanting to let him go ever again, because I couldn't.

''Are you alright; please don't say he hurt you.'' I begged; pulling away from him easily, and scanning his body through his clothes; finding no mark or scratch on him, thank god. I claimed my lips with his, after kissing him everywhere that I could get to.

He chuckled in response, and kissed me back, once I had got to his lips. I kissed him once, twice, before pulling away again, and taking his hand in mine; still panicking about if he was hurt. ''Is there any pain?'' I asked him worried.

He chuckled again; running his hand through his hair. ''I'm fine honestly, but if you ever scare me like that again, and put yourself in the way...I won't be happy.'' He warned me seriously. I couldn't help but smile at that, because he was actually worried about me.

''Okay,'' I promised him, before he helped me downstairs, and to the front door; watching as Michael took his bags, grumbling as he did, before leaving. Rachael was already planning a party here tonight to celebrate him going.

And although we probably clubbed too much, I certainly was going to enjoy myself tonight. There was no way that Michael would be ruining it for me.

***


	38. Epilogue

I woke up, blissfully happy, and fully aware of where I was, despite the small intake of alcohol from the night before. I turned over, sighing happily as I did, and looked to the man lying fast asleep, besides me. 

His eyes were shut loosely together, a small smile on his pouting-style lips, and he looked blissfully happy. He looked as happy as I felt, and I couldn't deny how my reactions went wild at the mere sight of his body next to me, fast asleep. 

My breathe caught in my throat, my heart started doing summersaults, and I had all these fluttering feelings in my stomach; as though there were butterflies flying about in my stomach.

This was _love_, no point denying it, no point avoiding it. Because it would catch up with you eventually and I had already faced the truth anyway. My heart literally felt like it had grown double in size, due to the pure love that I felt for him. 

I got up, because I didn't want to wake Rob up, and looked about for my bag, which I couldn't find from where I had thrown it. I looked about confused, to see that it was on the other side of the room as to where I thought that I had put it. 

I rolled my eyes at my silliness and went over to the bag, getting my phone out. However waiting for me in my bag was a plastic, Safeway bag. I pulled it out confused, as I hadn't put it in there yesterday. 

In the bag, was a beautiful, blue-green dress, which was strapless, and was completely overwhelmingly stunning. And the best bit was that it wasn't even that short. There was matching blue-green underwear to go too. 

I pulled out the note which was in the bag too, and read it internally to myself. Oh, it was from Rachael, which made sense. She had even put me in some flat, flip-flops for me. Well bless, at least they weren't heels. 

**Charlie,**

**Hope you don't mind, but I had to run round Rob's house quickly this morning to bring you these, as the paparazzi are outside. I used Jackson's key, so I hope that's okay. I thought that it might look a little better for you if you have a change of clothes for when you leave. **

**Rachael. **

I smiled, because it was so thoughtful of her. However, I started to panic too; there were still the paparazzi outside to think of! What was I going to do now? I couldn't sneak out, but I had no glasses or hat to go in disguise, and I would be seen out with Rob once again; talk about suspicious!

Dead on time to my panicking, Rob began to stir in the bed behind me. His mumbled groan and sigh told me that he was now awake. I looked round to his eyes fluttering open perfectly. 

As soon as his eyes opened, his eyes found mine, and a bright smile lightened up his beautiful face. His hair was so messy today, and if he wasn't so beautiful, then I would have probably laughed. 

But this wasn't a laughing matter; he was so beautiful, and I couldn't really take it in still, and I never really would either. 

''Good morning,'' he said in a rough, morning voice. He cleared his throat awkwardly, and ran his hand through his hair embarrassed. I smiled, because he was just so cute when he did that!

''It was…until I saw this.'' I replied; making him confused. I walked back over to the bed, and handed him the note that had been left by Rachael. He read it and sighed as he went over it in his head. 

''I'm so sorry about this, I hadn't planned this out properly.'' He replied sadly; frowning annoyed. I smiled at him, and sat down next to him on the bed, and kissed his cheek adoringly. 

''That's okay; neither did I, and I supposed I should have really.'' I replied back, as his right hand leant out, and gently stranded through the right side of my hair. I sighed, and fell into his touch. 

''No, I should have; I knew what the paparazzi are like, and I should have planned it all out. But I was so desperate to get you back here, so that we could have some proper alone-time, and so that I could show you my house.'' He explained carefully as he tenderly wrapped a loose strand of my hair behind my ears. 

I blushed then, and fell deeper into his touch. I looked up to see him smile in response to my embarrassment, and he brushed his hand gently across my blushing cheeks, making them burn even more under his hands. 

He pulled away then, and sat up properly in bed, like how I was already doing. He took me in his arms carefully, and kissed the top of my hair. 

''If you don't want them to find out about us yet, then why don't we leave through the back way? They shouldn't know about that way to leave, and if you're really worried, I think I have a spare hat, and sunglasses; its supposed to be warm today anyway.'' He explained to me carefully. 

I smiled, and leaned further into his touch. He really was so considerate, and sweet, and I absolutely loved him. ''Thank-you,'' I whispered, before we kissed again, just like last night. 

We got up from the bed after a while, and had a shower-together-as usual, and went downstairs, to have breakfast. He cooked me breakfast this time, even after I offered to do it a million times. 

After we ate though, he took me to a different room, which we hadn't been in, upstairs. It was like a lounge almost, with a black piano in the corner of the room. I smiled, as he led me over to the grand piano. 

He sat down, and watched me as I watched him back, still stood up, and unsure if I should sit down. ''Sit down please,'' he begged, smiling at me, and gently patting the bench besides him. 

Nervously, I leaned down to sit next to him, only to almost fall instead. But Rob picked me up before I could totally fall on my face though, bless him. ''Careful,'' he begged in a quiet whisper. 

He watched me as I blushed and sat down properly on the bench, and I turned my head to watch him back. He smiled again-looking so nervous, bless him-before he turned to the piano, and began to play. 

Wow, oh my god, how amazing! It was better than the real thing, and he wasn't even singing. He was just playing the piano, and it managed to bring a tear to my eye, no matter how sad that was. 

He was playing the amazing piano piece by _Yiruma_, and the title was _River Flows in You_, and he sounded better than the actual man himself. Rob was so talented, really he was, and I was sure that he didn't even know how talented he really was. 

He looked to me as soon as the piece was finished, asking for my advice. As if he actually needed me to tell him how good he was, for god sake! 

My hands found his face, and he lowered his face instantly, knowing what I wanted. We kissed softly, not needing to take it too far…or at least, that's what I thought. He pulled my body up from the bench, and picked me up. 

My legs found his waist, in-case he dropped me or something, not that I thought that he would, and he stumbled backwards until my back found the sofa in the room. He groaned, and climbed on top; taking control easily. 

I pulled away though, breathless, because I wanted to tell him what I thought of his piano piece. He needed telling at how he good he was, at how talented he truly was; because I was sure that he didn't know just how amazing he was. 

''I thought that was bloody amazing…and I love you so much. You're so amazing, so talented.'' I breathed out quietly; locking our forehead's together. 

He gasped for breathe as he replied. ''Love you too…so much so.'' He admitted sweetly, and that was all I needed to hear. 

He pushed his face forward then, and found my lips once more; urgent now, with sweet emotion. I loved him so much, needed him, and this moment couldn't be any more perfect than it already was. I would never even get used to his presence; that was for sure. 

***

**Right, the next chapter will be up on the new sequel to this; called Dreams Do Come True. The first chapter is already up. Enjoy! **


End file.
